Summer's Tale
by yepmissis
Summary: Angleterre, 1601. Harry, un jeune voleur à la tire, ne parvient pas à résister à l'envie de dérober la bourse d'un élégant noble aux yeux rouges quand l'occasion se présente. Une faiblesse qui chamboulera sa vie. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne saurait le dire. Au programme: Angleterre élisabéthaine, tensions et... magie.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fanfic originale ! yeah !**

 **Avertissement requis : Les personnages et tout élément provenant des livres « Harry Potter » appartiennent à JK Rolling,**

 **La fic est classée M pour le contenu parfois assez dur. Il y aura potentiellement du Slash HP/TR, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Je vous remercie pour donner sa chance à cette fic,**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

" **Il n'est pas de vice si simple qui n'affiche des dehors de vertu."**

 **,** _ **Le marchand de Venise**_

La foule s'agitait devant la scène. Sous le regard dédaigneux des nobles et bourgeois qui les entouraient, assis confortablement dans les gradins qui bordaient le théâtre, les moins riches se bousculaient pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se jouait devant eux. Ils étaient venus voir une pièce écrite par ce fameux Shakespeare dont la renommée n'était maintenant plus à faire. On était en 1601. L'homme avait su charmer les foules avec son _Roméo et Juliette_ , il l'avait enchanté avec le _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ , avait réveillé son esprit patriotique avec _Henry V_ , et l'avait fait frémir d'horreur devant la cruauté de _Richard III._ Enfin, ce n'était que quelques titres parmi toutes les œuvres du dramaturge. Cet homme était tellement prolifique ! On en venait à se demander s'il faisait autre chose qu'écrire, et s'il prenait seulement le temps de dormir.

La plupart de ses œuvres se jouaient au théâtre du Globe, construit à peine un an plus tôt. Des individus issus de toutes classes sociales s'y rendaient. Bien sûr, le prix des places variaient les plus chanceux pouvaient s'offrir une place assise dans les gradins tandis que les autres, en payant seulement un sous, étaient certes plus près ces acteurs, mais devaient rester debout dans la cour. Et ce n'était guère le plus plaisant des emplacements.

Une odeur nauséabonde y régnait, et mieux valait éviter tout contact avec le sol avec autre chose que ses pieds. En effet, certains ne pouvaient retenir leurs besoins pendant les deux heures ou plus de représentations. De plus, ils y étaient serrés, compressés. La sueur, abondante en cette chaude journée d'été, et les souffles se mélangeaient, les corps se touchaient, l'espace personnel était inexistant. Mais pour un moment de distraction, pour un instant de rêve, les miséreux n'y prêtaient guère attention. Ils étaient concentrés sur les acteurs, sur les costumes hauts en couleur, sur l'action.

Ce qui faisait de cet endroit le terrain de chasse parfait des voleurs et des pickpockets, dont faisait partie Harry. Un mince jeune homme de seize ans doté d'une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs en désordre, et d'yeux verts aussi brillants que deux émeraudes.

Pour notre jeune ami, ce n'était pas seulement le terrain de chasse idéal, c'était SON terrain. Ayant grandi à deux rues d'ici, il connaissait la plupart des employés, eux aussi du coin. Il avait déjà rencontré les comédiens, qui l'avaient invité à explorer le théâtre et lui avaient révélé tous les petits passages secrets que sa forme délicate lui permettait d'emprunter. Aussi, étant donné ses bons contacts avec les gens du théâtre, on ne s'étonnait pas de le voir venir tous les jours, même si c'était pour assister à une pièce à laquelle il avait déjà assisté plusieurs fois. C'était parfait pour lui.

Chaque jour, il se glissait parmi la foule, dans la cour du théâtre. Il repérait sa proie, souvent un homme bien ventru, dont les sens étaient déjà inhiber par l'alcool, et dont le reste de l'attention était accaparé par ce qui se jouait sur scène. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir à n'importe quel moment il devait veiller à ce que tout le public, celui assis dans les gradins et ceux debout dans la cour, soit obnubilé par l'histoire, en plus de sa victime. Quand ce moment précis se présentait, alors seulement il frappait.

En parlant du loup, il ne lui restait maintenant plus que quelques secondes. La pièce qui se jouait aujourd'hui était _Titus Andronicus,_ et un passage bien particulier ne manquait jamais de distraire les spectateurs de tout autre évènement extérieur : la scène du viol. Ou plutôt, l'après viol, lorsque les criminels, pour s'assurer du silence de la pauvre femme, lui coupait les mains… et la langue.

Honnêtement, lui-même avait été complétement pris par surprise la première fois qu'il y avait assisté. Tant de violence ! En plus, les comédiens avaient une petite astuce qui rendait cette scène encore plus impressionnante : celui qui jouait la femme cachait dans ses manches et des petits sacs de sangs de porc, ou de poulet, qu'il faisait éclater au moment opportun. Chaque fois, sans aucune exception, le public était complétement pris par le jeu les gens criaient, certains s'évanouissaient, d'autres se retenaient de vomir. Dans certains cas, de rire.

Mais Harry s'y était habitué, et avait vu cette scène pour ce qu'elle était : l'occasion idéale. L'occasion idéale dans l'endroit idéale. Une opportunité à ne pas rater.

Aussi, il ne manquait aucune représentation. Les connaissances qu'il avait dans le théâtre avaient d'ailleurs commencé à la charrier, disant que pour son âge, il avait un humour bien noir. Certains, plus vulgaires, lui avaient conseillé d'aller faire un tour dans un bordel et de demander une pucelle, bien qu'il aurait du mal lui avaient-ils assuré, pour voir du vrai sang sans risquer sa peau. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement considérer cette idée. Son parrain, Sirius, acceptait peut-être la « profession » qu'il avait choisie par nécessité, jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'il souille davantage le nom des Potter en se rendant dans un endroit si mal famé. Lui-même n'en avait guère envie. Lorsque ce moment viendrait, ce serait avec la fille qu'il aimerait, il se l'était promis. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'emprise sur sa vie, mais c'était un point sur lequel il ne reviendrait pas.

Juste au moment où il sortit de ses pensées, il vit les comédiens se mettre en place. Ah ! Enfin !

Il avait déjà repéré sa proie, et s'était placé stratégiquement. Quand le sang d'animal gicla, que le public cria, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il sortit le petit poignard qu'il avait dans sa manche, coupa le cordon de la bourse de l'homme qui ne se rendit compte de rien, et se fraya un chemin lentement – il ne devait jamais avoir l'air trop pressé- vers l'une des sorties. Arrivé entre deux gradins, il s'appuya contre les planches à sa gauche. Deux d'entre elles se décalèrent, libérant un petit passage dans lequel il se glissa, pour enfin se trouver sous les gradins, sous les pieds des nobles.

En parlant de ceux-ci, vous vous demandez surement comment aucun d'entre eux n'a pu remarquer le petit méfait d'Harry ? Et bien voyez-vous, si ces damoiseaux et damoiselles venaient au théâtre, c'était certes pour se distraire et découvrir ce qui ravissait tellement leur souveraine bien-aimée, Elizabeth I, mais également pour se faire voir, pour se montrer et échanger les derniers ragots. Les places les plus chères du théâtre étaient d'ailleurs celles au-dessus de la scène, qui ne garantissait pas une bonne vue des comédiens, au contraire, mais permettait à leurs occupants d'être vus de tous. En plus, même s'ils avaient une bonne vue sur les gens du peuple, ils ne s'en souciaient aucunement. Pourquoi perdre leur temps à regarder ces gens crasseux et vulgaires quand ils pouvaient s'observer entre eux en chien-de-faïence ou apprécier une bonne pièce ?

Pour cette raison, Harry ne s'inquiétait jamais d'être vu pas les nobles.

Mis peut-être que ce jour-là, il aurait dû y faire attention. Il aurait alors remarqué, dans le fond des gradins, un homme élégant, de haute stature et bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs biens coiffés, et entouré d'autre gens de la noblesse, qui n'avait rien manqué de son vol. Qui avaient gardé ses yeux pourpres braqués sur lui dès l'instant où il avait sorti son poignard. Il aurait remarqué Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Comme chaque fois Harry patienta. Il attendit la fin du spectacle, attendit que les spectateurs s'en aillent. Ce n'était qu'une fois à cent pour cent certain que tout le monde avait déserté la cours et les gradins, qu'il osait sortir. Après, il se rendait chaque fois dans les coulisses.

« Harry ! Alors ? Comment j'étais aujourd'hui ? Aussi éblouissant que d'habitude ? » L'accosta Seamus, sans autre préambule.

« Eh bien… » Commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

« Eblouissante tu veux dire. Mais franchement, combien de fois je devrai te dire de te changer dès ta sortie de scène ? Plus tu attends, plus il est difficile d'enlever le sang sur cette robe. Si on doit encore en acheter une nouvelle, ce sera avec ton salaire ! » S'exclama Dean, jamais très loin de son comparse.

En effet, Seamus, grâce à sa fine silhouette et à sa voix encore fluette, s'était vue attribué le rôle de la charmante jeune fille qui finissait mutilée. Il jouait d'ailleurs majoritairement des rôles féminins, et avait même interprété le personnage de Juliette. À cette occasion, Dean avait reçu le surnom Roméo, même si ce n'était pas son rôle. En tout cas, jouer une femme ne semblait pas déranger Seamus. C'était un comédien professionnel, et il semblait d'ailleurs trouver les robes assez confortables, étant donné qu'il passait un bon bout de temps dedans, même quand la pièce était finie, même quand elles étaient trempée de sang de poulet.

« Euh… méchant ! De toute façon, la majorité de ces robes sont bonnes à mettre au feu. »

« Seamus, je ne pense pas que les couturières apprécierait de voir une robe qu'elles rêvent de porter finir ensanglanter » dit Harry, trouvant enfin l'occasion de placer un mot. « Mais oui, tu étais aussi merveilleuse que toutes les autres fois. »

« Merveill… Oh non Harry ! Pas toi aussi ! Je suis une femme sur scène, d'accord, mais ne m'émasculez pas davantage en dehors de ça » se plaignit le jeune homme.

Le petit irlandais afficha ensuite un sourire en coin, presque moqueur.

« D'ailleurs… » dit-il lentement « Si tu nous rejoignais, je suis sûr que tu serais dans la même position que moi. Ça ne te tente pas ? Tromper le public ? Voir les hommes baver devant toi en sachant au combien ils seraient surpris si ton véritable visage leur était dévoilé ? Bien que dans ton cas… même au naturel tu les charmerais. »

« Seamus ! » s'écria Harry, légèrement insulté.

« Quoi ? Vraiment, regardes toi ! Tu es plus petit que moi, plus fin que moi, tu as moins de poils au visage que ma sœur, et tu as ces deux magnifiques joyaux qui te servent d'yeux, bien que des fois je doute que tu les utilises… » continua son ami.

« Seamus ! Tu… » Reprit Harry avant que Dean ne le coupe « As parfaitement raison. Ça ne t'intéresse absolument pas Harry ? C'est pas comme si les gars taillés comme Seamus et toi abondaient dans le coin, et c'est encore plus rare qu'ils aient un cerveau assez développé pour retenir tout le texte qu'on doit enregistrer. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai, ce cerveau ? » rétorqua la menace aux yeux verts.

« Allons, je t'ai déjà vu faire répéter Colin. C'est à peine si tu posais les yeux sur ta feuille, et pourtant, lui donner la réplique ne te posait aucun problème. Diantre ! Tu connaissais mieux le texte que lui, comme si vos places avaient été échangées et que c'était toi, le comédien professionnel ! »

« Colin est encore inexpérimenté mais… »

« En plus, tu aurais un boulot stable et honnête, contrairement à… »

« Ça suffit ! » cette fois-ci, c'était au tour d'Harry d'interrompre son vis-à-vis. Dean et Seamus faisaient partie des quelques personnes, assez rares, qui savaient d'où provenait son gagne-pain. Cependant, ils devaient être prudents, donc hors de question d'en parler à voix haute, surtout dans les coulisses du théâtre dont les murs avaient autant d'oreilles que ceux du Parlement. Bon, peut-être moins, si on se fiait aux rumeurs.

« Ecoutez » dit Harry, plus doucement « Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre offre, mais le monde du spectacle n'est pas fait pour moi. Même en tant que doublure, c'est trop dangereux d'après Sirius. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Dean. « Je veux dire, certes ton gardien est dans une position assez… compliquée, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ? »

Décrire la situation de Sirius comme étant « compliquée » était un euphémisme. Son parrain était un évadé de prison. Pas n'importe quelle prison, mais bien la tristement fameuse Tour de Londres. Après avoir réalisé l'impossible, l'homme s'était caché dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il était un jour, complétement par hasard, tombé sur une copie conforme de son meilleur ami quand il était enfant. Son filleul. Sa surprise avait été encore plus grande quand il avait appris que le garçon de neuf ans vivait dans la rue, se nourrissant du pain généreusement donné par le boulanger et de ce qu'il pouvait acheter grâce aux quelques pièces qu'il dérobait à l'occasion. Il s'était présenté, et les deux avaient tout de suite sympathisé.

Plus tard, Sirius avait repris contact avec une connaissance aux activités plutôt louches, et avait remis la main sur une partie de sa fortune qu'il avait cachée avant d'être incarcéré. Cependant, cette fortune était plutôt maigre, et avait juste suffit pour leur acheter une petite maison dans les bas quartiers. Sirius étant un homme recherché, il était impensable qu'il se montre au grand jour, et de ce fait ne pouvait pas trouver de travail. Quand Harry avait proposé à son parrain de trouver un emploi, ce dernier avait refusé tout de suite. Et il lui avait spécifiquement interdit de travailler dans le monde du théâtre, ou tout autre chose trop publique. Selon lui, l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui avait tenté de le tuer quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson pouvait encore être à ses trousses, donc mieux valait éviter pour Harry de trop s'exposer.

Il est vrai qu'Harry aurait certainement pu trouver un travail discret et plus honnête, mais il préférait quelque chose sans attache, sans patron pour le diriger et sans collègues. Ainsi, si Sirius devait repartir en cavale, les gens ne poseraient pas de questions lorsqu'il disparaitrait, car il n'imaginait pas laisser son parrain livré à lui-même. Son séjour dans la Tour de Londres avait laissé des marques, ce qui le rendait instable, et l'homme lui était trop cher. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« Laisses tomber Seamus. Mais merci en tout cas. » Il sourit à ses deux amis.

« Harry ! » s'éleva une nouvelle voix.

Les trois garçons virent une jolie rousse courir vers eux.

« Ginny ! Alors tu l'as eu ce poste de couturière ? » L'interrogea le petit brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Evidemment ! Ça ne court pas les rues, les filles avec autant d'expérience que moi. Franchement, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à recoudre les vêtements de mes frères, et ça en fait une pile ! »

« Je suis content pour toi… mais tu ne vas pas regretter la boulangerie ? Toute ta famille y travaille… »

La jeune fille soupira. « Crois-moi, avoir un peu d'air pour soi-même qui ne soit pas empesté de farine, ça fait du bien. En plus, trop de travailleurs, c'est mauvais pour le commerce. On est tous entassés aux fourneaux, et au final on s'emmêlait les pinceaux. D'ailleurs Ron aussi cherche une autre voix.»

« Il veut entrer dans la garde royale, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry. Ron, comme une bonne partie des membres de la famille Weasley, n'était pas au courant de ses activités illicites. Les seuls dans cette situation parmi les rouquins étaient la plus que charmante jeune fille devant lui, et les jumeaux maléfiques. Ron avait beau être son meilleur ami, le garçon était trop borné, et avait une vision bien trop manichéenne des choses. De plus, il 'était pas le plus discret des individus. Si Harry lui révélait son secret, il finirait surement au bout d'une corde dans le mois suivant.

« Oui, mais il est loin d'avoir la technique, ou même le comportement nécessaire… malheureusement j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par s'engager en tant que fantassin, s'il persiste à vouloir servir son pays par les armes. Tiens au fait, tu passes par la boulangerie à ton retour ? J'ai ici quelques bouts de tissus qu'on allait jeter. Maman pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose. »

Elle lui tendit une petit bourse, vertes foncée. Il la prit et la rangea dans sa poche.

Il resta encore bavarder quelques minutes avec ses amis, avant de se décider à partir.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui l'attendait à la sortie du Théâtre.

Apparemment, quelques nobles avaient décidé de rester trainer dans les parages après la fin de la représentation. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais leur groupe, par la richesse qui en rayonnait, contrastait fortement avec la simplicité des alentours.

Il étudia un peu la bande. Un des hommes auraient pu passer pour un vieillard, tant sa chevelure blonde tirait sur le blanc. Cependant, son visage et sa posture générale étaient ceux d'un homme dans la fin de sa trentaine, début de la quarantaine. Et ils reflétaient aussi sa bonne santé. L'homme à sa gauche avait de cheveux noirs bouclés, et des yeux d'un noir tout aussi profond. Il était un peu plus petit que blanchette, mais dégageait une certaine prestance, et une aura menaçante qui incitait davantage à s'en méfier. Ils étaient entourés d'autres hommes, tout aussi bien habillés qu'eux et certains tout aussi impressionnants, mais la dernière personne qui ressortait de ce groupe était celle qui tournait son dos à Harry.

L'homme était grand. Harry devait tout juste lui arriver aux épaules, et encore. Il se tenait droit. Même s'il ne voyait pas sa face, Harry pouvait deviner que cet homme était du style à garder sa contenance en toute occasion. À en juger par les regards que lui lançaient les autres nobles, cet homme devait être au-dessus d'eux dans l'ordre social. Ey il avait gagné leur respect ainsi que leur… crainte ? Était-ce bien ce qu'il décelait dans la posture de certains petit nobles, plus éloignés de l'homme mais indéniablement une part de ce groupe ?

Enfin Harry remarqua un détail particulier : l'homme était riche. Ce n'était pas seulement sa tenue qui lui révélait ceci, mais aussi la bourse bien remplie qui pendait et qui avait glissé vers l'arrière de sa veste. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne l'avait plus à l'œil. Peut-être ne s'en rendrait-il même pas compte, si elle venait à disparaitre…

Non ! Harry, non ! Se réprimanda-t-il. En plein jour, dans un espace ouvert, c'est de la folie. Ils te repéreront tout de suite, ce sera trop louche….

Mais cette bourse, cette bourse d'un profond vert foncé, qui semblait si lourde… combien y avait-il là-dedans ? Assez pour être tranquille pendant une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ? Et même s'il y avait autre chose que des pièces, ils connaissaient certaines personnes qui lui échangeraient les objets qu'elle contenait contre leur juste poids en or… Non, Harry ! Pas de risque inutile ! Ne sois pas trop gourmand !

Mais juste au moment où il pensait s'en aller, un groupe d'hommes sortit de la taverne du coin. Ils étaient souls, sans aucun doute. Ils marchaient en zigzag et bousculaient les passants et… et se dirigeaient vers le groupe de nobles !

Harry y vit sa chance. Discrètement, il se joignit à eux. Dans leurs états, la plupart ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, et les autres l'accueillirent chaleureusement, passant un bras sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il passèrent derrière les nobles, et juste derrière l'homme au dos tourné, il sortit son poignard et sectionna la cordelette.

La bourse lui tomba dans la main. Beaucoup plus lourde qu'il ne pensait

Impossible que l'homme ne remarque pas la disparition d'un tel poids.

Et justement, l'homme se retourna.

Emeraudes rencontrèrent rubis.

Harry n'y réfléchit pas deux fois il se retourna et courut, s'engouffrant dans la première ruelle qu'il aperçut.

Le noble et ses acolytes le prirent en chasse.

 **...**

 **Voilà.**

 **Les infos sur le théâtre du globe sont véridiques ! De source anglaise et professionnelle !**

 **Comme indiqué plus haut, cette fic est ma première histoire originale; J'ai deux traductions à mon actif en dehors. Donc, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre (histoire ou écriture ou… qu'importe). Vos avis m'aideront beaucoup, étant donné que je suis libre de manier à ma guise cette fic.**

 **J'ignore combien de chapitres cette fic contera, mais elle ne sera pas abandonnée (la fin est déjà fixée).**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Yepmissis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Ça fait chaud au cœur, et c'est une source merveilleuse de motivation. Merci beaucoup.**

 **On m'a plusieurs fois posé la question du rythme de parution… malheureusement, je ne peux rien promettre. Au minimum un chapitre par mois, je m'y engage ! Au maximum… pas de limite. Un par semaine je suppose, le temps d'écrire et de relire. Tout dépendra de l'inspiration et du temps à ma disposition.**

 **Pour le cadre de cette histoire, je conseillerai à ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec cette époque de regarder le film «** _ **Shakespeare in love**_ **» pour une illustration divertissante de l'époque et des théâtres élisabéthains comme celui décrit dans le premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.** **Bonne lecture!**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

" **Your brain is as dry as the remainder biscuit after a voyage"**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **Comme il vous plaira**_

Un passant, ce jour-là, aurait été surpris par l'agitation dans les rues du Sud-Est de Londres. En effet, s'il était plutôt commun de voir de temps à autre un voleur se faire pourchasser par les autorités, il était plus rare d'en voir un pourchassé par un groupe de nobles.

Le spectacle, de prime abord, était assez cocasse.

Tandis que le jeune homme, grâce à sa petite silhouette, se faufilait habilement parmi les badauds et les échoppes, et semblait être familier avec son environnement, ses poursuivants avaient plus de mal. Ils étaient ralentis, non seulement par leurs épées encombrantes et leurs vêtements plus bouffants, mais aussi par les gens et les vendeurs qui n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer leur statut, et l'opulence qu'ils dégageaient. De partout, on mendiait, on les invitait à entrer dans un établissement, on cherchait à attirer leur attention sur un article…

Mais ce n'était que de prime abord. Une observation plus minutieuse révélait une situation bien moins amusante.

Car ces nobles-là ne se gênaient pas pour avoir recours à la violence. Un mendiant trop insistant ? Une prostituée trop effrontée ? Un marchand trop téméraire ? Au mieux ils les rejetaient violemment. Au pire, ils distribuaient des coups qui laisseraient des marques pour un certain temps, ou rendaient un doigt ou deux inutilisables. Et c'est bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de dégainer leurs armes que le sang n'avait pas encore coulé. Comment ces chiens osaient-ils les toucher ?

Harry avait bien conscience de la brutalité de ses poursuivants Les cris de surprise et de douleur derrière lui ne lui avaient pas échappés. Il devançait peut-être ces gens de la haute, mais la distance qui les séparait n'était pas assez grande à son goût. Pour dire vrai, il était assez surpris de ne pas encore avoir réussi à les semer. Il pensait les perdre dans la foule, il pensait qu'ils seraient désemparés devant la réalité de la classe populaire, mais ils se révélaient plutôt coriaces pour des gens élevés dans la soie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reprendre son souffle ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Il ne doutait pas que s'il était pris, ce serait plus que des bleus ou des doigts cassés qu'il récolterait; sa punition serait plus… permanente.

Peut-être était-il temps de recourir à sa petite astuce ? Non. Pas si tôt. Mieux valait garder un as dans sa manche au cas où la situation devenait vraiment problématique. En plus, il était toujours exténué après l'avoir utiliser, et si jamais ces hommes parvenaient tout de même à le rattraper, alors s'en serait fini de lui.

Heureusement, il avait un autre atout indéniable : il connaissait ces quartiers de Londres comme sa poche. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait pris du plaisir à en étudier les moindres recoins, comme s'il était partit en _exploration_ , comme tant d'enfant le font. Non, entre cinq et neuf ans, quand il avait été voué à lui-même, savoir quel chemin menait à un cul-de-sac ou pas était une question de vie ou de mort. À cette époque, il n'était pas encore aussi habile au vol à la tire, il fallait donc qu'il parvienne à perdre ses poursuivants occasionnels le jour. Et la nuit… la nuit il y avait d'autres monstres qu'il fallait fuir. C'était à ses dépens qu'il avait appris cette leçon.

En tout cas, une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir pris la peine de parcourir et de mémoriser ces allées. Il savait exactement où il allait, et avait déjà imaginé un plan. Oui, il serait bientôt débarrassé de ces noblaillons.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant s'ils le suivaient toujours de près, et tourna à gauche au prochain coin, s'engageant dans une sombre ruelle en pavés bordée de maisons à colombage et en torchis.

Une ruelle qui se révélait être une impasse.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'étroit passage, suivis de près par ses poursuivants qui s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres de lui, certains essoufflés, d'autres souriant à pleines dents d'un air satisfait. Mais tous avaient de la sueur sur le front, preuve de l'effort physique que cette course leur avait demandé. Bien. Savoir qu'il leur avait donné à tous du fil à retordre lui procurait une certaine satisfaction.

Enfin, peut-être pas tous. Il avait pensé un peu trop vite.

L'avantage, et le désavantage de cette ruelle, était sa largeur. Elle était si étroite que deux hommes adultes auraient du mal à se tenir côte à côte sans être compressé l'un contre l'autre. Le bon côté, c'était qu'il était sûr de ne pas être entouré, d'être attaqué par derrière. Le point plus problématique c'était qu'il n'y avait, en apparence, qu'une seule voie de sortie et que celle-ci était actuellement complétement obstruée par des nobles, presque alignés en file indienne. Aussi, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite remarqué l'homme aux yeux rouge qui se tenait en queue de peloton.

Les autres nobles durent se déplacer pour lui faire place, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se placer devant eux, faisant face à Harry. Ce dernier pu étudier le visage du noble avec plus d'attention que lors de leur première, et bien brève, rencontre.

Il avait des traits ciselés : des pommettes hautes, un nez fin et droit, le teint pâle. On ne pouvait nier sa beauté, mais le seul mot qu'Harry aurait utilisé pour décrire cet homme en général était _« cruel_ ». Car la beauté dont il était doté était la même que celle de Lucifer. Une beauté qui vous attire pour mieux vous trainer dans les fin fonds de l'enfer. En plus…

Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sueur sur son front.

Pire, il affichait même un sourire hautain et amusé, comme si poursuivre Harry n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui, une frivole partie de chasse.

Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, Harry n'allait pas le contredire. Pas encore du moins.

« Tu es bien téméraire gamin… » La voix de l'homme était de velours, et pourtant indéniablement ferme, autoritaire. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à son physique. « Ton petit tour pendant la pièce était amusant, et je n'en ai que faire si tu t'en prends à ces piètres excuses d'êtres humains…mais si tu es assez stupide pour t'attaquer à moi, Lord Marvolo Riddle, c'est une toute autre histoire. »

Il dit tout cela d'un ton très calme, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, mais Harry put déchiffrer un éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux rubis. Alors comme ça il l'avait remarqué depuis le théâtre ? Mince, cet homme était d'une toute autre trempe que ceux qu'il allégeait de leurs bourses habituellement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à propose de son impulsivité à l'avenir.

« Pas très bavard n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce la peur qui t'empêches de parler ? » Reprit l'homme après quelques secondes passées sans qu'Harry ne prononce le moindre mot. Les autres nobles ricanèrent.

Riddle fit un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre Harry et lui. Le jeune homme se tendit.

« Quel est ton nom, gamin ? » demanda le noble.

« …Walter Parck » répondit Harry d'un faux air contrit. Il savait depuis longtemps que donner un faux nom était plus efficace que refuser de répondre. Les gens étaient satisfaits sur le moment et vous laissaient tranquille, sans que cela ne vous engage à rien à l'avenir.

« Menteur. » Malheureusement, tous n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour tomber dans cette petite combine. « Enfin, ton nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce que je veux, c'est récupérer ce que tu m'as dérobé gamin. Rends-moi mon bien. »

En énonçant cet ordre, Riddle avait baissé les yeux, capturant le regard d'Harry et plongeant dans les deux émeraudes. Le regard de l'homme était d'une telle intensité que le petit brun sentit le début d'une migraine apparaitre.

Néanmoins, il parvint à répondre, le menton bien haut et le dos droit : «Pardonnez-moi Messire. Je crois que je vais garder votre bourse. Prenez-ça comme un payement pour m'avoir fait autant courir. »

Il entendit des hoquets de surprise provenant des autres nobles, et vit passer un rapide éclat de surprise dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Surement n'avait-il pas l'habitude que l'on refuse de lui obéir. Mais cet éclat disparut, et à la place naquit une lueur d'intérêt qui fit briller ces deux orbes comme si elles étaient réellement faites de pierre précieuse.

« Ton audace est rafraîchissante, mais je me dois d'insister. Je puis même te promettre que si tu me rends ce qui m'appartient sans faire davantage d'histoire, je ne te livrerai pas aux autorités. » Susurra Riddle d'un ton doucereux.

Oh non, Riddle n'allait pas le livrer aux gardes, ça Harry le savait depuis que l'homme avait ouvert la bouche. Non, cet individu était du genre à laver son linge sale en famille. Pourquoi mêler un intervenant extérieur à ses affaires quand il pouvait lui-même s'en charger, de la façon qui lui plaisait ? Non, il n'allait pas le livrer aux gardes, tout simplement pour pouvoir punir Harry comme il seyait. Et Harry était prêt à parier que la corde de chanvre serait un acte de clémence en comparaison avec ce que Riddle gardait en réserve pour ceux qui l'offensaient.

Le noble était comme un serpent. Un serpent qui se tapit au sol, qui reste calme quand vous passez à proximité, quand vous pensez ne pas de devoir le craindre, pour enfin, au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, frapper et vous infuser son venin mortel. Harry en avait bien conscience. Ce n'était pas évident, mais pour lui qui était habitué à analyser la posture des gens, tout dans l'allure du Lord et dans ces mouvements transmettait ce message. Dès qu'Harry lui rendrait ce qu'il lui avait volé, l'homme frapperait, soudainement, sans prévenir, comme le serpent qu'il était.

Il était temps de sortir l'as de sa manche.

Il soupira. «Si vous insistez tellement, je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup d'autres choix. Très bien, je vais vous la rendre… » Il sortit lentement une bourse verte de sa poche, sous le regard attentif de Riddle. « … j'espère juste que vous n'avez rien de trop fragile là-dedans, ou que vos larbin ont de bons réflexes ! »

Et sur ce, il lança la bourse en l'air. Tous les nobles la suivirent du regard. Elle passa au-dessus de la tête de leur meneur, trop haute pour qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, et tomba plus loin. Ce fut le noble aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui l'attrapa.

« Je l'ai My Lord ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout excité, en agitant la bourse dans sa main.

« Bien Mucilber. Gardes la moi un instant, veux-tu ? J'ai encore une petite affaire à régler avec notre jeune ami… »Dit-il en se retournant, bien déterminé à faire payer le petit insolent maintenant que son bien était en main sûre.

Mais Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu'il avait jeté la bourse, et que tous les regards l'avaient suivie, il s'était mis à courir vers le mur qui fermait la ruelle.

Pendant sa course, il se concentra. Il focalisa son attention sur les muscles de ses cuisses, sur ses biceps, ses mains. Il concentra son énergie en ces différents endroits. Lorsqu'il sentit son flux énergétique interne se mettre en mouvement, et répondre à ses attentes, il sauta.

Les nobles, ayant reporté leur attention sur lui, avaient commencé à lui courir après, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur élan quand ils virent Harry se servir du mur comme d'un tremplin, pour ensuite rebondir sur la façade de la bâtisse à sa gauche, puis agripper le rebord en bois de la fenêtre de la maison à droite. Ils crurent qu'il allait se glisser à l'intérieur de l'habitat, et certains faisaient déjà demi-tour pour faire irruption chez l'habitant, mais le jeune homme fit tout autre chose.

Défiant les lois de la gravités, il sauta de la fenêtre, et se propulsa jusqu'au toit voisin. Il n'en attrapa la charpente que du bout des doigts. Un des nobles fit la remarque qu'il allait s'écraser au sol mais contre toute attente, révélant une force insoupçonnée chez une personne d'une silhouette si frêle, il se hissa sur le toit.

Et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna en maître.

Puis, lentement, avec hésitation et plein d'appréhension, les nobles baissèrent les yeux vers leur meneur.

Celui-ci se tenait immobile au milieu de la ruelle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le dernier endroit où le jeune homme avait été vu. Son visage ne portait pas l'expression de colère à laquelle ses serviteurs s'attendaient, mais une avidité pure. Comme celle que l'on verrait, des années plus tard, chez les hommes qui découvriraient pour la première fois de l'or au fond d'une rivière du nouveau continent.

Il resta ainsi un instant.

Ses subordonnés commençaient tout juste à se détendre, rassurés que leur Lord ne sois pas fou de colère et que de ce fait, leur mort soit reportée, quand Tom Marvolo Riddle se tourna soudainement vers eux.

« Mucilber ! Ma bourse ! » Ordonna-t-il, sans hausser la voix mais d'un ton ferme.

« Oui, Maître ! » Le noble s'avança et fit une révérence, tendant respectueusement la petite pochette verte. Riddle la prit, et se figea sur l'instant.

Les autres nobles, sentant le changement chez leur Lord, se tendirent. Seul Mucilber ne sembla pas prendre conscience de son étrange réaction et leva les yeux, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Celle-ci s'effaça rapidement quand il remarqua le regard furieux que Riddle lui lançait.

 _BAM._ Un coup de botte de la part de l'homme à son menton, et il s'affaissait à terre, tombant sur le dos. Ladite botte vint se placer sur son sternum et s'y appuya de tout son poids, lui coupant le souffle.

« Lucius ! » Aboya l'homme aux yeux rouges maintenant comparables aux flammes de l'enfer, tant une rage brûlante consumait leur propriétaire.

Le noble aux cheveux blond s'avança, et s'agenouilla devant son maître, gardant le silence mais posant un regard inquisiteur sur l'homme qui se dressait devant lui.

« Prend ça ! » Dit Riddle, en lui lançant la bourse. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, Lucius comprit. Oh, cette erreur allait coûter très cher à Mucilber. Sans aucun doute. Et justement…

« Dis-moi Mucilber… » Commença le terrifiant Lord. Il augmenta encore la pression sur le torse de son serviteur. « Y a-t-il eu tant de mariages consanguins dans ta famille que tu en es le triste résultat ? Ou ta nourrice t'a t'-elle fait tomber quand tu n'étais qu'un marmot, limitant irrémédiablement ton potentiel cérébral ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison expliquant que tu n'aies pas remarqué ça !» Il reprit la bourse des mains de Lucius dans un mouvement sec, dénoua la petite cordelette, et déversa le contenu de la sacoche sur le visage de l'homme sous ses pieds.

L'homme à terre ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir de lourdes pièces ou des joyaux sur la figure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand tout ce qui lui tomba dessus, ce fut quelques bouts de tissus hautement colorés.

Oh !

« Juste _Oh !_ Mucilber ? » dit Riddle, le ton sarcastique. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son Maître pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Crois-moi, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi! » reprit l'homme. « Mais nous réglerons tout ça une fois de retour au domaine. Après tout, nous n'allons pas nous abaisser au niveau de ces vermines et nous battre comme des chiffonniers dans cette ruelle crasseuse et pestilente. Mais soit assuré que quand ce sera terminé, tu auras enfin quelques neurones dans cet espace vide où devrait normalement se trouver ta cervelle ! Bien sûr, un tel processus ne sera pas sans douleur, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

Mucilber hocha difficilement la tête, et le poids sur son sternum disparut. « En parlant de vermine… » Riddle se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius.

« Contactes Queudver. Je veux qu'il mène une enquête sur notre petit acrobate. Le rat a une semaine pour me faire un rapport, et il vaudra mieux que celui-ci soit concluant. Pour vous tous! »

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui peinait à se relever.

« Quand à toi Mucilber, une fois ta punition reçue, tu surveilleras jour et nuit le marché noir et les antiquaires. Tu sais que si le contenu de ma bourse venait à disparaitre, ou à tomber entre les mains du premier venu, j'en serai profondément déçu… »

Inutile de terminer cette phrase. Tous ceux présents savaient que décevoir Tom Marvolo Riddle revenait à se condamner à l'enfer sur terre. Suivi de près par un allé simple pour l'enfer _sous_ terre.

….

À l'insu des nobles qui quittèrent rapidement la ruelle, Harry n'était pas très loin.

Il se reposait sur un toit en chaume, deux maisons plus loin. Pour une fois, il appréciait le fait d'être de petite taille et en sous poids. Il faut dire que cette matière, faite à partir de paille, n'aurait peut-être pas supporté son poids s'il pesait une dizaine de kilos de plus.

Il ne pouvait que remercier la providence que ces hommes aient abandonné la chasse. Après sa prestation acrobatique, il n'aurait plus été en état de prendre la fuite il était exténué, ses muscles le lançaient et s'engourdissaient un peu plus seconde après seconde. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester là, allongé et immobile. Si ses poursuivants l'avaient découvert, il aurait suffi qu'ils aillent chercher une échelle ou mettent feu au toit. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, si ce n'est attendre qu'ils s'emparent de lui, comme un fruit mûr attend d'être cueillis.

Harry avait découvert cette qualité spéciale, à double tranchants, quand il vivait encore chez sa tante. Son cousin ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans les livres, et préférait passer son temps avec ses compères à pourchasser Harry. Un jour, tandis que le petit Harry fuyait, courant de toutes ses forces pour échapper à ses assaillants, il avait souhaité de tout son cœur être plus rapide. Son attention s'était portée sur ses jambes, déjà douloureuses par l'effort requis, et il se souvenait s'être imaginé qu'il avait des jambes aussi puissantes que celles d'un cheval, des jambes qui ne fatigueraient pas.

Il avait ensuite eut une drôle de sensation, comme s'il pouvait sentir le mouvement du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, et comme si ce sang se dirigeait vers la partie inférieure de son corps.

Tout à coup, la douleur dans ses jambes avait disparu. Et il avait accéléré. Il avait couru à une vitesse encore jamais vue auparavant.

Il avait réussi à semer son cousin, mais même quand il s'en était rendu compte, il n'avait pas pu arrêter ses mouvements. C'était comme si son corps était pris d'une volonté propre. Finalement, ce fut quand ses réserves d'énergies s'épuisèrent qu'il s'écroula. Après cela, il ne put se lever. Ce fut un patrouilleur qui le trouva le soir, et le ramena jusqu'à chez lui en le portant sur son dos.

Harry avait laissé de côté cet évènement pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le même scénario se déroule à nouveau. Après cela, il expérimenta. Il découvrit que ce n'était pas que ses jambes, mais toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait optimaliser : quand il se concentrait sur ses bras, il pouvait porter des choses plus lourdes. Sur ses yeux, il pouvait améliorer sa vision Une fois, il avait réussi à faire des trous dans un mur en se focalisant sur ses doigts.

Ce pouvoir ne durait jamais bien longtemps cependant, et venait toujours au prix d'une extrême fatigue et de muscles douloureux. Il ne devait donc pas y avoir recours n'importe quand.

Aussi, en cet instant, il était complétement incapacité.

 _Au moins il ne pleut pas_ , se dit-il, se plongeant dans l'observation des nuages, seule activité à sa disposition.

….

Il reprit le contrôle de ses membres dans la soirée.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, un détour par la boulangerie s'imposait. Ginny serait certainement de retour du théâtre à cette heure-ci, et il devait s'excuser pour les bouts de tissus qui ne parviendraient jamais à sa mère.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait sa destination, une délicieuse odeur de pain fraichement sorti du four emplissait ses narines. Son estomac gargouilla. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.

Il arriva devant la chaumière et toqua.

Une dame à peine plus petite que lui, bien ronde et dotée d'une chevelure rousse où quelques cheveux gris avaient récemment fait leur apparition lui ouvrit la porte.

« Harry chéri ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de faire un pas en arrière pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu vas bien ? Nous commencions à nous faire du souci pour toi. Ginny est rentrée il y a une bonne heure, et quand elle nous a dit que tu devais venir ici après avoir quitté le théâtre dans l'après-midi… »

« Je vais bien Mme. Weasley, ne vous en faites pas. »Dit-il en souriant. Cette femme était comme une mère pour lui. Il était convaincu que si elle n'avait pas déjà eu une famille si nombreuse, et si son mari et elle ne peinaient pas déjà à joindre les deux bouts, elle l'aurait adopté dès qu'elle l'avait vu, dix ans auparavant.

« Harry ! » S'écria une autre femme aux cheveux roux, mais plus jeune, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ginny… tu sais que mon nom n'est pas un synonyme de _bonjour_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tais-toi un peu ! Tu as une idée de la frayeur que tu m'as faite ? Quand je sors du théâtre, le tenancier me dit que tu étais pourchassé par des hommes et quand j'arrive ici… »

« Pourchassé ? POURCHASSE ? » S'exclama Molly Weasley, perdant quelques couleurs. « Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère ? Qui était-ce ? Des voyous ? Des voleurs ? »

« C'étaient des… voleurs, c'est ça. » dit Harry en observant Ginny qui lui lançait un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

« Justement, » continua le jeune homme. « Ils m'ont pris les tissus que tu m'avais donnés Ginny. Désolé… » Il n'eut pas à forcer l'air penaud qu'il afficha se frottant la tête d'une main.

« Voyons Harry ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu es entier et qu'ils ne t'ont rien pris de plus important… mais vraiment, de nos jours, ces jeunes n'ont plus de retenu. Voler de telles pacotilles! Et à un jeune homme aussi intègre que toi ! Il est loin, notre Robin des Bois… » dit Molly, en soupirant.

Elle se redressa soudainement, comme si une idée lui était passée par la tête.

« Après tes mésaventures, tu dois être affamé, non ? Attends un instant, je vais te chercher quelques miches. Tu verras ! Elles sortent juste du four, de quoi te remettre d'aplomb après tant d'émotions. » Sur ce, elle quitta la salle de séjour pour se rendre dans l'atelier à l'arrière de leur maison.

Dès que Molly eut quitté la pièce, Ginny attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise. Considérant le fait qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre les deux adolescents, Harry était plutôt intimidé par la féroce jeune fille.

« Idiot, idiot, idiot ! C'est une chose de voler les gens qui ont une bouteille à la main dès les premières heures du jour, c'en est une autre de t'en prendre aux nobles ! À quoi pensais-tu Harry ?»

« Comment sais-tu que… »

« Je te l'ai dit Tom, le tenancier, a tout vu. Il tenait à l'œil des clients qui avaient trop bu et qui sortaient de son établissement. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ait à la bonne ! Quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait dénoncé illico presto. »

« Je me suis emporté, c'était une erreur mais… »

« Une erreur qui aurait pu te coûter la vie ! » Elle desserra les mains, lâcha son col et vint les placer sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda, des larmes dans ses grands yeux de biche. « Je sais que tu fais ça pour que Sirius et toi ayez une vie plus ou moins…convenable. Mais réfléchis bien. Je pense que Sirius préfèrera passer quelques jours l'estomac vide que de te voir pendu à une corde. »

Juste à cet instant, Molly revint dans la pièce.

« Voilà Harry. Je t'ai mis de quoi nourrir Sirius aussi. Ah ! Et les jumeaux te passent le bonjour, ils sont actuellement occupés aux fourneaux, mais ils t'invitent à revenir quand tu veux… conter tes exploits ? De quoi parlent-ils ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air confus.

Harry s'éloigna de Ginny, prit le sac que lui tendait Molly. « Rien de bien important Mme. Weasley. J'ai juste été engagé par une vieille dame il y a peu pour rattraper ses poules et la situation était assez risible. Ils aiment me charrier à ce sujet, c'est tout. »

Il offrit à la femme un sourire rassurant, posa un baiser sur sa main, puis sur celle de Ginny, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais y aller, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Sirius doit attendre mon retour, et vu qu'il ne sait toujours pas comment allumer un feu, j'ai peur qu'il meurt de froid si je tarde trop. »

« Aucun problème mon chéri. Passes quand tu veux. » Lui dit Molly. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il vit Ginny lui lancer un dernier regard, mi implorant, mi exaspéré.

….

Quand il parvint à la petite bâtisse que Sirius et lui occupaient et qu'il entra, personne ne vint l'accueillir. L'odeur de l'alcool flottait dans l'air.

Ah, ainsi c'était un de ces jours…

Il était parti tôt le matin. Ce qui signifiait que Sirius pouvait tout aussi bien avoir commencé à boire à midi qu'en début de soirée.

Il s'approcha de la paillasse sur laquelle dormait son parrain. L'homme respirait, et ronflait même légèrement. Bon, au moins, il était encore en vie.

Honnêtement, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Sirius pour ses problèmes de boisson. L'homme buvait jusqu'à s'en ridiculiser et à en perdre conscience, mais il ne le frappait ou ne le molestait jamais. Ce qui était bien mieux que beaucoup d'individus qu'il avait observé ou rencontré.

L'homme avait vécu huit ans d'enfer, et même maintenant il devait vivre cloîtré dans une chaumière miteuse. Pour quelqu'un de la haute, il était difficile de se remettre d'une telle déchéance. Harry lui-même avait des origines nobles, du côté de son père, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais connu le style de vie qui allait de pair avec une telle naissance, il ne pouvait pleurer cette existence.

Il prit le pichet d'eau et remplit un gobelet qu'il plaça à proximité de son parrain. Il aurait soif à son réveil. Puis, il ferma la fenêtre sous laquelle dormait Sirius. Sirius dormait toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Il aimait voir les étoiles dans le ciel, cela le rassurait. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans une cellule sombre, avec des rats pour seule compagnie.

Alors Harry attendait chaque nuit que son parrain s'endorme, puis fermait les volets avant d'aller lui-même dormir. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'une fenêtre grande ouverte était une claire invitation au cambriolage nocturne. Bien qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à voler chez eux, pour dire vrai.

Leur chaumière n'était pas bien grande une pièce principale où ils dormaient et mangeaient, une pour leurs besoins, et une où prendre un bain, à de rares occasions. Son espace personnel, dans la pièce principal, était celui au-dessus d'une mezzanine. Sirius lui avait installé un drap au plafond pour séparer cet endroit du reste de l'habitat, disant qu'un jeune homme en pleine croissance avait besoin d'intimité bien qu'Harry n'en fasse pas grand cas. Avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et une paillasse pour dormir était plus que suffisant à ses yeux.

Cette nuit-là, ce ne fut qu'une fois monté sur sa mezzanine qu'Harry sortit la deuxième bourse verte, celle qu'il avait encore dans sa poche. Il était temps de voir quels trésors elle contenait, si importants aux yeux de Marvolo Riddle.

Il défit la cordelette et remarqua, amusé, que l'embout de celle-ci représentait une tête de serpent.

Il ouvrit la bourse.

En son sein, outre quelques pièces d'or, se trouvait une chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif, sur lequel était gravé un grand « _S »._ à côté de ce pendentif reposait une bague. Un anneau doré surmonté d'une pierre noire, triangulaire.

… **..**

 **Soooo ?**

 **Vos avis et reviews sont toujours les bienvenus !**

 **Par contre, les prochains chapitres n'arriveront probablement pas aussi rapidement. Celui-ci, c'est pour vous remercier pour votre soutien et l'enthousiasme montré si tôt pour cette histoire.**

 **À bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^^ Notamment aux guests comme** **Daidaiiro30** **,** **Sam-et-classe** **, et** **J'adore** **, ou les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Merci aussi aux autres à qui je n'aurais pas envoyé de PM, sachez que votre soutien est trèèèèèès apprécié.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« On peut sourire et sourire et pourtant être un scélérat. »**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **Hamlet**_

Ce fut au son d'un cheval au galop suivit de près par les grognements de son parrain qu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à se lever aux aurores, il n'eut aucun mal à sortir de sa couchette et à se mettre en mouvement. Le jeune homme se changea, troquant sa chemise de nuit pour des vêtements de jours, et se lava rapidement le visage avec de l'eau qui se trouvait dans un bol non loin de sa paillasse. Il passa la main quelques fois dans ses cheveux, mais n'insista pas trop sur ce point-là ; qu'il se coiffe ou pas, il aurait éternellement la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de tomber du lit.

Avant de descendre de sa mezzanine, Harry enfila le pendentif autour de son cou, le dissimulant sous sa chemise, et plaça la bague au fond de sa chaussure. Il ne pouvait ni la porter au doigt, elle serait trop voyante, ni la garder au fond de sa poche. Son métier lui avait appris que c'était loin d'être un endroit sûr.

« Mini-Cornedrue, encore ici à cette heure-ci ? Et… cette maudite lumière ne veut-elle pas juste… disparaitre ?! » S'exclama Sirius quand il le vit descendre. L'homme était accoudé sur la table au centre de la pièce, se servant de ses mains pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait.

« Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir, je suis plutôt étonné que _tu_ sois debout avant moi. », dit Harry en venant le rejoindre à table. « Quant à la lumière, je doute que le soleil accepte de briller moins fort juste pour tes beaux yeux, même si je le lui demandais poliment, Sirius. » Il prit un des pains que lui avait donné Molly la veille et le découpa en grosses tranches à l'aide de son poignard.

C'était l'homme en face de lui qui lui avait offert cet ustensile, peu de temps après leur rencontre. Depuis, c'était l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, et l'un des plus utiles : il s'en servait pour voler, se défendre ou se nourrir… un objet indispensable dans sa situation.

« Désolé pour ça… sinon, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai de beaux yeux ? » remarqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme était impossible. Ivre-mort à peine quelques heures plus tôt, flanqué d'une migraine, mais déjà à taquiner son filleul.

« L'effet de l'alcool ne doit pas encore s'être complétement estompé si tu me lances les mêmes blagues que celles que tu sers aux serveuses des tavernes. » Harry tendit une tranche de pain à son parrain. « Manges. Ça aidera à faire passer ta gueule de bois »

Celui-ci la prit et demanda, un sourcil levé « Premièrement, depuis quand sais-tu comment faire passer une gueule de bois ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à aller guindailler toute la soirée dans une taverne. » Il mordit dans son pain. Mastiqua. Avala.

«Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième question, comment diantre sais-tu quelles phrases j'utilise avec les femmes ? »

La question était sensée. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles, Sirius n'avait presque jamais quitté la chaumière, et dans les rares occasions où il le faisait, il n'allait pas aller mettre sa vie en danger juste pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. Harry ne l'avait donc jamais vu en contact avec une femme, mais…

Harry ne put dissimuler le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à Sirius parce qu'il en avait toujours été un peu embarrassé, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il supposait que son parrain en serait sûrement davantage mortifié que lui.

« Un soir, quand j'avais treize ans, tu avais, disons… un peu forcé sur la boisson, et tu m'as pris pour une fille… »

Sirius afficha une expression épouvantée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, je ne t'ai rien fais d'-d'inconvenable, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry étais touché par l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de son parrain. Il le rassura rapidement.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'as juste appelé « _gente demoiselle_ » tout au long de la soirée, et tandis que je te servais verre d'eau sur verre d'eau dans l'espoir que tu dessaoules un peu, tu as débité toutes tes phrases d'accroche… »

Oui, décidément, la tête que faisait son parrain en cet instant compensait amplement sa gêne.

« Franchement Sirius, _Veux-tu mettre ton pied sur ma nuque*_ ? Quelle femme tomberait pour ça ? », demanda-t-il, en partie pour le taquiner, et en partie parce que cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête un bon bout de temps.

« Celle qui aime tenir les rênes une fois à l'ombre des regards… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» répondit l'homme aux yeux noirs, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« … »

« Vois-tu Harry, il arrive que quand un homme et une fem… » Reprit Sirius, interprétant mal son silence.

« J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! » S'écria l'adolescent. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus traumatisant ; connaître de tels détails sur ta vie sexuelle, ou que tu aies dit une chose pareille à un enfant de treize ans. » Il se servit un verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres.

Sirius le regardait d'un air amusé. « Tu sais Harry, dans la noblesse, il arrive que l'on marie nos filles à cet âge-là. Bon, je reconnais que la plupart des parents attendent au minimum un an ou deux en plus, mais ce n'est pas si exceptionnel. D'ailleurs, si tu avais eu la vie que tu méritais, tu serais peut-être déjà marié à ton âge. Fiancé pour sûr ! »Dit-il, tout en se servant une autre tranche de pain.

À ceci, Harry avala de travers, manquant de s'étouffer. Il parvint à reprendre son souffle après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme jeta à son vis-à-vis un regard hébété. « Marié… ? »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête d'un air solennel, confirmant ses mots « Oui, Marié. » Un éclat taquin apparut au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il se frotta le menton, une expression songeuse sur le visage. « Au fond, rien ne nous empêche d'y remédier. Il y a l'adorable Ginny, ou encore cette autre fille dont tu me parles de temps en temps…Hermione, c'est ça ? »

Son filleul le regarda un moment en silence, comme si son cerveau avait besoin de temps pour bien considérer tout ce qui lui avait été dit. Puis il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Non, non, non Sirius ! Honnêtement, ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les marieuses. Hermione ? Non, non, non. C'est une fille super mais il y a Ron et…oublie ! »

« Et Ginny ? »S'enquit Sirius, toujours tranquillement assis à table.

« On a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ? » lâcha Harry dans un soupir, tout en enfilant sa cape et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« D'accord, d'accord. » lui dit son parrain, au moment où il passait le pas de la porte. « Tu vas au théâtre aujourd'hui ? ».

L'adolescent fit une pause. Puis lança par-dessus son épaule « Non, la récolte a été bonne hier. Je reviendrai de bonne heure normalement. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien si tu tenais encore debout à ce moment-là… s'il-te-plait. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la maison. Juste au moment où il fermait la porte, il entendit Sirius marmonner dans sa barbe. « Il n'y a plus une goutte de vin dans ce trou à rat, de toute façon… »

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ignorant le ressentiment qui émanait de son parrain. C'était souvent ainsi quand ce dernier était réveillé au moment de son départ.

….

Bien que Sirius l'ignore, il était évident qu'Harry n'irait point au théâtre ce jour-là. C'aurait été inconscient, c'aurait été une preuve d'amateurisme. C'aurait été suicidaire.

Il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que le noble de la veille, Marvolo Riddle, avait posté des hommes dans les environs du lieu de divertissement. Tout le quartier était donc à éviter. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; comme il avait dit à Sirius, ils n'étaient pas dans l'urgence. Il y avait un bon nombre de pièces dans la bourse qu'il avait chapardée, et il pourrait revendre les objets plus tard, quand la surveillance aurait été relâchée.

C'était une erreur fréquente chez les débutants : ils trouvaient le bon pigeon, lui soustrayaient ce qu'ils désiraient… et allaient directement revendre les objets de valeur au marché noir, ou à l'antiquaire le plus proche. Généralement, ces gars-là se faisaient attraper dans les jours suivant. Les plus chanceux finissaient au pilori, et les autres avec un collier de chanvre.

Aussi, Harry attendait toujours un bon mois avant d'agir, et quand il le faisait, se rendait de l'autre côté de la ville. Passé ce laps de temps, les nobles s'étaient fait à l'idée que leurs biens avaient disparus, et s'étaient déjà consolés en les remplaçant.

Actuellement, il se dirigeait vers la partie Nord-Est de Londres. Sirius lui avait donné une idée en parlant d'Hermione. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu son amie, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de son temps libre pour lui rendre une visite ? De plus, pour une fois il avait de l'argent à dépenser pour payer le passeur. Merci à vous, sir Riddle.

Hermione habitait du côté Nord de la Tamise, du « bon » côté de Londres. Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant ; ses parents n'étaient pas nobles mais son père était médecin, ce qui lui conférait une position prestigieuse en dépit de l'absence d'un titre de noblesse. Il n'était pas non plus surprenant que dans ces conditions, c'était souvent la jeune fille qui leur rendait visite. Ni Harry ni les Weasley ne pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller de précieuses pièces pour la traversée, sans oublier qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans l'environnement bourgeois sur l'autre rive où de nombreux puritains prêchaient contre la décadence et les vices qui régnaient dans les quartiers sud.

Non qu'ils n'en aient point de leur côté ; certain puritains tentaient d'attaquer le mal à sa racine, et se positionnaient juste au-devant des théâtres, ultimes lieux de débauche à leur yeux. Personnellement, Harry les trouvait plus amusants qu'autre chose.

Il y avait un point de passage à proximité des quartiers de divertissement, mais par sécurité, le jeune homme décida de faire un petit détour. Il prendrait une barque plus à l'Est.

Un pari risqué néanmoins, car dans ces environs, ce n'était pas seulement des petits voleurs et pickpockets qui sévissaient, mais de véritables réseaux de criminels en tout genre. Voleurs, assassins ou charlatans étaient sous la coupe d'un homme influent. Ce dernier leur offrait son soutien et sa protection en échange d'une partie (la majorité) de leurs recettes. Les individus qui agissaient seuls intégraient rapidement l'un de ces groupes… ou disparaissaient.

Mais à cette heure de la journée, Harry estimait ne pas avoir grand-chose à craindre. Les rats seraient tapis dans leur repère.

Il avait tort apparemment.

Alors qu'il arrivait presque à destination, qu'il se trouvait à quelques rues de la rive, on l'interpella.

« Eh, Potter ! Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on t'as plus vu ! »

Harry s'arrêta, jurant tout bas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui connaissaient son vrai nom. Ce qui signifiait que cet individu était quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré enfant, ce qui, dans ces quartiers, ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Il se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents crasseux, vêtus de guenilles. Le plus âgé se tenait en tête. Il était plus grand qu'Harry, pas vraiment un exploit ceci-dit, avait de courts cheveux châtains foncés, une mâchoire solide et carrée. À en juger par son apparence et l'odeur qu'il dégageait, le dernier bain qu'il avait pris devait remonter à plusieurs années.

Harry fit un mouvement de tête en guise de salut. « Marcus. »

Marcus Belby. Un enfant des rues parmi tant d'autres. Harry l'avait rencontré peu de temps après que les Dursley l'aient mis dehors. Ils avaient fait quelques coups ensembles, avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Justement, il avait l'impression que l'objet de leur séparation allait revenir sur le tapis.

« Tu n'es pas en chasse j'espère ? Tu sais que Mr. G. n'apprécie pas les braconniers sur son territoire. », dit le jeune homme, en s'approchant d'Harry tandis que ses compères restaient à l'arrière.

Bingo.

« Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai juste quelques soucis de mon côté, et je passe juste par ici pour les éviter. » dit rapidement Harry, en levant les mains devant lui pour l'apaiser.

L'autre le regarda d'un air calculateur, levant un sourcil.

« Tu sais, si tu nous rejoignais, je suis sûr que Mr. G. pourrait s'occuper de tes… soucis. »

« Non merci. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.» répondit le plus petit des deux.

« Ça je le sais bien, mais réfléchis un peu… » insista l'autre adolescent, mais Harry lui coupa rapidement la parole.

« Marcus, écoute. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucune envie de bosser… que dis-je, être exploité par un homme que je ne verrai jamais. Ton choix, c'est ton choix. Respecte le mien. Je ne chasse pas sur le territoire de ce Mr. G., et je ne vous pose pas de problème » Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Marcus. «Alors laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête. Il recula de quelques pas. Harry se détendit, sentant que le danger était passé.

« D'accord. Mais souviens-toi, je suis sûr qu'en cas de besoin, tu serais accueilli à bras ouverts dans notre petite famille. Si tu es aussi habile que tu l'étais à l'époque, passer les tests ne te posera aucun problème ».

« Merci Marcus, mais vraiment, ça ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque, ça ne m'intéresse pas maintenant, et ça ne m'intéressera probablement jamais. »

« On verra Harry, on verra. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme aux yeux verts prit son départ.

Quand il eut disparu de leur vue, une fillette s'approcha du grand adolescent.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui Marcus ? Le quartier rouge où les paris ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre Pénélope. » Marcus se tourna vers ses compagnons. « On va du côté des théâtres aujourd'hui ! Tendez l'oreille, et rapportez-moi tout ce que vous apprendrez sur le garçon que vous venez de voir. Son nom est Harry Potter. »

…..

Harry ne fut que brièvement surpris quand Hermione lui ouvrit la porte, de constater que Ron était aussi présent. Le jeune homme avait commencé, quelques mois plus tôt, à faire la cour à son amie. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il tenait absolument à être engagé dans la garde royale ou dans l'armée. Avec son éducation et son intelligence, il ne pourrait jamais trouver un travail plus « noble », c'était donc sa meilleure chance pour se faire bien voir de Mr. Granger. Pensait-il.

«Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise. », s'exclama Hermione. « Entre, entre. C'est dommage, mère est à l'église, et père a été mandé aux chevets de la reine. Ils auraient été contents de te voir. »

Il avait rencontré la jeune fille quand il n'avait que huit ans. Ses parents et elle étaient venus assister à une pièce, mais à la sortie elle s'était perdue dans la foule et avait été acculée par un homme saoul aux allures de troll. Harry était venu à son secours, l'avait aidé à retrouver ses parents, et depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Par la suite, un accueil chaleureux l'attendait à chacune de ses visites. Il aimait visiter le laboratoire de Mr. Granger, et l'homme était plus que ravi de partager son savoir. Quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'Harry était analphabète, il avait directement entreprit de remédier à ceci et lui avait appris à lire.

Leur relation avait tellement évolué que les parents d'Hermione lui avaient même demandé s'il voulait emménager avec eux. Mais à ce moment-là, Harry avait déjà fait la connaissance de Sirius, et ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner cet homme, le dernier lien qu'il avait avec ses parents. Il avait donc dû refuser, malgré ses instincts qui lui criaient d'accepter.

« Hey ! Harry ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda Ron quand ils vinrent le joindre dans la salle de séjour. Le roux se leva et serra le bras de son ami.

« Ça va Ron. J'ai vu Ginny au théâtre, content qu'elle ait eu ce poste de couturière. » Ron sourit et se rassit.

« Assieds –toi Harry. Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé. » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ron la regarda s'éloigner. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit « Franchement, je me demande pourquoi ils n'engagent pas de serviteur pour ce genre de tâches. A part pour le ménage, ils font tout par eux-mêmes dans cette famille. Ils ont assez d'argent pourtant»

« Ron, tu crois vraiment que c'est le style d'Hermione et de sa famille de respecter les conventions ? Et ne t'en plaint pas ; si Mr. Granger était comme les autres bourgeois, il chercherait à marier sa fille à un noblaillon. Tu n'aurais absolument aucune chance. En fait, tu n'aurais même pas pu entrer dans cette maison. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête et en souriant d'un air condescendant.

« Toi non-plus… » Grommela son ami.

« Moi non-plus. » Acquiesça Harry. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa situation. Il ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion sur le compte de son ami. Il savait que si Ron avait été de haute naissance, il serait un abruti arrogant. Le garçon avait toujours eu du mal avec ses origines, contrairement à ses frères qui en rigolaient et appréciaient la liberté que celle-ci leur conférait.

Un silence s'installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione revint dans la pièce.

« Alors Harry, dis-moi tout ! Comment est la nouvelle œuvre de Shakespeare ? J'ai entendu d'affreuses choses à son sujet. » Elle leur donna leur tasse et s'assit sur un siège vacant.

« Honnêtement, elle ne sera pas à ton goût. Trop de sang pour cela. » Il but une gorgée de son breuvage, se délectant de son goût épicé. Le thé était un produit de luxe qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de déguster.

« Je ne comprends pas son succès. Cet homme est d'une barbarie ! Toujours du sang, toujours des morts, tant de personnages et d'histoires qu'on en perd le compte… sans parler de son humour grossier. »

La jeune fille avait à maintes reprises traversé la mer, accompagnant son père durant ses voyages. En France, elle avait découvert les œuvres de dramaturges français comme Robert Garnier et Alexandre Hardy, et était tombée sous le charme de celles-ci. Alors évidemment, quand elle les comparait aux auteurs anglais, et plus particulièrement Messire Shakespeare, le gouffre entre ces auteurs était abyssal. Un vrai choc culturel.

« Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt bien… » dit Ron, tout bas.

« Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, Ron. » lança la jeune fille en buvant en peu de thé.

Le rouquin s'empourpra, il posa sa tasse et se leva brusquement. « Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là? »

Hermione posa elle aussi sa tasse, et foudroya son ami du regard. « Il n'y a qu'un simple d'esprit ou un assoiffé de sang pour vouloir s'engager dans l'armée alors que nos relations avec l'Espagne sont encore si problématiques ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances suicidaires. »

Ah, ainsi c'était la raison de la présence de Ron. Il avait dû prévenir la jeune fille de son projet.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de venir un autre jour. Il n'était jamais bon de trainer dans les parages quand les choses éclataient entre ces deux-là.

« Par tous les saints, Hermione… » Commença Ron avant d'être interrompu.

« Ne me parle pas de saints, tu sais que je n'en aie que faire ! »

Définitivement, c'était un mauvais jour. Quand Hermione lançait des remarques religieuses, cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment énervée.

Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Hermione, » dit-il doucement.

« Quoi ?! » Aboya la jeune fille, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu pourras peut-être m'éclairer. » Il enleva sa botte et sortit la bague.

« Nom de… où as-tu trouvé un tel bijou Harry ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Une connaissance de mes parents me l'a donné. C'est un héritage familial. » mentit-il, sans aucune hésitation. Il la tendit à Hermione. « J'ai remarqué un symbole dans la pierre, mais j'ignore ce que cela signifie. Peut-être que tu auras une idée… »

Sa colère totalement oubliée face à un nouveau mystère, Hermione prit la bague et l'examina avec soin. En effet, on pouvait voir, gravé dans la pierre, un dessin : un triangle, au sein duquel était dessiné un cercle coupé en deux.

« Ça ne me dit rien… » annonça finalement la jeune fille, une fois son analyse terminée. « Mais si tu veux je chercherai dans la bibliothèque. Tu as autre chose ? Puis-je la garder le temps de l'étudier ?»

Harry hésita un instant. Puis il décida de garder le médaillon secret. « Non. C'est tout. Et non, désolé. Je préfère la garder avec moi… »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

« Aucun souci. Je comprends, ça vient de tes parents, tu dois y être attaché émotionnellement. Je vais juste dessiner le symbole pour l'avoir sous les yeux si besoin alors, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. Hermione alla chercher de quoi faire un croquis, puis revint. Après cela, la discussion reprit, mais plus légère.

Mission accomplie.

….

Lorsqu'Harry descendit de la barque, de retour sur la rive Nord, le soleil se couchait déjà.

C'est au tournant d'une ruelle qu'il fut pris par surprise.

On le saisit par le bras et le traina rapidement dans une petite cour sombre en pavés. Une rapide analyse de ses environs lui révéla qu'il était cerné de toutes parts.

Il pensa d'abord que c'était les hommes de Riddle, mais remarqua des enfants dans le groupe qui l'entourait. Et devant lui se dressait Marcus, les bras croisés et l'air menaçant.

« T'as fait une belle pioche hier, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« … pardon ? » répondit Harry.

« Je te parle du noble à qui t'as chouré la bourse ! Y avait un de ses hommes qui trainait autour du théâtre, à poser des questions sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Disait pas pourquoi, mais moi je te connais. Je sais que si quelqu'un est à ta recherche de la part d'un de ces gens, c'est que tu les as bien eus. »

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais ses instincts lui criaient de courir, de prendre la fuite. Cette rencontre ne se terminerait pas aussi simplement que celle qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. À ce que je sache, le territoire de Mr. G. ne s'étend pas jusque-là. » dit-il, tout en commençant à rassembler son énergie.

Marcus s'approcha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Non, mais vois-tu, il a décidé que tous ceux qui voudraient passer sur son territoire devraient payer un petit droit de passage… »

« N'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as rien réclamé tout à l'heure. »

« Tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait une si belle récolte. Mais là c'est différent. Alors tu nous donnes ce que tu nous dois, et on te laisse partir. T'as compris ? » Harry vit certaines personnes autour de lui s'approcher, les poings serrés. Ils étaient nombreux.

« Et je vous dois combien ? » Peut-être pouvait-il s'en sortir sans causer d'histoire.

« Tout ce que tu as. »

Apparemment non.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » gronda-t-il, en regardant Marcus dans les yeux et en dirigeant son énergie vers ses bras et ses jambes.

Quand ils foncèrent sur lui, tous en même temps, il était prêt. Il para la plupart des coups, en distribua lui-même quelques-uns bien placés, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il était dans leur territoire, et comme les rats affluent autour d'une carcasse, le nombre de ses assaillants ne cessait d'augmenter.

Certes, la cour était petite, mais encore trop large pour qu'il ne puisse atteindre les toits en sautant. Il devait donc se rapprocher des bords. Il devait passer au travers du mur que formaient ses attaquants autour de lui.

Petit problème, sa réserve d'énergie n'était pas éternelle. Et plus la lutte durait, plus il sentait qu'il approchait sa limite. Diantre ! Ces gens étaient tenaces ! Même ceux qu'il avait mis à terre en premier se relevaient.

Quelques coups l'atteignirent. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Non seulement il ne serait plus en état de se défendre, mais il serait totalement à leur merci s'il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir avant que le contrecoup de ses efforts arrive.

Il sentit ses muscles se faire douloureux. Premier signe.

Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas ici, pas comme ça. Après qu'ils en aient fini avec lui, ils l'abandonneraient probablement ici, ensanglanté. Ils le laisseraient aux vrais rats qui, attirés par l'odeur du sang, ne tarderaient pas montrer le bout de leur museau. Et qui n'ignoreraient certainement pas le festin présenté devant eux. S'il en restait quelque chose, son corps serait probablement méconnaissable. Sirius, les Weasley, Hermione… personne ne saurait ce qu'il aurait advenu de lui.

 _Pas comme ça !_

Juste au moment où cette pensée apparut dans son esprit, il sentit le médaillon qu'il portait sous sa chemise se mettre à chauffer.

Assailli de toutes parts, il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce phénomène, mais tout à coup, il sentit un regain d'énergie lui traverser le corps. La douleur dans ses muscles se dissipa. Il regagna le plein contrôle de ses membres.

Il envoya un poing dans le ventre d'un homme qui lui fonçait dessus. Celui-ci vola et alla s'écraser contre le mur. La même chose se passa lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied à Marcus qui s'apprêtait à le poignarder dans le dos.

Tous ceux présents dans la cour s'arrêtèrent. Ils l'observèrent, une lueur effrayée au fond des yeux. Un homme, grand et d'une carrure impressionnante, estima que ce n'était sûrement que de la chance et s'approcha, la main tendue comme pour se saisir de lui.

Harry n'attendit pas que cela se produise. Il avança, à une vitesse surhumaine, attrapa l'avant-bras de l'homme et serra.

Un _« CRAC »_ retentit dans la cour, suivit du cri de douleur de l'homme qui tomba à genoux.

Harry, pris d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie, saisit l'homme par ses épaules et le souleva.

Dans la cour, les gens n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La vision était presque ridicule, tant la différence de taille et de stature entre les deux combattants était importante. Et pourtant, ce petit bonhomme, qui avait l'air si fragile, parvenait à soulever le tas de muscle comme si ce n'était qu'un sac de farine.

Harry lança l'homme vers ses compères, qui les percuta en allant s'écraser au sol.

Le reste de ses assaillants, ceux qui étaient encore conscients, prirent alors la fuite.

La menace aux yeux émeraude resta là, debout dans la cour. Il sentit son énergie retomber, revenir à un niveau normal, mais le médaillon ne perdit pas de sa chaleur.

Il attendit que surgisse le contrecoup, mais rien ne vint. Son corps n'était ni faible ni douloureux.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Dans un état second, il retourna jusque chez lui en courant. Il s'excusa auprès de Sirius, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, et monta sur sa mezzanine. Il tira le drap qui lui servait de rideau.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry enleva sa chemise, et observa le pendentif qui reposait contre son torse. N'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique ou bien celui-ci brillait-il vraiment ?

Lentement, il enleva le médaillon.

Une douleur atroce se répandit dans tout son corps, sa vision se noircit. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais avant cela, crut entendre comme un murmure, un sifflement. Une voix froide et cruelle qui susurrait son nom.

 _« Harry Potter… »_

…

 ***extrait de** _ **« Le soir des rois »,**_ **de .**

 **N'hésitez pas à review(er)** **et à me dire ce que vous en penser, ou même à poser des questions, s'il-vous plait ! Vos avis sont importants, aussi bien pour ma motivation que pour la construction du réçit. ^^**

 **Recherche :** **un lecteur béta pour chercher les fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, et les tournures de phrases incompréhensibles. J'ai fait corriger ce chapitre à une amie, mais elle ne sera peut-être pas toujours disponible, donc quelqu'un sur fanfiction (à sa place ou en plus) serait toujours d'une grande aide.**

 **(désolée encore pour les fautes occasionnelles que vous rencontrerez)**

 **P.S** **: saviez-vous que Shakespeare (et oui, encore lui) avait aussi nommé un de ses personnages « Hermione » ? Dans sa pièce «** _ **Un conte d'hiver**_ **».**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Rien de tel pour égayer la journée ^^ ( Daidariiro30 et Jadore, encore une fois, que je n'ai pas pu remercier directment)**

 **Sachez que cette fic est maintenant béta... iser? tiser ? ter ? Quelque soit le terme, un grand merci à ma/mon béta : Kieran Elddir ! (Applaus)Et désolée honey de te harceler comme je le fais avec tout mes PM (mon côté angoissé ressort).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui répondra à une question qui revenait souvent : à qui appartient la voix qu'Harry a entendu ? Tadaam**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **" La mémoire est la sentinelle de l'esprit."  
W. Shakespeare, _Macbeth_**

Lucius Malfoy entra dans le manoir Riddle le cœur serré par l'angoisse.

Certes, il amenait des nouvelles à son maître, mais si celles-ci ne suffisaient pas à le contenter? Depuis les événements de la veille, le Lord se comportait étrangement. Il était difficile de prédire quelle serait sa réaction.

Il était en colère. Ce point-là était irréfutable. Les cris de Mulciber avaient résonné dans toute la demeure le soir de leur retour et ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'état d'esprit du maître de maison.

Mais d'un autre côté, il semblait aussi… excité ? Fébrile ? Comme un enfant qui aurait découvert un nouveau jouet et qui attendait impatiemment d'entrer en sa possession. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que Riddle considérait le garçon. Après tout, Lucius l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, l'adolescent avait du potentiel. Il pourrait être intéressant de l'avoir sous leur contrôle si d'aventure, des besognes nécessitant plus de dextérité se présentaient à eux.

De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que le manoir serait un endroit lumineux, car, comme bon nombre de manoirs anglais, sa façade était recouverte de grandes et hautes fenêtres. Il l'était dans un sens. La lumière du jour pénétrait bel et bien en son sein, mais le reste de la décoration obscurcissait l'ambiance, rendant son intérieur froid et inhospitalier.

Les murs du grand hall n'avaient pas été recouverts de tapisserie. Les pierres étaient à nue, grises et froides. Le sol était en bois, mais alors que la plupart des nobles préféraient un bois brun chaleureux ou assez clair pour leur rappeler le printemps quand l'hiver frappait et assombrissait le paysage, Riddle avait fait peintre le sien en noir.

Il y avait deux sortes de rideaux pendus aux fenêtres. L'une, généralement tiré en permanence devant les vitraux, était faite d'une matière délicate et légèrement bleutée. Elle laissait entrer les rayons du soleil, mais leur conférait une lueur plus pâle, baignant la pièce dans une lumière fantasmatique. Les rideaux de la deuxième sorte étaient épais et d'un noir profond. Tiré, ils assuraient que rien ni personne à l'intérieur de la bâtisse ne pourrait être vu de l'extérieur.

Assez pratique quand le maître requérait un peu d'intimité pour des affaires plus…délicates.

En tout, il apparaissait clairement qu'il n'était pas dans l'intention du propriétaire que ses invités se sentent à l'aise lorsque ceux-ci lui rendaient visite.

Cependant, cela ne déterrait guère Lucius. Lui-même n'avait jamais été un homme très chaleureux, et avait une nette préférence pour les couleurs froides.

Un serviteur l'accueilli à l'entrée, s'inclinant mais ne proposant pas de le débarrasser. Bien que cela eut été inutile en cette saison, c'était également parce qu'ils savaient que les visiteurs du manoir Riddle ne s'attardaient jamais bien longtemps. Pas s'ils avaient le choix.

Il suivit un autre serviteur qui le guida jusqu'au bureau du Lord. Ils montèrent la rangée d'escaliers qui se trouvait au centre du hall, prirent le couloir de gauche, déjà illuminé par quelques torches étant donné l'heure tardive, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif, noire, ornée de nombreuses gravures représentant des serpents.

Le serviteur toqua doucement.

Un _« Entrez »_ autoritaire leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tom Marvolo Riddle était installé derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil pourpre d'une taille impressionnante mais qui ne diminuait en rien l'imposante carrure de son occupant. Non que Lord Riddle eût été excessivement musclé ou large d'épaule, mais la prestance que cet homme dégageait…

« Lucius. Je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt. », fut la simple salutation de son maître. Il ne leva pas les yeux du papier qu'il était en train de rédiger.

Lucius vit du coin de l'œil le serviteur qui l'avait accompagné s'incliner et se retirer, fermant la porte sans un bruit derrière lui.

Il fit une révérence, puis mis un genou à terre, gardant les yeux au sol.

« Maître. Je vous prie de pardonner ma venue impromptue, mais j'ai des informations à vous transmettre. », dit-il, toujours dans la même position.

« Le rat aurait-il déjà terminé son enquête ? Ou est-ce que son incompétence a-t-elle atteint de nouveaux sommets ? Je peine à croire qu'en seulement un jour, il eut été capable de constituer un rapport aussi complet que celui que j'espérais. » Malgré les mots durs, le ton du Lord n'avait pas changé. Il était froid et autoritaire, comme d'habitude.

Lucius ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Ce n'est pas le cas, Maître. Mais Pettigrow estime que ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui est d'une importance suffisante pour vous être transmis à l'avance, dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Relève-toi Lucius. » L'homme obéit, remarquant au passage que son maître avait posé sa plume et poussé les papiers sur le côté.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait autant m'intéresser ? » demanda le Lord en posant les coudes sur son bureau et appuyant son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

« Un nom, Maître. »

Lucius vit un éclat apparaitre dans les yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Oui, l'intérêt de l'homme était bel et bien piqué. Eusse été une autre personne devant lui, il était certain qu'elle aurait trépidé d'excitation sur son siège.

« Le nom de notre petit acrobate ? ». Le Lord avait le souffle court. Comme s'il retenait sa respiration.

« Oui maître. Apparemment, Pettigrow aurait rencontré des enfants aux alentours du théâtre cet après-midi. Des petites vermines, mais qui seraient familières avec le jeune homme que nous avons rencontré hier. »

Il se tut, mais vit que son maître gardait toujours ses yeux posés sur lui et ne faisait pas de geste pour l'interrompre. Il continua donc.

« Une fillette nous a donné un nom. Elle-même n'était pas une connaissance proche de celui que nous cherchons, cependant son meneur lui aurait dit comment il s'appelait. Une pièce suffit à lui délier la langue.»

Pendant qu'il parlait, le Lord s'était levé et était allé se placer devant la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon, une main posée délicatement sur la vitre, l'autre dans son dos.

« Son nom Lucius, donne-moi son nom… » dit-il, en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Harry Potter, my Lord. »

Brièvement, une expression de surprise traversa le visage de l'homme. Néanmoins, elle fut rapidement remplacée par un large sourire, qui n'avait rien de plaisant. Une lueur folle brillait maintenant au fond des yeux écarlates. Les doigts posés sur la fenêtre se crispèrent, et un crissement se fit entendre à travers la pièce lorsqu'ils griffèrent la vitre, laissant dans leur sillage une très fine entaille.

« Harry Potter… » susurra le Maître, la voix froide et cruelle.

….

«…Potter ! Potter ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Lentement, Harry revint à lui. Il cligna des yeux. Une silhouette sombre se dressait au-dessus de lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Sirius ? » Sa voix sortit faible, hésitante. Le monde était flou. Il n'avait pas encore échappé complétement aux bras de Morphée, et sentait que ceux-ci le tiraient, le pressaient de retourner dans leur douce embrasse.

« Votre cerveau a-t-il été atteint Potter ? Vous ne brilliez déjà pas par votre intelligence, mais si vous me confondez avec votre chien galeux de parrain, alors je crois que votre cas est définitivement hors de ma juridiction. »

« Eh ! Chien galeux ?» s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre, d'un ton offensé.

« Rogue ?» qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue, alchimiste aux mœurs douteuses et médecin des miséreux à ses heures perdues, faisait ici ?

« Ah ! Il reprend ses esprits ! Dites-moi Potter, votre parrain a-t-il finalement réussi à vous dépraver au point que vous partagez maintenant les mêmes vices ? Qu'avez-vous bu, et en quelle quantité pour rester inconscient deux jours de suite ? »

Aucun doute, c'était bien Rogue. Personne n'avait son pareil pour l'insulter autant en moins d'une minute, dès son réveil qui plus est.

… _Deux jours ?_

Cette pensée le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, pleinement conscient, et se redressa brusquement. À ceci, sa tête manifesta son mécontentement et il retomba lourdement sur sa couchette.

Il remarqua qu'il n'était plus sur sa mezzanine. On l'avait déplacé jusqu'à la couchette de Sirius. Rien de bien étonnant; les deux hommes qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de lui n'aurait jamais pu tenir debout dans un espace si restreint, et plus important, n'auraient jamais supporté de se tenir aussi près l'un de l'autre que ce qui leur aurait été imposé dans ce-même espace.

Toujours allongé, il observa les deux hommes. Rogue, avec son nez crochu et son éternelle grimace dédaigneuse, et Sirius, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, jetant de temps à autre un regard mauvais vers son voisin.

Il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ». Puis se rappela de ce qui avait précédé sa perte de conscience. Ah ! _Ça_. Mais qu'était-ce que ce _ça_ ?

« C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, nous aussi. » répondit Sirius. « Quand tu ne t'es pas levé hier matin, je suis monté te voir. Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens, et suais à grosse goutte. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Au final, j'ai dû aller dénicher cet énergumène dans la grotte où il se terrait. » Il regarda franchement Rogue, les yeux pleins de colère. « Et tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'était qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre que ta crise passe. »

Severus lui rendit son regard et rétorqua, en se tournant vers Harry, « Comme je l'ai dit à cet imbécile, votre vie n'était pas en danger. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il vous était arrivé ou ce que vous aviez consommé, je ne pouvais rien vous administrer sans prendre le risque de vous empoisonner ou d'empirer les choses. »

Harry parvint à se redresser, lentement, et à trouver une position assise dans laquelle il était à l'aise. Il offrit son regard de chien battu, succès assuré à cent pour cent, à son parrain. Avec ses cheveux trempés par la sueur et l'eau que Sirius devait lui avoir jeté au visage dans l'espoir de le réveiller, l'effet était encore amplifié.

« Sirius… pourrais-tu nous laisser, Rogue et moi ? Tu sais… secrets médicaux. »

L'homme afficha un air blessé, mais hocha la tête rapidement.

« Je serai dans l'arrière-cour. Si ce bâtard t'ennuie, crie et j'accourrai. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire et répondit, d'un ton taquin, « Me prendrais-tu pour une demoiselle en détresse ? Vraiment Sirius, je vais finir par croire que je suis réellement une fille si je continu à t'écouter. »

Son parrain rougit avant de grogner et de sortir de la pièce.

Quand il fut hors de vue, et hors d'écoute, Rogue reporta son attention sur lui.

« Bon, avant que nous abordions le cœur du problème, je me dois de vérifier que votre mémoire est intacte. Alors dite-moi, _qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?* »_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda l'alchimiste d'un air incrédule.

« … Vraiment ? Vous revenez à la charge avec ça ? Et bien la réponse reste la même qu'il y a des années: Je n'en ai aucune idée. », dit-il en se levant lentement, s'appuyant sur la table. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse face à l'homme. Un peu paradoxale quand on savait que c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait chaque fois qu'il avait des blessures à traiter. Ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Severus lors de ses débuts de pickpockets. Il n'était pas aussi adroit à l'époque, et avait écopé, suite à une tentative ratée, d'une bonne rouée de coups. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas espéré survivre à cette nuit-là. L'hiver de cette année était terrible, et c'était seulement parce qu'il ne supportait plus les grondements et le vide douloureux de son estomac que lui-même s'était aventuré hors de sa cachette. Il y avait déjà peu de chance que quelqu'un passe dans la ruelle où on l'avait laissé, alors imaginer que cette personne prendrait le temps de s'arrêter pour s'occuper d'un misérable orphelin revenait à se voiler la face.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant quelqu'un était bel et bien passé dans cette petite ruelle enneigée. Pourtant quelqu'un s'était bel et bien arrêté devant sa petite silhouette que la neige commençait déjà à recouvrir d'un manteau glacé.

Harry avait d'abord pensé que c'était la mort qui venait le chercher. Après tout, la personne qui se tenait devant lui était complétement vêtue de noir, sa longue cape flottait violemment dans le blizzard.

Lorsque cette personne s'était penchée sur lui, il avait fermé les yeux, prêt à rejoindre ses parents, prêt à accepter un sommeil dont il était certain de ne plus jamais être extirpé par la faim, la soif ou le froid.

Mais quand l'enfant rouvrit les yeux, il était couché dans un lit, petit et néanmoins confortable, enseveli sous une pile de couvertures. Non loin de lui, un feu s'animait dans la cheminée, répandant une agréable chaleur dans la pièce.

Il avait été sauvé par Severus Rogue. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu espérer, l'homme ne se montra ni agréable, ni prévenant envers Harry. Il lui dit tout de suite que sitôt remis sur pied, l'enfant pourrait retourner là d'où il venait; que ce soit chez le roi ou à la rue, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Pendant son séjour, Rogue testa quelques fois les connaissances et les capacités intellectuelles d'Harry. Pour voir s'il ferait un apprenti acceptable, disait-il. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir répondu à ses espérances, puisque l'homme ne lui avait jamais fait cette offre au final. Toutefois, Harry avait quand même retenu quelques informations sur les plantes, qui se révélèrent bien utiles par la suite.

Lors de leurs brefs au revoir, que l'enfant avait pensé être un adieu à l'époque, le sombre individu lui avait simplement dit que s'il devait à nouveau être grièvement blessé, mieux valait qu'il revienne lui rendre visite. Autant éviter qu'il ne salisse les souliers des honnêtes gens en répandant son sang sur le pavé, n'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, ils s'étaient quittés.

Et Harry était revenu. À de maintes occasions, à la grande exaspération de Rogue.

C'était aussi vers cet homme qu'il s'était tourné la première fois que Sirius avait perdu conscience à cause de l'alcool. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir gardé son secret, malgré l'évidente animosité qu'il entretenait à l'égard de son parrain.

Enfin, Severus Rogue était l'unique personne au courant pour son étrange capacité.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je devais vérifier l'état de votre mémoire. De plus, j'estime que depuis tout ce temps vous auriez pu ouvrir l'un des livres de Mr. Granger pour vous informer. Il est vrai cependant que vous vous complaisez dans votre ignorance… Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

L'homme indiqua à Harry de s'asseoir d'un geste sec de la tête, et prit lui-même une chaise. Le jeune homme, qui sentait que ses jambes étaient encore faibles, obéit sans rechigner

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux jours, pour vous mettre dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas l'une de vos crises habituelles.»

« Eh bien, en fait, ça a commencé comme tel. Vous savez, l'histoire classique: une petite altercation dans un coin sombre avec une bande d'affamés… » Il vit Rogue lui lancer un regard sceptique. Que ce soit parce qu'il lui reprochait de se mettre encore et toujours dans ce genre de situation, ou d'adoucir relativement les événements dans son récit, il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être les deux.

« J'étais encerclé, pris au piège, je sentais mes forces diminuer et la crise arriver quand… » il s'interrompit.

Fébrile, il toucha son torse, mais n'y trouva pas de médaillon. Puis il se souvint qu'il ne s'était évanoui qu'après l'avoir enlevé.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne le voyant pas, supposa qu'il était encore sur sa mezzanine. Il se leva, tremblant, pour aller le chercher, mais Rogue le retint en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule.

« Restez assis Potter. Je ne veux pas que votre gardien tente stupidement de m'étrangler si vous vous évanouissiez de nouveau. Continuez. »

« L-Le médaillon ! J'avais un médaillon autour du cou… il était chaud… l'énergie est revenu… »

« Quel médaillon ? Et soyez plus clair.» lui intima Rogue.

Harry tourna la tête vers sa mezzanine. « Il devrait y être. Un médaillon sur lequel est gravé un « S ». Allez le cherchez… » L'homme le regarda d'un air sévère. « … S'il-vous-plait. »

Rogue se leva, monta sur la mezzanine. Il redescendit, une chaine argentée à la main.

« S'agit-il bien de l'objet en question ? »

Harry hocha la tête, puis reprit son explication. « Comme je disais, je sentais la crise approcher, mais au moment où elle aurait dû frapper de plein fouet, ce médaillon s'est mis à chauffer. Puis, mon énergie s'est remise à parcourir mon corps, comme revigorée, mais plus fort que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusque-là! Comme si… Comme si ce bijou m'en transmettait... mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les objets ne contiennent pas d'énergie vitale…»

« Comme vous ne devriez pas être capable de manier la vôtre, vous voulez dire ? » Dit Rogue en levant un sourcil. « D'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais confirmé que c'était bien votre énergie vitale que vous manipulez. Cela pourrait être tout autre chose, alors ne présumez de rien.»

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, à court de mot, perplexe. C'est vrai, étant lui-même une anomalie, il était mal placé pour définir ce qui relevait du champ du possible.

« Potter ! Continuez ! Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au moment où vous perdiez connaissance. »

Il releva la tête, quelque peu prit par surprise. « Ou-oui, j'ai eu ce regain d'énergie, puis, alors que je m'attendais à être paralysé comme d'habitude rien ne vint. Je suis revenu ici, et c'est seulement au moment où je l'ai enlevé que la douleur m'assaillit… et puis ce fut le noir complet. »

Il y avait eu une voix aussi, mais sûrement n'était-ce qu'une création de son imaginaire, un bref délire dû à la douleur.

Il observa Rogue, qui lui-même observait le pendentif d'un air songeur, mais les yeux perçants. Il ne doutait pas un instant que les méninges de l'homme travaillaient déjà à pleine allure sur ce mystère. En cet aspect, l'alchimiste et son amie Hermione se ressemblaient énormément. Une fois qu'un problème leur était adressé, ils ne dormiraient à tête reposée que lorsqu'ils l'auraient résolu.

Après un long silence, l'homme s'exprima, « Bien que je ne saurai expliquer comment, il semblerait que cet objet ait agit comme une source d'énergie supplémentaire pour vous. Par contre, il est fort possible que son usage demande une contrepartie, de l'énergie pour remplacer celui qu'il vous a donné… ce qui expliquerait votre réaction. Cependant, j'ignore complétement s'il pourrait faire de même pour une personne normale, n'ayant pas vos dispositions. Où l'avez-vous trou…, pardon, volé ? »

Harry soupira. Inutile d'essayer de mentir sur l'acquisition de l'objet, Rogue était bien trop intelligent pour ça. Et surtout, contrairement à Molly Weasley et à ses amis, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à son sujet.

« À un aristocrate. »

Les yeux noirs de l'homme se posèrent sur lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas trouvé un objet d'une telle valeur chez vos boulangers. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. À. Qui. L'avez. Vous. Volé ? » il insista bien sur chacun des mots, comme pour s'assurer qu'Harry aurait le temps d'en comprendre le sens.

« Riddle » répondit rapidement Harry, en évitant le regard de l'alchimiste.

« …Riddle ? » dit tout bas ce dernier.

« Oui, Riddle. » répéta le jeune homme.

« Comme dans Marvolo Riddle ? »

Là, Harry regarda Rogue, curieux. Apparemment, il devait déjà avoir entendu parler du noble. Et à en juger par la pâleur soudaine du visage de l'homme, les légers tremblements de ses mains, et la lueur affolée dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas en bien.

« Il s'est présenté sous ce nom, en effet… » dit-il, hésitant.

D'un geste brusque, Rogue se pencha en avant et saisit Harry par les épaules. « Grand, cheveux bruns foncés et yeux rouges ? Entouré d'une troupe de nobles ? », demanda-t-il, confirmant que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

« C'est bien lui… Vous le connaissez ? »

Rogue pâlit davantage, si c'était possible, et se leva de sa chaise. Il se mit à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, les yeux baissé au sol, passant une main dans ses cheveux gras.

« J'ai travaillé pour lui il y a longtemps, mais comment… ce n'est pas possible, on m'avait dit qu'il était… ». Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Harry. Le jeune homme, toujours attablé, fut donc pris par surprise quand il s'adressa à lui sans se retourner.

« A-t-il vu de quoi vous étiez capable ? »

Le petit brun avala sa salive. Il pressentait que sa réponse ne plairait pas à l'alchimiste.

« Je n'ai pas pleinement déployé mes…talents, mais j'ai dû y recourir en sa présence pour me sortir d'une mauvais passe. »

« … vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin Potter. » dit l'homme en se tournant lentement vers lui.

Rogue rassembla ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en donnant à Harry ces dernières instruction : « Pas un mot à propos du médaillon à qui que ce soit Potter. Cachez-le, mais n'y touchez pas plus que nécessaire. Reposez-vous et restez à l'abri des regards un certain temps. Je suis sûr que votre parrain sera ravi d'avoir votre compagnie. Concernant les vivres, je contacterai la fille Weasley pour qu'elle vous en porte. »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry s'adressa soudainement à lui.

« Rogue, si Riddle était en possession d'un tel objet, ça veut dire que… que lui aussi il pourrait être… comme moi ? » la voix du jeune homme tremblait, mêlée de peur, d'anxiété, et d'un soupçon d'espoir.

L'homme planta son regard d'obsidienne dans les yeux émeraude.

« … faites profil bas Potter. Plus que d'habitude. Votre chien galeux a déjà pris un risque énorme en venant me trouver au beau milieu de la journée, il serait bien mal aviser de tenter le sort plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. »

Et sur ce, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée, il sortit.

Sirius, en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, jugea qu'il était temps de revenir. Il s'affola quand il vit Harry assis à table, aussi blanc qu'un linge, tremblant tout en observant un pendentif qu'il avait en main.

« Alors Mini-Cornedrue, rien de trop grave j'espère ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement léger en s'approchant hâtivement de son filleul. « Qu'a dit cette chauve-souris grincheuse ? »

Harry lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais manquait cruellement de conviction.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue et de surmenage. Rester quelques jours à la maison me fera du bien. »

« Hum… », bien que Sirius ne soit pas totalement convaincu, il était content de savoir qu'il pourrait passer tranquillement du temps avec sa charge.

« Sirius ? » demanda-celle-ci en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ce qu'elle tenait en main, un magnifique médaillon.

«Qui a-t-il ? »

« Avant ton incarcération, tu connaissais un noble du nom de Marvolo Riddle ? »

Le fugitif réfléchit, levant ses yeux au ciel et tortillant le bout sa barbe.

« Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'un Tom Riddle quand j'étais jeune, mais il n'était déjà plus de ce monde. »

« Il n'avait pas d'enfant ? D'héritier ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache. Ce n'était qu'un petit noblaillon, donc je suppose que ses biens ont été distribués, ou réquisitionnés par la reine. Pourquoi ?»

« Pour rien » répondit Harry en se levant, pour ensuite se diriger vers sa mezzanine. Il y monta. Sirius l'entendit chipoter à quelque chose, puis vit son filleul redescendre de son petit domaine, les mains vides. Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, s'asseyant sur l'avant dernier échelon de ceux-ci.

« Au fait, merci d'être allé chercher Rogue… c'était dangereux, à cette heure de la journée »

Sirius sourit, et croisa les bras son torse, gonflé par la fierté. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit gars ! Ton père et moi on a fait les quatre cent coups en notre temps. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir te faufiler ni vu ni connu dans la foule pour jouer un mauvais tour. »

Seulement voilà. Ce jour-là, à son insu, Sirius avait bel et bien été vu, et reconnu par quelqu'un. Par un homme du même âge que lui, plus petit et plus épais. Par l'une de ses vieilles connaissances, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa chaumière alors qu'il y trainait Severus Rogue.

L'homme auquel on avait ordonné de constituer un rapport sur son filleul.

….

Un rapport qui parvint à son commanditaire le lendemain matin.

Exactement au même endroit, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle s'était trouvé Lucius Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt, se tenait Peter Pettigrow, aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver.

Devant lui, parcourant attentivement chacune des pages du document qu'on lui avait donné, ses yeux rubis fixés sur l'encre noire, se tenait Tom Marvolo Riddle.

La grande différence entre Lucius et Peter, c'était que leur maître n'avait pas indiqué au dernier de se relever comme il l'avait fait pour le premier. Aussi, alors que le noble était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil pourpre, son serviteur restait agenouillé, la tête baissée. Chaque minute qui passait, il sentait davantage de sueur s'accumuler sur son front. Pas seulement dû à la chaleur caniculaire qui s'était installée ce jour-là, mais aussi à sa nervosité.

Il savait que si son travail ne satisfaisait pas son maître, la chaleur du soleil serait vite remplacée par la froideur des donjons.

Enfin, le Lord prit la parole.

« N'aie crainte Queudver. Tu as sû te montrer utile, et je saurai te récompenser…généreusement. »

Le petit homme laissa échapper un soupire, mais n'osa relever la tête. Son maître ne l'y avait pas encore autorisé.

« Debout, j'ai encore une tâche à te confier. »

Il se leva et remarqua que son maître n'était plus assis derrière son bureau, mais devant celui-ci, appuyé dessus. Il le regardait d'un air moqueur et hautain, rien de bien nouveau en soit. Ce qui était différent, c'était la gourmandise et l'intense satisfaction qu'on pouvait lire dans ce regard. Non-pas pour l'homme pitoyable devant lui, mais pour le futur que lui seul voyait se mettre en place, pièce par pièce.

« En quoi puis-je vous servir, Maître ? » demanda Pettigrow.

« Je veux que tu portes un message pour moi. »

« À Potter, myLord ? »

« Pas tout de suite, d'abord… » Les lèvres de l'aristocrate s'étirèrent, formant un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Il tendit une lettre à son serviteur.

« Transmet ceci aux autorités. Dis leur que nous savons où se terre le seul homme à s'être jamais évadé de la Tour de Londres, et que s'ils acceptent les conditions reprises dans ce document, nous leur livrerons le bagnard connu sous le nom de Sirius Black. »

 **…**

 **... vos avis ? :)**

 **Une petite pensée pour Alan Rickman, l'interprète de ce cher Severus Rogue, qui nous a quitté il y a peu.**

 *** _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_**

 **Chers GUESTS : les gars, ouvrez un compte sur FF. ça ne coute rien, pas de pub dans vos mails, vous pouvez follower ou favoriter vos fics préférées et être directement prévenu du nouveau chapitre... et je peux vous envoyer un message pour vous remercier des supers reviews que vous me laissez ! (Sérieusement, chaque fois je suis toute contente de lire vos message, puis toute triste de ne pas pouvoir vous dire merci pour la joie qu'ils m'apportent). Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez. L'important c'est que la fic vous plaise. :)**

 **Guests ou membres de fanfiction, n'hésitez pas en tout cas à reviewer ce chapitre (et ceux que vous voulez) :) Questions, impressions, ce qui vous a plus ou moins plût...**

 **See you soon ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas ^^( et bienvenue à Daidaiiro30 en tant que membre officiel de fanfiction ;) ) et désolée pour le temps de parution qui se rallonge. **

**J'avoue être surprise par le nombre de lecteurs attachés à Sirius... les prochains chapitres seront durs pour vous les amis. Voici mon avertissment.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **"La colère est pareille à un cheval fougeux"**

 ** _Henry VIII_ , W. Shakespeare**

Une semaine passa, suivie d'une autre.

Comme il l'avait promis à Rogue, Harry demeura chez lui, avec Sirius. Parmi les nouvelles que lui rapportait Ginny lorsqu'elle venait leur porter du pain et de l'eau, aucune ne concernait le Lord Riddle. Les seuls nobles présents autour du théâtre étaient ceux qui s'y rendaient pour leur propre plaisir, et à part l'homme décrit par Marcus Belby, personne ne semblait enquêter sur son compte.

Harry s'était d'abord inquiété de cet homme quand il s'en était souvenu. Que quelqu'un pose des questions à son sujet ne présageait rien de bon…

Mais après qu'une semaine se soit écoulée sans qu'une bande de nobles colériques n'apparaisse à leur porte, il estimait qu'il n'était pas complétement irraisonnable de se détendre un peu. Au final, l'homme ne devait pas avoir tiré grand-chose des enfants de rue. Il était sûrement rentré bredouille, Riddle s'était lassé de cette partie de cache-cache et avait abandonné ses recherches, fin de l'histoire… n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était remis de son coup de fatigue, n'avait plus touché aux bijoux du noble qu'il gardait cachés dans le foin de sa paillasse, et passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Sirius. L'homme était ravi de pouvoir partager avec son filleul les aventures que son père et lui avaient vécues dans leur jeunesse, des anecdotes sur sa mère aussi, ou même au sujet de ses grands-parents.

Durant la première semaine, les deux habitants de la chaumière avaient partagé de nombreux fous rires, s'étaient rapprochés, avaient renforcé leurs liens. Harry restant constamment avec lui, Sirius ne buvait plus autant, ce qui leur permettait de tenir de vraies discussions. En seulement quelques jours, il leur semblait à tout deux qu'ils en avaient plus appris l'un sur l'autre qu'en huit ans.

Bien sûr, même s'ils se parlaient davantage, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils se disaient tout. Sirius avait souvent voulu connaitre la vraie raison qui retenait Harry confiné dans leur maisonnée. Mais le jeune homme ne lui donnait que des réponses vagues, ou changeait même complètement de sujet quand son parrain abordait la question.

Sirius, lui, malgré tous les récits qu'il contait à son filleul, ne disait jamais rien à propos du meurtre des parents de ce dernier.

Harry avait déjà tenté, des années plus tôt, de soutirer à l'homme des informations. Mais chaque fois, son parrain prétendait qu'il était encore trop jeune pour ça, ou qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler… Une fois, le jeune homme avait même essayé de profiter d'une soirée bien arrosée pour aborder le sujet, espérant que l'alcool délirait la langue de son gardien, mais tout ce que l'homme avait fait, c'était regarder le mur, les yeux hantés par le passé, puis éclater en sanglot. Cette nuit-là, Harry avait lui-même prit l'initiative de resservir un verre de xérès à son parrain.

Maintenant qu'il avait seize ans, et du temps à sa disposition, il avait espéré faire changer Sirius d'avis. Mais l'homme ne cédait pas, ne pipait pas un mot concernant ce sujet. Un exploit dès plus surprenant.

Inévitablement, ces non-dits assombrirent un peu l'atmosphère.

En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas eu une si grande importance; Harry aurait été trop occupé par ses activités, Sirius aurait noyé sa frustration dans l'alcool, et tout deux auraient oublié leurs interrogations, ne serait-ce que pour un laps de temps.

Toutefois, la situation était particulière. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour se distraire dans leur petite bâtisse, la seule personne qui venait les visiter ne passait qu'occasionnellement et toujours en coup de vent, les laissant bien trop souvent en face-à-face tandis que le nombre d'anecdotes décroissait un peu plus chaque jours… Malgré l'affection qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ces conditions, jointes aux secrets qu'ils gardaient jalousement, étaient loin d'être idéales pour entretenir une bonne entende.

Faites l'expérience : Enfermez deux personnes dans un espace restreint pendant un certain temps, sans rien à faire… ces deux personnes pourraient être les meilleures amies du monde, il y aura bien un moment où elles devront évacuer leur frustration, laisseront transparaître leur ressentiment, ne pourront plus supporter leur proximité constante et le manque d'intimité… à ce moment, les choses exploseront.

Après deux semaines, Harry et Sirius avaient atteint ce stade-là.

Bien sûr, ils ne se crièrent pas des injures dès leur réveil. Non, les choses s'engrangèrent lentement, détail par détail.

Le premier signe, discret, se manifesta tôt chez Harry. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux à vrai dire.

Harry n'avait pas envie de descendre de sa mezzanine. Il n'était pas malade, il n'avait plus sommeil, il n'avait juste pas envie de commencer la journée. Le jeune homme envisagea de rester couché, dans sa bulle, son petit domaine privé, et de laisser ses pensées divaguer à leur grès. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas l'idéal, que rester inactif ne le remettrait pas d'aplomb. Au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'alimenter son apathie. Mais c'était si tentant…

Le choix lui fut bientôt enlevé lorsqu'on tira brusquement sur son rideau.

« Mini-Cornedrue ? Tout va bien ? »

Depuis sa crise, Sirius ne manquait jamais de venir vérifier son état s'il ne se levait pas assez tôt au goût de son parrain.

« Mmmh… moui… » marmonna Harry, s'asseyant sur sa couchette et lançant un regard fatigué à son aîné. Un regard qui transmettait clairement son désir d'être laissé tranquille. Un regard que Sirius ne remarqua pas.

« Bon ! Alors il est grand temps de petit-déjeuner, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'attends en bas, ne traine pas. » dit l'homme, plein d'entrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui, pour une raison inconnu, énerva Harry. Deuxième signe.

« J'arrive… »

Après sa courte toilette matinale, il rejoignit son parrain à table. Aussitôt assis, il s'attela à couper l'un des pains que Ginny leur avait apporté.

« Du pain ? Quelle surprise Harry, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! » plaisanta Sirius, sans parvenir à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. C'est vrai. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaine qu'ils se nourrissaient principalement de pain. Ça en devenait légèrement lassant, mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être trop difficiles.

« Dis-moi… il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de sympathiser avec le fils d'un boucher ? C'est très gentil de la part des Weasley tout ça, mais ça ne nourrit pas son homme. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain. « Je ne me suis pas lié d'amitié avec Ron pour le profit que je pouvais en tirer, Sirius. » dit-il d'un air sévère.

L'homme, qui avait déjà avalé une demi-tranche, vit que son filleul n'était pas amusé. Il tenta de rectifier la situation.

« Ne le prend pas mal, je plaisantais et… »

« Ce n'étais pas drôle. » rétorqua directement Harry. Il planta son poignard dans le pain. Troisième signe.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. Diantre, sa charge était d'une humeur de chien ce matin! Mieux valait faire profil bas pour l'instant.

« Désolé » dit-il simplement, et ils continuèrent leur repas en silence. Mais Sirius Black n'avait jamais été un homme patient, ni particulièrement sensible aux ondes que dégageaient les gens autour de lui. Après quelques minutes, il estima que s'étant rempli l'estomac, Harry devait sûrement être de meilleure humeur.

Lorsque le jeune homme leur servit à chacun un gobelet d'eau, il lança, « Du pain, de l'eau,… J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans la Tour. »

Cette remarque ne fit qu'irriter Harry. Son parrain pensait-il pouvoir gagner sa pitié, sa sympathie en mentionnant une énième fois son horrible expérience ? D'ailleurs…

« Au moins tu avais quelque chose dans ton assiette. » remarqua-t-il sèchement. L'homme croyait avoir vécu l'enfer ? Il avait eu un toit sur la tête et quelque chose à manger chaque jour, c'était plus que ce à quoi pouvaient prétendre la moitié des enfants qui vivaient dans la rue.

« Ça n'avait rien d'une repas de roi, Harry. » répondit l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Quelle mouche avait piqué son filleul ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, au quart de tour ? Il envisagea de se taire, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. « Imagine-toi un peu; ce que nous mangeons depuis deux semaines, ce fut mon menu pendant une dizaine d'années. Parfois, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils avaient décidé de me laisser mourir de faim. »

S'il avait fait attention au regard que lui lança Harry, il aurait compris qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Combien de côtes compte le corps humain ? » demanda abruptement le garçon.

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de côtes ? » insista-il.

« … Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« 24.»

« Je vois que Mr. Granger t'a bien enseigné l'anatomie Harry, Bravo. Mais on m'a appris à me battre et à gérer ma fortune. À quoi rime cette question, enfin ? », demanda sèchement Sirius, agacé par le comportement de sa charge.

« Ce n'est pas Mr. Granger qui me l'a appris. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. C'est quelques-chose que tu saurais aussi si tu avais vraiment été sur le point de mourir de faim. Tellement affamé, tellement amaigri que ton ossature n'aurait aucun secret pour toi. Ce n'est pas Mr. Granger qui me l'a appris, je l'ai appris moi-même ! En comptant mes propres-côtes ! Parce que moi, et d'autres, là, dehors, on mourrait réellement de faim ! Alors arrête un peu de te plaindre ! »

Là, toute raison, toute modération qui retenait encore Sirius s'envola.

« Arrêter de me plaindre ? Arrêter de ma plaindre ?! Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me plaindre ? J'ai perdu huit ans de ma vie enfermé dans un trou à rat pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, j'ai tout perdu: ma richesse, mes amis… et même quand je me sors de cet enfer, c'est pour me retrouver enfermé dans un autre trou à rat, avec pour seule compagnie un gamin qui me lance constamment des regards condescendants ou dégoutés, comme si je n'étais qu'une merde sous ses bottes ! Alors que je l'ai sorti de la rue et lui aie offert un toit ! »

Harry se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Il foudroya son parrain du regard.

« Arrête de te plaindre et sois un peu reconnaissant Sirius ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à ce gamin que tu as de quoi boire et manger, que ce gamin risque la corde tout les jours pour toi, que la moitié que ce que ramène ce gamin, au lieu de servir pour acheter de la viande, ou des nouveaux vêtements, ou…n'importe quoi, part toujours dans ton si cher alcool ! Que ce gamin trime et risque sa vie, pour être accueilli chaque soir par ivrogne qui ne tient plus sur ses deux jambes ! Que ce gamin a sacrifié milles occasions d'avoir une vie bien meilleure juste pour rester avec toi ! Alors oui, tu arrêtes de te plaindre ! »

Sirius se leva lui aussi, et balaya violement ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Pain, poignard, assiettes, gobelets et pichet tombèrent à terre dans un fracas.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais le petit brun n'avait pas fini sa tirade.

« Et quelle générosité de ta part de t'être occupé de ce gamin, Sirius » L'ironie dans les mots d'Harry était palpable. « D'avoir assumé la tâche que tes chers amis t'avaient confié. Mais tu oublies de dire, Sirius, que ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu beaucoup de choix, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vu ce qu'il te restait comme argent, c'était soit rester à Londres, bien aux chaud, et trouver un garçon de course, soit partir tel un va-nu-pieds sur les routes de la campagne, n'est-ce pas ? _Gérer ta fortune_. Tu parles ! Je paris que ton addiction ne date pas d'hier, et que tu avais déjà dilapidé les trois-quarts de ton héritage dedans… où était-ce dans les jeux auxquels toi et mon père participiez ? »

Les paroles d'Harry eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur son parrain, dissipant le voile rouge devant ses yeux. Il eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son filleul avait, inconsciemment, forgé une image si négative de lui et de son père…

« Harry… », commença-t-il, plus doucement, dans l'espoir de calmer les choses, mais la colère du jeune homme était loin d'être passée. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé. Les paroles coulaient à flot, et il ne pouvait les retenir, qu'importe si en son for intérieur il savait qu'elles blesseraient profondément l'homme vers qui se dirigeait sa ire.

« Tu aurais pu fuir Sirius ! Tu aurais pu recommencer à partir de rien ! Rien ne t'obligeait à te terrer dans ce _trou à rat_ , comme tu dis. Tu aurais été libre, et moi j'aurai pu avoir une vie… tellement plus… » Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, même si ses yeux étaient maintenant baignés de larmes, ses paroles entrecoupées par les sanglots qui lui échappaient. Figé sur place, il avait les yeux fixés sur son parrain, et serrait les poings.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle si soudainement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Garder en lui toutes ces horribles pensées qui ne pouvaient qu'éloigner l'être qui lui était cher ? Mais dans le fond, voulait-il vraiment se taire ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu confronter son parrain à ces quatre vérités ? Pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait-il pas juste… comprendre ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de protéger l'adulte, alors qu'il était censé pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui, compter sur son aide ? Pourquoi Sirius avait-il été si…

« … mais tu étais trop lâche pour ça, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Trop fier. »,reprit-t-il plus bas, d'un ton hargneux « Messire Black n'allait pas devenir un vulgaire vagabond, n'allait pas se rabaisser à mendier, prendre le risque d'affronter l'inconnu. C'est tellement plus simple, et moins effrayant d'attendre tranquillement à la maison que d'autres se chargent des sales besognes… »

En parlant, il avait fait le tour de la table, et se retrouvait maintenant face à son parrain. À peine quelques centimètres les séparaient.

« … Mais qu'attends-tu, Sirius ? Que l'on t'annonce que l'on a retrouvé le meurtrier de mes parents, que ta réputation est sauve, que tu peux retourner à la vie d'avant ? »

Il leva les bras, et prit le visage de son parrain qui se tenait immobile, le souffle saccadé, les yeux écarquillés. Bien qu'il ne le serre pas très fort, sa prise était ferme. Ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent sur les noirs de son vis-à-vis. Sirius ne pouvait pas se soustraire à son regard.

Harry lui dit fermement. « Ça n'arriveras pas Sirius. Réveilles-toi un peu. Ça fait seize ans ! Seize ans que ce meurtrier cour toujours, que personne n'a la moindre idée de qui ça peut être ! »

Puis, comme prit d'une soudaine réalisation, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, observa son parrain avant de la lâcher et de reculer de quelques pas.

« … Et si c'était vraiment toi ? »

Ceci sortit Sirius de l'état second dans lequel il était. Comment Harry en était-il venu à cette conclusion ?

« Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il, l'air désespéré, faisant un pas en avant.

Harry s'empourpra à nouveau. « Tu ne me dis rien là-dessus ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on t'a accusé, mais tu prétends être innocent ! Je te crois Sirius, mais quelle autre raison… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me révéler le nom du tueur si ce n'est pas toi ? Est-ce quelqu'un que tu connais ? Que tu protèges ? Connais-tu seulement vraiment l'identité du tueur de mes parents ? »

Sirius fut complétement déstabilisé par ces questions. Les paroles suivantes lui échappèrent.

« Je n'ai rien fait à tes parents ! Et je ne protège pas leur assassin ! Je hais Voldemort de tout m… »

Il se tut soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Brisant le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Harry, il se retourna et s'éloigna. Certainement, si leur maison avait été plus grande, il aurait été s'enfermer dans une pièce. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'avait nulle part où fuir, ne pouvait échapper au regard inquisiteur et plein d'espoir du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, sa colère complétement oubliée, suivait Sirius de près. « V-Voldemort ? C'est son nom ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblotante.

Mais aussi vite qu'elle était retombée, quand il vit que son parrain refusait de lui faire face ou de lui répondre, sa colère ressurgit. Il attrapa le bras de Sirius, tira dessus, forçant l'homme à se tourner vers lui.

« C'est son nom ! Tu le connais ! Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir qui a pris la vie de mes parents ? Qui m'a condamné à des années d'enfer ? Répond-moi Sirius ! »

Ce dernier refusait toujours d'affronter son regard. Il gardait les yeux fermement fixés sur le sol, une expression presque honteuse sur le visage. Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry insista.

« Sirius ! »

« Je… je ne connais pas cet homme personnellement … Je ne peux rien te dire à son sujet, juste que… » dit finalement l'homme, la voix hésitante.

« Que quoi, Sirius ? »

Enfin, le plus âgé releva les yeux. Il rencontra ceux émeraude de son filleul, qui brillaient de colère et d'impatience. C'est vrai, Harry méritait de connaître la vérité, sur la mort de ses parents, sur son héritage… mais si cela détruisait le jeune homme ? Si cela le mettait en danger ? Il savait qu'Harry, malgré l'extrême prudence dont il pouvait faire preuve, pouvait aussi se montrer des plus impétueux. S'il se lançait dans une quête vengeresse contre Voldemort, il irait jusqu'au bout. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Non… mieux valait ne rien lui dire. Tant pis si Harry le haïssait, la vie de son filleul passait avant tout.

Résolu, il affronta le regard du jeune homme.

« L'homme doit être mort, Harry. Cela fait seize ans qu'on n'en a plus entendu parler… oublie-le, oublie cette histoire. »

Harry lâcha son bras et recula. Il fixait son parrain d'un air blessé.

« Tu mens. Toi-même, tu m'as dit de rester discret au cas où cet homme était encore à ma recherche… tu sais qu'il est encore en vie. C'est juste que tu ne veux rien me dire. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Sur ce, jeune homme se retourna, s'empara de sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ceci surprit son parrain. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son filleul se décide enfin à sortir de la chaumière. Mais cela l'inquiétait aussi. Il maudit sa stupidité et son incapacité à construire un mensonge cohérent, un talent qu'il avait toujours honnit chez les membres de sa famille.

Il pensa retenir Harry, l'empêcher de sortir, mais vu l'état du petit brun, une telle initiative n'aurait probablement pas un résultat positif. Au contraire.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, le garçon aux yeux verts lança à son parrain : « à mon retour, j'espère que tu te seras décidé à me dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais devoir vivre avec un lâche et un menteur. »

Il partit, faisant claquer la porte bruyamment.

….

Harry savait qu'il avait été cruel envers son parrain, et que sa dernière pique n'était que pure hypocrisie. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son parrain de lui mentir quand lui-même ne disait pas toute la vérité sur d'autres sujets.

Mais en cet instant, il n'avait que faire de cette injustice. Il était en colère, il était blessé, il était frustré. Il devait s'éloigner de son gardien pour reprendre ses esprits.

Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, le soleil l'éblouit.

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, une agréable chaleur régnait dans l'air. Beaucoup de gens étaient sortis de chez eux pour profiter de cette belle journée d'été. Les marchants avaient installé des présentoirs devant leur échoppe pour aborder plus facilement les passants, nombreux, les enfants jouaient, se pourchassant et bousculant occasionnellement les gens qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sur leur chemin, un puritain prêchait devant une taverne… partout on criait, on appelait, on riait.

En temps normal, Harry aurait sûrement été alerte, prêt à profiter d'une telle agitation dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas ce jour-là.

Après deux semaines de quasi-isolation, toute cette vie, tous ces bruits assaillaient ses sens. Il était légèrement déboussolé, prit par surprise.

Il aurait besoin d'un endroit plus calme s'il voulait être tranquille. Le théâtre, ainsi que les Weasley n'étaient même pas une option. Ses amis s'y trouvaient peut-être, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter leurs questions et leur bonne humeur…

Pour une fois, il bénit Rogue d'être si asocial. Il savait où serait son oasis de tranquillité. En plus, L'homme aurait peut-être des informations sur le compte de ce Voldemort.

Décision faite, il se rendit chez l'alchimiste.

Peu désireux d'être prit au milieu de la foule ou d'être abordé par une connaissance qui pouvait s'y trouver, il prit soin de longer les murs, de rester discret. Etre de petite taille avait ses avantages dans certains cas.

Le repère du sombre personnage se trouvait aussi dans la partie Sud-Est de Londres, il n'avait donc pas besoin de traverser la Tamise. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de se rendre un peu plus à l'Ouest, jusqu'à la rive faisant face au palais de Westminster.

C'était un emplacement stratégique que Severus Rogue avait choisi. De ce côté de la rive, les plus démunis pouvait facilement se rendre chez lui, il pouvait se livrer à ses expériences sans craindre les inspections ou l'ingérence des autorités, et en même temps, il n'était pas non-plus trop loin des nobles, qui recouraient eux-aussi à sa médecine peu orthodoxe, et sans qui il ne pourrait survivre financièrement… bien que, selon certaines rumeurs, Rogue était lui-même issu de la noblesse. Harry ne s'était jamais donné la peine de vérifier ces dires.

Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, il fut surpris de trouver la porte de la maisonnée de Rogue entrouverte. L'homme était plutôt paranoïaque; Harry se souvenait du temps où il avait été hébergé, que l'alchimiste fermait toujours à double tour la commode où il rangeait ses ingrédients. Il gardait la clé sur lui en tout instant, de jour comme de nuit.

Peut-être qu'un patient était arrivé gravement blessé, et que dans l'urgence on avait oublié de fermer la porte derrière lui ?

« Rogue ? C'est Harry.» dit-il en entrant. Il savait que mieux valait s'annoncer quand on entrait dans cette demeure.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Personne ne vint à sa rencontre lorsqu'il s'avança dans le hall d'entrée. Où était Rogue ? Peut-être à mijoter quelques préparations suspectes dans son sous-sol ? Le jeune homme s'y rendit.

Personne non plus en bas. Pourtant, la marmite était sur le feu, quelque chose y bouillait, et des ingrédients étaient éparpillés sur le plan de travail. Or, Severus Rogue ne laissait jamais une préparation hors de vue pendant la cuisson, ni des ingrédients hors de leur bocaux s'il ne les utilisait pas directement.

Quelque chose clochait.

Après une inspection approfondie du sous-sol, Harry remonta. L'homme devait être dans son salon, en train de lire un vieux livre poussiéreux, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

Effectivement, l'alchimiste se trouvait bien dans le salon quand Harry entra.

Cependant, il n'était pas confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, et ne tenait pas de gros livre poussiéreux.

Il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, droit, une expression agacée sur le visage mais aussi… inquiète ?

Quand l'homme le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il serra la mâchoire.

« Potter ! Je vous avais dit de rester chez vous, que faites-vous ici ? »

Harry s'avança dans la pièce, les yeux au sol, l'air gêné.

« Désolé… c'est juste que… Je me suis disputé avec Sirius et… »

« Je me fiche que votre chien de parrain vous rende fou ! Vous auriez dû… »

«Tu aurais dû écouter ce cher Severus, Harry. Bien que ta présence ici me ravisse. »

La porte claqua. Harry se retourna d'un bond. Il connaissait cette voix ! C'était celle qu'il avait entendu lors de sa perte de conscience, c'était celle de…

« Riddle » murmura-t-il.

En effet, devant lui, appuyé sur la porte, richement paré, les bras croisés, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres et un éclat sinistre dans ses yeux rubis, se tenait Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry recula, jusqu'à heurter la bibliothèque. Hébété, il tourna la tête vers Rogue.

L'homme lui offrit un regard désolé et secoua légèrement la tête, signifiant ainsi à Harry que la visite de Riddle n'était pas plus dans son agenda que la sienne.

« _Harry Potter …»_ dit le noble, regagnant l'attention du jeune homme. « Je crois que nous avons quelques affaires à régler, toi et moi. » Il s'approcha de lui.

Pendant qu'il l'approchait, Harry commençait déjà à rassembler son énergie. Mais ceci, à sa grande surprise, ne passa pas inaperçu par l'aristocrate, car celui-ci lui annonça brusquement : « Je te déconseille grandement de nous rejouer ton petit tour. J'ai des hommes à l'étage et dans les environs, prêts à accourir. Quand bien même tu réussirais à t'échapper, une grande probabilité si c'est ce que tu entreprends, je te l'accorde, je doute que ce soit le cas de ce cher Rogue… tout le monde n'est pas doté de tes talents si particuliers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry déglutit. La façon dont Riddle parlait de sa capacité… que savait-il exactement là-dessus ? Que savait-il exactement sur lui ?

Et le noble avait raison. S'ils étaient effectivement entourés, il ne pouvait pas sauver à la fois Rogue et sa propre personne. Or, abandonner l'alchimiste alors que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans ce bourbier était hors de question. Cependant…

« Vous estimez beaucoup vos hommes, si vous pensez qu'ils seront assez rapides pour nous rejoindre avant que Rogue et moi ne vous maitrisions. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te donner cette impression ? » demanda le noble, d'un air amusé.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes en infériorité numérique dans cette pièce. », répondit-il bravement. « Retirez-vous avant que cela ne dégénère, et vous en sortirez indemne. »

Riddle se trouvait maintenant face à lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance.

« Merci pour ton conseil mon garçon, mais je ne me soucie pas vraiment de notre ami ici présent… vois-tu, j'ai moi-même quelques petites astuces qui m'assurent sa docilité. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'alchimiste qui, en effet, n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Riddle lui avait fait ? Et l' « astuce » dont il parlait …

Doucement, l'homme leva la main, fit glisser un doigt le long de la joue d'Harry qui ne put retenir un frisson. Puis il lui saisit brusquement le menton, le forçant à lever la tête et à rencontrer son regard.

« Tout d'abord, si tu me disais où sont mes biens ? » demanda doucement Riddle, parcourant des yeux les traits du jeune homme.

« Je les aie vendu », mentit Harry. Un mensonge qui comme pour son faux nom, ne trompa pas le noble.

« La vérité, Harry ». dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Mais le petit brin garda le silence. Le Lord, maintenant agacé, serra un peu plus sa prise qui se fit douloureuse. Il plongea son regard pourpre dans les orbes vertes de l'adolescent qu'il surplombait.

« Je recommence. Dis-moi où sont les biens que tu m'as volé ! » intima-t-il.

Harry sentit une migraine apparaître à l'avant de son crâne. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme: c'était la deuxième fois, en seulement deux rencontres, que cela lui arrivait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le noble relâcha sa prise. Il s'éloigna du jeune homme, l'air pensif. Ceci étonna Harry. Il s'était attendu à ce que Riddle se montre plus violent devant son silence, mais peut-être que l'homme ne voulait pas se salir les mains et préférait attendre que l'un de ses hommes de mains soit présent pour se charger de sa torture à sa place.

« Je vois que cette méthode ne marche pas avec toi… intéressant. Très intéressant. » dit le noble, s'arrêtant au milieu du salon. Il se tourna soudainement vers l'alchimiste, encore devant la fenêtre.

« Severus, vient ici. » Harry ne s'y attendait pas, mais l'homme obéit. Il contourna, lentement, le bureau et vint se placer à côté de Riddle.

« Peut-être que ceci sera plus convainquant. » dit ce dernier en sortant une dague aiguisé d'un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Il plaça la lame sous le menton de l'alchimiste qui ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre.

« Vois-tu Harry, je connais Severus depuis quelques années, et ses compétences médicinales m'ont souvent été utiles… malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus dans mes faveurs. Je peux donc t'assurer que si je dois verser son sang pour te délier la langue, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. » Il appuya un peu plus la lame sur la peau tendre. Une goutte écarlate perla.

Le discours du noble n'était pas nécessaire. Dès qu'il avait vu l'arme entrer en contact avec le cou de Rogue, il avait pris sa décision. Aucun bijou, qu'importe sa valeur, ne valait la vie d'un homme.

« … Tout est chez moi. Je peux aller les cherchez et vous les amener ici. » Il voulait bien lui rendre ses bijoux, mais l'homme ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher de la bâtisse. Il y avait déjà de fortes chances qu'il se débarrasse de lui une fois qu'il aurait récupérer ses biens, il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son parrain en plus de la sienne.

Les lèvres du noble s'étirèrent, formant un sourire charmant et cruel à la fois.

« Oh non, Je viens avec toi. Quelques-uns de mes hommes vont rester ici, tenir compagnie à Severus. Ceux qui restent nous accompagnerons… Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même rendez-vous dans le coin. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Riddle savait où il vivait ? Que savait-il d'autre ? Quand même pas que…

« Oui, il se trouve que j'y ai rendez-vous, cet après-midi même, avec le Bailli, pour appréhender le dangereux criminel Sirius Black… mais tu es déjà familier avec ce personnage, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat sadique.

 _Non !_

« Heureusement que tu es là pour me montrer le chemin. En toute honnêteté, les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux tourner. »

 **...**

 **tadadadaaaaaa! ... qu'en pensez vous ? :)**

 **Pour ceux qui, comme Jadore, s'inquête de la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouve Harry face à Tom, ne vous tracassez pas. Il est normal après tout que notre héros soit un peu perdu face à ce nouveau type d'individu avec qui il n'a pas l'habitude d'interargir, mais quand il s'y sera fait la main...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu,**

 **à la prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My God ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pû poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été prise dans les giboulées évènementielles de mars (bien que les vraie ne soient pas encore passées)... grippe, travaux, travaux et encore travaux, c'était plutôt chargé. Pour m'excuser, ce chapitre est (un tout petit peu) plus long que les autres, et je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain ne mettra pas autant de temps (déjà la moitié écrite, yeah !)**

 **En tout cas, encore mille merci pour vos reviews et pour favoriter/follower cette fic ! ^^ ça fait vraiment vraiment vraiement plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **« Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'aura plus de regret »**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **Hamlet**_

 _Non !_

Harry ne réfléchit pas. Dès qu'il comprit ce que Riddle avait en tête, avec le peu d'énergie qu'il avait amassé, il se jeta sur le noble. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le jeune homme le plaqua contre le mur et qu'un poing vint violemment à la rencontre de sa mâchoire.

Il aurait sûrement fait la connaissance de son homologue si Severus Rogue n'était pas intervenu.

« Potter ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme, sortant enfin de son silence et de son immobilité. Il s'avança vers le garçon et le tira par le bras.

« Ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui ! Allez prévenir votre parrain, idiot! »

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, l'air affolé, tenant toujours le noble par le cou. Ce dernier semblait encore sonné par le choc bien que tenant toujours sur ses jambes, il s'appuyait sur le mur et clignait des yeux, comme pour éclaircir sa vision.

« Severus… », commença le jeune homme.

« Allez ! S'il dit vrai, le Bailli est déjà en chemin. Vous n'avez pas une seconde à perdre ! » D'un mouvement sec, il fit lâcher prise à Harry. Il le mena ensuite vers la cave, vers son laboratoire.

« Mais vous… les hommes de Riddle… »

« Si Riddle a bien amené une garde, celle-ci doit être dehors. Je vous assure que personne d'autre n'est entré chez moi. Et si leur maître sait comment se faire discret, au point que même vous ne vous soyez rendu compte de rien, je ne pense pas que ce soit leur cas. » Il descendit les escaliers, trainant le garçon derrière lui.

« Pou-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendu ? Vous étiez-là, immobile…» demanda le garçon le regardant fermer la porte derrière eux. « Et pourquoi nous avez-vous mené ici ?! La sortie est de l'autre côté je vous signale ! »

L'alchimiste lui lança un regard exaspéré. Toute autre personne aurait certainement levé les yeux au ciel.

« Pour votre première question… disons que je n'étais pas maître de mes actes. Nous nous épancherons sur cela plus tard. Ensuite, croyez-vous vraiment que ma demeure ne dispose que d'une seule sortie ? »

Il s'approcha d'une étagère, aussi grande que lui, et la poussa. Lorsqu'il eut déplacé le meuble, Harry découvrit une étroite ouverture là où se il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Severus prit une torche accrochée au mur, l'alluma et s'y engouffra. Harry, bien que surpris, le suivit sans hésiter.

Il comprit rapidement pourquoi Rogue avait emmené la torche. C'était l'unique source de lumière dans ce sombre tunnel. Toutefois, l'étroitesse était telle que le jeune homme était certain qu'il aurait pu s'orienter un glissant ses mains le long du mur. Il revint sur cette idée quand ils passèrent plusieurs fois à côté d'interstices où logeaient, sans aucun doute, insectes et vermines de tout genre.

« Rogue, où mène ce tunnel ? »

L'homme ignora d'abord sa question, avant de lui répondre, comme à contrecœur. « Ce conduit longe la Tamise. D'après mes configurations, nous devrions en émerger non loin des théâtres. »

« Vos configurations ? Vous l'avez creusé vous-m… » L'adolescent s'interrompit. Il s'arrêta, figé comme une statue.

L'alchimiste se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, l'air interrogateur.

« Potter, je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à p… »

« Chuuut ! Écoutez ! », dit Harry, sans le regarder.

Rogue, bien qu'offusqué, se tut. Le silence était pesant, mais au bout d'un moment, il perçut un bruit faible. Régulier…. Des bruits de pas, derrière eux. Se rapprochant d'eux.

Harry s'était lui aussi rendu compte de la nature du bruit. Il se retourna vers Rogue, et tout deux échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, Riddle n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à se remettre de leur altercation, et avait réussi à entrer dans le laboratoire. En plus, il avait rameuté la cavalerie.

« Donnez-moi votre main Potter ! » ordonna le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme obéit, retenant de justesse une blague qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter après tout. N'empêche, Severus Rogue qui lui demandait sa main…

L'homme souffla ensuite sur la torche, éteignant la flamme. Puis, il se mit à courir, tenant fermement le petit brun par la main.

Ils aperçurent bientôt la sortie. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry fut ébloui par la lueur du jour… Diantre ! Ses pupilles n'allaient jamais s'en remettre.

Dès qu'ils émergèrent du tunnel et qu'il eut retrouvé une vision normale, Harry inspecta leurs alentours. Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Comme l'avait dit Rogue, ils n'étaient pas très loin des théâtres, et par conséquent, pas très loin de chez lui.

« Allez vous cacher quelque part ! Je vous recontacterai quand Sirius et moi auront trouvé un nouveau refuge… ou avant que nous ne quittions la ville. », lança-t-il à l'homme sans le regarder avant de filer. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Se concentrant sur les muscles de sa jambe, il accéléra. Il savait qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs était dangereux dans cette situation, mais c'était un risque qu'il devait prendre s'il voulait être sûr de précéder le Bailli. Il espérait juste que le contrecoup ne surgirait pas avant que son parrain et lui soient en lieu sûr. Il ne prêta pas attention aux passants qu'il bouscula en chemin.

Hélas, que ce soit parce qu'il avait été trop tardé, ou parce que le Bailli était arrivé en avance, il ne fut pas le premier à atteindre la chaumière.

Il aperçut de loin la foule de curieux ameutés autour de leur bâtisse. Hommes, femmes et enfants se bousculaient pour assister au spectacle, connaître la raison de la venue des autorités en cette belle journée.

Avant qu'il ne les ait rejoins, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Harry ! » Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille rousse. Ginny. Elle vint à sa rencontre, l'air paniqué. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Harry, attend ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les…les gardes du Bailli sont là… Sirius, il … »,à force de vouloir suivre son allure, elle était à bout de souffle.

Harry parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi les badauds. Ce qu'il vit, une fois à l'avant de la foule, lui fit perdre toute couleur.

Des gardes encerclaient la chaumière, tenant leurs armes pointées en direction de la porte. Celle-ci était grande ouverte, comme si on l'avait défoncée à coup de pied, ce qui devait probablement avoir été le cas.

Le Bailli Fudge, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et ventripotent se tenait derrière les gardes.

Des hommes sortirent de la chaumière. Le premier, un garde jeune et vigoureux se tenait droit et fier, l'expression satisfaite de quelqu'un ayant accompli son devoir sur le visage. Trois hommes vinrent à sa suite deux, vêtus du même uniforme, tenaient leurs lances pointées sur un troisième qui avançait lentement devant eux, les mains attachées devant lui, le visage ensanglanté.

Sirius.

« Sir… », commença Harry, prêt à intervenir avant qu'on ne l'interrompisse en posant fermement une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir qui osait le retenir. Il se trouva face à un Rogue pantelant, de la sueur coulant sur son front, flanqué d'une rouquine. Severus avait dû le suivre en dépit de ses instructions.

« Ne soyez pas stupide Potter ! », chuchota l'alchimiste. « Que vous vous chiffonniez avec une bande d'enfants de rue c'est une chose, c'en est une autre d'engager un combat avec les autorités. Vous finirez soit empalé sur leurs lances, soit dans une cellule voisine à celle de votre parrain ! ».

Le jeune homme le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser emmener Sirius ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser l'enfermer à nouveau là-bas, il ne pouvait pas à nouveau se retrouver… seul.

Déjà, les gardes dispersaient la foule, dégageant le chemin pour que l'on puisse mener le captif jusqu'à une sinistre charrette qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à la Tour.

Il voulut se défaire de la prise de l'alchimiste, mais sentit, à ce moment-là, ses forces le quitter. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Sans l'intervention de Ginny et Rogue qui se hâtèrent de venir le soutenir, il serait sûrement tombé à terre.

Faiblement, il tourna la tête vers son parrain. On poussait celui-ci en direction du transport, quand une voix s'éleva.

« Bien le bonjour, Bailli Fudge. Je vois que la pêche a été bonne. » Un homme, de haute stature, sortit de la foule et s'avança vers le Bailli qui suivait les gardes. Ce dernier se retourna, blanc comme un linge.

Sans même lever les yeux, Harry savait de qui il s'agissait. Il sentit la rage et l'amertume monter en lui.

« L-Lord Riddle ! Bonjour. », répondit faiblement Fudge.

Quand Harry jeta un regard au noble, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était comme si leur rencontre chez Rogue n'avait jamais eu lieu. Son apparence était impeccable, pas le moindre bleu sur sa mâchoire, pas la moindre mèche mal placée. Il se tenait droit et fier, suivit de près de ses serviteurs. Eux par contre, semblaient à bout de souffle.

Lorsque Riddle passa devant Harry pour rejoindre le Bailli, il lui sourit, portant sur le visage la même expression qu'un chasseur ayant pris sa proie au piège. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le jeune homme tenta de transmettre toute la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son adversaire dans le sien. Ceci fit s'élargir le sourire du Lord, qui rapporta rapidement son attention sur la figure officielle présente.

« J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit accord, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

« Bi-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un homme de parole voyons ! » s'exclama Fudge d'un ton offensé. « Nous récompensons comme il se doit nos citoyens exemplaires comme convenu, pour nous avoir livré Sirius Black, je puis vous assurer un libre accès au prisonnier. À vous, ou à toute autre personne que vous enverrez. Voici le laisser-passer en votre nom.»

Le Bailli sortit de sa poche une lettre scellée, qu'il tendit à l'aristocrate. Celui-ci la prit du bout des doigts, et la glissa élégamment dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Merci bien. Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Nous ne voudrions pas courir le risque que ce dangereux individu s'échappe à nouveau. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Fudge suivit son regard et émit un bruit d'indignation. « Croyez-moi Lord Riddle, Black ne nous aura pas deux fois. Il purgera sa peine, et la prochaine fois qu'il sortira de la Tour, ce sera les deux pieds devant. »

« Vous m'en voyez rassuré. » Quand le Bailli monta à l'avant de la charrette, le noble ajouta, « Et s'il-vous-plait, contrôlez vos gardes. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à cet homme avant que je n'ai pu m'entretenir à loisir avec lui, j'en serais fortement… attristé. »

Fudge avala sa salive. « Bien évidemment. Venez nous visiter quand bon vous plaira. » Il donna le signal du départ, et les chevaux se mirent en marche.

Tandis que la charrette s'avançait, Harry jeta un regard désespéré à son parrain. Il rencontra celui de Sirius, aussi hanté que le sien.

Impuissant, soutenu d'un côté par Rogue et de l'autre par Ginny, il vit l'homme disparaitre au loin.

Tout les trois restèrent silencieux, immobiles, encore dépassés par la rapidité à laquelle s'était enchainés les évènements.

Vaguement, Harry remarqua que les hommes de Riddle éloignaient les passants, évacuant les environs. Bientôt, lui, Rogue, Ginny, Riddle et ses minions furent les seuls encore présents devant la bâtisse.

Le noble se tourna ensuite vers le garçon.

« Lucius, Rosier ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Un homme inconnu vint se saisir de la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté d'Harry, tandis que le blond s'occupa de l'alchimiste.

Si Harry n'avait pas été si faible, il aurait sûrement protesté et se serait débattu comme un beau diable, mais dans son état, et sans le support de ses amis, il ne put que tomber dans les bras du Lord qui s'était approché de lui.

« Dans ton état, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, mais juste pour la forme je me dois de t'avertir : soit sage. Comme tu as vu, j'ai des amis haut-placés… Si l'un de mes hommes, par malheur, blessaient l'un de tes compagnons, je n'aurais aucun mal à faire passer cela pour un simple accident. » L'avertit directement Riddle.

« Pou-pourquoi… je vous aurais simplement rendu vos… vos bijoux… Sirius n'avait rien à voir là… dedans. » parvint à dire le jeune homme.

Le noble le pressa contre lui, dans une étreinte de fer, et pourtant étrangement tendre, le maniant comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il pencha ensuite la tête, situant sa bouche juste au niveau de l'oreille d'Harry.

« Vois-tu mon cher, je me devais de te punir pour m'avoir défié. Tu m'as volé quelque chose qui m'était précieux, je te rends maintenant la pareille. » chuchota le noble en retour.

Il attendit un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Mais je ne suis pas sans-cœur… pas complétement en tout cas. Comme tu as dû l'entendre, j'ai libre accès à Black, et si tu fais ce que je te dis, je pourrais bien partager avec toi ce petit privilège. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Tu viendras au manoir Riddle me rendre ce qui m'appartient. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient dans cette maison. Je peux vous les rendre sur l'instant, vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire emprisonner Sirius pour cela. »

Riddle rit doucement, et prit assez de distance avec le jeune homme pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'entrer dans cette pathétique excuse de maison et reprendre mes biens serait aussi facile que d'arracher un jouet à un nourrisson… disons, que c'est une preuve de ma bonne volonté et l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre une leçon tu verras qu'en faisant ce que je te demande, tu auras ce que je t'ai promis. » Il serra davantage sa prise sur le garçon. « Et que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferai de ta vie un enfer.»

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ferez relâcher Sirius si je viens? »

Le Lord le regarda d'un air condescendent.

« Allons, n'exagérons rien. Je ne vais pas aller compromettre mon intégrité. Cependant, si tu as l'occasion de rendre visite à ton parrain après chaque petit service que tu m'auras rendu, vous finirez certainement par élaborer un plan d'évasion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Après que je vous aie rendu vos bijoux, quels sont les 'petits services' que vous attendrez ? » Harry n'était même pas surpris que le noble connaisse la nature exacte de sa relation avec Sirius Black. Apparemment, l'homme avait fait une enquête complète sur son compte.

Un sourire sinistre apparut sur le beau visage du noble.

« Ça, tu le découvriras en temps et en heure. Disons juste que cela concernerait tes… talents.»

« Que savez-vous là-dessus ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Plus que toi apparemment. Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter… ».

Toujours souriant, Riddle se tut et se mit à l'observer.

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry l'affronta du regard.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le noble fit un signe de la tête à Lucius. Celui-ci libéra l'alchimiste qu'il menaçait de son épée.

« Severus, occupe-toi de monsieur Potter veux-tu ? Je ne te fais peut-être plus confiance pour me traiter, mais j'ai l'impression que tu entretiens assez d'affection vis-à-vis du jeune homme que pour veiller à sa santé, d'après tes actes. Remets-le d'aplomb pour qu'il puisse me rendre visite.» dit le Lord à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, lui confiant l'adolescent.

En s'éloignant, il ajouta « Et je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de préciser que tu n'es plus le bienvenu sur mes terres, n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse en vie malgré ta trahison car tu pourrais encore m'être utile, mais sache que si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur ma propriété, il en ira autrement. »

L'alchimiste hocha simplement la tête.

Riddle s'approcha ensuite de son autre sous-fifre, qui tenait encore Ginny. « Quand à vous mademoiselle, je compte sur votre discrétion. Votre famille tient une boulangerie n'est-ce pas ? Soyez prudente. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un incendie se déclare parce que l'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas surveillé le feu des fourneaux. »

Lorsque la jeune fille, horrifiée, eut acquiescé, le noble fit signe à son homme de la lâcher. Elle accourut aux côtés d'Harry, qui fixait encore Riddle.

Les nobles se rassemblèrent. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Lord Riddle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Ne tarde pas trop, Harry. Ton parrain ne court pas d'autre danger que de mourir d'ennui pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas un homme d'une grande patience. Un mot aux gardes, et son séjour à la Tour pourrait prendre une tournure plus… désagréable. »

Et ils s'en furent.

….

Sirius Black n'arrivait pas à y croire. Certes, il était un homme recherché, et se faire prendre était un risque constant, mais il n'y avait eu absolument aucun signe avant-coureur.

Peu de temps après que son filleul soit parti, on avait toqué à leur porte. Il n'avait pas répondu, comme d'habitude. Ni Harry ni Ginny et encore moins Rogue, les seules personnes au courant de son existence, ne prenaient cette peine, ce qui signifiaient que cela ne devaient être qu'un marchand ambulant, ou une connaissance d'Harry. Dans les deux cas, il ne devait pas ouvrir : le moins de personnes le voyaient, au mieux c'était.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on insista, et que les coups se firent de plus en plus forts qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu se lever, on défonça la porte et trois gardes avaient envahi leur habitat, proclamant son arrestation et l'intimant de se rendre sans faire d'histoire.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait lutté comme il avait pu, mais seul contre trois, et complétement désarmé, le combat était perdu d'avance. Tout ce qu'il y gagna, ce fut des coups au visage, et d'être attaché comme un veau destiné à l'abattoir. Leur ressemblance ne se limitait peut-être pas qu'aux cordes d'ailleurs.

Il avait directement repéré Harry parmi les badauds rassemblés autour de la chaumière. Le voir vouloir venir à son secours lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais il avait été soulagé quand il avait vu Rogue le retenir et les forces du garçon le déserter. Au moins, il ne se mettrait pas en danger. Pas aujourd'hui.

Cependant, il avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude. Il avait suivi la conversation entre Fudge et le noble qui l'avait dénoncé, et autre que le nom de ce dernier, il n'avait rien appris de plus. Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Pourquoi cet intérêt pour sa personne alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré ? Il avait reconnu le nom « Riddle ». Harry l'avait questionné, peu de temps auparavant sur un noble de ce nom, mais même en se cassant la tête, il ne voyait vraiment pas les liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux.

Ce n'est que lorsque le noble lui avait lancé un regard qu'il comprit. Il connaissait ces yeux rouges. C'étaient les mêmes yeux que ceux qui le hantaient toutes les nuits, les mêmes yeux que ceux de l'homme que Lily avait voulu à tout prix éloigner de son fils. Les mêmes yeux que ceux de l'hom… non, le monstre qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Il avait voulu prévenir Harry, mais lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers son filleul, la charrette s'était déjà trop éloignée. Le désespoir l'avait alors envahi, un désespoir qui se reflétait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Tour avait été étrange. Il ne lui semblait pas correct que le soleil brille d'une telle intensité et que les rues soient si animées alors que tout ce qui l'attendait n'était qu'obscurité, froideur et silence… Enfin, peut-être pas le silence. Il se souvenait sans peine des cris des fous ou des torturés qu'il entendait depuis sa cellule.

Il avait beau détester l'homme, sa dernière remarque lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Personne avant lui n'avait réussi à s'échapper de la Tour, et les gardes ne prenaient pas bien l'offense qui avait été faite à la réputation du lieu. Il voyait très bien, dans leurs expressions, l'envie qui les rongeait de s'assurer qu'il ne réitèrerait plus jamais un tel exploit, et qu'ils étaient nombreux à envisager une solution plus… définitive.

La conversation tenue entre les deux gardes qui le menaient à sa cellule lui donnait d'ailleurs raison.

« Je dis juste, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait demandé à la voir lors de son dernier séjour. On doit l'avoir complétement oublié, alors qui est-ce que ça dérangerait si on se débarrassait de ce gars ? »

« Tu as entendu le Bailli. On ne doit pas le toucher. Apparemment, il y a bien quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à faire…. »

« Oui, mais s'il recommençait ? Je veux dire, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ses anciens gardes ? Pour les punir, on les a transférés, et est-ce qu'on les a jamais revus ? Je te le dis-moi, ils ont été envoyés en mer, pour servir de chair à canon contre l'Espagne… à moins qu'ils ne soient morts du scorbut ? En tout cas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de subir la même chose.»

« Les ordres sont les ordres. »

Les deux gardes se turent un instant. L'un d'entre eux observa Sirius avant de se pencher vers son camarade et de lui chuchoter tout bas, « Les ordres sont bien qu'aucun garde ne doit le toucher, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre acquiesça.

« Eh bien… »

Sirius ne parvint pas à entendre le reste.

Néanmoins, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait quand ils prirent un tunnel qui, il le savait, menait dans l'aile où l'on gardait ceux estimés fous, et passablement… dangereux. Personne ne se retrouvait enfermé à la Tour sans bonne raison après tout. Rectification : personne sauf lui.

On le poussa dans une cellule assez large, mais tellement sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Une odeur de pourriture régnait dans l'air. En partant, les gardes lui lancèrent, des sourires satisfaits aux lèvres, « Amuse-toi bien Black, et profite de cette petite réunion de famille. »

Il ne comprit ce qu'ils voulaient dire que lorsqu'il entendit un rire hystérique s'élever derrière lui.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas ce cher cousin Siri… »

« Bellatrix. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la femme était assez proche pour qu'il puisse voir son visage recouvert d'une couche de saleté et parsemé de gouttes de sang sec… de qui, il ne le savait pas. Des mèches folles lui tombaient devant les yeux, des yeux au fond desquels brillait l'éclat bien particulier de la folie.

Il entendit des froissements dans le fond de la cellule. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Sa cousine le prit dans ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Rodolphus et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus eut un nouveau jouet… Toi, tu vas jouer avec nous, comme quand on était petit, n'est-ce pas cher cousin ? »

Lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, d'autres, en provenance des cellules voisines, lui firent échos.

….

Lorsqu'Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il était encore fatigué, mais il savait que cette fatigue était plus émotionnelle que physique.

Il se trouvait actuellement chez Severus. L'homme avait jugé que cela était plus sûr : après tout, on ne savait pas si les gardes reviendraient inspecter ou fouiller lieu où on avait caché le criminel Sirius Black, dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité de ses complices.

Aussi, après avoir récupérer les quelques vêtements d'Harry ainsi que la bague et le pendentif, ils étaient retournés chez l'alchimiste, accompagnés de Ginny.

La jeune fille lui avait tenu compagnie, assise à son chevet, en attendant que son état retourne à la normale. Pour être honnête, leurs échanges n'avaient pas été d'une grande richesse. Ginny avait surtout passé son temps à sangloter, encore sous le choc, triste pour Sirius, pour Harry, mais aussi effrayée du sort qui attendait sa famille que le noble avait menacée. Harry lui-même n'avait pas été particulièrement bavard. Outre la fatigue, colère, frustration et culpabilité faisaient rage en lui. Pour ne pas craquer, il avait préféré se taire. S'en prendre à son amie n'aurait eu aucun sens quand elle n'était nullement responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Non…

Tout était de sa faute à lui.

S'il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation, s'il n'avait pas volé ces maudits bijoux, s'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de l'aristocrate,… _si, si, si, si, si !_ Tant d'erreurs qu'il aurait pu éviter ! Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ?

Le pire de tout, c'était de savoir que s'il ne s'était pas bagarré avec son parrain ce matin-même, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé tout seul, il aurait pu le sauver des griffes du Bailli. Il se serait battu contre les gardes, ou ils auraient réussi à s'enfuir sans aucune escarmouche… dans les deux cas, il aurait également reçut le statut de fugitif, mais cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Sirius et lui seraient déjà loin de la ville, loin du Bailli, loin de Riddle. Ils seraient tous les deux libres.

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas le cas. Aussi il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : assumer ses erreur, et tout faire pour sortir son parrain de cet enfer avant que l'homme ne devienne fou pour de bon, ou pire…

Ginny s'en était allée peu après qu'il eut regagné le contrôle de son corps. Maintenant il était seul chez Severus Rogue, dans une petite chambre sous les combles, à ruminer ses noirs pensées le front appuyé contre le verre d'une petite fenêtre ovale qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa couche. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à la sacoche qui contenait les fameux bijoux de Riddle, la cause de tous ses malheurs, posée à côté de son oreiller.

Il sortit de ses rêveries…ou cauchemars, plutôt, quand on entra dans la pièce.

C'était Rogue. L'homme tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses et une théière, de laquelle on pouvait voir s'échapper la vapeur du liquide encore bouillant qu'elle contenait.

Severus Rogue, comme les Grangers, n'avait pas de domestique. Non qu'il n'eut pas l'argent pour en engager au moins un, mais l'homme était simplement complètement paranoïaque et maniaque de l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de laisser quelqu'un entrer chez lui, ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux en tout instant, et en laisser cette personne se charger de ranger SA demeure en touchant à SES biens. Harry était l'exception à la règle… ainsi que les patients de l'alchimiste, quand ceux-ci étaient incapacité et ne pouvaient plus marcher. Là, l'alchimiste était sûr qu'ils n'iraient pas explorer sa maison, et ne lui voleraient rien. Pas s'ils voulaient sortir de chez lui en meilleur état.

L'alchimiste posa le plateau sur une petite table non loin d'Harry et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir. Il leur servi le thé.

Les deux occupants de la pièce burent leur breuvage en silence, avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

« … Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir embaucher une cuisinière ? Ce thé a un drôle de goût… » dit le jeune homme en regardant sa tasse d'un air perplexe. Comment quelqu'un qui passait ses journées à faire bouillir et à mélanger d'étranges mixtures pouvait faire un thé si mauvais ?

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas du thé, Potter. Il s'agit d'un breuvage calmant. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil afin d'avoir l'esprit clair demain matin pour réfléchir à l'organisation de votre départ. »

Harry leva les yeux, lançant un regard interrogateur à l'homme en face de lui.

« Mon départ ? Vous ne pensez pas que… »

« Il faut vous éloigner autant que possible, et le plus vite possible de Riddle. Ce n'est pas un vaurien des bas-quartiers que vous vous êtes mis sur le dos ! »

Le jeune homme reposa violemment sa tasse sur le plateau. « Je m'en suis rendu compte, merci beaucoup ! Mais vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais abandonner Sirius à son sort ? Si ?! »

L'ainé bu encore une gorgée avant de poser lui aussi sa tasse. Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air sévère.

« Vous n'allez sûrement pas vous rendre chez le Lord. Ce serait de la folie pure, et je doute que votre parrain apprécie que vous mettiez ainsi votre vie en danger. Je m'occuperai de rendre ses bijoux à leur propriétaire, mais il vous faut vous mettre en route dès demain. Riddle ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas une grande patience. »

« Hors de question. » répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

« Potter, vous… »

« Je comprends parfaitement la situation dans laquelle je suis… »

« J'en doute fort. » marmonna Severus

« …mais je ne fuirai pas. Pas sans Sirius. J'irai rendre ses biens à Riddle, puis, avec le laisser-passer, j'irai voir Sirius. Une visite suffira pour que je puisse élaborer un plan d'évasion que je mettrai en application lors de la suivante. Quand j'aurai fait sortir Sirius, et seulement alors, nous quitterons la ville… ou le pays si nécessaire. L'Ecosse est toujours prête à accueillir les mauvais anglais. » dit posément Harry, la voix ferme.

Severus fit la grimace, clairement peu convaincu par le plan de la menace aux yeux verts.

« L'Ecosse ne suffira pas. Vous devrez rejoindre le continent si vous voulez vraiment échapper à cet homme… et pensez-vous vraiment que vous aurez l'occasion de visiter votre parrain plus d'une fois ? Après que vous lui ayez porté ses biens, Riddle vous laissera peut-être le faire une fois, pour se montrer clément, mais ce sera tout. Il vous appellera ensuite pour un 'service spécial' et je mettrai ma main au feu que vous ne ressortirez jamais vivant de son manoir. ».

Le jeune homme rigola, mais son amertume était palpable. Il baissa les yeux.

« Je sais mais c'est un risque que je dois prendre. Deux visites… C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Severus soupira. Les adolescents pouvaient être tellement bornés.

« Potter. Écoutez bien. Parfois, il faut savoir accepter la défaite. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est malheureux, mais vous aurez de meilleures chances en partant seul, et le plus vite possible… refaite votre vie à l'étranger : vous savez lire et écrire, vous êtes jeune et… passablement intelligent. Votre parrain serait-il vraiment contre cela ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait le regard légèrement vitreux, et les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. À propos de quoi, Severus l'ignorait.

Soudain, il leva la tête. Puis se tourna vers la sacoche qui se trouvait sur sa couche. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, et il se retourna vers Rogue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai mes deux visites. Rapidement, et sans devoir rendre à ce noble prétentieux le moindre service supplémentaire. » dit-il d'un ton décidé, ses yeux émeraude brillant de détermination.

 **...**

 **Sooooo ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Cliquez sur le bouton "review" ci-dessous et partagez votre avs! (damn ! voici que je parle comme l'un de ces présentateurs de concours musicaux :"appuyez sur 3 pour XXX" !)**

 **Sinon, vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

 **En attendant, j'attends moi même avec impatience de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre (donc vous êtes certains qu'il ne tardera pas): il y a du gros dedans. Nya ah ah! (tout bas, en se frottant les mains)**

 **Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! merci encore pour vos reviews, et j'en profites spécialement pour remercier ceux que je n'ai pas pu contacter comme** **Jadore** **,** **Llala** **,** **akuryouxxakuma** **,** **Neljomir** **,** **Takoisu** **,** **Grellow** **et** **Gabriel A.J** **… si j'ai oublié votre nom et que vous n'avez pas reçu de PM, sachez que vos commentaires m'auront bien fait plaisir.**

 **Et donc, le voilà le chapitre que je vous avais annoncé. J'espère que vous aimerez**

 **Warning : vers la fin du chapitre, du** **sang** **… je ne peux en dire plus.**

… **..**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **« Ouste, maudite tâche ! Ouste te dis-je ! »**

 _ **Macbeth**_ **, W. Shakespeare**

Dû à la menace qui pesait sur sa personne, Severus ne put accompagner son jeune protégé lorsque celui-ci se rendit, deux jours après l'arrestation de son parrain, au manoir Riddle.

Pour être honnête, Harry aurait apprécié le soutien de l'alchimiste.

Malgré son courage et sa résolution, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la demeure et ses environs. Il était loin de son terrain de chasse habituel, loin de sa zone de confort à la place des rues animées, des petites chaumières serrées les unes aux autres et des pavés recouverts de boue, de terre et de… mieux valait garder cela pour lui, le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui n'était que verdure, calme et élégance.

Verdure pour l'immense prairie qui entourait le manoir avant d'être remplacée par des bois, calme pour l'absence d'individus, à l'exception du jardinier qui s'afférait devant la roseraie, et élégance pour l'incroyable et délicate architecture de la demeure ainsi que les quelques détails, comme les roses justement, qui embellissaient encore davantage sa façade.

N'eut-on rien dit à Harry, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme comme Riddle puisse vivre dans un tel endroit. Non, selon lui, un sombre châtelet avec des donjons bien visibles correspondait plus à l'homme. Enfin, comme pour beaucoup de nobles, il supposait que la femme de Riddle devait s'être occupée de la décoration pour passer le temps pendant que son mari s'amusait à jouer le grand méchant aristocrate et tyrannisait les miséreux.

Harry n'arrivait pas à visualiser Riddle comme un homme marié, mais c'était une déduction logique. L'homme devait avoir plus de trente ans, et à cet âge-là, la majorité des nobles étaient déjà passés devant l'autel. Au moins une fois. Il faut dire que depuis Henry VIII et sa vie matrimoniale pour le moins… mouvementée, certains noblaillons, bien que rares, n'hésitaient pas à mettre en question la légitimité de leur mariage si leur femme ne leur donnait pas de descendant assez rapidement, même si le reste de la haute société voyait cela d'un mauvais œil.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de toquer, alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation de la demeure et dans ses réflexions, on ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Harry sursauta et se tendit, s'attendant à se retrouver face à Riddle, mais ce n'était qu'un servant.

« Monsieur Potter je présume ? » demanda l'homme.

Harry se reprit et se détendit. En apparence du moins. Il ne voulait pas laisser le noble ou ses serviteurs voir la nervosité qui lui tordait le ventre.

« C'est cela. Je désire m'entretenir avec votre maître. » dit-il calmement, mais d'un ton ferme.

Le serviteur hocha brièvement la tête. « Le maître vous attend dans son bureau. Veuillez me suivre. »

Sans un regard de plus, l'homme rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand Harry le suivit, il revint sur sa déduction. Aucune chance qu'une femme, quel que soit son statut social, peu importe à quel point elle était dédiée à son mari, accepte de vivre dans une atmosphère si sinistre. Honnêtement, un plancher entièrement noir ? Là, il reconnaissait la marque de Riddle.

Tandis qu'on le menait au noble, Harry observa attentivement l'intérieur du manoir et son agencement, recherchant les différentes voies de fuites, les objets qu'il pourrait utiliser ou dont il devrait se méfier si les choses tournaient mal. Il fut étonné de ne voir aucun garde.

Le serviteur s'arrêta devant une porte noire et s'apprêta à toquer, mais Harry le devança. Sans s'annoncer, et sans demander la permission pour entrer, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Pas question d'être convoqué comme s'il n'était qu'un serviteur, qu'un sujet de plus aux ordres de l'aristocrate.

Riddle était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à rédiger quelques papiers. Il arrêta le mouvement de sa plume et leva la tête, de même qu'un sourcil, quand Harry entra.

Le serviteur se précipita dans la pièce et s'approcha de son maître, tremblant.

« Maître, pardonnez-moi ! L'impolitesse de cet… »

« Ce sera tout Mockbey, tu peux disposer. » dit simplement le Lord d'une voix autoritaire. Le servant se tut, s'inclina et se retira, non sans jeter un regard noir au jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Dès qu'ils furent seul, il sortit une bourse verte de sa poche et la tendit devant lui.

« Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé. Donnez-moi le laisser-passer maintenant. » Dit-il en regardant le noble dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Le noble rigola, secoua la tête et se leva.

« Allons Harry, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Ni toi, ni moi, et encore moins ton parrain ne risquons de nous envoler. Si nous prenions le temps de discuter avant de régler nos affaires ? », demanda-t-il en contournant son bureau et en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

Malgré ses paroles, il tendit la main pour s'emparer de la bourse mais Harry recula, mettant le trésor hors de portée du noble.

« Vous ne l'aurez pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné ce que vous m'avez promis. Je ne vous fais pas confiance…. Et je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Par votre faute, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, mon parrain est coincé derrière les barreaux. »

Le noble s'arrêta à quelques pas du jeune homme. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi le voleur et le trompeur. J'admets que mes actions ne t'ont pas fait de bien, mais ce n'était jamais dans mes intentions, et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Même pas chez Severus. »

« Je suis peut-être un voleur, mais je n'ai jamais gâché la vie de personne simplement parce qu'on avait froissé mon égo. » Fit sèchement remarquer Harry en grinçant des dents, mais le noble l'ignora.

« …Quant aux sujets que nous pourrions aborder, et bien ils sont nombreux : tes vues sur la politique, sur notre économie ou sur les arts, mais je pense que tu seras plus disposé à parler de quelque chose qui te concerne directement et que tu pourras comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme… tes performances acrobatiques peut-être ? Ou ta force impressionnante ? J'avoue avoir été pris par surprise lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

Harry observa l'homme d'un air suspicieux.

L'homme soupira et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait la cheminée, entourée de couches et de fauteuils pourpres. Il s'installa sur le plus imposant, à côté duquel se trouvait une petite table surmontée d'une chandelle et d'une pile de livre. On pouvait facilement deviner que c'était là que l'homme passait ses moments de lecture.

Riddle regarda ensuite Harry en haussant un sourcil, indiquant du menton la couche à ses côtés.

Harry s'avança, mais au lieu de s'asseoir à la place que lui avait assignée le noble, il se posa dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de l'homme, et le plus près de la sortie.

Riddle sourit d'un air condescendant mais ne dit rien.

Certes, le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas bien disposé à l'égard du noble, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il laisserait passer la chance d'en apprendre davantage sur ses étranges capacités.

« L'autre fois, quand Sirius a été… » Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « La façon dont vous en parliez… que savez-vous là-dessus ? »

« Et si tu me disais déjà ce que toi tu sais ? » demanda le Lord.

« Vous abordez le sujet, vous commencez. » répondit simplement Harry. Hors de question d'avouer à cet homme qu'il ne savait rien sur ses propres pouvoirs, hormis comment les utiliser.

L'homme sourit et un éclat moqueur apparut au fond de ses yeux rouges, indiquant que la réponse d'Harry lui suffisait.

« Disions que tu n'es peut-être pas le seul dans ta situation, pas le seul à avoir un petit quelque chose de spécial. »

« … c'est grâce à ça que vous contrôliez Rogue ce jour-là ? En quoi consiste votre…particularité ? Clairement, ce n'est pas le même que moi, étant donné la façon dont je vous ai dominé physiquement l'autre jour. »

Le sourire de l'homme se fit plus tendu. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce moment de faiblesse. Cependant, l'éclat moqueur ne disparut pas.

« Crois-moi, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Je me charge de la domination habituellement. » dit nonchalamment le Lord en fixant Harry du regard.

Quand le jeune homme ne réagit pas, se contentant d'attendre la réponse à sa question, il soupira de nouveau et continua.

«Oui, c'est grâce à ça que je contrôlais Rogue, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit sur tes propre 'talents '. Echange de bons procédés, du comprends ? »

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à en savoir plus sur moi ? Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? »

« La question est plutôt : pourquoi hésites-tu ainsi ? Ne veux-tu pas découvrir les secrets que recèle ton habilité ? Si tu me donnes les informations dont j'ai besoin, je peux t'y aider. »

« Et d'où tenez-vous vos connaissances ? Il y en a d'autres comme nous ? »

« Tss Tss Tss, chaque chose en son temps. Veux-tu de mon aide ou pas ? »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Vous ne me semblez pas particulièrement altruiste et votre insistance est plus que douteuse. Aussi, je répète ma question : qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? » insista-t-il.

Harry était bien évidemment curieux, il voulait en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs. Néanmoins, même si l'offre de Riddle était intéressante, vendre son âme au diable ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Il ne voulait pas établir plus de liens entre le noble et lui, ne voulait pas lui donner plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Si les choses se déroulaient comme elles devaient, il ne reverrait jamais l'aristocrate après avoir libéré son parrain. D'ici-là, le nombre de leurs rencontres se limiterait au minimum.

« Disions qu'il viendra certainement un moment où cette connaissance me sera favorable. » répondit platement le Lord.

Définitivement douteux. Il était temps de mettre fin à cet échange.

« Je réfléchirai à votre offre. Maintenant, donnez-moi le laisser-passer et je vous rendrai ceci. » dit Harry en se levant, et sortant de nouveau la bourse de sa poche.

Riddle se leva également. « Je veux d'abord voir le contenu de cette bourse. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois de suite par la même attrape. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il détendit la cordelette et sortit un bague que Riddle reconnut comme la sienne après l'avoir minutieusement examinée.

« Vous aurez le reste de la bourse quand j'aurai le document en main. » déclara Harry.

Riddle se dirigea vers le bureau, sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et le tendit au jeune homme.

Quand le jeune homme attrapa l'autre bout de ce parchemin, Riddle ne lâcha pas prise. Il tendit son autre main vers Harry, palme vers le haut. Le jeune homme comprit et y plaça la bourse. Le noble, jugeant que son poids était acceptable, relâcha sa prise sur le parchemin.

Directement, Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

« Un instant ! » Il s'arrêta quand la voix du Lord s'éleva derrière lui, et se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

« Je reconnais mes pièces, et je te remercie pour le supplément bien que je n'en ai nullement besoin, mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose, non? » demanda froidement Riddle.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

« Vous parlez du pendentif je suppose ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard menaçant. « Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Harry. Les termes de notre marché étaient clairs, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton parrain ou à la petite rouquine qui t'accompagnait, tout de même ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer, et de secouer la tête.

« Riddle, Riddle, Riddle. Les termes de notre marché étaient que je vous ramène vos biens en échange d'un laisser-passer. Il n'a jamais été précisé que je devais te les apporter tous en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas enfreint notre accord vous aurez le reste la prochaine fois que je souhaiterai rendre visite à Sirius. »

Avec ce petit tour, Harry prenait un risque. Il savait parfaitement que le Lord pouvait décider, dans la minute suivante, de faire assassiner les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de se tenir aux termes exacts de leur accord : ce dernier n'avait rien d'officiel, rien de légal. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu du noble, il était venu à la conclusion que c'était un joueur. Comme les chats, il aimait jouer avec ses proies avant de les achever. Il aimait les laisser croire qu'elles avaient une chance avant de refermer ses griffes sur elles.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'homme le sous-estimerait, penserait « jouer » avec lui en lui accordant ce round.

Son pari fut payant. Un éclat de colère apparut dans les yeux de l'homme un instant, avant de laisser place à de l'amusement et de la condescendance.

« Très bien. J'attendrai donc ton retour d'ici peu. Mais n'oublie rien la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma patience a des limites. »

Idéalement, pour Harry, la prochaine fois serait la dernière. Il aurait libéré Sirius avant d'avoir rendu le moindre service au noble.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il entendit Riddle lui adresser encore quelques mots. « Et salue ton parrain de ma part, veux-tu ? J'espère que ses accommodations lui plaisent, mais bon… la Tour n'a jamais été connue pour son hospitalité n'est-ce pas ?»

Il lança un regard noir à l'aristocrate avant de claquer la porte et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet homme, de cette demeure qui derrière son apparence enchanteresse cachait l'un des hommes les plus cruels et les plus dangereux de l'Angleterre.

Quelques heures après son départ, on toqua à nouveau porte du manoir Riddle.

Le même serviteur qui avait ouvert à Harry vint accueillir les invités. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre, il fut surpris de voir deux vieillards… ou plutôt deux hommes d'âge très murs sur le pas de la porte. L'un d'entre eux portait des vêtements hauts en couleurs, pas nécessairement accordés, au plus grand malheur de ses yeux. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lunes perchées sur le bout de son nez. L'autre individu, à peu près du même âge que son compagnon mais mieux entretenu, avait des traits taillés au couteau, des cheveux grisonnant attachés en queue de cheval et une fine barbichette. Ses vêtements étaient de qualité et, dieu merci, de couleur plus sobre que ceux de son compagnon.

« Messieurs ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la serviteur.

« Bien le bonjour, désolé de vous déranger mon brave, mais nous avons fait un long voyage. Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous passons la nuit ici, j'espère ? », dit celui habillé comme le fou du roi.

« Je ne pense pas que le Maître acceptera… »commença le serviteur.

« Oh ! Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Tom. En plus, nous devions nous entretenir avec lui depuis un bon bout de temps. » Insista le vieillard, ses yeux bleus brillants de mille feux.

Et sans laisser au serviteur le temps de réagir ou d'avertir le maître des lieux, les deux hommes entrèrent.

….

Un jour, Harry devrait vraiment demander à son parrain le récit complet de son évasion.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu la Tour auparavant, après tout, même si elle se trouvait sur la rive nord, elle était presque juste en face des théâtres et il était difficile de la manquer. Guillaume le Conquérant avait fait bâtir pour lui et ses descendants une demeure digne de son titre : une véritable forteresse qui leur permit d'affirmer leur supériorité sur, d'abord, le peuple barbare qu'il avait conquis, et ensuite sur leurs sujets.

Malgré sa triste réputation, la tour n'avait pas toujours été connue uniquement pour son utilisation carcérale : elle avait fait office de résidence royale, voyant rois, reines, princes et princesses défiler entre ses murs. Elle servit également d'armurerie et de trésorerie, gardant jalousement les fameux joyaux de la Couronne en son sein. Hélas, depuis un siècle, sa principale fonction se résumait à l'incarcération. Protestants et catholiques avaient tour à tour visité ses cachots lors des troubles religieux. Quelques femmes du précédent roi avaient aussi honoré ce lieu de leur présence, et même leur souveraine actuelle, la reine Elizabeth, avait fait l'expérience de son inhospitalité quand sa sœur ainée, Mary la Sanglante, était encore à la tête du pays.

Devant la tristement célèbre forteresse, Harry ne pouvait que prendre davantage conscience de l'aspect miraculeux de l'exploit de Sirius. Et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son parrain serait capable de réitérer ce-dit exploit, au moins en partie, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste dans ses estimations. Il aurait peut-être besoin de plus de deux visites pour faire sortir son parrain de là.

Non seulement il faudrait faire sortir Sirius du bâtiment-même, mais en plus il faudrait passer les différents remparts qui l'entouraient et échapper à la surveillance des gardes postés dans les différentes tours qui se trouvaient au sein de ces remparts.

Sirius avait-il eu un allié au sein de sa prison ? Un garde qui s'était pris de sympathie pour lui et qui l'avait aidé à sortir de là? Si c'était le cas, Harry devrait chercher ce garde. Il espérait que l'homme n'avait pas été transféré, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le premier portail, Harry avait montré le laisser-passer et l'accréditation que lui avait donné Riddle. L'un des gardes présents s'était vu assigné la tâche de le mener jusqu'au prochain portail, où un autre prendrait la relève, et c _etera_.

Le jeune homme avait déjà passé le premier rempart. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le second. Il observa le garde devant lui. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de gagner à sa cause l'un de ses hommes ? Cela pourrait s'avérer utile… ou cela pourrait se retourner contre lui. Si jamais il plaçait sa confiance en l'un d'eux, que ce dernier décidait soudainement qu'il était bien tenté par une promotion et que le meilleurs moyen de l'avoir était de prendre Sirius Black et son complice en pleine évasion, toutes ses chances s'envoleraient.

Non. Pour ce coup, lui et Sirius étaient seuls.

Ils s'approchaient du deuxième poste de garde, quand ils virent la porte du rempart s'ouvrir et qu'un garde en sortit pour transmettre un message à ses collègues avant de retourner là d'où il venait.

Harry et son guide atteignirent rapidement le poste.

« Qui va là ? Veuillez révéler votre identité.» demanda le garde en charge du poste, criant presque.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce petit rituel avait déjà eu lieu au premier portail. Il comprenait qu'on lui pose la question à lui, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que…

« Cauldwell, Owen. Soldat de la sixième garnison, garde du premier rempart, adjoint du troisième tour de garde. Veuillez maintenant révéler votre identité!»

« Davis, Tracey. Soldat de la sixième garnison, garde du deuxième rempart, responsable du troisième tour de garde. »

…C'était que les gardes se présentaient eux-mêmes les uns aux autres. Honnêtement, ces gens devaient passer leur temps ensemble à la caserne, se raconter leur journée en partageant leurs repas, voir même partager le même dortoir. Ils savaient très bien à qui ils avaient à faire.

« Ayez également l'obligeance de décliner l'identité de votre compagnon ! »

« Harry James Potter ! Pupille et protégé du Lord Marvolo Riddle ! »

Harry n'avait pas choisi lui-même de se présenter ainsi. C'était le Lord qui, dans son accréditation, avait attribué ce titre au jeune homme. Apparemment, l'homme, ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'Harry finirait sous son contrôle, avait déjà décidé de l'introduire comme il le ferait une fois que ce serait plus… officiel. S'il s'en était offusqué quand il avait lu ceci dans la missive, Harry ne chercha pas à détromper les gardes. Soit, que Riddle fasse comme il lui plaise, la menace aux yeux verts prendrait un malin plaisir à apprendre au noble que l'on ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

« Annoncez l'objet de votre venue ! » s'écria encore le premier garde.

« Harry James Potter, ici présent, vient au nom de se son maître s'entretenir avec le prisonnier Sirius Black ! » répondit le deuxième, en criant tout autant que le premier. Harry commençait à se demander si les gardes n'étaient pas sourds.

Harry attendit que le garde annonce qu'il prendrait la relève et le guiderai jusqu'à la Tour, mais rien ne vint. À la place de la réaction attendue, il vit le garde du poste pâlir et avaler sa salive.

Le garde qui guidait Harry dû également le remarquer, mais il continua dans sa lancée.

«Je répète, Harry James Potter, ici présent, vient au nom de s… »

«Nous avons compris ! » répondit le garde en toute hâte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons accédez à votre requête. Veuillez transmettre nos excuses à votre maître. »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « J'ai ici le laisser-passer au nom de Rid… de mon _maître_ que lui a donné le Bailli. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs explicitement déclaré à Rid… mon maître qu'il pourrait visiter Black quand bon lui semblerait. Pourquoi ce refus ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Sur le front du soldat, on pouvait apercevoir des gouttes de sueurs. Quelque chose le rendait nerveux, quelque chose qui concernait Sirius, et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

« Le… le prisonnier n'est pas en état de vous recevoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda précipitamment Harry en faisant un pas en avant.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard, et celui qui l'avait accompagné depuis le premier rempart sembla comprendre quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, les couleurs désertèrent son visage.

« Le prisonnier ne pourra pas vous… »

« Recevoir ! D'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? Je doute qu'il soit occupé à prendre un bain ou à faire une partie de chasse. »

Le garde sembla hésiter avant de finalement donner une explication au jeune homme clairement furieux devant lui.

« … Il se meurt. »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. C'était sûrement une erreur, le garde devait sûrement utiliser un jargon militaire qu'Harry ne comprenait pas…

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Le prisonnier est mourant. »

L'horreur et une colère froide envahirent le jeune homme, se répandirent dans ses veines.

« J'exige de voir le prisonnier ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Il est malade… d'autres détenus sont également décédés…nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de vous exposer à ce mal. »

Brusquement, Harry s'approcha du garde, et ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez. Effrayé par la lueur de rage qui brillait dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme, l'homme se tendit et posa sa main sur la paume de son épée. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son collègue en avait fait de même et était prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

Le jeune homme devant lui rappela bientôt son attention.

« Vous mentez. Black était en parfaite santé quand on l'a amené ici, il y a deux jours. Et à ce que je sache, si une épidémie mortelle s'était déclarée où que ce soit, toute la ville en aurait été informée. » Il parlait d'un ton calme, mais on pouvait sentir la colère dans sa voix. « Alors dites-moi, quoi que vous vouliez me cacher, pensez-vous que le Lord Marvolo Riddle sera plus indulgent envers vous si vous le laisser parler au prisonnier, une faveur qu'il a expressément exprimée, avant qu'il meurt, ne serait-ce que pour une minute, ou si vous allez totalement à l'encontre de ses ordres, si vous osez défier son autorité ? »

Il fit une pause, laissant le temps aux gardes de réfléchir sur la question, avant de reprendre.

« Personnellement, si je m'étais attiré son ire, je sais quelle option je choisirais pour alléger ma punition. Car vous pouvez être sûr que lorsque cette nouvelle atteindra Riddle, il y aura rétribution. Et pas seulement venant du Bailli. »

Comme Harry l'avait deviné, la réputation de Riddle n'était plus à faire, et sa dernière menace fit son effet. Les deux gardes le menèrent personnellement jusqu'à la Tour. Faisant fi des protocoles requis lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent d'autres soldats en service, ils le guidèrent dans le sombre labyrinthe. Harry était tellement inquiet qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'examiner les lieux ou de mémoriser le chemin. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux, s'était de voir Sirius, de savoir si le garde avait dit vrai, tout en désirant de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris de torture, aux rats qui fuirent devant lui, aux regards nerveux que lui lançaient de temps à autres les gardes ou à l'humidité ambiante.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux prisonniers qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Ni à l'homme aux cheveux bruns foncés et à la barbe emmêlée, ni à la femme à la chevelure bouclée et aux mèches folles, aux yeux fous, qui murmurait tout bas des « Mauvais chien… mauvais jouet… désolée Rodi, je l'ai cassé… pas ma faute… mauvais jouet… » hystériques.

Il ne remarqua pas leurs mains, leurs vêtements tâchés de sang.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule. Elle était si sombre que l'un des gardes dû aller chercher une torche dans le couloir pour l'accrocher au mur. La flamme jeta une lueur sinistre sur les murs et sur le sol, illuminant la cellule de la même façon qu'elle aurait illuminé une crypte.

Et comme dans une crypte, une silhouette était allongée au sol, sur le dos. Autour de cette silhouette, une flaque de sang se répandait, un sang qui semblait presque noir à cause de la lumière.

Sans faire attention aux gardes, Harry se rua à l'intérieur et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme au sol, dont le visage état caché par des cheveux noirs.

Les dégâts n'étaient pas beaux à voir. En observant seulement ses avant-bras, on pouvait voir des marques de griffures et de morsures, certaines seulement superficielles, mais d'autres incroyablement profondes. Le torse et le ventre étaient également atteints. Les vêtements, s'ils n'étaient pas trempés de sang, étaient complétement déchirés et laissaient entrevoir des blessures profondes de formes étranges. Comme si on avait tenté, à main nue, de lui arracher des organes.

Vue la quantité de sang qui s'échappait du corps de l'homme, Harry n'avait pas besoin de Severus pour deviner que ce qui était en train de tuer l'homme, lentement, c'était une hémorragie.

Un instant, Harry eut l'espoir fou que ce n'était peut-être pas son parrain. Peut-être les gardes avaient-ils fait une erreur. Peut-être qu'avec l'obscurité environnante, on avait confondu Sirius pour un autre détenu.

Mais dès qu'il poussa les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient le visage du mourant, tout espoir disparut. Les pommettes hautes, le nez fin de l'aristocratie, les lèvres fines et les sourcils noirs arqués… tout appartenait bel et bien à Sirius Black.

« Laissez-nous. » parvint-il à dire sans regarder les gardes, bien que sa voix lui semble étrangement rauque.

« Le protocole… », commença l'un d'entre eux, avant d'être interrompu.

« LAISSEZ-NOUS ! » cria Harry. « Il ne risque pas d'aller très loin, et si par miracle c'est la cas, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les trainées de sang pour le trouvez, non ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix pleine de tristesse et d'amertume.

Les gardes hésitèrent un instant, avant de quitter les lieux. En effet, le prisonnier ne s'envolerait pas. Son âme peut-être, s'il avait fait la paix avec Dieu avant son trépas, mais pas son enveloppe charnelle.

Dès qu'il fut seul avec son parrain, Harry s'effondra.

Il mit la tête de son parrain sur ses genoux, et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Entre ses sanglots, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

« Sirius… je suis tellement, tellement désolé… tout est de ma faute… ce que j'ai dit, je ne voulais pas… et si je n'avais pas… »

Tout à coup, il sentit son parrain bouger. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, qu'un petit mouvement de la tête, mais ce fut assez pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui cessa lui-même de bouger.

Il vit les paupières de Sirius papillonner, et finalement il ouvrit les yeux. Harry en éprouva une telle joie qu'il ne remarqua pas le voile qui recouvrait les pupilles de son parrain.

« Sirius ! Oh mon dieu, Sirius ! Tu m'entends ? Je vais te sortir de là, je vais… »

« James ? » le nom sortir faiblement de la bouche de l'homme.

Cela ne surprit pas Harry. À plusieurs occasions, son parrain l'avait appelé par le nom de son père. La faute à leurs cheveux, aussi décoiffés chez l'un que chez l'autre, disait-il. « Non Sirius, c'est Harry. Ecoute, tu dois me dire qui t'a… »

« James. Ça fait un bout de temps, mon vieil ami… » Sirius s'interrompit le temps de tousser. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa lèvre.

Harry ne dit rien. La joie qu'il avait ressentie était morte dans l'œuf, étouffée avant même d'avoir pu atteindre son apogée. Il n'y avait aucun espoir à avoir. Si Sirius toussait et délirait, c'était que son cerveau avait été touché, parce qu'on l'avait frappé ou parce qu'il était tombé violemment au sol. Ce dégât interne, ajouté aux blessures externes et à celles qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir, serait probablement fatal à son parrain s'il ne mourait pas de son hémorragie.

« James, pardonne-moi… je n'ai pas su… protéger Harry. Je crois même que… j'ai fait l'inverse… Lily et toi allez vraiment me mettre une raclée… »

« Sirius… » De nouveau, Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, Sirius ne lui avait pas vraiment offert une protection, mais il lui avait offert son premier foyer, avait été le premier parent qu'il ait jamais eu, avait été le premier à faire attention uniquement à lui, et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Bien plus que la sécurité ou que la vie confortable qu'il aurait pu avoir avec les Granger.

« Lily va me tuer… elle voulait pas de ça pour Harry… voulait le tenir loin de monde… de cette sorcellerie, tu sais bien… peut-être qu'elle va me transformer en grenouille…. »

De quoi diable parlait Sirius ? De la sorcellerie ? Avait-ce un rapport avec ses étranges capacités ? Au fond de lui, Harry savait que ça devait être le cas, mais il décida de se pencher sur la question plus tard.

Son parrain fut pris d'une nouvelle crise de toux. Quand il eut finit, son souffle était plus court, et une expression de douleur traversa son visage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient plus clairs, et rencontrèrent le regard émeraude de son filleul.

« Harry, fais attention… Riddle, il… » Il toussa encore.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que son parrain s'adressait à lui cette fois-ci, et perçut clairement le nom de Riddle entre les deux crises de toux.

« Riddle ? C'est sa faute si tu es dans cet état ? Ce sont ses hommes qui sont venus ? Sirius !? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Harry était venu à la Tour dès qu'il avait quitté le manoir de l'aristocrate, il y avait donc peu de chance que ce soit une rétribution pour sa petite bravade lors de leur rencontre. Cela voulait-il dire que le noble n'avait aucune intention, dès le début, de tenir sa promesse ? Qu'il avait complétement roulé Harry ? Si le jeune homme avait rapporté les deux bijoux en une fois, serait-il sorti vivant de la demeure de l'aristocrate ? Il sentit une rage féroce monter en lui.

Son parrain ignora sa question, mais garda son regard plongé dans celui de son filleul. Dedans, Harry ne vit aucune haine, aucune colère. Juste des regrets, de l'amour et de la fierté. Faiblement, l'homme parvint à lever une main et la posa sur la joue du jeune homme qui la recouvrit de la sienne.

« Tu es une merveilleuse personne, tu le sais Harry ?… Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, je suis fier de toi… reste comme tu es, d'accord ? Ne sombre pas dans… les ténèbres. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, la dernière étincelle de vie quitta Sirius Black. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat, son cœur cessa de battre et sa main tomba lourdement au sol, laissant une trace de sang le long de la joue de son filleul.

Harry resta immobile. Il ne pleura pas, il n'appela pas encore et encore le nom de Sirius. Il resta complétement immobile, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son parrain.

Puis, son regard dériva sur ses propres mains avec lesquelles il avait tenu son parrain. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de tâches de sang, des tâches qui ne partiraient pas, qui resteraient à tout jamais sur son cœur, dans sa mémoire, et sur sa conscience. Car le sang de Sirius était autant sur les mains que sur celles des hommes de Riddle. Si ce n'était pour son avidité et sa stupidité, son parrain serait encore en vie. S'il n'avait pas défié Riddle, son parrain serait encore en vie. S'il n'avait pas naïvement crû que Riddle tiendrait parole, son parrain serait encore en vie…

Les mots de l'aristocrate lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _« J'espère que ses accommodations lui plaisent, mais bon… la Tour n'a jamais été connue pour son hospitalité … »_

En cet instant, il prit une résolution.

Certes, il avait le sang de Sirius sur les mains, et cette tâche ne partirait probablement jamais, mais il pourrait la recouvrir du sang de son ennemi, de celui de Marvolo Riddle.

… **.**

… **Ne me détestez pas s'il-vous-plait. Pour être honnête, Sirius était condamné dès que l'idée de le faire apparaitre dans cette histoire m'est apparue. Je pense que vous étiez nombreux à l'avoir vu venir, non ? non ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre, et le prochain marqueront un tournant dans l'histoire. Des réponses (des vraies, promis) ne tarderont pas à venir.**

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas (mais alors là vraiment pas) à** **laisser des commentaires** **. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre, notamment sur la rencontre Harry/Voldemort. Elle n'était pas non plus très longue, mais vous aurez peut-être remarqué que la durée de leurs contacts s'étend de plus en plus… *** _ **wink wink nudge nudge**_ *****

 **À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Devinez qui est là ? :D eh oui, c'est le nouveau chapitre de Summer Tales !**

 **Avant de commencer, je voudrais encore une fois (et je ne le ferai jamais assez) vous remercier pour vos review ^^, ce sont mes petits rayons de soleil dans mon gris quotidien (littéralement : nuage et pluie à la météo)!**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Pour commencer... un petit POV de notre grand méchant loup (ou plutot serpent) XD**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **« Quand le courage empiète sur la raison, il ronge le glaive avec lequel il se bat »**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **Le Roi Lear**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de ses congénères. À vrai dire, il ne les considérait même pas ainsi. À ses yeux, la grande majorité des êtres humains qui l'entouraient, nobles ou roturiers, n'avaient pas plus d'importance que des insectes. Certes, certains pouvaient s'avérer plus utiles que d'autres, comme des chiens pouvaient être utiles à leur maître, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ses égaux.

Il existait cependant des individus que Marvolo portait en haute estime. Attention! Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il les appréciait. Loin de là. L'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait faisait en même temps l'objet de sa haine farouche. Et justement, cette personne se trouvait actuellement attablée en face de lui, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Albus Dumbledore, dont Marvolo n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir les deuxième, troisième et énième prénoms, avait fait irruption chez lui sans prévenir, lui ruinant par la même occasion la bonne humeur et la satisfaction que lui avaient procurée les derniers évènements. Il le savait, la venue de son ancien mentor ne présageait rien de bon pour ses plans. Il était même possible qu'il en ait déjà eu vent et soit là pour aborder le sujet. Mais Marvolo n'en serait sûr que lorsque le vieillard se déciderait à parler, plutôt que de se goinfrer des gourmandises citronnées qu'il avait demandées au cuisinier comme dessert.

Il était peut-être un peu exagéré d'utiliser le mot « haine » pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour le vieil homme. Animosité, inimitié, hostilité étaient des synonymes bien plus adéquats : ceux-ci ne comportaient pas la même dimension passionnelle que la haine. Rien qu'à l'idée d'entretenir quelque sorte de passion à l'égard de Dumbledore lui donnait des frissons, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître. Non, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui méritait son intérêt et avec qui il se voyait entretenir une relation passionnée, c'était plutôt une jeune menace aux yeux émeraude.

« Ton cuisinier est un véritable cordon-bleu, Tom. Où l'as-tu donc déniché? » demanda Dumbledore entre deux bouchées, sortant le Lord de ses pensées.

Marvolo jeta un regard noir au vieil homme. _Tom_. L'ancêtre savait parfaitement que ce nom l'horripilait, mais continuait encore et toujours à l'utiliser. Il ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom d'emprunt auparavant, et refusait maintenant de l'appeler Marvolo.

« Les Malfoy ont généreusement accepté de s'en départir. » répondit-il simplement, d'un ton sec.

Les yeux bleus de son voisin de table brillèrent d'une lueur amusée.

« Ah oui, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas songé à te le refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as sans doute même pas eu à les… persuader. Après tout, ils ont toujours été tes plus fidèles vassaux. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la fidélité soit ce qui les motive. Disons qu'ils savent reconnaître une bonne occasion quand elle se présente, et ont surtout un instinct de survie particulièrement développé. » dit-il, portant ensuite son verre à ses lèvres.

« Allons, ils doivent bien entretenir une certain affection pour ta personne, sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils fait tellement d'effort pour t'intégrer dans le cercle si fermé de l'aristocratie ? Je pense que tu leur dois ta reconnaissance pour t'avoir aidé à t'approprier le titre de ton défunt père et sa position si facilement. »

Marvolo plissa les yeux et posa son verre de vin sur la table.

« Je ne leur dois rien du tout. Ce que j'ai aujourd'hui aurait dû me revenir de droit dès le décès de mon cher géniteur… »

« Un décès des plus soudains, tu en conviendras.. »

« … quant aux Malfoy, s'est dans leur intérêt de s'attirer ma faveur. Ils l'avaient quelque peu… perdue suite à certains évènements. » termina Marvolo, en sifflant presque, sans prêter attention aux propos du vieil homme.

« Ta disparition, tu veux dire ? »

Marvolo et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers le troisième homme présent à table, qui avait jusque-là gardé le silence.

Marvolo se demandait souvent comment les deux hommes parvenaient à s'entendre. Rien qu'à leur physique, on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient des personnalités complétement différentes. Si Dumbledore avait l'apparence d'un grand-père, et revêtait des tuniques aussi colorées que celles du bouffon du roi, son compagnon avait plutôt l'allure d'un vieux loup. Ses cheveux gris étaient ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval. Le temps n'avait pas eu tant d'effet sur lui, et on lui donnait facilement une bonne dizaine d'années de moins que Dumbledore, bien qu'ils soient en fait du même âge. Ses yeux brillaient, comme ceux de son compère, mais tandis que chez l'un c'était une lueur bienveillante et joyeuse qui s'y reflétait, chez l'autre, c'était un éclat menaçant et sournois.

Si Marvolo trouvait l'autre homme plus supportable que Dumbledore, cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il l'appréciait.

Il détestait Dumbledore pour leurs différentes opinions et objectifs, il n'aimait pas le second vieillard pour leurs points communs. Il ne voulait pas de compétition, n'aimait pas penser que quelqu'un puisse penser comme lui. Tous deux avaient pour ambition d'étendre leur influence sur Londres, puis sur l'Angleterre. Cependant, ils avaient choisi différents moyens. Si Marvolo comptait s'attaquer directement à la tête du royaume, au cœur du pouvoir, l'autre procédait par le bas. Il relayait sur ses… rats, pour gagner petit à petit plus de pouvoir sur le peuple.

« Ma disparition? De quoi voulez-vous donc parler ?» demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Des quatorze années passées sans le moindre signe de vie de ta part. Pour quelqu'un qui clamait vouloir prendre le pays, être prêt à sortir de l'ombre, prêt à enfreindre nos traditions ancestrales, tu es resté incroyablement discret… Je ne t'imaginais pas si patient, Riddle. » Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Marvolo lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

« Allons Gellert, t'aurais-je manqué ? Te serais-tu lassé du vieux fou qui t'accompagne ? Si tu cherches un remplaçant, je dois malheureusement t'annoncer que je préfère mes partenaires plus jeunes... »

« Tom ! Ce n'est pas ton genre ce style de vulgarité. » Intervint Dumbledore, l'air offusqué.

Marvolo cacha son sourire en prenant une gorgée de vin. Apparemment, la relation entre ces deux hommes était un sujet sensible pour son ancien mentor. Voilà qui était intéressant à savoir.

Grindelwald, ou Gellert pour les intimes, semblait lui plus amusé qu'autre chose par sa petite effronterie.

« Raille autant que tu veux gamin, il faut que nous abordions le sujet. Nous devons savoir qu'est-ce qui a pu incapaciter un être comme nous pour une si longue période. Et nous devons nous en débarrasser. »

Voilà donc l'objet de leur venue. Les deux vieillards avaient dû interrompre leur errance quand des nouvelles de son retour leur étaient parvenues, et attendaient maintenant un rapport sur les évènements. Mais il ne leur dirait rien. Rien de vrai du moins. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, ces motivations… étaient et resteraient son secret.

Il était soulagé que les deux hommes n'en sachent pas plus. Ses plans n'étaient pas menacés, et s'il gardait son trésor, sa découverte, bien à l'appris des oreilles et des regards, tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Lorsque les deux vieillards se rendraient compte de ce que le _gamin_ préparait, il serait déjà trop tard.

« Certainement, » dit-il en souriant. « Mais si nous en avons fini avec le repas, je vous invite à nous déplacer jusqu'au parloir. J'y garde des boissons plus... fortes, et nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

« Tu as vraiment adopté les manières de l'aristocratie, n'est-ce pas Tom ? » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez choisi de vivre comme des ermites, des vagabonds que je me dois d'en faire d'autant. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est notre devoir. Des êtres comme nous… nous devons aider ceux qui en ont besoin, et non servir nos propres intérêts. »

« Albus, laisse ceci de côté pour l'instant. Nous y reviendront plus tard. ».

Marvolo croisa le regard de Grindelwald et n'eut aucun mal à y déchiffrer ce qu'il y vit. L'homme ne partageait pas les convictions de son amant, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

« Veuillez me suivre. »

Les trois hommes se levèrent et sortir de la salle pour rejoindre un salon plus petit, plus intime. Un feu s'animait dans la cheminée, conférant à la pièce une chaleur confortable malgré l'heure tardive. Après tout, en Angleterre, même les soirées estivales étaient fraiches.

Marvolo invita les deux hommes à s'asseoir. Dumbledore prit la place à côté de la cheminée, tandis que son compagnon alla s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus imposant, recouvert, comme les autres sièges, d'un tissu vert foncé.

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère où se trouvait ses alcools.

« Alors Tom, que t'est-il arrivé cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre de 1585 ? »

Le dos tourné à ses « invités », occupé à leur servir des verres, Marvolo put se permettre de s'évader un moment dans ses souvenirs.

Il revit cette petite bâtisse, cette petite chaumière de chaume et de torchis isolée. Les Potter avaient voulu se cacher là où il n'y aurait pas trop de curieux. Hélas, cela n'avaient pas suffi. La quantité importe peu quand la qualité n'est pas là, et Pettigrow était loin d'être le meilleur ami qu'ils puissent avoir.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser du Lord Potter. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt. L'homme s'était lui-même tranché la gorge. Peut-être pas de son propre chef, mais de ses propres mains.

La femme, ça avait été différent. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient avérés inefficaces sur elle, et il eut beau lui intimer de s'écarter du berceau où dormait l'enfant pour qui il était venu, elle n'avait pas cédé.

Pour une fois, il avait dû se salir les mains. À en juger par l'expression de la rouquine quand la lame de son épée lui avait transpercé le cœur, elle ne s'était pas attendue non plus à ce qu'il ait recours à des moyens si… rustiques.

Puis il s'était penché au-dessus du berceau.

Son regard carmin avait croisé celui émeraude de l'enfant. Le petit être n'avait peut-être pas plus d'un an et quelques mois, mais Marvolo pouvait déjà sentir le pouvoir qu'il possédait alors. Un pouvoir qu'il s'était juré de faire sien.

« Tom ? »

L'interpellation de Dumbledore le sortit de ses rêveries. Il se reprit et retourna auprès des deux anciens, leur offrant à chacun un verre de Xérès.

« En toute honnêteté, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Il n'y a rien qui menace notre existence. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es-tu fais si discret ? » insista Grindelwald.

Marvolo secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas fier de l'avouer, mais il se peut que j'ai quelque peu manqué de prudence. Je me suis attaqué à une expérience pour laquelle je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt. J'en ai subi les conséquences.»

« Il est rare de t'entendre admettre tes erreurs, Tom. Et je suis désolé pour cet accident. Mais 14 ans ? N'est-ce pas un peu long pour une guérison ? »

« Et en quoi consistait cette expérience, gamin ? »

Marvolo soupira, prit une gorgée de Xérès et observa ses interlocuteurs. Dumbledore le regardait d'un d'air à la fois désolé et parvenait pauvrement à masquer son scepticisme, ce que Grindelwald ne tentait même pas. L'expression du loup était celle d'une méfiance complète.

« Cette expérience ne vous regarde pas. Je suis libre d'explorer l'étendue de _mes_ pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne concernait aucun de vos domaines. Quant à la durée de ma convalescence… disons que c'est autant sur le plan physique que mental que je devais travailler. »

« Et où t'es-tu terré tout ce temps ? Le manoir Riddle n'a été remis sur pied qu'il y a deux ans. »

« Comme l'a dit Albus, les Malfoy m'ont toujours été fidèles, même si leurs actions ne m'ont pas toujours plu. Ils m'ont accueilli chez eux. J'avoue qu'ils n'auront pas eu à se plaindre, j'étais aussi discret et silencieux qu'un livre. » dit-il en s'affaissant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Le silence régna un instant. Les deux vieillards semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Finalement, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Cette expérience n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre affreux des Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Cependant, Marvolo était un maître de la manipulation. Son visage ne laissait voir que ce qu'il désirait, aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à cacher la frustration qu'il ressentait face à la clairvoyance de son ancien mentor.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette tragédie. Trahis par leur meilleur ami… n'est-ce pas malheureux ? Mais je puis vous assurer que je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec les Potter. Cependant, je suppose que s'ils étaient encore en vie, il en aurait été autrement aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais aidé les autorités à retrouver Sirius Black ? Pourquoi donc as-tu perdu ton temps avec ce pendard ? Qu'avais-tu à y gagner ? »

À part mettre la main sur l'enfant qui lui avait échappé des années plus tôt ? Sur cette perle, ce diamant brute de pouvoir qui ne demandait qu'à être poli? Pas grand-chose, avait-il envie de dire.

« Il est toujours bon de s'attirer les faveurs des autorités. » répondit-il à la place. Inutile de sortir un mensonge éhonté, de prétendre avoir fait cela par pure bonté d'âme. Aucun de ses aînés ne le croirait.

Ceci parut les satisfaire pour l'instant. Il ne doutait pas un moment que les deux hommes continuerait à creuser, chercheraient plus d'informations sur son « accident » et sur Black, mais il aurait amplement le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution avant qu'ils ne parviennent à des résultats concluants.

Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Et dites-moi, quelles nouvelles pouvez-vous me rapporter de votre côté ? Auriez-vous par hasard découvert un nouveau… congénère ? »

Dumbledore s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil et soupira.

« Pour être honnête, nous avons beau parcourir le pays, nous n'en avons trouvé aucun. Ni enfant, ni adulte ne semble présenter le moindre signe d'être doué. Avec la mort de Rowena, j'ai bien peur que notre population se limite à… nous trois. »

« Mhmm… dommage. Enfin, attendons un peu. Qui sait, quelqu'un pourrait apparaitre au moment où nous nous y attendons le moins »

Grindelwald se redressa, souriant, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

« Pour tout te dire Albus, je crois que la situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça. »

Marvolo et le vieil homme se tournèrent vers lui.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? L'un de vos petits protégés aurait-il manifesté des capacités particulières ? » demanda le premier en plissant les yeux.

Le loup se contenta de sourire. Un sourire plein de dents.

« Pas exactement… mais il m'a été rapporté un récit des plus intéressant. Apparemment, un monstre à force surhumaine errerait dans les rue de Londres. »

« Gellert, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Son amant lui lança un regard agacé. « Ne le prend pas personnellement Albus. Je comptais simplement profiter de notre venue pour vérifier ces dires. Je ne voulais pas nous donner de faux espoirs avant d'être certain. Mes petits ont beau être gentils et dévoués, ils ne brillent pas par leur intelligence. »

Marvolo vida son verre, puis fixa le feu qui s'animait dans la cheminée l'air songeur. Un monstre à force surhumaine ? Voilà qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il espérait qu'un certain jeune homme aurait la bonne idée de se faire discret.

Mais apparemment, les cieux n'entendirent pas sa prière silencieuse, car aussitôt qu'elle lui traversa l'esprit, un choc fit trembler les murs de sa demeure.

Puis ce fut l'enfer sur terre.

…

Lorsque Severus Rogue vit son jeune protégé revenir, il sut directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

À la place du jeune homme déterminé et excité qui aurait dû apparaître sur le pas de sa porte après avoir vu son parrain, c'était une bête blessée et en colère qui lui fit face.

Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses poings serrés le long de son corps, et ses lèvres saignaient, tant l'adolescent les avait mordues. Mais le plus saisissant, c'était son regard. Le regard d'Harry Potter était en tout point pareil à celui d'un animal sauvage que l'on aurait acculé dans un coin, qui se savait pris au piège, mais qui était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout pour s'en sortir, ou au moins entrainer son adversaire dans sa chute.

Le sang qui tachait la chemise du garçon et ses mains ne faisait rien pour améliorer son image. La surprise passée, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le jeune homme était arrivé jusque chez lui sans se faire arrêter par un vigile en chemin.

Il aurait bien posé la question au garçon, mais celui-ci, sans un mot, l'écarta de son chemin et se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

« Potter, d'où vient ce sang ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus en suivant le garçon dans l'escalier.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. L'alchimiste jura intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le caractère borné et impertinent de l'adolescent réapparaisse toujours dans les moments les plus critiques? Néanmoins, lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu.

« Riddle vous a-t-il tendu une embuscade ? L'avez-vous provoqué ? » Peut-être qu'en harassant le jeune homme de questions, ce dernier finirait par répondre… au moins à l'une d'entre elles. « Dois-je m'attendre à ce que les autorités viennent sonner à ma porte ? Ou aurais-je peut-être le plaisir de lire dans les nouvelles de demain le décès du riche Lord Marvolo Riddle ? »

Mais rien n'y faisait, son protégé restait muet. Il suivit Potter jusque dans la chambre, cependant le jeune homme n'y resta pas longtemps. Juste le temps de prendre une sacoche dissimulée sous son oreiller.

« Potter, expliquez-v… » Severus ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, tant il fut saisit par l'expression que qui lui fit face.

Jamais l'alchimiste n'avait vu tant de colère sur le visage de l'adolescent. Même à l'encontre des petites frappes qui le harassaient dans la rue, des passants qui l'avaient bousculé sans un mot d'excuse quand il était enfant, ou des tenanciers qui l'avaient roué de coup quand ils l'avaient surpris en train de fouiller leur poubelle ou de mendier, il n'avait jamais exprimé qu'indifférence, dédain ou tristesse. Toutefois, il retrouvait aussi le jeune homme qu'il connaissait dans ces orbes émeraude qui brillaient d'une lueur farouche. Il y retrouvait la détermination, la volonté de fer qu'avait toujours montrée le jeune Potter, même dans les pires situations. Cependant, cette fois-ci, cette force d'esprit ne semblait pas être mise à profit pour le garder en vie. Cette fois-ci, elle servirait des desseins bien plus sombres.

Il ne tenta même pas de bloquer le passage au petit brun. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, Potter se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Severus ne le suivit pas. Du sommet des escaliers, il observa le jeune homme les descendre et ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Une étrange angoisse envahit Severus Rogue à la vue de la petite et frêle silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un malaise profond lui tordait les entrailles, lui serrait le cœur. Une sombre réalisation lui vint à l'esprit : c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme.

Ledit jeune homme se tourna vers lui, et plongea son regard dans les deux yeux noirs de l'alchimiste. Un instant, toute colère déserta les orbes vertes, et il ne resta plus qu'affection, gratitude et résignation. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres roses de l'adolescent.

« Merci pour tout. »

Le temps que Severus comprenne où il voulait en venir, il était déjà trop tard. Harry Potter avait disparu dans les rues de Londres.

Mais sa destination n'était pas si secrète. Et c'était justement parce qu'il savait où le jeune homme se rendait que Severus sentit ses forces le déserter. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur verdâtre de la cage d'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _Il avait échoué_. Il avait déjà failli à sa tâche quatorze ans plus tôt quand il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver l'enfant, il avait échoué à lui offrir une vie convenable, trop aveuglé par sa rancœur envers son père que pour l'adopter comme il aurait dû, et il avait maintenant échoué à le mettre en sécurité, à l'arracher aux griffes de Riddle, à l'éloigner du monde de...

« Lily… »

….….

L'effet de surprise ne fut pas long sur les trois hommes. Seulement quelques secondes après le choc, ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et sortirent du parloir, d'un pas pressé mais sans courir, leurs verres en main, pour aller voir ce qui avait causé le tremblement. Une cause naturelle était peu probable, mais après le terrible séisme de 1580, on ne pouvait jamais être complétement sûr.

Cette théorie valsa par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée. Du haut de la rangée d'escalier, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur les évènements qui s'y déroulaient.

Les portes avaient été défoncées, comme si une armée s'y était attaquée avec un bélier. Les serviteurs du manoir Riddle encerclaient un jeune homme à la chevelure brune foncée, presque noire, vêtu d'une chemise beige crasseuse et d'un pantalon brun en cuire. Clairement, les vêtements avaient connu de meilleurs jours, et il était peu probable qu'ils ressortent indemnes de la lutte dans laquelle leur propriétaire était engagé. Une lutte dans laquelle il avait clairement le dessus.

Certains serviteurs s'étaient emparés des armes exposées dans le manoir. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient reçu d'éducation dans l'art du combat, posséder une lance ou une épée aurait dû leur conférer un avantage minimum. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune homme évitait habilement leurs coups, déviait les attaques de ses adversaires, retournant leur force contre eux et les mettant hors d'état de nuire en seulement quelques coups bien placés. Si ses attaquants n'étaient pas si désordonnés et ne tombaient pas comme des mouches, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il dansait, tant il faisait preuve d'agilité. Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Riddle se retrouvèrent tous à admirer l'adolescent.

Toutefois, leur émerveillement fut de courte durée, car lorsqu'il fut à cours d'opposant le jeune homme eut le temps d'observer ses environs. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux émeraude, qui brillaient de colère, rencontrèrent le regard carmin de sa cible.

« Riddle » dit-il clairement d'une voix froide, en redressant les épaules et en levant le menton.

« Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt, et si… agité. Quel bon vent t'amène à une heure si tardive ?» demanda posément le noble, sans prêter attention aux deux vieillards à ses côtés qui lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs et spéculateurs.

« Salaud, comme si tu n'en savais rien ! Tu as dû bien rigoler tout à l'heure quand je suis parti, non ? Tu t'es bien joué du stupide et naïf gamin, à lui donner de faux espoirs, à lui faire des promesses sans avoir aucune intention de les tenir ! » dit Harry en grinçant des dents et en s'approchant lentement des escaliers, les poings serrés.

« Riddle, qu'est-ce que… » commença Grindelwald avant de se taire lorsqu'il perçut le regard que lui lançait le plus jeune. _Taisez-vous, mais soyez sur vos gardes. Si les choses dégénèrent, n'hésitez pas à intervenir,_ lui disait, littéralement, ce regard.

Il hocha discrètement la tête, indiquant qu'il avait bien reçu le message avant de reporter son attention sur la menace aux yeux verts, dont l'aura se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

« Navré Harry, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Peut-être devrais-tu d'abord te calmer, pour que nous puissions discuter calmement de ce qui te perturbe ainsi. » répondit le Lord, le dos droit et les bras croisés derrière le dos.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur la rampe d'escalier. Même depuis leur perchoir, les trois adultes purent voir sa main se crisper sur le bois peint en noir. Leur jeune visiteur avait baissé la tête, et des franges de cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant les yeux, leur cachant son regard perçant.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me perturbe ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'ai-je pas proposé mon aide ? Maintenant, j'admet que ce n'est pas le meilleur mom… »

« Sirius est mort. » déclara l'adolescent, si bas que les trois hommes ne parvinrent pas à percevoir clairement ses propos.

« Pardon ? » demanda poliment l'aristocrate.

Soudainement, L'adolescent releva la tête et fixa le Lord d'un regard hanté et haineux. Il montra les dents, et serra encore davantage sa prise sur la rampe.

« SIRIUS EST MORT ! » rugit-il tandis que le bois noir volait en éclat. La colère du jeune homme était telle qu'il ne prêta même pas attention aux plaies saignantes qui recouvrirent sa main, son bras et qui apparurent même sur son visage à cause des échardes. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, mais son expression ne perdit rien de sa férocité.

Riddle n'eut qu'un instant pour comprendre ce que le garçon lui avait dit, et pour prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas lent d'esprit. Aurait-il agit une milliseconde plus tard, n'eut il pas évité de justesse le coup de pied du jeune homme qui avait utilisé ses habilités hors du commun pour apparaître en un éclair devant eux, il aurait probablement pu dire au revoir à quelques une des côtes.

Les deux vieillards s'écartèrent également, faisant preuve d'une vivacité surprenante pour leur âge.

Grindelwald tira son épée de son fourreau, tandis que Dumbledore sortit une baguette. Ils braquèrent tous deux leurs armes sur la bête aux yeux émeraude. Mais celle-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Harry était complétement concentré sur l'aristocrate.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ressentait bel et bien de la crainte. Il n'était pas terrifié ou pétrifié de peur, mais face à l'être vengeur qui se tenait devant lui, confronté à ces yeux sauvages et à cette rage, ses instincts les plus primaires lui criaient de prendre garde. Sa vie était en danger. Il n'était plus en train de jouer avec un jeune homme impressionnable et dépassé par les évènements, il était face à quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre et qui était bien déterminé à le trainer en enfer.

Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit sur cette personne que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas. Il le savait depuis le début, il aurait dû s'occuper de l'enfant dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir la moindre hésitation. De même, il maudit son penchant pour la chasse : il aurait dû terminer ce qu'il avait commencé dès qu'il avait remis la main sur l'adolescent. Au diable son honneur ou sa parole. S'il sortait vivant de cette situation, ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire, il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

Il sortit son épée.

« Tom, quelle est l'objet de ta querelle avec cet enfant ? » demanda Dumbledore, sans quitter la menace des yeux.

« Albus, n'as-tu pas vu ce que cet _enfant_ a fait ? Je pense que cela passe avant le mauvais tour que cet idiot a dû lui jouer… »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. » siffla Riddle. Il esquiva de justesse un nouveau coup, mais le tableau derrière lui eut moins de chance. Tom Riddle Senior y perdit son visage.

« Harry, toutes mes condoléances pour ton parrain, mais je n'ai rien à voir là-de… »

« MENTEUR ! » cria le jeune homme, sans cesser de distribuer des coups que le noble évitait avec grande difficulté.

Grindelwald s'avança pour lui porter un coup d'épée, mais le jeune homme, sans en être vraiment conscient, stoppa son bras en plein mouvement, puis porta un coup au sternum du vieillard qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du couloir. Cependant, au lieu de s'écraser lourdement au sol, le vieux loup se rattrapa en faisant une élégante acrobatie qui amortit sa chute et lui permit de s'en sortir s'en dégât important.

« Albus, je crois que nous n'allons pas devoir nous retenir si nous voulons nous occuper de ce charmant garçon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » dit-il en croisant le regard de son compagnon.

Le vieil homme soupira, mais derrière ses verres en demi-lunes, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux. « … Très bien. Tom, tu sembles connaitre ce garçon, quelques idées ? », demanda-t-il au noble toujours occupé à se battre pour sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas ! D'après mes calculs, il devrait déjà s'être effondré d'épuisement… »

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, Riddle ! » intervint l'adolescent, parvenant enfin à porter un coup au noble qui envoya rouler ce dernier dans le couloir.

« Tu ne travailles pas beaucoup ta condition physique, n'est-ce pas Tom ?» fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Fais quelque chose vieux fou, au lieu de rester immobile et de jacasser! » s'exclama Marvolo. Une fine mèche de cheveux pendait devant son front.

Dumbledore soupira, mais ferma les yeux et se concentra…

Aucun d'eux ne le vit, mais la cheminée du parloir qu'ils occupaient à peine quelques minutes plus tôt s'agita, et tout à coup, un immense serpent de feu se forma et se rua dans l'aile où la confrontation avait lieu.

La créature entoura le jeune homme, qui se vit contraint d'interrompre ses attaques. Ceci donna aux trois hommes le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Grindelwald vint rejoindre ses deux connaissances.

« Je crois que pour une fois mes petits ne se sont pas trompés, Albus. Nous avons trouvé ce fameux monstre à la force surhumaine… ou plutôt, il nous trouvé. Combien de temps comptes-tu le garder dans cet inferno ?»

« Je m'arrêterai quand le manque d'oxygène lui aura fait perdre connaissance, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas dans mon intention de blesser l'un des nôtres. Pas quand nous sommes si peu nombreux. » fit tristement remarquer le vieil homme.

Grindelwald reporta son attention sur le plus jeune membre de leur trio. Il plissa les yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps côtois-tu cet enfant, Riddle ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda le noble tout en s'époussetant, et en réarrangeant sa tenue.

« Je te demande depuis combien de temps tu connais ce gamin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as déjà été témoin de ses facultés. Alors dis-moi, quand comptais-tu nous en informer ? »

Marvolo plissa lui aussi les yeux. _Maudit vieillard…_ Serpent et loup s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je… »

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, car la menace qu'ils avaient pensé avoir maitrisé s'échappa de sa prison, traversant d'un bond les murs de flammes pour atterrir de leur côté, sans la moindre marque de brûlure. Seule sa chemise avait perdu quelques bout de tissus dans le feu, et était encore parsemée de quelques flammes. En cet instant, avec ses yeux verts farouches, l'enfant avait tout d'un démon.

« Que… comment… Riddle, tu n'aurais pas un cimetière à proximité, dis-moi ? » demanda Grindelwald d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

« Contrairement à toi, les morts ne me sont pas nécessaires pour… »

« Et donc, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de ta si précieuse habilité pour maitriser ce diable ? »

« C'est inefficace contre lui… » admit le noble à contrecœur.

Grindelwald grogna puis se tourna vers son compagnon. « J'ai bien peur que tout repose sur tes épaules, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre physiquement, et Riddle et moi sommes tous les deux impuissants actuellement. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Très bien. Mais je me vois forcé de prendre des mesures plus extrêmes étant donné qu'il semble insensible au feu… »

« Fais ce que tu veux vieux fou, mais agis vite ! » s'exclama Marvolo quand il vit Harry se préparer à charger.

Au moment où Harry chargea, Dumbledore se mit à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Une masse d'eau sphérique d'un volume impressionnant se forma rapidement. Le jeune homme, trop aveuglé par la colère et par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans son corps n'y fit pas attention, aussi fut-il pris par surprise quand il entra en collision avec cette masse.

En dépit de ses pouvoirs, de sa force et de sa condition physique hors du commun, il ne put résister bien longtemps à la pression de l'eau. La sphère le poussa violemment contre le mur, avant de l'immerger.

En s'écartant, allant inonder d'autres parties de la demeure, l'eau souleva sa chemise. C'est là que Riddle le vit.

 _Son médaillon._

Tout à coup, l'endurance soudaine du garçon prenait tout son sens. Riddle ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou étrangler le gamin. Probablement les deux : d'un côté, son expérience s'avérait concluante, de l'autre, que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu en profiter avant lui l'irritait profondément… en plus, l'existence de l'adolescent n'était plus un secret désormais…enfin, en fin de compte, cela importait peu. Il finirait pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Sonné par le choc et complétement trempé, le jeune homme s'affaissa contre le mur et glissa jusqu'à être assis par terre. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante, mais déjà, à la façon dont ses muscles tremblaient, les adultes pouvaient voir qu'il tentait de se ressaisir.

Marvolo ne comptait pas lui en laisser le temps.

Sans faire attention aux deux vieillards, il s'avança vers l'adolescent et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Lentement, il tendit la main vers son médaillon et s'en saisit, mais sans le retirer de la nuque de Potter. Il caressa du pouce le "S" qui ornait sa façade. Une chaleur familière lui répondit.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme se saisit du poignet du Lord et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux rubis. Sa colère était encore là, mais la fatigue était maintenant également visible.

Marvolo offrit un sourire carnassier à son adversaire. Il se pencha un peu plus près de lui, pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Bien essayé Harry… tu y étais presque, mais pas de chance pour toi, c'était une opportunité unique. »

Le garçon grogna, mais ceci ne déstabilisa pas l'aristocrate. « Et c'est gentil de ta part de me ramener si rapidement mon bien… Même si, si je t'ai bien compris, tu n'en as plus vraiment besoin n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qui irais-tu voir en prison maintenant que ton cher parrain n'est plus ? » Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Marvolo ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait donc se permettre de se venger verbalement des coups que lui avait affligés le jeune homme, qui avaient certainement blessé son égo plus que son corps.

Il tira sur le médaillon, brisant sa chaîne.

Dès que le bijou ne fut plus en contact avec sa peau, les yeux du jeune homme roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Le noble admira un moment les traits fins et légèrement androgènes du garçon, avant de se relever et de faire face à ses deux aînés.

« Je crois qu'un longue discussion s'impose… » déclara Dumbledore d'un air à la fois sévère et lasse.

 **...**

 **Si Harry se montrait plutot serpentard dans le dernier chapitre, le voilà dans toute sa splendeur gryffondore cette fois-ci.**

 **Vos avis ? Sur Riddle, sur la scène de combat, ou sur les deux vieillards, ou... sur n'importe quoi. J'attend vos review avec imptaience ! ^^**

 **... sinon... j'ai recommencé à lire des shonen... ça se ressent peut-être ? Ah! Aussi, j'avais juste envie de vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle idée de fic m'est venue. Toutefois, je ne compte pas m'en occuper avant d'avoir fini cette fic -ci. (juste envie de partager mon enthousiasme...)**

 **à bientôt (mais pas de si tôt, car je dois aussi m'occuper des traductions que j'ai un peu délaissées...) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors… tout d'abord, vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Presque un mois… c'est le plus long jusqu'ici (mais comme promis, minimum un chapitre par mois )). Que vous dire ? C'est la faute des aléas de la vie (et des travaux universitaires).**

 **En tout cas, de nouveau, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews . Ça fait plaisir de savoir que la scène de combat (un petit challenge à écrire) vous a plu. ^^ Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers/favoriters**

 **Voilà, un chapitre plus long que les autres pour m'excuser, et des explications (mais aussi d'autres mystères…toujours). Bonne lecture**

… **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **« Fées, répandez partout la rosée sacrée des champs »**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **Les contes d'une nuit d'été**_

Pour Albus Dumbledore, il était difficile à croire que le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit à baldaquin de l'une des chambres du manoir Riddle ne faisait qu'un avec celui qui avait réduit une bonne partie du dit-manoir à l'état de ruines.

Cependant, le propriétaire ne semblait pas se soucier de l'état de sa demeure. Après que l'adolescent eut perdu connaissance, Tom avait ordonné à un serviteur, l'un de ceux qui tenait encore debout, de l'emmener dans l'aile intacte du manoir et de lui offrir des accommodations plus confortables. Gellerd avait d'abord protesté, argumentant qu'ils devaient restreindre l'enfant directement afin d'éviter une nouvelle attaque à son réveil, mais le maître des lieux avait balayé ses inquiétudes du revers de la main, assurant à ses ainés que le jeune homme ne serait plus une menace.

Comment Tom en était si sûr, Albus n'en était pas certain.

Il avait bien vu son ancien élève arracher un collier à l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre. L'objet devait donc avoir un lien avec l'impressionnante démonstration de force à laquelle ils avaient assistée, mais lequel exactement ? Les pouvoirs de l'enfant étaient-ils entièrement dus au pendentif, ou seulement renforcés par celui-ci ? Les deux cas soulevaient de nombreuses questions. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un artefact qui aurait de tels effets…

Assis à côté du lit, observant le jeune homme plongé dans un sommeil profond, Albus se mit à réfléchir. Passant répétitivement une main dans sa barbe, il fit l'inventaire des connaissances qu'il avait sur le sujet, sur un objet qui conférait ou augmentaient les habilités magiques…

Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux. Sa main se figea dans les boucles blanches de sa barbe.

Non… ce n'était pas possible… Tom n'aurait quand même pas… ce qu'impliquait un tel acte, ce qu'il fallait faire, ses conséquences… mais finalement, est-ce que cela ne concordait pas avec les derniers évènements ? La mort de Rowena, la disparition de Salazar et des autres… n'étaient pas si inexplicables si sa théorie s'avérait correcte.

Il envisagea de confronter Tom directement, de lui demander une explication, mais se ravisa au final. Il allait attendre. Il observerait Tom, découvrirait ses plans et si nécessaire ferait tout pour l'arrêter. Avec Gellert à ses côtés, il n'aurait aucun mal à maîtriser le plus jeune. Il n'était pas aveugle, l'inimité de son ancien élève à son égard ne lui avait pas échappé, mais il ne le condamnerait pas sans preuve. En plus, il devait éviter que le l'homme ne se referme davantage sur lui-même. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien était, se contenter, pour l'instant, d'espérer que Tom ferait un faux pas.

Pour le bien de tous il espérait se tromper. Hélas, son instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut… et il ne connaissait que trop bien son anicien élève et son ambition dévorante.

Ses yeux azurs se posèrent ensuite sur l'adolescent qui dormait paisiblement. Eveillé, on ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans, mais endormi, l'air si vulnérable, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être seulement au printemps de son adolescence.

Albus soupira. Quelle était sa relation avec Tom ? Pourquoi une attaque si virulente à l'encontre de ce dernier ? Que savait-il de sa propre condition ?... de nombreux mystères entouraient le jeune homme. Toutefois, Albus ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté. Si l'adolescent était réellement l'un des leurs, il aurait tout le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur son compte.

Il était temps d'avoir cette fameuse discussion avec Gellert et Tom.

Certain que l'adolescent ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, Albus se leva de son siège et quitta la chambre en silence.

Il rejoignit la pièce adjacente, un petit salon presque identique à celui dans lequel s'étaient trouvés les trois hommes quelques heures plus tôt. Son amant l'y attendait, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un livre dans une main, un verre de vin dans l'autre. Dumbledore prit un moment pour admirer son compagnon, à qui l'âge n'avait rien prit. Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'avec le temps son charisme ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le jeune homme aux boucles blondes, aux traits fins et aux yeux bruns chaleureux qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse avait laissé place à un homme d'expérience aux yeux perçants et à la chevelure grise nettement coiffée, mais Albus aimait autant l'un que l'autre.

« Comment se porte l'enfant ? » demanda Gellert sans même lever les yeux.

Albus soupira et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin.

« Toujours endormi. J'ignore combien de temps il le restera, mais si ce qu'il expérience est similaire à un surmenage magique, alors je pense pouvoir dire que nous ne le verrons pas debout de sitôt. »

« Tout dépend de son potentiel. Etant donné le spectacle qu'il nous a offert, un jour ou deux devraient lui suffire pour se remettre. » ajouta Gellert.

« Certes. Cependant, il y a des circonstances particulières… » dit Albus en se remémorant le pendentif.

Gellert leva les yeux de son livre. Il jeta un regard curieux à son compagnon. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Et bien… »

Albus n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car ils furent soudainement interrompus par l'arrivée du maître des lieux. Celui-ci se débarrassa de son fin manteau et alla se servir un verre de vin.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Gellert en observant le nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux.

Riddle resta debout, accoudé à la commode sur laquelle se trouvaient les différentes bouteilles.

« Une petite visite à la Tour s'imposait… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi notre jeune invité nous a attaqués ainsi. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Il garda ensuite le silence. Ses deux ainés l'observèrent attentivement avant que le vieux loup ne reprenne la parole, aboyant presque. « Et peut-être auras tu l'amabilité de nous éclairer à ce propos ? »

Riddle eut un sourire en coin. Il se délectait de l'impatience qu'affichait son aîné d'habitude si posé. Enfin, la nuit avait été longue et mouvementée. Ils étaient tous fatigués, aussi pouvait-il bien obliger le vieil homme.

« Vous êtes au courant que j'ai joué un rôle dans la capture de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ton intervention a fait pas mal de bruit… » confirma Dumbledore.

Tom huma et prit une gorgée avant de continuer.

« Le bailli m'avait procuré une permission spéciale pour aller voir le prisonnier… »

« Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un tel accès ? » demanda Grindelwald.

Tom lui lança un regard agacé. « C'était l'occasion de … rendre visite à quelques connaissances à la Tour. Puis-je continuer sans que l'on m'interrompe à chaque phrase ? »

Ses deux ainés inclinèrent la tête, lui faisant signe de poursuivre.

« Harry… c'est le nom de notre jeune ami, cela pourrait vous être utile… a pris connaissance de cette procuration et est venu me voir pour que je la lui prête. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de son potentiel. Pour m'assurer qu'il revienne, je lui ai promis de lui donner cette procuration en échange de quelques services… »

« Quels genres de services ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« … rien de bien spéciale. Quelques travaux dans le jardin ou dans les bois, des tâches qui me permettraient de mieux observer ses habilités. Vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'elles étaient surtout de nature physique je suppose ? »

Les deux vieillards hochèrent la tête.

« Le problème, c'est que quand Harry a voulu rendre visite à Black plutôt dans la soirée, il a été mené auprès d'un cadavre. Je suppose qu'à ses yeux, si Black n'avait pas été arrêté, il ne serait pas mort. Or, si je n'étais pas intervenu, Black n'aurait pas été arrêté… »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi il t'en voulait à ce point… Il a du tempérament, ce petit. » dit Gellert.

Tom sourit et secoua la tête. « Ça, vous pouvez le dire. Il aime compliquer les choses. »… _Comme mes plans_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Après un court silence, Albus demanda « Mais quels étaient ses liens avec Sirius Black, pourquoi tenait-il tellement à le voir ? ». Le petit nerf qui apparut sur la tempe du plus jeune n'échappa pas à son ancien mentor.

« … le prisonnier était son parrain. »

« Son parrain ? À ma connaissance, les seuls amis de Black ayant eu un enfant étaient les Potter, ce serait donc… Harry Potter ? Le fils de James Potter ?» demanda Albus.

Tom acquiesça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Gellert le devança. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il déclara : « Le fils de James Potter… et de Lilly Evans, Albus. »

Le vieil homme mit un moment à comprendre où son amant voulait en venir. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux, où brillait maintenant une lueur d'excitation.

« Lilly Evans, l'héritière de Morgane… Gellert, comment as-tu…»

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Albus, j'ai des oreilles partout. Et mon ouïe s'est particulièrement affinée depuis la disparition du gamin. » Ils ne virent pas le regard noir que leur lança Tom suite au surnom, trop excités pour cela.

« Ce qui ne laisse plus aucun doute: cet enfant est bien l'un des nôtres ! … Mais comment nous a-t-il échappé toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas perçu sa présence ? Sa magie ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais il se peut que ce soit lié à la nature de son don. Nous verrons cela plus tard… Pour l'instant, notre priorité sera son éducation. Je doute fort que l'enfant sache quoi que ce soit sur ses talents. »

« Tu as raison… » dit Albus, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Pendant leur échange, Tom s'était approché de ses aînés. Il savait où la conversation allait, et il refusait d'être laissé de côté. C'est lui qui avait découvert le jeune Potter. Même si les évènements prenaient… temporairement… une autre tournure que celle qu'il avait espérée, hors de question de le laisser entre les mains de qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Pour commencer, il lui faut un professeur. » déclara Albus. Aussitôt, tous se turent et s'observèrent en chiens de faïence.

Dans leur monde, professeurs et élèves avaient une relation spéciale. Ce n'était pas un comme celle d'un simple précepteur avec sa pupille, elle était beaucoup plus profonde et laissait beaucoup plus de marques. L'élève vivrait avec son professeur tout au long de son éducation, qui prendrait fin seulement lorsque le maître en aurait décidé. Le temps n'était pas un souci pour eux. L'avenir de l'élève dépendait souvent de l'enseignement qu'il recevait, tout comme ses idées, son idéologie. Si un conflit interne devait apparaître, le professeur et son élèves pouvaient être presque certains qu'ils auraient l'appui de l'autre. Presque. Il y avait parfois des exceptions…

Comme pour Tom Marvolo Riddle et Albus Dumbledore. En dépit du temps passé ensembles, Albus n'avait jamais réussi à percer les barrières qu'avait érigées le jeune Tom. Il n'avait jamais pu partager ses idéologies avec lui non plus : dès le départ, bien avant que Gellert et lui ne découvre l'enfant, ce dernier avait déjà décidé du chemin que prendrait sa vie. Ses aspirations, ses ambitions étaient déjà inscrites dans la pierre. Des aspirations loin d'être en accord avec celles de son mentor… Complétement opposées, même. Ils avaient eu d'innombrables altercations à ce sujet, mais aucun ne voulait céder face à l'autre.

Et voilà que le jeune Potter arrivait. Tout frais, prêt à être modelé à leur souhait, aussi pur qu'une toile blanche que se disputaient des peintres. À lui seul, il pourrait changer la situation de statut quo qui s'était établie, tous le savait. Celui qui lui mettrait la main dessus aurait un avantage indéniable dans leur jeu de pouvoir.

« Je suis le premier à l'avoir découvert. Sa tutelle me revient de droit ! » déclara soudainement Tom Marvolo Riddle.

« Attend ton tour. En dépit de mon ancienneté je n'ai jamais eu d'élève, il est temps d'y remédier. » rétorqua Gellert Grindelwald.

« Allons messieurs, enseigner n'est pas à la portée de tous. Or, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine… » termina Albus Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était plongé dans un sommeil profond, inconscient de la convoitise qu'il suscitait.

…..

Deux yeux verts émeraude le fixaient d'un regard tendre. À qui appartenaient ces yeux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient familiers, très familiers, et lui donnaient le sentiment d'être en lieu sûr, de pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à leur propriétaire qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Qui le tenait dans ses bras… ? Impossible. Sa stature n'était peut-être pas bien imposante, il était tout de même plus grand et plus lourd qu'un nourrisson…

« Harry… »

Ainsi cette personne était une femme… sûrement. Une voix si mélodieuse, si cristalline ne pouvait pas appartenir à un homme…

« Je suis désolée. »

Désolée de quoi ? Si une personne ne devait jamais s'excuser auprès de lui, c'était bien celle qui lui procurait un tel sentiment de bien-être, celle qui faisait fuir les ombres qui hantaient ses nuits.

On posa quelque chose sur son front. Quelque chose de léger, de doux, de plaisant… un baiser, devina-t-il. « Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi… ils ne doivent jamais te trouver… pardonne-moi. »

Tout à coup, une horrible douleur l'assaillit. Aurait-on tenté de lui ouvrir le crâne à coup de marteau, cela aurait certainement été moins douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il se mit à crier, à pleurer. Pourquoi cette personne lui faisait-elle une chose pareille ? Ou étaient la douceur et la tendresse ? Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son front, longer l'arrête de son nez pour ensuite descendre le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le liquide pour savoir qu'il serait de couleur rouge. Le même rouge qui entourait le visage penché au-dessus de lui d'un air inquiet mais déterminé.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut. De nouveau, on posa un baiser sur son front. L'inquiétude avait déserté les yeux émeraude. Il ne restait plus que soulagement et amour inconditionnel. « Chhhuuuut mon chéri… c'est fini, tout va bien… tu es sauf. »

Un autre visage apparut dans son champ de vision. Des yeux noisette se posèrent sur lui, avant de se tourner vers cette personne. Ils se mirent à chuchoter.

« Tu as réussi ? »

« Oui, le rituel s'est déroulé comme il le devait… Son pouvoir sera scellé, enfoui au plus profond de son être. Les miens ne pourront pas le trouver. »

« Il n'y a donc que ce Voldemort qui est au courant de son existence ? Ça devrait aller… j'ai une petite propriété à l'orée des bois où nous pourrons nous réfugier le temps de trouver une solution. »

« Ne le sous-estime pas James. J'ai senti son pouvoir l'autre soir… il est dangereux. En plus, maintenant que je suis sans… sans..» la voix de la femme se brisa, comme si elle pleurait la mort d'un ami proche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, aies confiance en moi. C'est à mon tour de protéger notre petite famille. »

« … Tu as raison. » Les yeux verts reportèrent leur attention sur Harry. « Tu es en sécurité Harry… Dors mon chéri. Dors et fais de beaux rêves. Le Petit Peuple veillera sur toi.»

Sa vision se brouilla, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, l'esprit confus. Il avait rêvé, il en était certain, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des détails de son voyage dans le monde d'Hypnos.

Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette question quand il remarqua un autre problème qui requérait son attention. Un problème bien plus concret et réel.

Où diable se trouvait-il ?

Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux : un lit à baldaquin sculpté dans du bois de chêne qu'il aurait facilement pu partager avec la moitié de la fratrie Weasley, une pièce assez large pour accueillir l'ensemble de la famille. Le plancher et les murs étaient recouverts d'épais tapis, idéals pour garder la chaleur émise par le feu qui brûlait dans l'imposante cheminée au fond de la pièce… le feu… le feu !

Tout à coup, les évènements survenus avant sa perte de conscience lui revinrent à l'esprit. La mort de Sirius, sa colère, sa bataille avec les serviteurs du noble puis avec le noble lui-même et les deux vieillards… et l'un d'entre eux avait invoqué un serpent de feu ! Mais une telle chose ne pouvait pas exister ! D'accord, il était loin d'être normal lui-même, mais c'était probablement dû à une anomalie physique. Faire apparaître des animaux de feu, c'était d'un tout autre registre.

Puis, une autre réalisation lui vint. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il s'était retrouvé face à Riddle, il avait été _chez_ Riddle ! Il doutait fort que l'aristocrate ait pris la peine de le renvoyer chez Severus, ce qui voulait dire que la personne à qui cette chambre et ce lit immenses appartenaient c'était…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une figure familière apparut.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, n'est-ce pas ? Harry prit conscience que ce dicton pouvait s'avérer particulièrement juste dans certaines situations… comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait… Car sur le pas de sa porte se tenait Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Le jeune homme sentit à nouveau la colère l'envahir, mais quand il voulut se relever pour se jeter à la gorge du noble, ses muscles manifestèrent leur mécontentement et une décharge de douleur lui traversa le corps. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas et les coussins… à coup sûr fourrés de plumes d'oies. Un coussin de paille n'aurait jamais pu être aussi moelleux.

Faute de meilleur choix, il lança un regard meurtrier vers Riddle qui affichait maintenant une expression clairement amusée, moqueuse et victorieuse. Ceci ne fit que raviver l'ire de l'adolescent.

« Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« … Si j'étais toi, je ne m'agiterai pas trop. Tu souffres probablement encore des contrecoups de l'utilisation pour le moins… impressionnante que tu as faite de mes petits trésors. » dit le noble en s'approchant du lit. « D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir ramené le dernier. » Au lieu de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du meuble, il s'assit au bord du lit d'un air nonchalant, comme si son occupant actuel n'éprouvait pas des pulsions meurtrières à son égard.

« Saligaud ! » s'écria Harry. « Vous m'avez bien entourloupé, n'est-ce pas ? Commanditer l'assassinat de mon parrain tout en me faisant miroiter une rencontre avec lui… c'est bas, c'est horrible. Je ne vous portais déjà pas en haute estime, mais là, c'est… c'est… » Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il était à bout de souffle. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais faisait de son mieux pour les retenir. Hors de question de pleurer devant cet homme. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, mais les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » rugit-il en éloignant sa tête de la main de Riddle.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard condescendant. « Allons, ne t'énerves pas ainsi, veux-tu ? Je peux t'assurer que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible malentendu. Je n'ai jamais demandé la mort de Sirius Black… »

« Menteur ! »

Le noble l'observa un instant en silence, comme un adulte observerait un enfant en train de piquer une crise. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry. Le lit était assez grand pour que la distance entre eux reste de taille raisonnable, mais dans son état d'affaiblissement, la présence et la proximité du noble lui parurent des plus menaçantes.

« Réfléchis un peu ! » siffla le noble en plissant ses yeux carmin. « Quel intérêt aurais-je à commanditer une telle chose ? Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte que mon objectif était que tu me rendes quelques services en plus de me rendre ce qui m'appartenait. Me crois-tu assez stupide pour penser que tu reviendrais… relativement bien disposé à mon égard, si je causais la mort de ton parrain ? Mêmes les enfants savent que s'ils veulent quelque chose de leurs parents ils ont tout intérêt à leur faire plaisir, pas à casser l'ensemble de leur service en porcelaine ! »

« Mais… je vous ai discrédité, je me suis joué de vous… vous m'avez-vous-même dit devoir vous venger et… » répliqua faiblement Harry avant d'être interrompu.

« Tch ! N'attrape pas la folie des grandeurs, gamin. Tes petites bravades m'ont certes impressionnées et m'ont légèrement énervées, ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire perdre contrôle de la situation… »

Tout à coup, avec une vitesse et une agilité impressionnante, il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus d'Harry en lui emprisonnant les deux poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard pourpre où transparaissait la suffisance du personnage ne quitta pas le visage du garçon. « … Je suis toujours en contrôle de la situation. Tu m'as peut-être eu par surprise il y a quelques jours, mais c'était un pur coup de chance. La chance d'avoir l'une de mes créations avec toi, la chance que les deux vieux soit présents pour me distraire, la chance que j'aie décidé que je te préférais vif plutôt que mort… Alors non, je n'ai pas décidé de faire exécuter ton parrain sur un coup de tête. J'avais expressément indiqué au Bailli de garder Black en vie. L'évènement est malencontreux, mais je ne peux pas en revendiquer la responsabilité. »

Bien qu'impressionné et déstabilisé par la position du noble, Harry pouvait encore voir la logique dans le raisonnement de ce dernier. En effet, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchis plus tôt, trop submergé par les émotions de tristesse, colère et désespoir qui l'avaient envahi après la mort de son parrain, mais Riddle semblait être un homme sensé. Tordu, diabolique, mais sensé. Il n'avait rien à gagner à ordonner un tel meurtre. Pas si tôt en tout cas. Au contraire…

Oui, le noble avait sûrement raison. Cependant, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Pas de prison, pas de meurtre. Pas de Riddle, pas de prison. Riddle n'avait peut-être pas tué son parrain, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry devait se montrer courtois à son encontre. Il lança une énième bravade.

« Vous vous contredisez Riddle. Si la mort de… de Sirius est un malencontreux accident qui ne figurait pas dans vos plans, que vous aviez ordonné qu'on le laisse tranquille mais qu'on ne vous a pas obéi, c'est que vous n'avez pas tout sous contrôle, comme vous vous en vantez… Et vous dites que c'est seulement grâce à la chance que je vous aie eu ? Pourtant, je n'ai rien vu de bien impressionnant de votre part. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est jouer de votre position ou laisser le sale boulot aux autres… »

Il vit un éclat d'agacement passer dans les yeux pourpres. La prise du noble se raffermit sur ses poignets, au point d'en devenir douloureuse.

« Attention gamin. Tu n'as encore rien vu de mes vrais pouvoirs et la situation a changé entre nous ! Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression contre moi, tandis que de mon côté… » il fit glisser sa main libre jusqu'à la gorge du jeune homme et la serra légèrement « … je tiens littéralement ta vie entre mes mains. Je doute fort que les gardes organisent des fouilles si tu venais à disparaître… un gamin de rue en plus ou en moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose… Alors suffit les petites insolences. Dorénavant, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une marionnette dans le creux de ma main. Et même si tu n'accordes pas beaucoup de valeur à ta vie, ce qui me semble fort plausible suite à ta prestation suicidaire de l'autre soir, dis-toi que je peux réduire à néant la vie de tes proches… » un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il ajouta, « … ceux qui te reste, du moins. »

Harry vit rouge. Sans faire attention à la douleur, il se mit à se débattre, tentant de libérer ses poignets, d'envoyer des coups de genoux dans les parties sensibles du nobles. Sans grand résultat. Celui-ci ricana. Quand l'adolescent se fut à nouveau calmé, il se retira et se redressa à côté du lit.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et admira la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Les cheveux décoiffés du jeune homme, comme s'il sortait d'une nuit de passion, ses yeux verts qui brillaient de colère, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes, ses joues rougies par l'effort… un véritable appel à la luxure.

Oui, avant mettre ses plans en application, il prendrait définitivement un peu de bon temps. Après tout, il n'avait été du genre à ignorer les cadeaux que la vie lui présentait … non… il en profitait pleinement.

Riddle lissa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la chambre, il lança à l'adolescent : «Un serviteur t'apportera de la nourriture et de l'eau. Quand tu auras repris un peu de forces, tu trouveras des vêtements dans la penderie. Mes… amis souhaitent s'entretenir avec toi. Rejoins-nous dans la pièce voisine quand tu auras meilleure mine. »

Le noble s'en fut avant qu'Harry ait le temps de protester. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait : Au diable Riddle, ses menaces et ses amis, il était hors de question qu'il obéisse au noble comme l'un de ses chiens. Sitôt remis sur pieds, il comptait bien laisser le manoir et son exécrable propriétaire derrière lui pour ne jamais se retourner. Y rentrer avait été un jeu d'enfant, en sortir ne devrait pas être beaucoup plus compliqué….

….

Bien entendu, c'était sans compter son état physique et le garde qu'on lui avait assigné. Garde était peut-être un bien grand mot… il s'agissait du serviteur qui lui avait apporté des vivres et qui, contrairement à ce que l'adolescent avait prévu, n'avait pas quitté sa chambre une fois sa tâche accomplie. Même quand il avait demandé un peu d'intimité pour se changer, l'homme lui avait simplement répondu qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre de garder en tout instant un œil sur lui et de s'assurer que les instructions du maître de maison étaient suivies à la lettre.

En temps normal, Harry aurait probablement tenté de mettre le serviteur hors d'état de nuire, mais il était encore trop faible que pour se lancer dans une confrontation directe. En plus, l'épée qui pendait à la hanche du serviteur avait un effet plutôt dissuasif…

Donc, à contrecœur, il avait suivi les ordres de Riddle. Il avait rapidement avalé le maigre repas qu'on lui avait apporté, avait revêtis les vêtements (simples… dieu merci, il n'aurait jamais pu porter la culotte bouffante qui avait tant de succès chez les nobles) qu'on lui avait préparés, et s'apprêtait maintenant à rejoindre l'homme qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Le serviteur le suivait de près, une main sur le pommeau de son arme.

Comme lors de sa première visite, il entra sans frapper dans la pièce qu'on lui avait indiquée.

La pièce était un petit salon, fort chaleureux contrairement au reste du manoir. À la place des couleurs froides du bureau de Riddle et de son hall d'entrée, on avait décoré la pièce de couleurs chaudes : le plancher était coloré d'un brun noisette, comme les autres meubles de la pièce. Les tapisseries qui pendaient au mur contenaient de nombreuses touches dorées et rouge pourpre, et cette dernière couleur était identique à celle du velours qui recouvrait les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Des fauteuils déjà occupés par trois hommes qui fixaient Harry d'un air surpris et fébrile.

Le jeune homme ignora Riddle, préférant prendre le temps d'observer les deux vieillards. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais il reconnut les deux hommes qu'il avait affrontés l'autre soir. Celui qui l'avait attaqué à l'épée et celui qui…

Riddle se leva pour accueillir le jeune homme. « Ah ! Harry, nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt. Laisse-moi te présenter… »

« Le dragon de feu, c'était réel ou juste un produit de mon imagination ? » furent les premiers mots qui passèrent les lèvres d'Harry.

Les plus âgés semblèrent amusés par sa question, tandis que Riddle semblait seulement agacé que la menace aux yeux verts l'ignore et l'interrompe ainsi.

« C'était bel et bien réel. Un petit tour assez pratique de mon répertoire … même s'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effets sur toi, mon garçon. » répondit le vieillard à la longue barbe et aux lunettes e demi-lunes en se levant, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. « Enchanté, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry serra la main qu'on lui tendait. « Harry Potter. »

« Oui… Tom nous a déjà parlé de toi…»

« Tom ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Le vieil homme-Albus-laissa échapper un petit rire. « Excuse-moi. Je suppose que tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Marvolo Riddle… il n'aime pas trop son prénom. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au noble. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés, signe qu'il bouillait intérieurement de rage.

 _Tom_ ce serait dorénavant, décida le jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi te présenter mon vieil ami, Harry. » dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule et en l'emmenant plus près des fauteuils, dont le dernier occupant s'était lui-aussi levé.

« Inutile Albus, je peux m'en charger moi-même. » Répondit l'autre vieillard, plus guindé que son compagnon. « Gellert Grindelwald. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir nous entretenir comme des êtres civilisés avec vous, jeune homme. »

« Désolé pour mon comportement… n'y voyez rien de personnel s'il-vous plait, pas pour vous en tout cas. » répondit Harry, un sourire en coin.

« Oh ! Nous savons parfaitement vers qui ta colère se dirigeait. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton parrain, j'espère que vous et Tom avez réglé votre désaccord ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, tout est réglé. » décida d'intervenir Riddle. «Maintenant que les connaissances sont faites, nous pourrions peut-être aborder le point de cette rencontre ? »

« Pourquoi si es-tu si pressé Tom ? Il est si rare de rencontrer quelqu'un comme nous de nos jours, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir si nous prolongeons la conversation. »

« Contrairement à toi, vieillard, je ne suis pas mort aux yeux de la société. Une position comme la mienne ne vient pas sans devoirs et obligations, je n'ai donc pas toute la journée de libre pour me livrer à des papotages inintéressants. » rétorqua Riddle.

« … C'est vrai, vous préférez tourmenter les gens de basse extraction et les jeter en prison. » fit amèrement remarquer Harry en jetant un regard noir au noble avant de retourner son attention vers l'amical vieillard. «Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _quelqu'un comme nous_ ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec mes habilités et vos.. votre.. euh… magie ?»

« Tout juste gamin. » dit Grindelwald. « C'est même le cœur du sujet. »

« Dis-moi Harry, que sais-tu de tes pouvoirs ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est en faire usage pour voler les honnêtes gens » répondit Riddle à sa place.

« Chut Tom ! C'est à Harry que je m'adresse. Et je doute fort que tu appartiennes aux _honnêtes gens_.» le gronda la vieillard, comme un parent grondant un enfant impoli. Cette fois-ci, le noble ne put contenir le rouge qui lui monta au visage. Harry vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer.

« Je n'ai nullement envie de rester écouter vos radotages, Dumbledore. Je serais dans mon bureau. » déclara-t-il froidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le serviteur. « Nagini, vient me chercher quand ils en auront fini avec les introductions. »

Avant de sortir du salon, il s'adressa encore une fois vers les vieillards. « Et le garçon ne sort pas du manoir ! Sauf si vous avez envie d'une nouvelle partie de cache-cache… ou que vous ayez envie de mettre les civiles en danger. » Pour la dernière partie de sa phrase, il s'était tourné vers Harry, ses yeux rubis brillant d'un éclat menaçant. Le message lui était clairement destiné, même si les deux anciens durent l'interpréter de leur propre façon étant donné qu'ils ne questionnèrent pas les paroles de Riddle.

La porte se ferma dans un claquement retentissant.

Le silence régna un instant dans la pièce, avant que Grindelwald ne s'exprime. « Albus, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre son sang-froid de la sorte… C'est amusant, mais n'oublie pas que les bêtes acculées sont les plus dangereuses. »

Dumbledore soupira. Son regard tomba ensuite vers leur jeune compagnon, qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

« Harry, pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas un siège ? Tu dois encore être épuisé de tes exploits. »

« Merci Monsie.. Albus » répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Riddle. Effectivement, son corps était encore faible et ses muscles le lançaient. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure devant les trois hommes, surtout parce que Riddle était présent et qu'il ne désirait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable que lors de leur précédent tête-à-tête, mais il était bien content de pouvoir se reposer encore un peu, ne serait-ce qu'en profitant de la comfortable fourniture du manoir.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur… enfin, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.»

« Bien sûr. Je comprends que tu sois curieux. » Dumbledore sourit d'un air bienveillant en prenant lui aussi place dans un fauteuil, comme son compagnon.

« Dis-nous gamin, que sais-tu du Petit Peuple ? » demanda Grindelwald.

Le Petit Peuple ? Le terme lui semblait familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de où et quand il l'aurait entendu… Peut-être dans un des livres de l'immense bibliothèque des Granger ? Fort probable… mais à quoi cela faisait-il référence ?

« … Pas grand-chose. » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

« Tu seras peut-être plus familier avec le terme de « faës », ou même « fées » pour reprendre le jargon populaire. »

« Les fées ? Vous voulez dire… les créatures magiques ? Comme celles qui… qui jouent des mauvais tours aux hommes… qui volent les bébés par exemple ? » demanda Harry, se souvenant d'une vieille histoire qu'Hermione lui avait racontée : à la campagne, une croyance populaire était que les bébés qui décédaient peu de temps après leur naissance avaient en fait été échangés par les fées avec l'un de leurs propres bébé. Ainsi, les créatures repartaient avec un enfant en bonne santé, laissant celui mort ou difforme dans le monde des humains.

« Je vois de quoi tu veux parler, une vieille légende célèbre en Ecosse et parmi les paysans… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit vraie, mais oui, il s'agit bien de ces fées-là dont il est question. » dit Dumbledore.

« Et… ne me dites pas que vous êtes des fées sous forme humaine ?! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Vous auriez plus de chance de me convaincre que vous êtes des sorciers. »

« Eh bien… nous sommes des sorciers, même si nous préférons l'appellation « mage ». »

« Quoi ?! Vous avez pactisé avec le démon ? » Là, Harry commençait vraiment à angoisser. Il n'était peut-être pas réceptif aux sermons des puritains, mais il avait tout de même grandi dans une société qui envoyait au bûcher tout ce qui relevait de sorcellerie. Pourquoi ? Parce que la sorcellerie ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre des suppôts de Satan… Les deux hommes devant lui comptaient-ils l'utiliser comme sacrifice pour leur prochain rituel satanique ?

Dans son fauteuil, Grindelwald secoua la tête et soupira.

« Albus, soit plus clair avec le gamin. Il ne va pas deviner toute l'histoire tout seul et tes non-dits ne font que l'effrayer. »

« Certes, certes… pardonne-moi Harry. Je te rassure, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Non, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers dans le sens où nous aurions joué avec des forces diaboliques… je doute même que cette sorte de sorcier existe vraiment… mais parce que nous savons nous servir de la magie. » expliqua le vieil homme en souriant.

« De la magie ? … Je peux difficilement ne pas y croire, après avoir vu votre dragon de feu, mais… comment est-ce possible si le Diable n'est pas derrière tout ça ? » demanda le garçon, toujours choqué bien que quelque peu rassuré.

« C'est là que les fées interviennent… Toi, Tom Gellert et moi, ainsi que tous ceux pourvus d'habilités spéciales sommes des descendants des fées. »

« Donc vous dites bel et bien que nous sommes des fées… »

« Non gamin. » intervint Grindelwald. « Les fées ne peuvent donner naissance à des fées que si elles se reproduisent entre elles. Par contre, si elles ont des enfants avec une humaine, cette progéniture sera dotée d'une faculté spéciale car elle aura reçu un peu de la magie de son parent faë. Nous ne sommes pas des faës, mais notre sang nous confère les mêmes pouvoirs… en partie du moins. »

« Mais mes parents étaient humains… »

« L'un d'entre eux ne l'était qu'en partie, probablement comme l'un de tes grands-parents. Je ne dis pas que tu es un descendant direct du Petit Peuple, l'apparition de sang magique dans ton arbre généalogique peut remonter à des siècles… ce qui est probablement le cas. Ta mère, Lily Evans, était la descendante de Morgane… la première magicienne, aussi connue sous le nom de la Fée Verte. »

« Morgane ? »

« La contemporaine de Merlin, ce nom te sera sûrement plus familier. »

« … » Harry était à court de mots. Fées ? Sorciers ? Merlin ? Vraiment ? Des fées, comme dans les _« Contes d'une nuit d'été »_ du maitre Shakespeare ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Puck perché au-dessus de son épaule, occupé à lui jouer des mauvais tours et à s'amuser de ses mésaventures. Etrangement, ce Puck avait le même visage que Seamus.

« Je sais que tout ceci semble incroyable, mais je t'assure que nous ne nous moquons pas de toi. » dit Dumbledore, le sortant de ses rêveries. « Il fut un temps où nous étions plus nombreux, malheureusement, nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes… Nous pensions être les trois derniers de notre genre, mais voici que tu arrives... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton existence relève du miracle. »

« Cependant, pour revenir aux affaires plus urgentes… » commença Grindelwald « Il est grand temps que tu commences ton apprentissage. »

Ceci sortit Harry de sa stupeur. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux vieillards.

« Mon apprentissage ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut Albus qui lui répondit. « Tu dois apprendre à maitriser ta magie, à l'utiliser à son plein potentiel, sans que elle pourrait te mettre en danger… je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'évanouis après avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs, mmh ? » Le vieil homme l'observait de ses yeux bleus brillant de malice.

« Non… ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de contrecoup ? Et que moi aussi je pourrai convoquer des animaux de feu ? » Harry posa la dernière question avec la même excitation qu'un enfant sur le point de recevoir un présent.

« Ah ah ! Pour les contrecoups, je suppose que nous trouverons une solution. Quant aux créatures de feu… cela dépend. »

« De quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« De la nature de tes dons. Comme les faës ne sont pas toutes de la même espèce et n'ont pas toutes les mêmes pouvoirs, nous avons chacun notre spécialité. La mienne est le contrôle des éléments : air, terre, eau et feu, bien que j'aie une préférence pour les deux derniers. Gellert pourrait être qualifié de nécromancien.»

«Nécromancien ? »

« Quelqu'un qui contrôle les morts. » expliqua simplement l'intéressé. Une étrange lueur apparut au fond de ses yeux. « Bien que mes talents s'étendent au-delà de la manipulation de cadavres… »

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Albus semblait être un vieillard sympathique, mais ce Gellert… une étrange aura l'entourait. Une aura sinistre et malveillante…. Ses instincts lui criaient de garder ses distances avec lui.

« Et Riddle ? J'ai vu des choses étranges autour de lui… Un de mes amis était sous son emprise. Il ne bougeait pas alors qu'il avait un couteau sous la gorge… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne nous a pas parler de cet incident.. Mais en effet, le domaine de prédilection de Tom est le contrôle mental. Déjà tout petit, il se vantait de pouvoir faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, ses pouvoirs vont bien au-delà de ça. Nous ne savons pas exactement jusqu'où, malheureusement… Tu auras sûrement remarqué qu'il est du genre à garder ses secrets plus jalousement qu'un dragon garde son or. »

« Mmmh… je n'ai jamais rencontré de dragon, mais je suis prêt à vous croire… » Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, se remémorant ses rencontres avec l'homme. Ses deux ainés l'observèrent en silence, lui laissant le temps d'avaler toutes ces informations.

Quand il reporta son attention sur eux, il demanda. « Et moi ? »

« D'après ce que nous avons pu observer… » dit Grindelwald, « Ton pouvoirs semblent être de nature physique. Cependant, à la différence d'Albus qui maitrise le monde physique extérieur, c'est ton énergie interne, tes muscles que tu contrôles. En traversant la barrière de feu l'autre soir, tu en es sorti indemne alors que tu aurais dû être recouvert de brûlures… j'ignore les détails, mais tu as dû augmenter ton endurance, tes défenses corporelles. »

« Donc pas de serpent de feu pour moi ? » demanda Harry, l'air déçu.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qui sait ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y plus de potentiel en toi que ce que ce que tu laisses entrevoir…Nous devrons mener quelques tests avant de pouvoir affirmer avec certitude la nature de tes talents. En plus, il y a d'autres points que tu devras aborder avec ton professeur.»

« _Mon_ professeur ? Au singulier ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nagini quitter la pièce.

« Oui, pour éviter que tu t'éparpilles, mieux vaut qu'un seul d'entre nous prenne en charge ton éducation. Il nous reste juste à décider lequel d'entre nous aura ce privilège. » dit Dumbledore.

« Et comment cela sera-t-il décidé ? Personnellement, au moins je vois Riddle, au mieux je me porte, donc… »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans gamin. » intervint Grindelwald d'un ton sec. Harry tourna la tête vers le vieil homme et lui jeta un regard outré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est de mon futur dont il s'agit. »

Grindelwald se leva et vint se placer devant lui. Harry eut l'impression de se trouver devant un loup affamé qui fixait sa future proie.

« Avant ton arrivée, nous avons décidé que nous ne pouvions pas laisser un choix aussi important à l'aléas de tes préférences personnelles. Tu as besoin d'un professeur avec lequel tu auras une certaine affinité… pas au niveau de vos personnalités, mais entre vos pouvoirs. »

« Et ce n'est qu'après certains tests que nous pourrons déterminer avec lequel d'entre nous tu as le plus d'affinité. » ajouta Dumbledore en soupirant.

Harry grogna avant qu'une nouvelle question apparaisse dans son esprit. « Et combien de temps dure cet apprentissage ? »

« Eh bien… » lui répondit Albus, « Il n'y a pas vraiment de temps limite, mais généralement, au minimum dix ans sont nécessaires pour que … »

« Dix ans ?! » s'écria Harry. «Dix ans ? Mais c'est… c'est… »

« C'est le minimum. » confirma Grindelwald. « Certains mages sont morts parce qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas bien leurs pouvoirs. D'autres ont réduit des villages entiers à l'état de poussière. Aurais-tu envie d'ajouter ton nom à la liste ? »

« Si je dois passer dix ans de ma vie avec Riddle, je pense que je tenterai mas chance… mon espérance de vie n'a jamais été particulièrement longue de toute façon. » marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

« Au contraire Harry … » dit Riddle en entrant dans la pièce sans s'annoncer, suivi de Nagini.

Il était évident qu'il avait épié leur conversation derrière la porte. « En tant que mage, que descendant de faës, ta durée de vie est considérablement longue… disons, quelques centaines d'années ? »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Harry. Il observa les hommes devant lui.

Il avala sa salive, avant de demander: « … Quel âge avez-vous exactement ? »

« Gellert et moi allons fêter nos quatre-cent ans ! » annonça gaiement Dumbledore.

« J'ai assisté à la décapitation de Anne Boleyn, le mère de notre reine bien aimée. » dit Riddle.

Un énorme silence s'installa.

Harry était complétement perdu. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient : sa mère n'était pas complétement humaine, les fées existaient, il vivrait au-delà de ses trente ans… Vivrait-il aussi longtemps que les hommes devant lui ? Verrait-il passer les siècles ? Assisterait-il au décès de tous ses amis, de tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers ? Et qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle vie avait-elle à lui offrir ? Il n'avait peut-être pas une vie de roi pour l'instant…non, pour être honnête, personne ne voudrait de sa vie, mais au moins il savait qu'elle prendrait fin un jour ou l'autre… S'ils n'étaient plus que quatre… cela voulait-il dire que la seule constance dans sa vie serait Tom Marvolo Riddle ? Et si Riddle était son professeur ? Il devrait passer dix ans de sa vie avec l'homme indirectement responsable de la mort de son parrain…

C'est ce moment que choisit l'aristocrate pour briser le silence. « Pour revenir à nos affaires… ma cave est prête. Nous pouvons commencer les rituels quand bon vous semblera. »

Ceci sortir Harry de son état de choc. « Quels rituels ?! »

Riddle lui lança un regard suffisant, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux du jeune homme.

« Celui pour choisir ton professeur. Tu vas apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, mon cher Harry… Ce rituel demande un contact des plus… intimes qu'il soit. »

… **..**

 **Tadaaaa ! Je vous rassure pour la suite, je n'ai aucune intention de forcer Harry à avoir des contacts physiques avec des vieillards de 40 fois son âge, au cas où vous vous demandiez…**

 **Review ? Please ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, le feedback est l'une des meilleures motivations possibles**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question... sachez que cette fic fait 100 pages sur Word pour l'instant ! (eh oui, ceux qui viennent de la lire d'une traite viennent de s'avaler une centaine de pages... en combien de temps ;) )**

 **À bientôt (promis, plus tôt que ce chapitre-là).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooo ! De nouveau, merci pour vos encouragements et pour vos reviews** **. Je deviens accro… bah, pas grave. Ya pire comme addiction. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Clin d'œil à** **Oznela** **(ta review m'a inspiré pour la première phrase ) )**

…

 **Chapitre 10**

 **« L'enfer est vide, tous les démons sont ici. »**

 **W. Shakespeare,** _ **La Tempête**_

En toute honnêteté, Harry faillit prendre la poudre d'escampette suite aux paroles de Riddle. Les seules choses qui l'en avaient empêché était son état physique et la main de Dumbledore posée sur son épaule. Le vieil homme s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te promets qu'aucun d'entre nous ne posera la main sur toi. Tom a juste…hum… choisi les mauvais mots. » Il lança un regard réprobateur à son ancien élève.

Le noble se contenta de sourire et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par _intimité_ ? » demanda Harry, une fois la surprise passée.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer… disons qu'il s'agit de pénétrer au plus profond de… »

Les couleurs désertèrent le visage du jeune homme.

« Par pitié Albus, arrête-toi tout de suite ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. » s'exclama Grindelwald, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune occupant de la pièce.

« Ces rituels n'ont rien de physique. Il s'agit d'une rencontre entre nos âmes dans le monde spirituel. C'est pourquoi Riddle parlait d'intimité : notre âme, dépourvue de son enveloppe charnelle, est complétement exposée aux autres. Par cette rencontre, nous en apprendrons plus sur toi que si nous avions passé cent ans à tes côtés. : Tu ne pourras pas nous mentir, tu ne pourras rien nous cacher, et tu en apprendras sûrement plus sur toi-même que ce que tu imagines. »

Lorsque Grindelwald se tut, Harry resta bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas. À peine quelques instants plus tôt, on l'avait bombardé de nouvelles plus incroyables les unes que les autres… et maintenant on lui parlait d'âme et de monde spirituel ? Oh ! Le concept d'une âme ne lui était pas étranger. Après tout, on lui avait suffisamment rabâché les oreilles sur le paradis et l'enfer, et nombreux l'avait déjà condamné à la damnation éternelle, comme son si sympathique oncle Vernun et les puritains. Mais était-il vraiment possible de communiquer avec les âmes des autres personnes ? Et surtout, était-il possible que son âme sorte de son corps sans qu'il ne meurt ?

Son étonnement dû se lire sur son visage, car Dumbledore reprit bientôt la parole.

« Mmmh… Je crois que tout ceci doit te sembler un peu trop abstrait pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne pas passer à la pratique ? Tu comprendras par toi-même une fois que nous aurons commencé le rituel.»

« Et vous pouvez me promettre que je ne risque rien ? » demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Je puis t'en faire le serment. Et crois-moi sur parole, un serment n'est pas donné à la légère chez nous. Maintenant… Tom ? Si tu nous montrais le chemin vers ta cave pour que nous puissions nous y mettre? En passant, je te serai gré de bien vouloir cesser de tourmenter notre jeune ami. La situation est déjà assez compliquée pour lui, inutile de l'effrayer pour rien. »

Le noble, qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, se tourna vers son ancien mentor et lui jeta un regard froid tout en relevant le menton.

« Pour ma part, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir cesser de me donner des ordres, vieillard. Non seulement vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, mais en plus vous vous trouvez actuellement chez moi, en ma demeure. Or, si je me souviens bien, vous insistiez toujours sur le respect qu'un invité devait à son hôte durant ma formation… »

« … ainsi que sur le respect que l'un devait à ses ainés. Mais tu n'as jamais fait grand cas de mon enseignement, n'est-ce pas Tom ? » ajouta froidement Dumbledore.

L'animosité entre les deux hommes surprit Harry. Certes, il avait déjà compris qu'il y avait quelques différents entre ces deux-là, mais la tension dans l'air indiquait que cela allait bien plus loin qu'une simple mésentente ou divergence d'opinion. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'autre vieillard, Grindelwald. Celui-ci ne semblait pas prêter grande attention à l'échange, se contentant de vider son verre tranquillement.

Tandis qu'Harry était occupé à observer l'homme, Riddle continua sur sa lancée, ignorant les propos de son ancien professeur.

« Quant à Harry et moi… Cela ne vous regarde d'aucune façon. Néanmoins, si ça peut vous aider à dormir la nuit, sachez que ce n'est qu'un petit jeu entre nous, une passe d'arme inoffensive, un exutoire pour notre rancœur réciproque… car s'il m'en veut encore pour la mort de Black, et de mon côté j'avoue être quelque peu chagriné par la destruction de mon manoir. Mais mieux vaut cela qu'un affrontement direct, n'est-ce pas ? En plus… »

Il captura le regard d'Harry qui avait reporté son attention sur le noble.

« … qui aime bien, châtie bien. » dit le noble en offrant un sourire prédateur à l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se souvint alors des services que Riddle comptait lui demander… il avait d'abord pensé qu'il profiterait de son expérience de voleur, mais en considérant le comportement récent du noble, ses allusions… peut-être comptait-il profiter de quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison que la nature ou la personnalité du noble qui expliquait l'absence d'une Lady Riddle. Harry avala sa salive et se ressaisit. Il espérait de tout cœur que Riddle ne serait pas son mentor, car il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait de passer une décennie en compagnie du noble. Cependant, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour exprimer ses craintes.

Des craintes que partageait un vieillard aux yeux bleu, à qui le sourire de l'aristocrate n'avait pas échappé.

Grindelwald, qui avait fini son verre de vin, s'avança soudainement vers la porte d'un pas ferme.

« Bon! Albus, arrête de traiter le gamin comme s'il avait encore vingt ans. Riddle, soit gentil avec l'autre gamin tant que son professeur n'a pas été choisi. Celui-ci te donnera l'autorisation ou pas de le harceler plus tard. Enfin, ... »

Il ouvrit la porte et la maintint ainsi avant de se tourner vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

« … descendons dans cette satanée cave, et qu'on en finisse. Non seulement l'enfant pourra commencer son apprentissage, mais nous pourrons également retourner aux autres affaires qui nous attendent. »

« L'enfant est là, vous savez ? Et il n'apprécie guère qu'on parle de lui comme si ce n'était pas le cas. » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry d'un ton amer.

« Tsss, ne soit pas si susceptible gamin. Allons-y.»

Les autres hommes acquiescèrent. Riddle prit la tête de leur petit groupe, tandis que Dumbledore restait aux côté d'Harry. Grindelwald ferma la marche, faisant claquer la porte du petit salon une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors.

…..

Les couloirs souterrains du manoir Riddle étaient aussi accueillants que le hall d'entrée, si ce n'est que l'absence de toute lumière du jour les rendait encore plus sinistres. Le sol était recouvert de pavés inégaux et pour illuminer le passage, on avait allumé des torches avant de les pendre au mur.

Un instant, Harry eut du mal à respirer. Sa visite à la Tour lui revint à l'esprit, ses labyrinthes de pavés crasseux et les sons, les cris… heureusement, Riddle semblait accorder plus d'importance à l'hygiène : les traces de moisissures, bien qu'inévitables, n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses et ils ne rencontrèrent aucun rats en cours de route.

Néanmoins, malgré les quelques différences entre les deux lieux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Inconsciemment, il s'attendait presque à trouver un autre cadavre de l'autre côté, à revoir son parrain occupé à baigner dans son propre sang…

Lorsque Riddle tourna la poignée, le souffle du jeune homme s'accéléra. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa poitrine se fit douloureuse.

Dumbledore s'en rendit compte.

« Un instant Tom, s'il-te-plait. »dit-il alors que le noble avait déjà entrouvert la porte.

« Qu'y at-il ? » demanda Riddle avant de poser les yeux sur Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Dumbledore prit un air songeur, observant le jeune homme qui n'avait rien remarqué de cette interruption tant sa crise et ses flashbacks accaparaient son attention.

« Tu as bien dis qu'il avait découvert son parrain dans une cellule à la Tour ? »

« En effet. »

« Mmmh… puis-je savoir quelle sorte d'éclairage tu as installé dans cette pièce ? »

Le noble eut l'air agacé. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, vieillard ? Avec des torches évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait trente-six façons d'éclairer une salle en sous-sol. »

« Je vois… c'est bien trop semblable à un cachot… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, laissez-moi y entrer en premier et y apporter quelques modifications avant que nous commencions. » dit Dumbledore aux deux autres adultes.

« Albus… » commença Grindelwald.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Gellerd. Je ne ferai rien qu'y puisse nuire au rituel. En plus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que le jeune Potter soit sain d'esprit pour y participer. »

« … D'accord. Préviens-nous quand nous pouvons entrer. Riddle, laisse-le passer. »

Presque à contrecœur, le noble s'éloigna de la porte pour faire place à son ainé.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Tom n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour la décoration, encore moins pour conférer à une pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Les torches éclairaient à peine la pièce tandis que leurs flammes vacillantes jetaient des ombres menaçantes sur le sol et les murs, aussi nus l'un que l'autre. La seule particularité du lieu était les symboles complexes dessinés par terre : Le plus important était un Triquetra, symbole du lien entre l'esprit, le corps et l'âme – parmi ses nombreuses significations. Dans la partie centrale du Triquetra se trouvait une croix dont chaque extrémité était surmontée par un petit triangle, le symbole du voyage.

Dumbledore prit soin de ne pas marcher sur le dessin. Utiliser ses pouvoirs en étant en contact avec un symbole magique n'était jamais une bonne idée quand on ignorait quelles en seraient les conséquences. Il alla se placer du côté de la pièce opposé à la porte.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait pleinement conscience de chaque torche grâce au feu qui entrait en résonnance avec ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'il fit ensuite, il ne pourrait jamais en expliquer le processus à qui que ce soit qui ne partageait pas ses facultés. Si un spectateur avait été présent, il aurait vu les flammes des torches perdre de leur vivacité, perdre de leur ampleur, pour ne devenir qu'une lueur au sommet d'un bâton en bois. Cette lueur, en dépit de sa petite taille, n'émettait que chaleur et réconfort. Après un moment, les différentes lueurs dans la pièce s'élevèrent et vinrent se rassembler au centre de la pièce. Elles se fondèrent les unes dans les autres, formant une imposante sphère lumineuse… qui explosa soudainement. Des particules de lumière, encore plus petites que les lueurs précédentes, se répandirent dans la pièce… certaines continuèrent à flotter dans l'air, tandis que d'autres vinrent se coller aux murs et au plafond.

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et admira un instant son œuvre… oui, l'effet recherché était bien là. Il espérait seulement que le jeune Potter apprécierait la vision qu'il avait créée pour lui.

Il se redirigea vers la porte et déclara d'une voix forte « Entrez donc mes amis. »

La porte s'ouvrit, deux hommes et un adolescent entrèrent.

Ils ne firent qu'un pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter, complétement sidérés par le spectacle qui les accueillit. L'émerveillement du jeune homme était tel qu'il cessa de trembler, que son souffle s'égalisa et que toutes pensées se rapportant à la sinistre prison s'envolèrent de son esprit.

Car ce n'était pas une sombre cellule qui se trouvait devant lui. Pas de corps au sol, pas de torches brûlant d'un feu menaçant et moqueur, pas de trainée pourpre part terre… Rien de tout ça.

À la place, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait capturé une parcelle d'un ciel nocturne étoilé, le ciel d'une nuit d'été, et l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce; les lueurs qui les entouraient étaient semblables aux étoiles qu'Harry avait si souvent admiré durant la nuit, qui lui avait apporté réconfort et espoir. Celles qui flottaient lui donnaient l'impression d'être au centre d'une nuée de lucioles… il tendit la main, et l'une de ces lueurs vint se poser sur son doigt avant de reprendre son envol et de rejoindre ses congénères dans leur danse lente et pleine de grâce.

Un instant, Harry oublia tous ses tracas. La mort de Sirius, Riddle, l'univers inconnu qui l'attendait n'avaient plus aucune d'importance. Une bouffée de joie envahit son cœur… Maintenant il en était certain, ces hommes n'étaient pas des adorateurs sataniques. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre du diable. C'était un miracle. C'était de la magie. C'était le monde auquel il était destiné... et dont il voulait faire partie. Il voulait lui aussi pouvoir créer une telle vision, une vision qui donnerait à chacun l'impression d'être en plein songe, chasserait leur souci et apaiserait leur âme ne serait-ce que pour un court instant.

Il sourit à pleine dent en se tournant vers le vieil homme à la barbe et aux yeux bleu brillants. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon.

Harry, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, s'avança vers le symbole dessiné au sol, puis se tourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient encore devant la porte. Il haussa un sourcil et ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

« Et si nous commencions ce rituel ? »

….

Se rendre dans le monde spirituel, se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle était une expérience particulière et étrangement… aisée, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

En dépit de son regain d'assurance et de sa bonne volonté, il avait été un peu perdu une fois confronté aux motifs complexes dessinés sur le sol. Heureusement, Dumbledore lui avait rapidement indiqué où se placer – au centre des dits-motifs – et lui avait fourni toutes les instructions nécessaires tandis que Riddle, Grindelwald et lui-même avaient pris place à chaque extrémité du triquetra.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, juste fermer les yeux et faire le vide dans sa tête. Après, lui avait dit le vieil homme, il glisserait dans le royaume des âmes aussi facilement que s'il s'endormait. Harry avait eu des doutes sur la simplicité du processus. Non seulement il n'avait jamais été facile pour lui de faire « le vide dans sa tête » à cause des multiples soucis et tracas qui le hantaient au quotidien, mais en plus le sommeil semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la fuir en temps normal. Cependant, il découvrit rapidement que son inquiétude n'avait pas raison d'être. Peut-être était-ce à cause des symboles magiques, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était déjà physiquement et mentalement épuisé suite aux derniers évènements… quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'il ferma les paupières, il eut l'impression d'être aspiré dans un gouffre obscure et perdit toute prise sur la réalité.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Un moment de solitude. Un moment de silence. S'il devait décrire ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant, Harry supposait que l'impression était la même que celle que quelqu'un devait éprouver quand il se noyait. Non pas quand l'eau emplissait les poumons et qu'une douleur inimaginable assaillait le malheureux, mais à l'instant précis précédant son trépas. Ce bref instant où le noyé ne sentait plus la douleur, où ses seuls compagnons au fond de l'océan étaient le silence et l'obscurité de l'abime dans laquelle il sombrait lentement, tout doucement.

Vous vous demanderez sûrement comment Harry connaissait une telle sensation ? Disons que certaines personnes apprécient moyennement qu'on tente de chaparder leur bourse et pouvait se montrer particulièrement vindicatives quand elles mettaient la main sur le jeune voleur inexpérimenté. Au final, il n'avait dû sa survie qu'au sauvetage de dernière minute de Rogue… encore une fois. _Rogue…_ Harry se demandait ce que faisait l'homme. Était-il à sa recherche ou le croyait-il mort ? Peut-être qu'il aurait l'occasion de revoir l'alchimiste pour le rassurer…

Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il regagna contrôle de son corps. Sauf que… ce n'était pas son corps. Enfin, cela l'était peut-être si les magiciens lui avaient jeté un sort pour le transformer en quelque sorte d'animal : au lieu de se tenir debout sur deux pieds, c'étaient grâce à quatre membres qu'il gardait l'équilibre, dont ses mains qui avaient été remplacées par des… sabots ? En plus, sa tête lui semblait inhabituellement lourde, comme si deux protubérances avaient poussé dessus. Il sentit la panique monter et prit une profonde respiration dans l'espoir de se calmer. Lorsqu'il expira, dégageant une plus grande quantité d'air qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, il remarqua une plume noire corbeau virevolter. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre que cette plume s'était détachée de lui-même.

« Ta forme spirituelle est forte impressionnante, Harry »

Il tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Dumbledore devant lui dans l'obscurité. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, à la place du vieillard se trouvait un oiseau. Un oiseau tel qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant : le corps de l'animal était délicat, une petite houppette se dressait à l'arrière de son crâne. En dépit du corps frêle, la taille de ses ailes devait facilement rivaliser avec celles d'un aigle. Mais le détail le plus marquant était la queue de l'oiseau. Certes, Harry avait déjà vu des dessins d'oiseau à queue dans les livres des Grangers, mais jamais aussi impressionnantes. C'était comme si l'oiseau était muni de trois ailes au lieu de deux. Quant à la couleur de l'animal… Harry ne connaissait pas de nom précis pouvant la décrire. C'était comme si l'oiseau était fait d'eau. Au niveau de ses ailes, c'était comme si le courant d'un fleuve le traversait. Bleu, gris, verts et autres tons de la même gamme se mélangeaient, tandis que son corps était aussi azur que la mer qui bordait les côtes des îles paradisiaques.

« Ah ! Je vois que mon apparence te prend un peu au dépourvu, j'admets qu'il y a quelques différences avec mon physique habituel. » dit l'oiseau en s'approchant.

« Du… Dumbledore ? »

« Oui Harry. Ce que tu vois est la forme que prend mon âme dans le monde spirituel. Les humains normaux ne changeraient pas beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'ils perdraient un peu de couleurs et de matière, mais pour les gens comme nous, notre ascendance surnaturelle transparait et influence notre apparence. »

« Vous voulez dire que nous avons le même…euh… physique que notre ancêtre fée ? » demanda Harry en observant l'oiseau avec curiosité.

« Pas exactement le même… juste quelques caractéristiques. Dis-moi, peux-tu deviner de quelle nature sont mes ancêtres ? »

Harry secoua directement la tête en signe de négation. Un geste particulièrement désagréable avec les poids sur sa tête.

« Evidemment. » dit l'oiseau, Dumbledore, d'un ton bienveillant. « Les croyances païennes ne sont plus aussi répandues qu'autrefois… laisse-moi t'éclairer. Mon arbre généalogique compte deux créatures surnaturelles, l'une d'entre elle était une naïade, une fée des eaux, tandis que l'autre était un phœnix. Ceci explique mon affiliation avec les éléments. »

« Et-Et moi ? À quoi je ressemble ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire…. »

« Je comprends, tu dois être quelque peu désorienté par ta nouvelle forme sans savoir exactement en quoi elle consiste. Laisse-moi te décrire. »

Dumbledore se mit à survoler Harry, avant de revenir se placer devant lui.

« Eh bien, pour faire simple, tu es un cerf mon garçon. »

« Un cerf ?! » s'exclama Harry de surprise. Puis il réfléchit. En effet, un cerf expliquait les sabots, les quatre pattes et les poids qui devaient en fait être ses ramures. Toutefois…

« Je n'ai pas de plume ? »

« Si. C'est étrange… », _dit l'oiseau d'eau_ , pensa Harry avant que l'animal ne continue. « Ton pelage n'est pas un pelage à proprement parlé. Tu es recouvert de plumes noires… tes yeux, en revanche, ont exactement la même couleur que ton toi humain. Aussi verts et brillants que deux émeraudes. »

« Et donc ? Une idée de quelle fée pourrait être mon aïeule ? De la nature exacte de mes pouvoirs ? Et maintenant que j'y pense… » Il observa son environnement. L'obscurité s'étendait à perte de vue. « Où sont Riddle et Grindelwald ? Comment en quoi consiste ce fameux test dont vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler ?»

« Tant de questions… » s'il avait pu, Harry était certain que Dumbledore lui aurait offert un sourire bienveillant.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore qui pourrait être ton ancêtre… ta mère avait une forme très semblable à la tienne : une biche recouverte de plume aussi noire que l'encre. Je suppose que vous tenez cela de Morgane qui, d'après les dires, prenait l'apparence d'un corbeau dû à son affiliation à Morrigan, la déesse irlandaise de la guerre. Ceci pourrait expliquer tes habilités au combat… Cependant, les habilités de la fée verte n'ont jamais été explicitement partagées…et pour le reste, pour ta part cervidé… je l'ignore. Pour l'instant. »

« Mais alors, comment sait-on avec qui j'ai des affinités magiques, si ma nature te mes pouvoirs ne sont pas clairs ? »

« Nul besoin de connaitre tout cela d'avance. Tu vas voir… Oh ! Et pour Tom et Gellert, tu les rencontreras tour à tour. Pour ton premier voyage spirituel et pour le test, il eut été dangereux de t'exposer directement à nos trois présences en même temps. »

« D'accord… et donc, le test ? » demanda Harry avec une légère impatience. Non qu'il n'apprécie pas l'expérience de se trouver dans la peau – ou les plumes plutôt – d'un cerf… mais s'il était possible d'en finir rapidement, il était partant.

« Oui, le test… il faut que nos âmes entrent en contact. La sensation risque d'être surprenante, mais je t'assure que tu ne risques rien. »

Et sur ce, Dumbledore s'approcha et posa sa tête contre le front d'Harry.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme fut assailli de visons.

 _Trois enfants, une fillette et deux garçons, jouant gaiement dans les prés. Un jeune homme roux manipulant le courant du fleuve pour créer toute sorte de figure. Un adulte à l'allure fière, avec un emblème en forme de griffon sur la bannière qu'il porte sur son épaule. Un jeune homme aux boucles blondes lui souriant d'un air tendre. Un jeune garçon crasseux aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux rubis. Deux rouquins se disputant. Une jeune fille dans un cercueil…_ _Puis les images cessèrent, il se retrouva entouré de lumière, de blanc, et devant lui se tint l'un des roux qu'il avait vu précédemment. Il lui lança un regard froid et autoritaire._

 _« Va-t'en. Tu n'as aucun droit ici. Tu n'as aucun droit sur ces visions. »_

 _« Que… où est Dum..» commença Harry avant d'être interrompu._

 _« Va-t'en. Tu n'as aucun droit ici. Les souvenirs de mon frère ne seront pas partagés avec toi, maître d'Avalon. Ton sort n'est pas lié au sien. Les fils de vos destinées se croisent certes mais ne s'entremêlent guère. Un autre a cet honneur .Un autre portera ce fardeau. »_

Sans plus de préambule, la lumière laissa place à l'obscurité.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore, toujours sous sa forme d'oiseau, se tenait à nouveau devant lui.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un bon moment, avant que l'oiseau ne prenne la parole.

« Ta vie n'a pas été facile, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? »

« Vous avez vu… ? »

« … Pas tout. Seulement des fragments de souvenirs, et pas plus tard que tes dix ans... Je dois avouer avoir été surpris par l'agressivité avec laquelle ton inconscient m'a repoussé, Harry. »

« Mon inconscient ? Comme… comme l'homme dans votre… »

« Aaah… Abelforth. De son vivant mon frère était déjà difficile, mais j'imagine que le spectre de mes souvenirs n'a rien fait pour améliorer son caractère. »

« Votre frère ? »

« Oui. Non seulement la Magie et le Destin s'exprime dans ces visions… peut-être t'auront-ils adressé quelques messages cryptés… mais pour protéger notre esprit des intrusions indésirables, nous reprenons aussi quelques chose qui nous est familier et qui nous apporte du réconfort. Je me disputais souvent avec mon frère mais… la famille a toujours été sa première priorité. Il était toujours là pour ma sœur et moi. »

«… Qui avez-vous vu ? »

« Hum ? »

« La personne qui vous a rejeté, qui était-ce ? » demanda Harry.

« En fait… deux personnes m'ont repoussé. Un homme au nez crochu, vêtu tout de noir et les cheveux quelque peu… graisseux, m'a d'abord jeté un air dédaigneux avant de me fermer la porte au nez. Curieux personnage. Ensuite, c'est une femme qui s'en est prise à moi. Ta mère je crois…. Vous avez les mêmes yeux. »

La gorge d'Harry se serra. Avec les explications de Dumbledore il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que Severus Rogue était la personnification de ses défenses mentales, mais que sa mère soit là, alors qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas… La femme avait dû lui être chère. Durant la courte année de vie qu'il avait passé à ses côté, il avait dû lui faire entièrement confiance, il avait dû créer un lien exceptionnel avec elle… avant qu'elle ne soit cruellement assassinée.

« Harry… Je vais me retirer à présent. »

« Donc… vous ne serez pas mon professeur ? » Le jeune homme ne put dissimuler la note de déception dans sa question.

L'oiseau soupira. « Hélas, le rejet est clair et net des deux côté. Cela dit, si tu as la moindre question dans le futur, le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'aiderai au meilleur de mes capacités sans empiéter sur les privilèges de ton enseignant. »

« Merci. »

« … Je pense que Gellert sera le suivant. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Des tentacules d'ombre entourèrent Dumbledore et bientôt le jeune homme se retrouva à nouveau seul dans l'obscurité.

…

« Tu as donc hérité des plumes de Morgane. »

Harry sursauta. Enfin, autant qu'un cerf pouvait sursauter. Il n'avait rien senti, n'avait rien vu venir, et pourtant Grindelwald se tenait là, devant lui. Du moins, la voix qu'il avait entendu appartenait à Grindelwald. La créature qui se dressait devant lui n'avait rien d'autre en commun avec le vieil homme, si ce n'était pour la chevelure grise-argentée qui lui tombait sur les épaules et ses yeux perçant.

Contrairement à celles d'Harry et de Dumbledore, la forme spirituelle de Grindelwald avait une allure humanoïde. Cependant, elle n'avait rien de rassurant. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver devant la faucheuse personnifiée : une grande et mince silhouette vêtue d'un manteau aussi sombre que l'obscurité environnante. Un large chapeau, noir lui-aussi, recouvrait le haut de la tête de l'homme. Le teint de sa peau était blafard, presque maladif, et ses doigts crochus étaient refermés autour du manche de sa faux dont la lame brillait d'un éclat menaçant.

« … Je me demande quels sont les pouvoirs que t'aura transmis l'ensorceleuse… personne ne sait exactement où les siens se limitaient. Ton apparence de cerf, par contre, est une surprise.» dit Grindelwald, faisant fi de l'impression qu'il faisait sur le jeune cerf devant lui.

Harry avala sa salive.

« D-Dumbledore a dit la même chose. Euh… juste pour savoir… vous n'êtes quand même pas la Mort ? »

Les yeux de l'homme, de la créature, brillèrent et il rit tout bas en s'approchant d'Harry.

« Aucune fée ne peut se vanter d'incarner la faucheuse, gamin. Même pas moi... Mon ancêtre était Ankou. »

« Ankou ? »

Grindelwald tendit la main, et pointa l'un de ses doigts squelettiques à quelques millimètres du front d'Harry.

« Il récoltait les âmes ou marquait, d'une seule touche, les futurs macchabés. Il n'est pas la Mort même et ne la contrôle guère, il n'en est que le serviteur… Toutefois, il n'en sera pas éternellement ainsi… et tu pourrais bien m'aider à changer les choses.»

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, leurs âmes entrèrent en contact.

 _Deux adultes, une femme et un homme se disputant. L'homme frappe la femme. Du sang coule. Une femme plus âgée. Un jeune garçon roux lui lançant un regard adorateur. Une femme élégante avec un livre à la main et entourée de bannières sur lesquelles se trouve l'effigie d'un corbeau. Une étreinte passionnée. Un cimetière, les tombes tremblent, la terre se soulève. Un groupe d'enfant, crasseux, miséreux, affamés…_

 _« Il suffit. » dit une voix calme mais ferme derrière Harry._

 _Le jeune homme se retourna. Face à lui se tenait le jeune homme roux de la vision._

 _« Les secrets de Gellert sont les siens. Je te prierais de bien vouloir respecter son intimité… notre intimité. »_

 _Un éclat traversa les yeux bleus du jeune rouquin. Des yeux qu'Harry a déjà vus quelque part._

 _« Mr. Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule._

 _« Harry Potter. Gellert te porte un grand intérêt, mais votre association ne pourra mener qu'au Chaos et à la destruction… il y trop de mort en vous deux. La vie qui t'habite ne saura faire face à cette épreuve. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous d…. »_

 _« Non. Ce n'est pas ton épreuve. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité. Seul le cœur brisé arrêtera le sombre marionnettiste. Va-t'en. »_

De nouveau, il se retrouva dans l'obscurité, face à Grindelwald qui l'observait d'un air mécontent, les mâchoires serrées.

« Tss… il n'en restait qu'un… maudite femme. » marmonna la sombre créature entre ses dents.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit le plus jeune. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard mauvais.

« Je suis impressionné gamin… deux défenses, ce n'est pas rien pour un débutant. » admit Grindelwald à contrecœur. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas été autorisé à passer à travers les miennes? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non… Dumbledore m'en a empêché. »

La créature sourit d'un air retors. « Ah ! Ce cher Albus… En effet, c'est sûrement la seule personne qui ne me tournera jamais le dos. Il est bien trop amouraché de ma personne pour cela. Enfin, je suppose que tu as dû t'en rendre compte quand tu t'es heurté à ses défenses. Le jeune homme blond qui t'a repoussé ? C'était moi. »

Harry garda le silence. Quelque chose lui disait que l'homme n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas la personne de confiance de l'amant qu'il pensait avoir complétement ensorcelé.

«Ainsi, le rejet est irrévocable... Je dois donc me retirer de la compétition, même si je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… ce qui te laisse avec ce cher Tom Riddle. Plutôt amusant que ce soit avec l'homme que tu déteste que tu seras sûrement compatible, n'est-ce pas gamin ?»

Harry ne dit rien, bien trop horrifié par ses perspectives d'avenir pour cela. Riddle serait son professeur ?

« Enfin, vous devez encore passer le test. » fit remarquer Grindelwald. Sa forme perdait de la consistance, se fondant dans l'obscurité. « Si ce dernier n'est pas concluant non plus, je suppose que nous aurons tous les trois un droit sur ton éducation… »

Ainsi, il s'en fut, laissant Harry seul dans l'obscurité.

Son cœur battait comme un tambour. Il avait envie de crier, d'aller se cacher, mais il n'y avait nulle part où se réfugier dans cet océan d'ombres et de ténèbres qu'était le monde spirituel. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre dans l'angoisse l'arrivée de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

…

 **Je sais ! Cliffhanger ! Mais… (Regarde les lecteurs avec les yeux du chat potté de Shrek) … « Reviews ? S'il-vous plait (miaou) »**

 **Plus sérieusement, je n'avais pas prévu de finir ainsi. Je comptais faire les trois dans un seul chapitre… mais au final, j'avais envie d'accorder une attention spéciale à la rencontre spirituelle de Harry et Tom et en plus je ne suis pas encore sûre à cent pour cent de comment celle-ci se déroulera. Je vous évite donc une semaine ou deux d'attente en plus.**

 **Sinon, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre (sur les idées, l'écriture, vos ressentis…). Il me semble être différent des autres dans le rythme, donc je suis curieuse.**

 **Announcement :** **Celui qui devine de quelle créature/divinité Harry tient son apparence de cerf gagne un one-shot (** _ **« I am not throwing away my shot ! » yeah)**_ **Harry Potter de son choix ! Pour les personnages, j'avoue être plus confortable avec certains, mais le synopsis est libre**

 **Vu la période (entrée en blocus et examens sous peu) le rythme de parution de toutes mes fics va se ralentir. Je préfère prévenir d'avance.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaah! ça fait longtemps, si longtemps... Je sais, c'est ma faute. Je vous ai laissé sur votre faim malgré toutes vos reviews (merci beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs) Désolée ... MAIS! Vu que j'ai bien travailler pour mes exams, je les ai tous réussi du premier coup, donc pas de deuxième session, donc... plus de temps pour écrire pendant les vacances!**

 **Pour m'excuser et pour vous remercier de votre patience, voici un chapitre avec plein D'Harry, plein de Tom, et plein de révélations (et encore et toujours d'énigmes.)**

 **Au fait, Miss Pupitre a deviné à qui Harry dois sa forme de cerf! Désolée, ce n'était pas un peryton (une créature que vous m'avez fait découvrir), ni le Dieu cerf de P. Mononoké (mais j'adore ce film). Je posetrai donc prochainement un one-shot de son choix.**

 **Maintenant, assez de notes. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **"Que ton âme s'abstienne de tout projet hostile à ta mère !" W.S.,** ** _Hamlet_**

Avant même de le voir, Harry sentit la présence de Riddle.

Dans ce lieu en dehors de tout espace-temps, d'une étrange façon, l'air se fit plus froid. Harry crut entendre un sifflement avant de sentir quelque chose se glisser et enserrer sa gorge. Une voix derrière lui le sortit de son immobilité.

« Un cerf, le roi de la forêt… le petit chat de gouttière a pris une forme bien noble à ce que je vois. »

Harry se retourna brusquement, pour se retrouver face au vide. Riddle, ricanant, s'était à nouveau glissé derrière lui. Lorsqu'il tourna encore une fois la tête vers la direction d'où venait le rire, le jeune homme comprit comment l'homme avait acquis une telle agilité.

De tous les mages, la forme spirituelle de Riddle était probablement celle qui ressemblait le plus à sa forme physique. Si Grindelwald avait gardé une forme humanoïde, son apparence avait été à peine reconnaissable de celle du fier vieillard qu'Harry avait rencontré. Le noble, lui, était doté du même visage élégant, des mêmes yeux perçants, et de la même carrure svelte et musclée… Du moins jusqu'au niveau de l'aine. Après cela, la peau pâle laissait place à des écailles colorées de différents tons de verts : verts forêt, verts émeraude, verts jade... et elles s'étendaient sur quelques mètres de long, avant de finir en une queue pointue. Cependant, la particularité de Tom Marvolo Riddle ne se limitait pas à cette queue de serpent. Dans son dos, partant de ses omoplates, se dressaient fièrement deux ailes aux membranes épaisses et sombres. Si la forme de cerf d'Harry était recouverte de plumes aussi douces que celles couvrant les ailes d'un ange, les ailes de Riddle étaient aussi sinistres que celles d'un démon.

« Et vous, vous êtes sensé être quoi ? Un dragon ? » demanda Harry, se souvenant au passage que Dumbledore avait utilisé cet animal pour se référer à l'avarice du noble.

L'hybride en face de lui ne put retenir un sifflement amusé. Il secoua la tête en battant des ailes pour prendre de la hauteur et se tenir au-dessus du cerf.

« Le monde des fées t'es complétement inconnu, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Un dragon… voilà une idée bien simplette. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Riddle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. « Ne dis rien. Ce n'était pas une critique, mais un fait. Tu n'es qu'un ignare en ce qui concerne les légendes de tes ancêtres, les créatures de l'ombre. Cependant, ce n'est pas ta faute… Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne descends pas d'un dragon. C'est le sang de la fée Mélusine qui coule dans mes veines, et c'est à cette créature que je dois cette apparence. »

« La fée Mélusine ? » Harry avait beau réfléchir, ce nom ne lui disait rien. « Que fait-elle ? »

« Tsss ! Je n'ai nulle envie de discuter plus que cela de mon ancêtre avec toi. Tu pourras chercher des informations sur son compte à ta guise lorsque tu auras accès à la librairie de mon manoir en tant qu'apprenti. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils (autant qu'un cerf pouvait froncer les sourcils du moins).

« Votre apprenti ? Rien n'est encore joué, Tom ! »

En entendant ce nom, les yeux du noble brillèrent d'une colère à peine contenue. Il se pencha vers le cerf qui voulut reculer, mais ne réagit pas assez vite pour échapper aux mains du prédateur qui s'emparèrent de son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que nous en étions aux prénoms, Harry… »

« Vous ne vous gênez pas pour vous servir du mien… » intervint le plus jeune.

« Silence ! » La prise sur son museau se raffermit. « Ton impudence est amusante la plupart du temps, mais comme tout le monde, il m'arrive d'être à bout de patience. Et crois-moi, ma patience a été mise à rude épreuve ces temps-ci : l'arrivée de ces deux centenaires, la destruction de mon manoir… Dumbledore prend peut-être un malin plaisir à me torturer avec ce nom de paysan, je n'autoriserai pas mon futur apprenti à en faire de même ! Rappelle-toi bien qui est en position de forces ici, _Harry_. »

Harry déglutit. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidé par l'homme-serpent. Riddle sembla satisfait de l'éclat de crainte qu'il vît dans les yeux émeraude car il relâcha sa prise. Volant, glissant, il se mit à tourner autour du jeune cerf.

« Quant aux résultats de ce test… Quelles raisons aurais-je d'en douter ? Tu n'as pas retrouvé conscience dans le monde physique tandis que Dumbledore et Grindelwald y sont tous deux de retour, ce qui signifie que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont réussi à établir un lien entre vos deux âmes. Qui reste-il en fin de course ? Moi. Rien que moi. » Susurra le noble.

Harry dût se tordre le cou pour l'avoir à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Avec autant de défiance que possible dans la voix, il rétorqua : « Mais selon eux, rien ne garantit que je vous accepterai. Je pourrai très bien vous rejeter tous les trois ! »

Les coins des lèvres de Riddle se levèrent et une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux rubis.

« Cela te soulagerait tellement Harry… Qu'il n'y ait aucun lien nous liant irrémédiablement. Malheureusement pour toi… »

D'un mouvement vif et souple, il revint se placer en face du cerf.

« Je tiens pour sûr que nos deux destinées sont entrelacées. Et si tu veux une preuve… dis-moi, est-ce que Dumbledore et Grindelwald sont entrés en contact avec ta forme spirituelle avant le test ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon le test ne pouvait pas avoir lieu… » dit Harry, légèrement perdu. Riddle ne savait-il pas comment se déroulait cette épreuve ?

« Je ne te parle pas de ce contact-là, gamin ! Je te parle d'une touche normale. Comme j'ai fait… » Il s'empara à nouveau du museau de l'animal à plume devant lui. « Comme je fais, là maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Non.. . Dès que nous sommes entrés en contact, les visions sont apparues… et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, alors, que nous puissions nous toucher ainsi ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la preuve que nos âmes sont tellement incompatibles qu'elles ne peuvent même pas… euh… Enfin, vous voyez. »

« Au contraire, Harry. Au contraire. » dit Riddle d'une voix doucereuse sans retirer ses mains. « Dans le monde spirituelle, que deux âmes puissent entrer en contact de la même façon que dans le monde physique montre qu'elles se stabilisent mutuellement. Autrement dit, qu'elles se complètent mutuellement… prenons l'exemple de ces chers Albus et Gellert. Comme les nôtres, leurs âmes peuvent se 'rencontrer' tout à fait normalement. Et figure -toi que dans la réalité… ces deux-là sont amants. »

Harry fit un brusque mouvement en arrière, se dégageant au passage de la prise du noble.

« Vous ! Vous… vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que nous… nous deux, nous… »

Ses bégaiements furent interrompus par le rire de Riddle. « Allons, allons ! Inutile de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée. Ce n'était qu'un exemple pour te montrer la compatibilité entre deux âmes. Notre relation ne doit pas nécessairement évoluer de telle façon…» _Bien que dans le futur, cela pourrait bien être le cas,_ pensa l'homme-serpent.

Harry, encore gêné, s'agita sur ses quatre pattes. Riddle ne résista pas à la tentation de charrier un peu plus le jeune homme.

« ... Mais peut-être es-tu vraiment une vierge effarouchée, Harry ? Etonnant… à ton âge, généralement, les jeunes hommes ont déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire.»

Si les cerfs pouvaient rougir, Marvolo était certain que la créature devant lui serait rouge comme une tomate en cet instant. Sa gueule s'ouvrait et se fermait, les piétinements étaient plus maladroits… Le noble se jura de réaborder le sujet lorsqu'ils seraient dans leur forme humaine pour pouvoir admirer les joues rosies du jeune homme et son embarras… mais également pour obtenir plus d'informations. Si le garçon était réellement un puceau… sa motivation n'en serait que plus grande. Enfin, l'instant présent n'était pas idéal pour s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Si tu veux un autre argument, parlons des bijoux que tu m'as si adroitement dérobés. » déclara-t-il.

« V-vos bijoux ? » Harry s'en voulait de paraitre aussi faible face au noble, mais il avait du mal à retrouver sa contenance. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être taquiné de la sorte par Riddle, comme Sirius l'aurait fait. Sirius… Penser à son parrain décédé eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Son embarras s'envola et il retrouva son sérieux.

"Et en quoi ces maudits bijoux concernent-ils notre affaire ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Si le noble fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Tu as réussi à mobiliser… l'énergie qu'ils contenaient. Cela t'aurait été impossible si ta magie n'était pas en emphase, dans une certaine mesure, avec la mienne. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je suis convaincu que nous parviendrons à créer un lien entre nos deux âmes. »

Harry garda le silence, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de poser une autre question. « Que sont réellement ces objets ? Les avez-vous trouvés tels quels ou les avez-vous créés vous-mêmes ? Comment… »

« Je ne te dirai rien là-dessus. Encore une fois, tu auras l'occasion de chercher à loisir des informations à leur sujet dans la bibliothèque plus tard. » _Cependant, tu ne trouveras rien dessus._ Marvolo avait retiré ces ouvrages de ses étagères aussitôt qu'il avait découvert les secrets qu'ils recelaient. Il savait parfaitement que si Dumbledore ou Grindelwald tombaient dessus, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à en tirer les conclusions correctes. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à leur faire face.

« Et si nous faisions ce que nous avons à faire maintenant, mon cher Harry ? »

L'hybride tendit la main, mais le cerf recula la tête avant que celle-ci n'entre en contact avec son front.

«Je veux vous demander une dernière chose… » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans le regard rubis. « … et je veux que vous répondiez sincèrement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je renierai tout lien avec vous, quelque soient les résultats de cette rencontre ! »

« Hm ? Je t'en prie, continue donc. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir… d'être sûr et certain que vous n'avez pas commandité le meurtre de mon parrain. » Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, les arguments de Riddle étaient solides et réalistes, mais pour un motif inconnu, Harry sentait que sous leur forme spirituelle le noble ne pourrait pas lui mentir à ce propos. C'était bien trop important aux yeux d'Harry.

Riddle l'observa quelques secondes de ses yeux perçants, avant de mettre une main au niveau de son cœur.

« Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, je jure ne pas avoir ordonné la mort de Sirius Black, parrain et gardien de Harry James Potter, et je m'engage sur ma magie à apporter à ce dernier la tête du meurtrier de Black sur un plateau. »

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en entendant la dernière promesse, avant de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête solennellement.

Riddle tendit à nouveau la main. Cette fois-ci, elle entra en contact avec le front du cerf sans interruption.

Les ombres environnantes laissèrent place aux couleurs de leurs souvenirs…

….

C'est avec grande surprise qu'Harry découvrit que l'enfance de Riddle n'avait pas été si différente de la sienne. Au lieu de la grande et somptueuse demeure, des nobles vêtus de riches parures et de la vie d'oisiveté et de luxe à laquelle il s'attendait, il retrouva la décadence familière des bas quartiers de Londres.

 _Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et lisses se tenait sur le côté, regardant d'autres enfants se bagarrer pour quelques miches de pain. Il attendait, patiemment, que leur nombre diminue. Quand un vainqueur sembla apparaître, l'enfant leva un poignet autour duquel était entouré un petit serpent devant sa bouche avant de siffler quelques mots à l'animal. Soudainement, la bête se détacha de lui et glissa jusqu'à l'autre garçon, lui montant rapidement dessus. L'enfant, terrifié, cria de peur et lâcha le pain. Aussitôt, l'enfant au serpent s'en empara et se retira dans une sombre ruelle, suivi par le serpent._

 _L'enfant aux cheveux noir faisait face à un homme aux yeux bleus brillants dont le menton était recouvert d'une longue barbe rousse. Devant lui, l'homme alluma un feu sans faire le moindre geste._

 _L'enfant était devenu un adolescent. Ses traits s'étaient raffinés, il avait grandi. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à un homme sortant d'un bordel. L'adolescent suivit l'homme jusque chez lui, un impressionnant manoir. Un serviteur vint accueillir l'homme, le débarrassant de sa cape et révélant ainsi les vêtements qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un aristocrate, un noble assez riche pour être le propriétaire du domaine sur lequel ils se trouvaient._

 _L'adolescent s'était transformé en jeune adulte. Il se disputait avec l'homme à la barbe rousse, maintenant parsemée de gris et de blanc. Dans un coin de la pièce, un autre homme aux cheveux blonds les observait d'un air calculateur._

 _Le noble qui lui ressemblait tellement gisait à terre, les yeux ouverts, le regard vide et la bouche entrouverte. Autour de lui reposaient les corps des autres habitants du manoir. Famille ou serviteurs, tous baignaient dans leur sang._

 _Il était dans le hall du même manoir, au sommet des escaliers. Devant lui, des nobles - un blond platine, des cheveux bruns foncés bouclés, des cheveux noir graisseux - se tenaient en rang, tous agenouillés et les yeux fixés au sol._

Après ces quelques visions détaillées, les autres s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse telle qu'Harry eut du mal à suivre.

 _Un homme âgé avec de longs cheveux noirs et accompagné d'un immense serpent se battait avec Riddle. Le pendentif. Une femme vêtue d'une robe dorée le maudissait. Un diadème. Un homme avec l'emblème du Gryffon le regardait d'un air surpris, choqué, trahi. Une épée._

 _Une chaumière. Une femme à la chevelure de feu se tenait devant un berceau, ses yeux verts brillants de détermination…_

« Stop »

L'image se figea, puis s'évanouit.

Harry se tourna vers la voix. Derrière lui se tenait l'enfant de la première vision. Ses yeux rouges l'observaient d'un air impassible.

« Tu ne dois pas découvrir tous les secrets de Tom Marvolo Riddle… pas encore. Il est trop tôt pour cela. »

« Riddle ? »

Harry était quelque peu déconcerté que la personne de confiance de Riddle soit son lui plus jeune, même si cela lui semblait assez logique : le noble ne semblait pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un au point de lui faire confiance aveuglément. En fait, il était fort probable qu'il ferme sa chambre et ses fenêtres de l'intérieur avant d'aller dormir pour se protéger de ses propres serviteurs.

L'enfant sourit. Ce sourire n'avait pas grand-chose de plaisant.

« En partie… Mais pas seulement. »

Harry réfléchit à ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. Leurs défenses étaient incarnées par leurs proches mais aussi par …

« … Magie ? Ou Destin ? »

« Oui Harry. » répondirent deux voix en même temps. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, mais je suppose que tu es surpris que je m'adresse à toi d'une façon aussi directe cette fois-ci.»

Pendant un moment, Harry ne sut que dire. L'univers du surnaturel ne lui était pas encore familier, mais il devinait aisément qu'avoir une telle conversation avec deux…entités pareilles n'étaient pas une occurrence fréquente. Pas même pour les mages.

« Si je ne peux pas voir toute la vie de Riddle, est-ce que cela signifie que nous ne sommes pas compatibles ? » demanda-t-il finalement, sans parvenir à cacher la note d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Non. Vos destinées sont liées depuis le commencement.» répondit simplement jeune Riddle.

« … Alors pourquoi m'arrêter ? Je croyais que nous devions tout découvrir l'un de l'autre lors durant cette rencontre ? »

« En effet. Cependant, pour que tout se déroule comme il se doit, pour le bien de tous, pour que tu acquières les savoirs et la puissance nécessaire, certains secrets de Tom Marvolo Riddle doivent rester exactement ce qu'ils sont : secrets. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… tu découvriras tout en temps et en heure. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Harry en profita pour poser une autre question.

« Pourquoi m'avoir lié à Riddle ? Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas fait un meilleur professeur ? »

« Nous ne t'avons pas lié à Riddle pour sa qualité d'enseignant. Votre relation sera bien plus complexe que cela. Quant à Dumbledore, il a son propre destin. Bientôt, il n'aura plus assez de temps pour prendre en charge la formation d'un nouveau mage car d'autres évènements requerront son attention. »

« Quels évènements ? »

« Nous ne pouvons rien te révéler. Ta nature de mortelle te pousserait à vouloir changer le futur…Or, cela aurait des conséquences catastrophiques. »

 _Catastrophiques pour qui ?_ se demanda brièvement Harry.

« Donc… Riddle sera bel et bien mon professeur ? Je vais vraiment devoir passer… dix ans en sa compagnie ? »

Le sourire de l'enfant Riddle s'adoucit et il avança vers Harry. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

« Ne prend pas un air si abattu. Le temps que tu passeras sous la tutelle de Riddle s'écoulera plus vite que tu ne penses : certes, ce sera parfois difficile. Tu éprouveras de la colère, de l'exaspération et de la tristesse. Par moment, le désespoir te guettera de près et tu devras renoncer à de nombreuses choses, de nombreuses personnes de ton ancienne vie… comme beaucoup d'autres. Néanmoins, tu trouveras un nouveau foyer, tu pourras explorer librement ton potentiel et tu connaîtras des sensations qui te sont encore inconnues. Riddle te fera découvrir le monde magique, et te montrera des merveilles dépassant ton imagination.

Harry garda le silence, considérant les paroles des entités. Vu comme ça, le futur ne lui semblait pas si sombre. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu des beautés que la magie pouvait créer avec le plafond enchanté de Dumbledore, de la puissance qui sommeillait en lui… et il mentirait s'il disait ne pas en vouloir plus. S'il devait supporter le noble pendant une décennie pour cela, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il rencontra le regard rubis du jeune Riddle devant lui qui le fixait d'un air songeur.

« D'accord. Et maintenant ? Vous allez me renvoyer dans le monde physique ? »

Doucement, l'enfant posa une main sur sa joue. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre eux, malgré la différence d'âge. Pas étonnant que le Riddle adulte le dépasse tellement…

« Non. Pour que le lien entre vos âmes soit bien établi, il faut d'abord en briser un autre… ainsi que le sceau posé sur ta magie. »

« Je suis lié à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir été en contact avec un autre être magique.

Les yeux de Riddle se firent plus durs. « Ce lien n'a rien de naturel. Plus maintenant en tout cas, étant donné que celle qui l'a établi n'est plus de ce monde. »

Harry était un peu perdu. « Et comment le défait-on alors ? »

« Ça, c'est la tâche de Tom. D'ailleurs, il devrait avoir bientôt terminé… »

Au moment où Riddle/Magie/Destin terminèrent cette phrase, Harry fut pris d'un mal de tête épouvantable. Ce n'était pas une migraine, ce n'était pas le mal de tête que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'une grosse fatigue… Non, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris un couteau et s'était mis à graver un dessin dans son crâne à l'aide de l'outil. C'était tellement insupportable qu'Harry en tomba à genoux avant de rouler par terre, se tortillant et recouvrant son front de ses mains. Vaguement, entre deux vagues de douleur, il remarqua que quelque chose de liquide et de chaud coulait sur ses doigts. Eu-t-il été en meilleur état, il aurait reconnu la substance comme le sang qu'elle était, mais les ombres envahirent sa vision et il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'enfant Riddle le regardait d'un air impassible. Tandis qu'Harry perdait lentement consistance dans le monde spirituel, les entités chuchotèrent :

« Oui, Riddle te promettra monts et merveilles… Mais surtout, Riddle te fera souffrir comme personne d'autre auparavant, toi qui a le pouvoir qu'il ne connait pas. Vous vous détruirez l'un l'autre… car aucun d'entre vous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

…

 _Un enfant maigrichon poursuivi par un autre enfant blond et dodu, un groupe d'enfants de rue prenant la fuite, un homme tout vêtu de noir penché au-dessus d'un enfant inconscient enfoui sous une couche de neige, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, des comédiens riant dans les coulisses, un homme l'air hanté et soulagé à la fois embrassant l'enfant, une famille de rouquins s'affairant devant les fourneaux…_

La vie d'Harry défilait devant lui, les scènes s'enchaînant les unes après les autres. En dépit de la vitesse, Tom Marvolo Riddle n'en manquait pas une et scrutait avec attention les différents visages. Certains lui étaient familiers, comme ceux de Severus, de Sirius Black ou de la jeune fille rousse. D'autres restaient inconnus, bien que leurs noms soient sûrement apparus dans le dossier que Pettigrow lui avait remis.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas prêté la moindre attention à ces paysans, à ces pitoyables humains, mais il savait que plus il connaitrait les amis du jeune homme, plus il aurait de quoi faire pression sur ce dernier.

S'il avait appris une chose concernant Harry James Potter, c'était que ces proches étaient probablement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour les protéger. Ou pour les venger.

Pour Marvolo, de tels attachements n'étaient que faiblesse. Il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait faire passer le bien-être de ces gens avant le sien car cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, de ses idéaux, complétement opposés à ceux du nouveau mage. Pour Marvolo, tout ce qui comptait c'était survivre, échapper à la mort. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait même pas à lui-même, préférant expliquer son envie de vivre par des ambitions grandissantes et une folie des grandeurs, la grande Faucheuse le terrifiait. C'était l'une des raisons qui le poussaient à garder ses distances avec Grindelwald malgré leurs natures aussi sinistres l'une que l'autre. Les pouvoirs de l'homme touchaient bien trop à la mort à son goût.

Les mages avaient beau vivre plus longtemps que l'humain lambda, cela ne lui suffisait pas. En fin de compte, ils étaient mortels, et comme tout mortel, un rendez-vous avec Madame la Mort les attendait au bout du chemin.

Marvolo voulait retarder cette rencontre finale autant que possible. Pour cela, il avait même précipité la chute d'autres personnes, que ce soient des humains qui le menaçaient, ou des mages… des mages qui par leur mort, en lui transférant leur magie, le rendraient plus puissant, lui donneraient le pouvoir d'échapper à la faucheuse qu'il avait déjà vu de bien trop près selon lui… à cause d'Harry Potter.

Voler la magie d'un nourrisson aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant. Potter venait à peine de voir son premier été s'achever quand il l'avait trouvé. Or, à un si jeune âge, la magie d'un descendant des fées n'était pas encore stable, fixée dans son corps. Il n'aurait même pas dû tuer l'enfant pour s'emparer de son pouvoir… et il n'avait même pas essayé d'ailleurs. Terrible erreur. Après avoir tué Lily Potter née Evans et avoir récolté sa magie pour ensuite l'enfermer au sein de la bague, il s'était penché au-dessus du berceau puis avait posé une main sur le front de l'enfant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bordés de larmes. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait à ce moment-là. Quand il avait aperçu le bébé quelques mois plus tôt, il avait pu sentir l'énergie affluer de la petite créature. Cependant, cette nuit-là, il n'avait rien perçu. Comme si le bébé était un bébé tout à fait banal. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, mais son excitation était telle qu'il avait fait fi de cette information. Une fois que leurs magies étaient entrées en contact, tout s'était déroulé très vite. Pendant un court instant, il avait ressenti une complétion totale, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. Puis, la magie de l'enfant avait senti ses intentions hostiles, et avait réagi en conséquence : En faisant tout exploser.

Marvolo ne devait sa vie qu'à sa nature magique. Sans aucun doute, tout autre être humain normal aurait été pulvérisé sur le coup ou brûlé vif.

Il s'en était sorti en vie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en était sorti indemne. De longues années durant, il était resté alité chez les Malfoy. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour retrouver son apparence, son énergie et ses pouvoirs.

Puis, un jour, soudainement, il avait réclamé l'héritage qui lui revenait de droit et avait fait son apparition à la cour. Avec le soutien politique de ses serviteurs, son apparition avait rapidement été acceptée par les nobles, et grâce à son charme naturel ne tarda pas à lui gagner l'admiration de tous les aristocrates. En un rien de temps, il était devenu la coqueluche des cercles mondains.

Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Harry Potter… il l'avait exactement là où il désirait. Dans le creux de sa main.

« Lord Voldemort… en voilà un déplaisir ». Une voix froide et dédaigneuse le sortit de ses pensées.

En voyant l'homme devant lui, il plissa les yeux et siffla.

« Severus. Je peux voir maintenant à quel point tu m'as trahi… Pour que tu incarnes l'inconscient du jeune Harry, vous devez être très proches l'un de l'autre. »

« Veiller sur son fils, c'était le minimum que je puisse faire pour Lily. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Marvolo.

« Ah ! Ainsi, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à échapper à l'emprise de la sorcière rousse. » dit-il lentement. « Même si elle a choisi un autre homme, même si elle n'est plus de ce monde… Dis-moi, dans tes moments de complicité avec Harry, t'amusais-tu à imaginer qu'il était ton fils ? Puis, voyant ses cheveux en bataille et son visage, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de penser à James Potter, l'homme qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, et rejetait toute ton amertume sur le pauvre garçon perdu devant la soudaine froideur de son bienfaiteur… »

Un éclat de douleur et de honte apparut dans les yeux de l'homme. Un vrai délice pour Marvolo.

« Tu es pitoyable Severus. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment toi, mais je prendrai un malin plaisir à répéter ces mots à ton vrai toi… avant de mettre fin à ta toute aussi pitoyable existence. Rien de personnel vois-tu. Simplement, j'abhorre les traîtres au plus haut point… du moins, ceux qui _me_ trahissent. Les autres peuvent s'avérer particulièrement utiles. En plus, je ne peux pas laisser un allié aussi malin à Potter… »

« Silence mortel ! »

Severus Rogue s'était ressaisi, ses yeux s'étaient faits plus froids et plus cruels. Toutefois, ce n'était plus Severus Rogue qui s'adressait à lui.

« Magie, Destin… Veuillez m'excusez je vous prie. Ces propos n'étaient pas dirigés à votre encontre. » dit Marvolo d'un ton humble.

« Tes enfantillages sont fatigants. Tu savais parfaitement qui nous étions… »

« La tentation était trop forte… »

« Et nous n'apprécions guère que tu menaces ainsi l'une des personnes ayant pris soin de notre enfant. Et en parlant d'enfant… »

Tout à coup, une force s'abattit sur les épaules de Marvolo, le forçant à s'agenouiller et à baisser la tête. Les entités s'approchèrent de lui.

« Tu as causé le trépas de nombreux de nos enfants, assassin ! Tu les as trahis, empoisonnés, transpercés de ta lame… et tu n'as pas fini de le faire. Nous devrions te punir pour cela. »

« Mais je suis toujours là, toujours en vie, ce qui signifie que vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal… » commença Marvolo d'un ton suffisant, avant d'être interrompu.

« Seulement parce que nous avons encore besoin de toi ! Si tel était notre désir, nous pourrions t'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es, ou pire… nous pourrions te priver de ta magie, laisser ton âge rattraper ton corps. »

Marvolo vit des rides apparaître sur ses mains.

« Tu verrais ta mort approcher un peu plus chaque jour, lentement mais sûrement, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Tu sentirais la vie te quitter, le froid s'installer en toi… »

En même temps que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de Severus, Riddle pouvait sentir leurs effets. Il s'affaiblissait chaque seconde un peu plus…

« Mais nous n'en ferons rien. Ton futur est déjà gravé dans la pierre. »

La chaleur réapparut dans son corps, les rides disparurent ainsi que la pression sur ses épaules.

En se redressant, il demanda « Et pourrais-je m'enquérir de ce qui est écrit dans cette pierre ? »

Les entités, à travers les yeux de l'alchimiste, lui lancèrent un regard sévère.

« Tu te chargeras de l'éducation d'Harry Potter dans de nombreux domaines. Mais il ne sera pas le seul à apprendre, pour certains sujets, les rôles s'inverseront et le professeur deviendra l'élève. Tu vivras les meilleurs moments de ta vie, mais également les pires… Et tu vivras éternellement. »

Marvolo ne put étouffer l'espoir et la satisfaction qui se répandirent en lui. Ainsi, il réussirait ! Il parviendrait à échapper à la faucheuse.

« Harry et moi sommes donc bel et bien liés l'un à l'autre… Malgré le fait que vous ayez conscience de mes actions ? De mes projets ? »

Les lèvres de Severus se tendirent pour former un sourire moqueur.

« Tes plans mesquins ne sont d'aucune importance. Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de les mettre à exécution, ou du moins de tenter de le faire. »

« Mais vous avez dit que… »

« Quinze ans. »

« Pardon ? »

Le sourire fugace avait disparu. Le regard sévère était de retour.

« Tu devras attendre une quinzaine d'années avant de mettre tes plans en marche. »

Marvolo fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Tout d'abord, tu devras profiter de ce temps pour te dédier à corps perdu dans la formation de ta charge. Ensuite, durant ces quinze années, d'autres évènements majeurs prendront place. Néanmoins, rassure-toi. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, tous les éléments seront en ta faveur. »

Marvolo était suspicieux. Quinze ans n'était pas une période si longue pour les mages. Peut-être l'équivalent d'un an ou deux pour les êtres humains. En plus, Magie et Destin lui assuraient tous deux que le vent lui serait favorable après cette attente… alors qu'ils auraient dû être en colère pour les vies des autres mages qu'il avait sacrifiées sur l'autel de son ambition. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement que ces deux entités ne pouvaient pas mentir. C'était la raison pour laquelle elles parlaient toujours en énigmes, ou de façon aussi vague. Et puis, s'il avait passé une bonne décennie aussi inerte qu'un végétale dans la chambre de luxe de Malfoy, il pouvait bien en passer une autre tout en s'occupant de façon plus distrayante. Il repensa au jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude… Oui, il y aurait de nombreuses façons de se distraire, toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres.

« Très bien, je ne tenterai rien durant cette période. Je vous donne ma parole que mon attention sera pleinement concentrée sur Harry James Potter. »

« Bien. Nous veillerons à ce que tu tiennes parole, sois en certain… Maintenant, avant que vous ne puissiez compléter votre lien, il y a un dernier obstacle que tu dois surmonter pour libérer la magie de ton élève. »

Marvolo leva un sourcil. « Lequel ? »

« L'amour d'une mère, Lord Riddle. » déclara quelqu'un dans son dos.

Il se retourna lentement, sans montrer la moindre trace de surprise. Ses yeux rubis se plissèrent lorsqu'il considéra la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux. Pas le roux orange –carotte de la famille de boulanger, mais un roux flamboyant, du même ton que les feuilles d'automne. Tout comme ces feuilles rousses se démarquaient des jaunes et marron, la femme n'aurait jamais pu passer inaperçu dans une foule de cheveux blonds ou bruns.

D'ailleurs, ses yeux non plus ne lui aurait pas permis de disparaitre dans l'anonymat. Ceux-ci brillaient comme deux joyaux, à l'instar de ceux de son fils. Cependant, bien qu'un amateur ne verrait pas la différence, Marvolo parvenait sans problème à différencier les deux paires. D'un côté, des émeraudes. De l'autre, des perles de jade. Aussi saisissant l'un que l'autre, mais le noble avait toujours eu une préférence pour l'émeraude : un vert plus foncé, plus sombre, avec plus de profondeur et souvent traversé d'ombres.

Dans les yeux fixés sur lui ne se lisaient ni doute, ni ombre. Seulement détermination et férocité. La même férocité qui se lirait dans les yeux d'une lionne défendant ses petits.

En soi, cette comparaison allait sûrement plus loin, car Lily Evans était réellement là pour protéger son enfant.

« Est-ce vous, Magie ? » demanda Riddle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, toujours présent. « J'ignorai que vous pouviez prendre plusieurs formes pour un seul inconscient. »

Severus Rogue sourit. « Parce que je ne le peux pas. »

Les yeux de Marvolo s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne regagne son calme et son allure posée.

« Mme. Potter, alors… et puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvée ici ? Il me semblait que nous nous étions fait des au-revoir pour le moins… définitifs, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

« Si vous vous demandez si je suis encore en vie, alors la réponse est non, Riddle. Vous m'avez bel et bien tuée, tout comme mon mari, rendant ainsi mon fils orphelin. » répondit-elle d'une voix froide. « Quant au c _omment_ de ma présence en ce lieu, je pourrai vous l'expliquer mais je doute qu'un monstre sans cœur tel que vous puisse comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais connu l'amour après tout, vous, le parricide et l'infanticide. »

« Allons madame, à ce que je sache, je n'ai tué aucun enfant. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »

« Je ne voulais que sa magie… »

« Ce qui revenait au même que de lui voler son énergie vitale… ce qui aurait condamné mon fils à une mort lente et douloureuse. Vous en étiez parfaitement conscient ! Vous êtes le Mal incarné, Riddle.»

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Marvolo et un éclat malicieux apparut au fond de ses yeux. «En effet. Cependant, vous connaissez mon adage favori… _Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher*_. S'il me faut mettre fin aux jours d'un nourrisson pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, cela ne me pose aucun cas de conscience. Et, au fond, cela n'aurait-il pas été plus généreux pour l'enfant ? L'envoyer rejoindre ses parents de l'autre côté ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà des plans pour l'avenir, des rêves, des espoirs… il n'aurait rien perdu. »

« À part sa vie et son futur, vous voulez dire. Voyez-vous Riddle, ce genre de raisonnement est exactement la raison pour laquelle je me dois de m'opposer à l'union de vos âmes ! Magie et Destin peuvent bien vous avoir donné leur accord, je ne permettrai pas que mon fils soit lié à une créature aussi cruelle que vous. Vous ne lui apporterez que peine et malheurs.»

Marvolo leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Severus.

« A-t-elle seulement son mot à dire là-dedans ? Et d'ailleurs… qu'est-elle ? Est-ce vraiment l'âme de Evans ?»

Severus/Magie/Destin haussa des épaules.

« Avant même qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour lui, Lily avait déjà scellé la magie de son fils. Pour se faire, elle avait transfusé sa propre magie, son énergie vitale dans l'enfant pour former une barrière, un bouclier. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore, Grindelwald et toi ne l'avez pas senti, même quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Et ce qui se trouve devant toi… c'est en parti le résidu de cette magie, et en même temps une infime partie de l'âme de Lily Potter née Evans qui s'est accrochée à son fils lors de son sacrifice. »

« Si c'est de la magie, ne pouvez-vous pas la faire disparaitre vous-même? »

« Non. La magie sacrificielle est particulièrement puissante, et échappe bien souvent à notre emprise. Encore plus lorsque le sacrifice est fait par amour-pur. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de la contrôler, de la forcer à briser le sceau apposé sur le jeune Potter. Si tu veux faire de lui ton apprenti, ce sera ton épreuve.»

« Et que dois-je faire pour cela ? » demanda Marvolo.

« M'affronter en duel, et me vaincre. » répondit Lily d'un ton ferme. « Je ferai tout mon possible pour les empêcher de te lier à mon fils. »

« Lily... » commença Severus. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous devons unir ces deux-là, si nous ne le faisons pas, les conséquences seraient… »

« Au diable les conséquences ! Je ne sacrifierai pas mon fils pour l'intérêt général. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur ! »

Les entités soupirèrent. « Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. Si tu avais accepté de retirer le sceau de ton plein gré, nous aurions pu t'autoriser à rester avec Harry, tu aurais pu le voir grandir… »

« Souffrir, vous voulez dire ! »

« … mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, nous sommes forcés de détruire cette parcelle de ton âme. »

Les entités se tournèrent vers Marvolo et dirent d'un air solennel. « Voici ton épreuve, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Détruis le résidu d'âme de Lily Evans, ou bien… »

« … Je détruirai la vôtre. » termina la femme.

Marvolo soupira, lançant un regard noir aux entités qui l'avaient mis dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

« Potter vaut-il vraiment le risque dans lequel je mets mon existence-même? Si mon âme devait être détruite ici, ce serait plutôt contreproductif pour mes projets. »

« Sans lui, tu échoueras dans toutes tes entreprises. »

« Dans ce cas… » Il se redressa et lança un regard glacial à la rouquine féroce qui lui faisait face.

« Très bien, je relève votre défi Evans. Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose avant que nous ne commencions. »

Lily plissa les yeux, le jaugeant d'un air méfiant.

« Quoi donc ? »

Le visage de Marvolo prit une expression prédatrice, vicieuse et follement amusée.

« Je vous promet que je rendrai coup pour coup… mais je ne vous les rendrai pas à vous. Non, non… Votre fils vivra un enfer sur le terrain d'entrainement. » Il prit un air songeur, avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres. « Ou peut-être que j'évacuerais ma frustration sur lui dans un contexte plus… intime. »

Quand la femme laissa échapper un cri de rage et se jeta sur Riddle, le noble ne put retenir un rire mauvais.

….

« … Harry… Harry ? Tu m'entends Harry ? »

Harry reprit lentement conscience. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, mais au lieu de se retrouver face à l'obscurité à laquelle il s'était habitué, il vit des étoiles briller au plafond, sentit le sol froid de la cave de Riddle contre son dos, perçut la respiration discrète du vieillard aux yeux bleus brillants penché au-dessus de lui, une expression soucieuse peinte sur son visage marqué par le temps.

Ainsi, il était de retour dans le monde physique…

Il tenta de se lever, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'assoir, la douleur surgit à nouveau dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur avant de retomber lourdement par terre.

« Mon garçon, te souviens-tu de ton nom ? » demanda le vieillard.

« Ha-Harry Potter. »

« Bien. Et du mien ? »

« Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore soupira, tandis que le soulagement se répandait sur son visage.

« Tu nous as donné une sacrée frayeur, mon enfant… Alors que Gellert et moi attendions que Tom et toi reveniez du monde spirituel, ton corps s'est soudainement mis à trembler. Tu étais pris de spasmes… puis, ton front s'est ouvert. En passant, tu ferais mieux de rester allongé. J'ai bien peur que tu souffres d'une légère commotion. »

« Q-Quoi ? Mon front… ? »Il porta la main à son front et pût, en effet, sentir le sang séché autour d'une plaie du bout de ses doigts.

« Rien de grave, rassure-toi. La blessure n'est pas mortelle, mais je crains que tu n'en garde une cicatrice. Les blessures magiques sont difficilement soignables. »

« Une blessure magique ? »

« Oui… depuis que cette marque est apparue sur ton front, Gellert et moi pouvons enfin sentir ton énergie, ta magie. Nous pouvons donc en déduire que les deux sont liés. »

« Est-il enfin réveillé ? » Interrompit une voix froide et quelque peu goguenarde.

Le vieillard se tourna, permettant à Tom Marvolo Riddle d'apparaître dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Si le jeune homme avait dû choisir un adjectif pour le décrire, ç'aurait été… énervé. En deux mots, _très_ énervé.

« Allons Tom, sois plus gentil avec ton nouvel apprenti. C'est une sacrée expérience qu'il vient de vivre. »

« Crois-moi vieillard, je doute fort que son expérience eut été plus éprouvante que la mienne… » Le noble se tourna vers le jeune homme au sol et plongea son regard rubis dans les émeraudes.

« J'espère que tu as de l'endurance gamin, parce que s'il y a une chose que je peux te promettre dans le futur, ce sont des larmes, du sang et de la sueur* ! »

Un frisson parcourut Harry et il avala sa salive. Il avait l'impression de revoir Severus quand l'homme l'avait introduit pour la première fois aux secrets de l'alchimie… en dix fois pire.

Riddle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la cave, il lança par-dessus son épaule : « Comme a dit le vieux fou, mieux vaut que tu évites de t'agiter. Albus, allumez donc un feu pour lui tenir chaud, j'ai quelques directives à communiquer aux serviteurs pour préparer le séjour de ma charge. » et quitta ses invités sur ces mots pour regagner la surface.

Dans le couloir, hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, il murmura : « La garce… qui eut crût qu'une morte frapperai si fort ?» tout en se frottant la joue.

 **...**

 **Pfffiou... J'ai l'impression d'en avoir fini avec une partie importante de l'histoire (style, ce serait un livre, il y aurait maintenant une page blanche avec marqué: _Deuxième Partie_ pour les prochains chapitres)...**

 **Donc ? Donc ? Donc ? Qu'en avez vous penser ? Hônnêtement, ce n'était pas le plus facile à écrire, surtout parce qu'il aurait pu s'écrire de 36 façons différentes pour le résultat, donc j'attend avec impatience vos impressions. REVIEW PLEASE!**

 ***** _vous aurez reconnu la citation de Voldemort de HP1_

 ***** Traduction de quelques mots du discours de Churchill

 **Pour les prochaines parutions:** **Vu que ce sont les vacances, j'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que je n'aurai pas de problème à poster régulièrement des chapitres... Cependant, cela dépend de ce que je ferai. Par exemple, il est fort possible que je me retrouve deux semaines ou plus sans ordi, ou sans internet (Argh! vie de sauvage!). Cependant, ma promesse de "au moins un chapitre par mois" reste d'actualité!**

 **Bon été! Et à la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enfin de retour ! Honnêtement, non seulement j'étais pas mal occupée cet été, mais en plus j'ai eu un mal fou à décider comment lancer cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire.**

 **Merci en tout cas pour vos super reviews !** **Titi Snape, Lilium, Chronos 666, Marion05, bethy972, Grelloow, Daidaiiro30, Baekjong, Nephthys52** **… et vous tous.**

 **Ma lectrice test n'était pas dispo, donc vous risquez de tomber sur des petites fautes d'orthographe... pas trop j'espère.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

…

 **Chapitre 12 : Entracte**

« Aïe aïe aïe, ouille ouille ! »

« Oups ! Désolée Seamus ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, il exagère… être acteur était une vocation pour lui. »

« Dean, Dean, Dean… je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as absolument rien à dire. Ce n'est pas toi que cette diablesse est en train de transformer en hérisson. Quant à toi Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est facilement la cinquième aiguille avec laquelle tu t'amuses à transpercer ma douce et délicate peau. Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre d'être aussi distraite… à moins que tu ne le fasses vraiment exprès ? »

Ils se trouvaient dans les coulisses du théâtre. Le jeune comédien, debout sur un tabouret, les mains sur les hanches, regardait d'un air curieux et faussement suspicieux la toute aussi jeune couturière assise devant le même tabouret. Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés et l'air penaud. Elle tripotait un dé à coudre et l'aiguille qui avait offensé son ami. Dans le coin de la pièce, un autre jeune homme, plus masculin que le premier, observait la scène d'un air amusé. Cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la rouquine, on pouvait y lire une certaine inquiétude. Il prit la parole.

« Son flair pour le dramatique mis à part, Seamus a raison, Ginny. Répéter ainsi ce genre d'incident… avec tout autre comédien, cela pourrait te coûter ton poste. Et tu ne prendrais pas un tel risque d'habitude. Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tellement ? Est-ce que ce serait lié à Harry ? Ça fait un baille qu'on ne l'a plus vu.»

« Et je n'en peux plus de répéter avec Colin ! » ajouta Seamus

La jeune fille prit une profonde respiration mais ne leva pas les yeux. « C'est… oui, c'est Harry… »

Seamus se départit de sa façade de blagueur et s'agenouilla devant son amie avant de placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hésitant, il demanda.

« Harry va bien ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Seamus put voir les larmes monter dans les beaux yeux bruns.

« Il… » commença-t-elle, avant d'être rapidement interrompue par un sanglot. « Il a fait une bêtise… ». Un autre sanglot _. Il s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne,_ aurait-elle voulut dire.

Dean se leva brusquement, les yeux arrondis par la peur et la surprise.

« Il ne s'est pas engagé dans l'armée tout de même ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Aux yeux de Dean, c'était la pire bêtise possible. Des jeunes gens qui rêvaient de gloire et de renommée mourraient tous les jours en croisant le fer avec les espagnols. Certain ne se souciaient guère de mettre ainsi leur vie en puéril car ils pensaient que leur mérite leur survivrait. Que leur nom serait connu de tous dans les prochaines décennies. Or, la gloire et la renommée ne revenaient qu'aux haut-gradés. Peu importe le nombre de soldats sacrifiés, peu importe leurs noms. Ron, le frère de Ginny, n'avait rien compris de tout cela. Aussi, le comédien craignait que le plus jeune des hommes Weasley ait réussi à convaincre Harry de s'engager avec lui dans cette périlleuse aventure.

Lorsque la rouquine, que les larmes difficilement retenues empêchaient encore de parler, secoua la tête, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, l'inquiétude ne tarda pas à ressurgir dans son esprit.

« Mais alors… »

Tout à coup, Seamus ouvrit de grands yeux. Coupant au passage la parole à son collègue, il s'exclama : « Oh mon Dieu… Ne me dit pas que… » Le comédien, toujours agenouillé devant Ginny, prit doucement les mains de son amie dans un geste de réconfort et lui lança un regard de pitié.

« Ginny… tu es enceinte, c'est ça? » Il ne vit pas que ses deux compagnons manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant ses propos. « Le bougre t'a engrossé, puis il s'est enfoui… » Il vit enfin l'air abasourdi des deux autres jeunes gens. « …Non ! C'est vrai, que dis-je, ce n'est pas le style d'Harry ! Pas du tout ! Notre ami ne se montrerait pas aussi lâche. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire que de l'idée de Seamus, ce n'était pas cette partie qui lui semblait la plus incroyable. Cependant, son imagination déchaînée comme un étalon des plaines, le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler avant de présenter sa prochaine hypothèse.

«Ton père lui a fait la peau, alors ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant, tout en regardant autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

Là, Dean ne put se retenir. Bien qu'il ne fût pas rare qu'un parent protecteur fasse preuve d'un excès de zèle lorsqu'il estimait que l'on avait bafoué l'honneur de sa fille chéri, Arthur Weasley ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il fit comprendre à Seamus que sa plaisanterie était des plus mauvais goûts d'une manière tout à fait particulière.

C'est-à-dire, en abattant un énorme coussin sur sa tête.

Rien de plus solide ou de plus lourd. Lui et Seamus gagnaient leur pain grâce à leurs visages après tout, et le Seamus ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre davantage de neurones.

« Fichtre ! Dean, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de renvoyer son projectile à l'envoyeur et de se saisir de son propre armement : un coussin rempli de plume d'oie en guise de bouclier et de massue.

Bientôt, la bataille fit rage entre les deux amis. Trop occupés à se défouler, trop pris dans leur jeu de garçons, ils en oublièrent même la présence de la jeune couturière. Ginny, complétement prise de court par les évènements, les regardait d'un air ébahi. Elle était tellement surprise que ses sanglots s'étaient taris sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et que l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis plus d'un mois, depuis l'arrestation de Sirius Black, depuis la disparition d'Harry, semblait enfin avoir lâché la prise qu'elle avait sur sa gorge et son cœur.

Lorsque Seamus, en forte mauvaise posture, s'écria « _Un cheval ! Mon royaume pour un cheval !_ », elle craqua.

Et éclata de rire.

En entendant son rire mélodieux, les deux comédiens cessèrent leur fausse bataille. Ils observèrent un instant la rouquine avant d'échanger un sourire complice et une tape fraternelle dans le dos. Une fois leurs armes à terre, ils vinrent s'assoir près de leur amie.

Ils ne posèrent pas davantage de question sur le compte de leur autre ami, celui avec les cheveux constamment décoiffés et les yeux verts brillants. Ils ne voulaient pas raviver l'angoisse qui s'était amenuisée chez Ginny. Ils se contentèrent donc simplement de lui adresser quelques mots de réconforts.

« Allez ! Courage Ginny ! » dit Seamus. « Quelle que soit l'embrouille dans laquelle se trouve Harry, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui. Le gars est un dur à cuire il est intelligent, il est débrouillard, et pour ne rien gâcher, il est mignon à croquer. Personne ne lui fera du mal. »

« Oui. » Ajouta Dean. « Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry ne se laissera pas faire. Il reviendra sûrement un beau jour et nous contera ses folles escapades. »

Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas exactement dans quelle situation se trouvait Harry, ils pensaient chaque mot.

« Et puis… » ajouta Seamus avec un sourire en coin. « Si mon hypothèse est juste, on en verra la preuve dans neuf mois. »

Ginny et Dean lui donnèrent chacun une tape sur la tête.

Ginny Weasley ignorait encore qu'elle aurait bientôt des réponses quant au devenir du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle ignorait encore qu'elle le reverrait en chair et en os, en vie et en meilleure santé que jamais. Elle ignorait encore qu'en ce moment même, un serviteur du Lord Marvolo Riddle toquait à sa porte, portant avec lui une invitation officielle à la cérémonie d'introduction du protégé de son Maître.

…..

La bibliothèque des Granger était la caverne d'Ali Baba pour tous les amoureux des livres. Rien d'étonnant à cela, si l'on considérait la profession du père de famille et la passion dévorante de leur fille pour la lecture. Des étagères en bois d'acajou longeaient chaque centimètre des quatre murs de la pièce. Ces-mêmes étagères étaient remplies de livres et de parchemins parfaitement alignés. Ceux-ci étaient en si bon état qu'il n'était pas rare que les invités occasionnels des Granger se demandent si on les avait déjà ouverts, ou s'ils ne se trouvaient là que pour impressionner la galerie.

Ron Weasley pouvait attester que ce n'était pas le cas, que les Granger ouvraient et lisaient régulièrement les ouvrages de leur impressionnante collection. Un peu trop à son goût.

Quand le jeune Weasley s'était levé ce matin-là, qu'il s'était rasé et qu'il avait mis sa plus belle tenue pour aller courtiser la fille de s'est rêve, il s'était déjà imaginé cette journée. Avec le soleil haut dans le ciel et pas un nuage de pluie à l'horizon, il aurait proposé à Hermione de faire un tour dans les jardins. La jeune fille aurait accepté et il aurait pris son bras. Après une petite heure de promenade, ils se seraient assis près d'une fontaine, auraient grignoté quelques sandwichs que les serviteurs auraient préparés avant de jeter des miettes aux oiseaux. Ils auraient ensuite continué à bavarder et à se promener. Bien qu'il aurait sûrement eut envie d'embrasser l'élue de son cœur, le chaperon qui les suivait discrètement lui aurait jeté un regard désapprobateur et ils n'auraient pas été plus loin que de se tenir la main. Le décorum de la noblesse et de la bourgeoisie lui semblait bien étrange, mais s'il devrait s'y tenir à l'avenir, autant le respecter dès maintenant.

En soi, ils auraient passé un après-midi fort plaisant tout en profitant de cette belle journée d'été.

Au lieu de quoi, ils avaient passé cette belle journée enfermés dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione, tellement engrossée dans ses recherches, n'était même pas venue l'accueillir à l'entrée. Une servante lui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait mené au salon, où madame Granger lui avait indiqué où se terrait sa fille. Quand il était entré dans l'antre de la lectrice, celle-ci l'avait à peine remarqué. Ce n'était que lorsque, après un grognement de frustration, elle s'était levée pour aller chercher un énième livre et qu'elle avait failli se cogner contre lui qu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence.

Avant même que Ron ne puisse lui proposer une ballade, elle l'avait réquisitionné, l'avait assis devant la table au centre de la pièce sur laquelle s'entassait déjà une pile de livres, et lui avait demandé de parcourir tous ces livres. Des livres parfois plus épais que le bras de la jeune fille.

Et deux heures plus tard, il y était encore.

« Je ne comprends pas… « dit soudainement Hermione, assise en face de lui, les sourcils froncés. « ça fait des semaines que je cherche, mais je ne trouve absolument rien sur ce symbole… »

Il soupira. « Peut-être que c'était bêtement une invention du bijoutier ? Si ça se trouve, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste un joli dessin.»

Elle lui lança un regard féroce. « Ce _joli dessin,_ comme tu dis, était bien trop précis et complexe que pour être juste un _joli dessin_. Il a une signification, j'en suis sûre et certaine.»

« Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver ! C'est juste que… je veux dire, c'était simplement un triangle, un cercle et un trait. Il ne peut pas y avoir milles significations là derrière. »

«Ron, tu devrais lire davantage. » Elle soupira. « Ce serait bien qu'Harry revienne me montrer cette bague. Je me suis peut-être trompée en dessinant le symbole… tu n'as pas de nouvelles de lui ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis cette fois-là. »

Ron grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Même chose de mon côté. Maman et Ginny commencent à s'inquiéter, mais à mon avis elles s'en font pour rien. Je veux dire, Harry a peut-être juste trouvé un boulot quelque part qui lui prend tout son temps. Peut-être qu'il a rejoint une troupe de théâtre itinérante et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de nous prévenir? »

« C'est tout de même bizarre. Et pas du tout son genre. »

« S'il-te-plait Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il risque de toute façon ? On a arrêté Sirius Black, le meurtrier de ses parents, il y a un mois. Il ne risque déjà plus qu'un fou furieux lui tombe dessus. Il a sûrement profité de cette nouvelle sécurité pour aller prendre un peu l'air. »

« Tu as arrêté Sirius Black ? » demanda la jeune fille en affichant un air étonné.

« Euh… pas moi, des gars du Bailli, mais… tu sais, de mon côté, j'ai été pas mal occupé aussi ! Tiens, l'autre jour ils nous ont emmené, nous les nouveaux, pour faire une descente en ville. Le juge-de-paix avait reçu une info d'un indic anonyme. Et…on a arrêté toute une bande de gamins des rues. Tous des petits voleurs, je te dis pas le trésor qu'on a retrouvé dans leur cachette ! » dit-il en bombant le torse, fier de l'exploit de sa patrouille.

Cependant, au regard que lui lança Hermione, il perdit un peu de sa superbe.

« Et que va-t-il leur arriver ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui attendait les voleurs en bande comme ça quand ils se faisaient prendre.

« Ben... ils seront pendus. Je te jure, avec le nombre de pendaisons prévues pour la semaine prochaine, ce sera une vraie beuverie dans la cité de Londres. »

En effet, non loin de la Tour de Londres se trouvait la place de mise à mort. Pendaison, décapitation… Les badauds se rassemblaient souvent pour assister au sinistre spectacle et en profitaient pour boire. Si on pendait de la vermine ou quelqu'un qu'on détestait, ils buvaient pour fêter sa disparition. Si on pendait un personnage respecté et aimé du public, ils buvaient à sa santé. Dans tous les cas, il était difficile pour les condamnés de mourir dans la dignité quand ils adressaient leurs derniers mots à un public d'ivrognes, avec leurs visages rouges et leurs yeux abrutis pas l'alcool.

Hermione grimaça. « C'est répugnant. Comment les gens peuvent-ils festoyer en toute insouciance quand on assassine quelqu'un devant eux ? »

Ron soupira. Evidemment que la jeune fille ne le féliciterait pas pour cette prise.

« Ce sont des criminels Hermione. Ils le méritent. »

« Ce sont des enfants ! Ils volaient pour vivre, c'est tout ! Si on s'occupait mieux des orphelins, on n'aurait pas ce problème. Et de toute façon, enfant ou adulte, un meurtre est un meurtre. On ne devrait pas faire si facilement quelque chose que l'on condamne. Mais bon, tu ne dois pas avoir de problème avec ça, étant donné que tu es si pressé de rejoindre l'armée et de tuer d'autres personnes.»

Bien que l'ouverture d'esprit des Granger soit l'une des choses qui attirait Ron, il y avait des moments où leur façon de penser le décontenançait et le dépassait. Leur vision de la peine de mort était l'un des points les plus sensibles, tout comme leur pacifisme.

Plutôt que de continuer leur débat - qu'il aurait sûrement perdu de toute façon – Ron grogna et ferma le livre qu'il avait devant lui. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé, ignoré ou rabaissé. Ensuite, il se leva.

« Bon. Si tu tout ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui c'est garder le nez entre les pages de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, autant que je prenne congé. »

Hermione se leva également et lui fit face. « D'abord, nos livres ne sont pas poussiéreux. Je veille personnellement à ce que cet endroit soit proprement entretenu. Et puis tu as raison. Mieux vaut que tu t'en aille. Tu trouves ces vieux bouquins si ennuyeux que tu vas probablement t'endormir dessus, et je préfère éviter que tu baves sur leurs pages. Le matériel est fragile. »

Ron serra les poings. « Alors bonne chance pour trouver toute seule ce soi-disant symbole, pour un ami que tu ne vois même plus ! »

« Au moins, je m'inquiète pour mes amis, moi. Et ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que McLaggen se fera un plaisir de m'assister, lui ! »

En entendant le nom de l'autre soupirant d'Hermione, Ron grinça les dents et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, au moment où il allait ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, il fut devancé par madame Granger qui entrait au même moment dans la pièce. Elle le salua brièvement puis s'adressa à Hermione.

« Ma chérie, un gentilhomme te demande. Il attend dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Ah ! Mclaggen est déjà là ? Tu ne comptais pas me voir plus d'une heure, c'est ça Hermione ? » S'écria Ron, rouge de colère, en se retournant.

La brunette soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. « Ron. Ça suffit. Tu fais l'idiot et tu te fais des idées. » elle s'adressa ensuite à la sa mère. « Merci mère. Quel est le nom de ce gentilhomme. »

« Je l'ignore, mais il prétend être au service du Lord Riddle et aimerait te remettre une lettre en main propre. »

« Riddel ? » s'exclama Ron en levant un sourcil. Le nom ne lui disait rien, mais le titre de Lord était une menace à ses yeux. « Encore un autre homme qui te fais la court ? »

« Ron ! Tais-toi ! Je ne connais pas ce Riddle. » Hermione dépassa sa mère qui la suivit et quitta la bibliothèque. « Allons voir de quoi cela retourne. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où un serviteur élégamment vêtu et au visage inexpressif les attendait.

« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ? » s'enquit-il.

« C'est bien moi. » répondit Hermione.

L'homme sortit une lettre scellée de sa sacoche de cuire.

« Lord Riddle m'a demandé de vous transmettre cette lettre. Il souhaitait également vous dire que vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter cette invitation, mais que cet évènement pourrait être d'un grand intérêt pour votre personne. »

Hermione prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle était occupée à la lire, le serviteur se tourna vers Ron.

« A quel Weasley ai-je l'honneur ? »

« P-pardon ? » Bégaya le jeune homme, surpris que l'homme s'adresse à lui.

« J'ai déjà remis une invitation à mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, mais j'en ai une autre adressée à un certain Ron Weasley. Monsieur n'était pas à son domicile quand je m'y suis rendu plus tôt dans la journée. Or, votre couleur de cheveux indique que vous êtes un Weasley. Êtes-vous Ron Weasley ou un autre membre de la fratrie ? » Le visage de l'homme était toujours aussi inexpressif et il parlait d'un ton monotone.

« N-non… je veux dire, je suis Ron Weasley. »

« Bien. » déclara simplement le serviteur avant de sortir de sa sacoche une autre lettre scellée et de la tendre au rouquin.

« Le conseil adressé à mademoiselle Granger vaut également pour vous. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille. « Si vous n'avez pas de question, je prendrai mon départ. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Madame Granger, en bonne maîtresse de maison, accompagna le serviteur jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione baissa à nouveau ses yeux vers le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main. Elle regarda ensuite celui de Ron, que le jeune homme était en train de déchiffrer avec difficulté.

Pourquoi diable ce Lord Riddle, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Addam, voudrait-il les inviter à la cérémonie d'introduction de son protégé ?

….

« Mr. Rogue… »

« Quoi ? Que me voulez-vous ? J'ai quelque chose sur le feu, alors j'espère pour vous que vous ne comptez pas me faire perdre mon temps. Soyez clair, et soyez succin. »

« Voici une lettre de Lord Riddle. »

Ceci fut suffisamment clair et succin au goût de Severus. D'un mouvement sec, il prit la lettre que le serviteur lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Tandis qu'il en découvrait le contenu, l'homme de Riddle ajouta : « Le Lord m'a également chargé de vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'une exception, et qu'à part en cette occasion, il n'autorisera aucun trépassement de ses terres de votre part. »

Severus Rogue lança un regard agacé au serviteur avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre son salon et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Dans son atelier au sous-sol, une préparation de l'alchimiste commençait à prendre une étrange couleur, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis à l'instant même.

Non, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le contenu de cette lettre.

Car pour lui, l'identité du protégé de Riddle ne faisait aucun doute. Et bien qu'il soit soulagé que le garçon soit encore en vie, plusieurs questions le tourmentaient.

 _Pourquoi Riddle avait-il fait de Potter son protégé alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer des années plus tôt ?_

 _Quel traitement subissait le garçon aux mains du sinistre noble ?_

 _Que leur arriverait-il, à lui et aux autres invités qui ne seraient pas de la noblesse, durant cette cérémonie ?_

…

En dépit de sa triste réputation, la Tour de Londres n'avait pas l'exclusivité des geôles sombres et humides. Marcus Belby et les autres enfants qui résidaient actuellement dans une cellule que leur avait attribuée le juge-de-paix pouvaient en témoigner. Compressés et entassés les uns sur les autres, ils renvoyaient l'image des bêtes qu'ils avaient si souvent côtoyées dans les rues délabrées de Londres, les rats.

La plupart des enfants s'étaient endormis. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile ils étaient habitués au déconfort, aux briques dans leur dos et à la poussière sous leur joue et dans leurs cheveux infestés de poux. De plus, ils étaient exténués émotionnellement. Si quelqu'un faisait attention et regardait de tout près, il aurait pu voir les traces de larmes qui recouvraient encore les joues des orphelins qui avaient passé leur journée à pleurer. Une réaction compréhensible, quand on savait que leur rendez-vous avec la faucheuse était fixé pour bientôt.

« Marcus… Marcus, tu dors ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Son cou était douloureux à cause de la mauvaise position qu'il avait prise en s'appuyant contre les barreaux. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne qui l'avait appelé, il reconnaissait sa voix.

« J'essayais, Peneloppe. Qu'essqu'tu veux ? »

La petite fille vint se presser contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« T'as un plan pour sortir de là Marcus, hein ? »

Marcus soupira. En tant que leader et aîné de la bande, il avait toujours été responsable des plus petits. Il n'avait jamais été gentil, ni tendre, mais il leur avait toujours procuré de quoi manger et un endroit où dormir tranquillement. Même s'il avait dû les exploiter pour cela. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais perdu aucun enfant à la corde. Et maintenant, ils allaient tous y passer en une fois.

Il soupira à nouveau. Mr. G. serait déçu. Très déçu.

« Non Peneloppe, ya pas de plan. » dit-il en grognant et en se retournant sur le côté.

«… Tu crois pas que Mr. G. viendra nous sortir de là ? »

Non. Mr.G. ne viendrait sûrement pas. Ils avaient beau être sous sa coupe et sa protection dans la rue, les consignes étaient très claires : vous vous faites prendre, vous vous faîtes pendre. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide ou du secours. En soi, c'était logique. Mr. G. n'allait pas se mettre en danger pour quelques gamins perdus quand ils pouvaient en trouver à la pelle dans les rues de la capitale anglaise.

« Il va venir, hein Marcus ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et ferma les yeux.

Avant de les rouvrir brusquement quand il entendit un bruit provenant de l'escalier et perçu de derrière ses paupières la lueur d'une torche embrasée.

« Mr.G. ! » s'exclama Peneloppe.

Bientôt, les autres enfants sortirent de leur torpeur et montrèrent le même enthousiasme.

Marcus, lui, n'y croyait toujours pas. En plusieurs années, il n'avait rencontré Mr.G. que lorsque celui-ci l'avait assigné comme meneur de bande et lui avait expliqué les règles. Lors de cette rencontre, il avait bien compris quel type d'homme était le maître marionnettiste. Un homme froid, sans cœur, qui respectait les règles à la lettre.

 _Tu te fais prendre, tu te fais pendre._

Pourtant, quand il leva tourna la tête, c'était bien Mr.G. qui se tenait là. Les mêmes cheveux gris rassemblés en une petite queue de cheval dans le cou, les mêmes yeux perçant de prédateur, les mêmes vêtements élégants...

« Mr.G. ? » demanda-t-il d'un air ébahis.

Le vieillard lui sourit.

« Bonsoir Marcus. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… bien que je dois dire que tu avais meilleure mine alors. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ton apparence, considéré le contexte. »

Encore sous le choc de la surprise, Marcus ne savait pas quoi dire. Peneloppe en profita pour se glisser devant lui pour parler à leur _sauveur_.

« Mr. G. ! Vous allez nous sauver, hein ? On a tout bien fait, c'est pas not'faute si on s'est fait prendre, quelqu'un nous a balancé. Mais vous allez nous sortir d'là et découvrir qui c'était, hein ? »

Quand les yeux de Mr.G. se posèrent sur Peneloppe, Marcus n'y vit qu'un éclat moqueur.

« Quelle charmante fillette. Dis-moi, comment te nommes-tu ma petite ? » demanda l'homme en s'accroupissant pour se retrouver face-à-face avec l'enfant.

« Peneloppe ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, folle de joie que son héros s'intéresse à elle.

« Eh bien Peneloppe… » commença Mr.G. avec un sourire carnassier et les yeux fermés, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un vieux renard. « … je sais déjà qui vous a _balancé_ , comme tu dis. »

La fillette afficha une expression surprise, avec sa bouche en O, qui en toute autre occasion aurait certainement été comique. Cependant, l'aura sinistre qu'émettait le vieillard faisait passer à Marcus toute envie de rire.

« Oh. Vous allez vous en débarrach…débarrasser, alors ? »

Mr.G. rigola tout bas.

« Mon enfant, je peux difficilement me débarrasser de moi-même. »

À ces mots tous les enfants se turent. Si les plus grands qui en comprenaient le sens restaient figés d'effroi, les plus petits fronçaient les sourcils de confusion.

Peneloppe prit la parole.

« Hein ? »

Ce qi résumait assez bien l'ébahissement général.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Marcus, enfin capable d'articuler. _Harry avait raison de se méfier de cet homme._

Le vieillard se redressa et épousseta son pantalon.

« Quelques évènements imprévus me forcent à avancer mes plans. Je vais donc avoir bientôt besoin de vos services. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

« Comment on peut vous être utiles si on est morts ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là si c'est pas pour nous aider ?»

« « Je venais juste évaluer la taille de ma petite armée… Il y aura bientôt une fête en l'honneur d'un jeune ami, et j'aimerai lui offrir un présent bien spécial. »

Le vieil homme sourit à pleines dents, siffla sur la torche et recula jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui dans l'obscurité, c'était son sourire blanc comme neige et ses yeux qui brillaient d'un jaune maléfique.

« … Et crois-moi Marcus, pour cet évènement, vous me serez mille fois plus utiles morts que vifs. »

… **.**

 **Désolée, pas de Harry/Tom dans ce chapitre, mais i est important pour mettre les choses en place. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ^^**

 **Aussi, le titre de ce chapitre est « entracte », mais on n'en est pas encore à la moitié. Je dirai qu'il devrait y avoir plus ou moins 30 chapitres au total.**

 **à bientôt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoici, dans les temps (même si limite).**

 **Je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup de reviews cette fois-ci, mais sachez que je les aies toutes lues avec beaucoup de plaisir! Et pour combler vos attentes, voici un chapitre plus long avec notre paire préférée!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ !**

…

 **Chapitre 13**

 **"Ce qui ne peut être éviter, il le faut embrasser."**

 **W.S., Les joyeuses commères de Windsor.**

« Pas question ! »

Harry n'allait pas se mentir: la vie au manoir Riddle, ces dernières semaines, n'avait pas été déplaisante. Loin de là. Outre le fait d'avoir un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans son assiette chaque jour, le maître du domaine s'était également révélé… d'étrangement bonne compagnie.

Non qu'ils soient soudainement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ! Le noble n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance ou de sa superbe, et continuait à le prendre de haut. Cependant… Cependant, Harry devait bien avouer que Riddle avait un certain talent pour l'enseignement. Contrairement à ce à quoi le jeune homme s'était attendu, il ne l'avait pas abandonné au milieu d'une sombre forêt avec pour seule consigne de « survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le chercher ». Non. En fait, ils n'avaient pas quitté le manoir et ses jardins, et s'étaient attelés à couvrir les bases. Beaucoup de théorie, mais pas encore de magie pratique au programme ! On aurait pu penser qu'Harry aurait eu du mal à voir ses déplacements aussi restreints ou qu'il se serait plaint de ne pas encore avoir appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Cependant, il avait été tellement occupé, son emploi du temps était si chargé que l'ennuie n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le gagner.

Le plus souvent, il passait ses matinées dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Riddle s'était montré très clair là-dessus : il n'accepterait pas son élève reste plus longtemps ignare au sujet du monde auquel il appartenait. Résultat des courses, Harry devait chaque matin engloutir un ou deux ouvrages qui traitaient du monde des Fées. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde c'était fascinant ! Découvrir l'univers de ces créatures étranges tout en sachant qu'elles avaient bel et bien existées, découvrir quelles superstitions s'avéraient justes ou complétement erronées, découvrir les aventures de célébrités comme Merlin ou Morgane… il y avait tout simplement tellement de choses à découvrir ! Cela l'enivrait de joie !

À midi, il déjeunait souvent avec Riddle, sauf lorsque celui-ci était parti régler une affaire. Il en profitait pour poser au noble des questions au sujet des livres qu'ils avaient lus plus tôt dans la journée. La plupart du temps, il recevait une réponse assez complète et assez claire. Pour l'instant, le seul thème qu'il ait abordé et pour lequel Riddle ait refusé de lui répondre portait sur Mélusine, la fée dont il descendait. Evidemment, Harry avait ensuite mené des recherches par lui-même. Ce qu'il avait découvert ne faisait que renforcer son opinion sur l'orgueil démesuré du noble. Franchement ! D'accord, la rejection amoureuse qu'avait essuyée son ancêtre n'avait rien de bien reluisant, mais ce n'était pas la peine de se montrer sis susceptible à ce sujet ! S'il avait raconté cette histoire à Harry, il y avait plus de chance que le jeune homme ait versé une larme ou deux pour la pauvre Mélusine plutôt que de rire de sa tragédie sentimentale.

L'après-midi était réservé à l'entrainement physique. Sous l'œil attentif de son professeur ou de son maître d'arme occasionnel, Lucius Malfoy, il travaillait à augmenter son endurance ou à développer ses muscles et son agilité. Selon Riddle, pour diminuer l'importance du contrecoup lorsqu'il utilisait ses cap… sa magie, il devait rapprocher au maximum sa condition physique naturelle avec celle qu'il démontrait alors. Outre les exercices habituels que quelqu'un pourrait faire pour se maintenir en forme, il s'entraînait aussi à l'épée. S'il n'échangeait pas de passes directement avec Riddle (qui semblait ne pas encore avoir digéré la raclée qu'il avait failli recevoir lorsque Harry avait perdu le contrôle), il devait bien avouer que Sir Malfoy était un adversaire féroce. L'homme, également de l'aristocratie, était particulièrement doué avec un fleuret, mais il avait estimé que l'épée conviendrait mieux au jeune homme et à sa force brute. Ces leçons finissaient souvent avec un Harry trempé de sueur et recouvert de bleus.

Ensuite, Riddle refusant de dîner en sa compagnie s'il n'était pas présentable, il allait d'abord prendre un bain. Pour être honnête, ce bain était un luxe auquel Harry s'était rapidement habitué. Tandis que des serviteurs versaient de l'eau chaude dans sa baignoire, que l'agréable chaleur se répandait et détendait ses muscles ankylosés et que la vapeur qui s'en dégageait venait dégager ses pores, il permettait à ses pensées de divaguer il repensait à Ron, à Hermione, les Weasley… et Sirius. Alors, la nostalgie le gagnait et il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Pour se distraire, il se forçait alors à revoir mentalement tout ce qu'il avait appris durant la journée.

Le dîner avec Riddle se déroulait de la même façon que le déjeuner. Toutefois, quelque chose d'étrange apparaissait dans les yeux du noble lorsque la nuit tombait, que l'obscurité prenait son dû dans la sinistre demeure et que le vin le libérait de ses inhibitions. Alors qu'un festin était présenté devant lui, les yeux de Riddle semblaient habités par une faim grandissante lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Harry. Si le jeune homme apercevait parfois, brièvement, cette même envie dans le regard de l'homme lorsqu'il l'observait durant son entraînement, elle n'était que plus évidente lorsqu'il n'y avait que les bougies et les chandelles pour éclairer le visage de son mentor. Sous leurs lueurs, la froide beauté du noble en devenait presque hypnotisante, et Harry s'était de nombreuses fois laissé aller à admirer ce visage cruel. Si par hasard Riddle surprenait Harry en pleine observation, il ne le lui faisait jamais remarquer. Il se contentait de sourire du coin des lèvres, tandis que la faim croissait dans ses yeux.

À l'occasion de ces repas, Harry s'était également rendu compte de plusieurs choses à propos de Riddle. Premièrement, il aimait bien marcher lorsqu'il parlait. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, il se lèverait et commencerait à parcourir la pièce d'un pas lent et élégant. Il ferait lentement le tour de la table avant de s'arrêter devant ou derrière Harry. Deuxièmement, peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool, Riddle semblait toujours avoir besoin de contact humain. Nonchalamment, presque naturellement, il placerait sa main sur l'épaule de son élève ou dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer un peu plus. Parfois, s'il s'emportait ou le trouvait trop distrait, et attrapait alors le menton d'Harry afin de s'assurer que son regard et ses pensées restent uniquement posés sur lui. Enfin, Riddle semblait être un grand adepte des coutumes italiennes et françaises. Il lui avait souvent conté les récits de ses voyages, mais si Harry s'était mis cette idée en tête, c'était que chaque soir il insistait pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et déposait un baiser sur sa joue tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Le noble disait avoir gagné cette habitude au cours de ses péripéties de l'autre côté de la mer.

Enfin, il retrouvait son lit. Epuisé, et confortablement installé dans des tissus d'une incroyable douceur, il basculait sans difficulté dans le monde des rêves.

Avant que ceux-ci ne laissent place à leurs sinistres opposés, les cauchemars.

Chaque nuit, Harry se réveillait en sursaut tandis qu'un cri mourrait au fond de sa gorge. Tremblant, il regardait ses mains pour se rassurer, pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas trempées de sang.

Ses cris devaient porter plus loin qu'il ne le pensait, car un soir, avant qu'il ne se retire, Riddle lui avait offert un petit flacon. Celui-ci, lui avait-il expliqué, était rempli d'une concoction qui aiderait Harry et qui lui assurerait un sommeil tranquille. En effet, le jeune homme ne dormait jamais mieux que lorsqu'il en consommait. Malheureusement, son professeur lui avait clairement spécifié qu'il ne devait pas en boire trop souvent, à moins de vouloir en devenir complétement dépendant. Cela ne tracassait pas tant que ça l'adolescent qui était déjà reconnaissant pour le répit occasionnel qui lui offrait.

Oui, Riddle pouvait se montrer étrangement attentif à ses besoins, prévenant. Il s'acquittait bien de son rôle de tuteur à son égard. Harry en était venu à pouvoir supporter la présence du noble et même, dans une certaine mesure, à l'appréciée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui rappeler que le Diable se cachait sous cette charmante apparence.

A plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme avait dû interrompre ses lectures. Pourquoi ? Parce que les cris épouvantables qui retentaient dans le manoir l'empêchaient de se concentrer. La première fois qu'il les avait entendus, il s'était dirigé vers les cuisines, pensant qu'il s'agissait là du cri d'agonie d'un animal que l'on égorgeait. Or, aucune trace de sang, de cochon ou de tout autre animal. Les cuisiniers étaient simplement en train de préparer des mets frais et légers pour le déjeuner, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Pourtant, les cris continuaient. Harry décida alors de suivre la direction d'où ils venaient selon lui. Ceci le mena jusqu'aux donjons. Aussi discret qu'une souris, il se glissa le long des murs et arriva enfin à destination.

Ce qu'il vit hanterait un grand nombre de ses nuits.

Pour faire court : comme il le pensait, Riddle n'aimait pas se salir les mains. Néanmoins, il aimait assister au spectacle et semblait avoir investi une certaine somme dans l'acquisition de toutes sortes d'instruments de torture. Et le tortureur qu'il avait engagé savait les utiliser avec imagination.

Il avait longtemps hésité, mais avait finalement décidé d'en parler avec son professeur. Celui-ci avait simplement souris d'un air mystérieux, en lui disant « _avoir eu besoin d'informations_ ». Harry n'avait pas insisté.

Outre cela, le noble se montrait plutôt cruel envers ses serviteurs ou les noblaillons qui se présentaient chez lui. Jamais directement violent, mais toujours froid, mordant, menaçant.

Cependant, s'il croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre, s'être fait une idée du monstre qui sommeillait en Marvolo Riddle… ce n'était que maintenant qu'il mesurait toute l'étendue de sa cruauté.

L'homme voulait le forcer à…

Il voulait l'obliger à…

Hugh ! Il lui avait ordonné de… de… de porter une culotte bouffante et des collants !

« Pas question ! » répéta-t-il en croisant les bras et en toisant son _maître._

Le noble était assis sur le lit de son protégé, les jambes croisées et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Allons Harry, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible. Après tout, ces vêtements sont à la dernière mode chez la noblesse... »

« C'est parce qu'ils ont tous des trous à la place des yeux ! Et je n'aurais pas à supporter tous ces nobles de pacotille si vous n'aviez pas organisé cette maudite fête ! Juste pour vous pavaner…»

« En fait, cette soirée est plus pour toi que pour moi. Après cela, tu ne seras pas seulement mon apprenti selon les règles des Faes, mais tu recevras le statut et seras reconnu officiellement comme mon protégé. Ce qui veut dire que tu jouiras de tous les avantages d'un noble, que tu seras reconnu par la haute société. »

Harry grimaça. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pourrait plus disparaître dans la foule comme bon lui semblerait. Certes, un avenir rempli de possibilités s'ouvrait à lui, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'on le privait d'une certaine liberté que seul l'anonymat pouvait conférer. Et il était loin d'être stupide il savait parfaitement que c'était là l'objectif principal de Riddle. Si jamais il tentait de s'enfuir pour une raison quelconque, le noble pourrait faire appel à tous ses homologues pour le retrouver en prétendant s'inquiéter pour son pauvre petit protégé. Les gens et les autorités ne poseraient pas de question quoi de plus normal qu'un tuteur se souciant de la disparition de sa pupille ?

« Et je serai moi-même vêtu de cet accoutrement. Tu ne seras donc pas le seul à devoir supporter cette _torture_. » ajouta Riddle.

« Mais ce n'est pas… » Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il comptait dire que ce n'était pas du jeu, car Riddle, de manière incompréhensible, parvenait toujours à briller d'élégance et de distinction. Quoi qu'il porte. Même en culotte bouffante et en collant, il était peu probable que l'on se rie de lui.

Comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées, ce qu'il avait probablement fait – Harry en avait appris un peu plus sur les pouvoirs du noble – Riddle lui sourit d'un air amusé.

« Je suis flatté Harry. Cependant, rassures-toi. Je suis sûr que tu auras l'air… délectable, habillé ainsi. » à ces mots, une lueur carnassière apparue dans le regard carmin tandis que ses yeux dévoraient son protégé de haut en bas. « Ce sera l'occasion de mettre tes jambes en valeur. »

Harry senti la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Riddle faisait ce genre de remarque. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi Seamus l'avait suffisamment taquiné sur son physique. Toutefois, pour une raison inexplicable, Harry se sentait toujours gêné lorsque ces taquineries venaient du noble.

Le noble se leva du lit et s'approcha de son élève. Il attrapa le menton de l'adolescent et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. _Encore une fois._

« Profites de cette soirée Harry. Crois-moi, elle sera pleine de surprises. »

« Tsss… »

« Non, je suis sincère. Il est coutume que les nobles offrent un présent au nouveau-venu pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, même s'ils ne le pensent pas ou ne le connaissent pas. »

« Je n'aime pas toute cette hypocrisie. » dit-il d'un air boudeur.

« C'est un jeu Harry, juste un jeu. Et si tu veux survivre dans cet univers, tu devras apprendre à le jouer. »

Le noble lâcha le jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'aurai moi aussi le plaisir de te couvrir de cadeaux ce soir Harry. Pourquoi ne te présenterai-je pas le premier sur la liste pour égayer ton humeur ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire des cadeaux de Riddle ou des autres aristos.

Le noble toqua sur la porte. À ce signal, un serviteur entra, tenant en main un plat recouvert d'une large cloche argentée. Il posa le plat sur une petite table qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'Harry avant de se retirer avec une courbette respectueuse.

L'adolescent observa la cloche d'un air suspicieux.

« Qui a-t-il là dedans, Riddle ? Je n'ai vraiment pas faim… »

L'homme vint se placer à côté de son protégé.

« Oh, rassures-toi Harry. Cela ne se mange pas… enfin, pas dans nos contrées. Cependant, il est vrai que certaines fées en raffolent. »

Mentionner le Petit Peuple suffit à piquer la curiosité du jeune homme. Il tendit une main et souleva la cloche.

Avant de la lâcher en retenant un cri d'effroi.

Non, ce n'était pas de la nourriture que dissimulait cette cloche d'argent.

C'était une tête humaine. Une tête recouverte d'une masse de cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés, sales, recouverts de sang et de poussière. Le visage de la femme, car c'était bien une femme, était figé avec une expression mêlant à la fois folie, joie et douleur. Si on avait demandé à Harry d'imaginer le visage des méchantes sorcières qui hantaient les contes pour enfants, qui erraient à la recherche de bambins innocents à se mettre sous la dent, il aurait probablement décrit le visage présent. Bien que dans le cas présent… il semblerait que ce soit elle qui ait fini sur la table.

Harry recula d'un pas, se heurtant au noble qui s'était placé derrière lui.

« Qu-Qu-Qui… ? »

Des bras puissants vinrent l'étreindre, et Riddle posa son menton sur la tête du plus jeune.

« Je te présente Bellatrix Lestrange. Une charmante jeune femme dans sa jeunesse, si pleine de vie, si pleine d'énergie, de volonté… Hélas, un malheureux accident lui fit perdre la tête – sans mauvais jeu de mot – et elle commit des actes impardonnables. Et dis-moi Harry, où emprisonne-t-on les individus dangereux, surtout s'ils sont de la noblesse ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« La… La Tour de Londres. »

« Oui, la Tour de Londres. Autre information intéressante, Bellatrix y a été enfermée toutes ces dernières années, et n'en est sortie que tout récemment, suite à ma demande. Elle y était donc en même temps que le regretté… »

« …Sirius Black.» La gorge d'Harry semblait s'assécher chaque seconde qui passait.

« Exact. Or, un petit oiseau m'a dit que Bellatrix s'était vue attribuer une cellule individuelle, car elle avait agressé à plusieurs reprises ses petits camarades. Ce même petit oiseau m'a avoué avoir _malencontreusement_ placé Sirius Black dans la même cellule que cette charmante dame. »

« Et.. » Il avala sa salive. « Et où est ce petit oiseau m-maintenant ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'un sourire cruel ornait désormais le beau visage de son mentor.

« Malheureusement, les oiseaux sont des créatures particulièrement fragiles. Celui-là… n'a pas résisté à notre petite entrevue. »

 _Ah !_ Les cris…

« Alors dis-moi Harry, est-ce que ta surprise ta plait ? » La prise qui l'enserrait se fit plus ferme.

Harry aurait voulu dire non. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire non. Qu'il aurait dû se fâcher contre Riddle, s'indigner de sa soif de sang, se révolter contre ce meurtre et contre l'irrespect flagrant pour la défunte… mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Au contraire, il sentait un sentiment de profonde satisfaction grandir au fond de lui.

Il n'avait jamais connu cette femme. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré de son vivant. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard. Car c'était la femme qui lui avait arraché Sirius ! Qui l'avait privé du dernier lien qu'il avait avec sa famille.

Alors non, il ne se sentait nullement désolé pour elle. Alors oui, ce cadeau le remplissait de joie.

Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à Riddle. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

Il sentit Riddle se déplacer derrière lui, de sorte que la bouche de l'homme se trouve juste au niveau de l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Et n'est-il pas d'usage de remercier quelqu'un lorsqu'on est content ? De montrer… de la gratitude ? »

En entendant cela, Harry fronça les sourcils et se dégagea brusquement de la prise du noble.

Il s'écarta et se tourna vers son mentor.

« … D'accord. Je vais les mettre, ces stupides vêtements ! »

Riddle leva un sourcil, une expression surprise sur le visage, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire tout bas. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais disons que c'est déjà un début. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te changer. »

« Attendez ! Reprenez la tête ! Je n'ai pas envie de me changer sous le regard de cette… cette… morte.»

Riddle ouvrit la porte, fit un signe de la tête, et le même serviteur entra pour remporter la tête décapitée. Avant de se retirer à son tour, le noble se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Harry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je t'attend dans le hall dans une heure. Si tu n'es pas là, la prochaine fois que tu feras le compliqué, j'ajouterai une fraise à ta tenue. »

Harry pâlit drastiquement.

….

Gellert devait bien reconnaître cela au petit Riddle, il était doué pour la mise en scène.

Tout en respectant le décorum, il avait réussi à conférer à la salle de bal – habituellement connu sous le nom de grand hall - une ambiance bien particulière. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir apparaître fantômes et vampires pour une soirée endiablée…. Littéralement. Si le sol noir obscurcissait déjà la pièce en temps normal, de nuit, il ne servait qu'à nourrir les ténèbres envahissantes. Le lustre était magnifique : forgé dans l'argent le plus pur et recouvert de diamants étincelants. Mais tout comme les chandeliers, la lumière qu'il émettait ne suffisait pas à chasser toutes les ombres de la pièce. Au contraire, elle semblait renforcer celles qui recouvraient le visage des invités, mettant en évidence leurs expressions hautaines, confuses ou inquiètes.

Oui, Riddle était un petit malin. Et l'un de ses plaisirs coupables était probablement de mettre son entourage, alliés ou ennemis, à découvert. D'exposer leurs faiblesses, leur véritable nature, tout en gardant les siennes secrètes.

Malheureusement pour lui, il existait deux personnes sur terre qui avaient déjà vu ce qui se cachait derrière sa façade. Son ancien professeur, Dumbledore, et lui-même, Gellert Grindelwald.

Et Gellert comptait bien profiter de ce savoir.

Il s'approcha de son hôte qui était en pleine discussion avec un mortel élégant vêtu. Lorsque Riddle s'aperçut de sa présence, il sourit à son interlocuteur et échangea encore quelques mots avant de le congédier. Une fois que l'homme se fut éloigné, le noble reporta son attention sur le vieillard.

« Bien le bonsoir, Tom. Charmante réception. » dit celui-ci.

« Gellert, ravi que cela te plaise. Cependant, j'espère que tu ne prends pas les mêmes habitudes que Dumbledore… »

Grindelwald sourit. « N'aie crainte _Riddle_. En parlant du loup, il était fort attristé de ne pas avoir été invité ce soir. »

« A ce que je sache, tu ne l'étais pas non plus. »

« Certes. Toutefois, il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux vienne prendre des nouvelles de ton petit protégé. Tu sais, s'assurer que tu ne le tortures pas trop, qu'il fasse des progrès…. Aurais-tu préféré qu'Albus soit là à ma place ? »

Riddle ne put retenir une grimace.

« Au moins tu ne m'embarrasseras pas devant mes invités en venant déguisé comme un arc-en-ciel. »

« Tu ignores encore ce je cache sous ma cape. »

L'aristocrate leva un sourcil. Le vieillard s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Mais trêve de plaisanteries, mon garçon… Ce n'était vraiment pas très poli de nous négliger de cette façon. Après nous avoir mis dehors, tu ne nous as pas recontacté une seule fois pour nous faire part de l'avancée de ton élève. Et même à cette occasion, à sa soirée d'introduction, tu as l'outrecuidance de nous laisser de côté… n'oublies pas que les fées dont le sang coule dans nos veines n'ont jamais été connues pour leurs patience ou leur bon tempérament. Au contraire, certaines d'entre elles peuvent se montrer méchamment rancunières. »

Riddle plissa des yeux.

« Serait-ce une menace, vieil homme ? »

« Bien sûr que non… pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je peux même déjà te dire que j'ai un présent très spécial pour le jeune Harry. »

Il vit son hôte l'observer de haut en bas d'un air suspicieux. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Grindelwald, dévoilant des dents blanches comme neige.

« Ah ! Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Il est en chemin. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. »

Riddle huma avant que son regard ne se pose soudainement sur un point derrière Gellert. Le vieux mage se retourna et vit que le noble observait en fait les nouveaux arrivés. Un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu était entouré de deux toutes aussi jeunes filles l'une d'elle semblait de toute évidence appartenir à la même famille, tandis que l'autre était pourvue d'une masse brune et bouclée en guise de cheveux. Il était clair que les rouquins n'appartenaient pas à la noblesse, loin de là. Non qu'ils soient vêtus de guenilles, mais leurs vêtements n'avaient pas la même élégance et n'irradiaient pas de richesse comme ceux que portaient les autres individus présents. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient enfilé les costumes avec lesquels s'habillaient les comédiens lorsqu'ils interprétaient des gentilshommes ou des hommes de haute naissance. La brunette, quant à elle, montrait tous les signes de la bourgeoisie.

Riddle se retourna soudainement vers son ainé.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser Gellert, je dois aller souhaiter la bienvenue à mes invités.

« Tes invités ? Entre eux et Albus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le choix du meilleur goût. »

« Crois-moi, ils ne sont pas là pour mon plaisir… quoique… disons qu'il s'agit d'une surprise pour quelqu'un. »

« Aaah… je vois, ce sont les amis du jeune Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Des personnes qui lui sont chères… quelle générosité de ta part, Riddle. »

Le noble ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les nouveau-venus. Gellert le regarda s'éloigner, avant d'arrêter un serviteur pour lui demander un verre de vin. Une fois son verre en main, plutôt que d'aller à la rencontre des autres personnes présentes, il se fondit dans l'ombre.

Oui… c'était très généreux de la part du petit Tom. Il venait de lui procurer ce dont il avait besoin pour rendre cette soirée un chouïa plus intéressant.

…..

« Mademoiselle Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, et Monsieur Weasley. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous libérer. »

Marvolo posa un baiser sur la main des deux jeunes filles et salua le garçon d'un mouvement de tête.

La jeune Granger, plus habituée à cet environnement que ses deux compères, fut la première à lui rendre la politesse.

« Lord Riddle je présume ? Merci pour votre invitation, bien qu'elle fut pour le moins… inattendue. »

Marvolo rit tout bas. Il se doutait bien que deux d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi de leur présence. La troisième, en revanche… Il tourna son regard vers la jeune rouquine qui se tenait à côté de son frère. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard avec des yeux pleins de défiance, mais également remplis de crainte et d'appréhension. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas oublié leur rencontre lors de la capture de Black et elle savait qu'il était derrière la disparition de son ami.

Il sourit à ses invités.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss. Granger, tout sera plus clairs dans quelques instants. Sachez juste que votre présence fera grand plaisir à mon protégé. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'adolescent qui se tenait à côté d'elle avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Lord Riddle, nous sommes flattés de cette attention, mais ni mes amis ni moi n'avons rencontré votre protégé… »

« Oh ! Croyez-moi, vous le connaissez très bien. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à se présenter… en attendant, pourquoi ne profiteriez-vous pas du buffet ? »

« Un buffet ? » demanda le jeune homme, Ron Weasley, l'air soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

« Ron, voyons ! » le gronda sa compagne en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

Marvolo rigola.

« Oui monsieur Weasley, vous trouverez un buffet dans le fond de la salle avec les meilleurs mets et les meilleures breuvages que l'on puisse trouver dans ce pays. Outre la nourriture, j'espère que vous apprécierez également la compagnie présente ce soir. Il me semble que votre père fait affaire avec les Malfoys de temps à autre ? »

Le visage du rouquin prit une teinte presque aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Il serra les poings.

« Ils nous exploitent, vous voulez dire… » ronchonna l'adolescent.

« Ron ! » s'exclama son amie.

Mais leur hôte ne s'offusqua pas de cette remarque. Lucius lui avait déjà parlé des relations pour le moins houleuses entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. La cause de cette mésentente remontait à plusieurs générations une histoire de mariage arrangé qui avait mal tourné. D'après Lucius, l'un des hommes Weasley avait brisé son engagement avec l'héritière Malfoy pour se marier par amour. Inutile de dire que la famille de la fiancée avait mal pris cette insulte, et avait fait tout son possible pour rendre la vie des rouquins impossibles. Résultat : les Weasley avaient été démis de tous leurs titres de noblesse, et menaient depuis quelques générations une vie de gueux.

Marvolo sourit intérieurement. Fusse cela nécessaire, il saurait sur quelles cordes tirer pour faire réagir le jeune Weasley.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Granger. Mr. Weasley, je comprends votre colère. Néanmoins, pourrais-je vous demander de la contrôler juste en cette occasion ? »

Le rouquin s'apprêta à répondre avant que le noble continue.

« De plus, ce sera l'occasion de leur prouver que même si votre situation financière n'est plus ce qu'elle était, votre famille n'a rien perdu de sa noblesse d'âme et d'esprit. Que vous valez autant qu'eux, si pas plus. »

Le jeune homme se rengorgea comme un pan. _Aussi facile à jouer qu'un piano bien accordé_ , se dit Marvolo.

« Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je m'en vais chercher l'invité d'honneur. Mlle. Granger, Mr. Weasley,… »

Il se tourna vers la sœur de ce dernier qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant cette courte conversation. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage, mais elle fut la seule à s'en apercevoir.

« … Mlle. Weasley. »

Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Tandis qu'il montait les marges, il ne put que se lamenter de la banalité des amis de son élève. Certes, grâce à l'héritière Granger, il avait appris à lire et à écrire, ce qui lui faisait économiser un temps considérable dans sa formation de mage, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les deux rouquins n'avaient fait que le tirer vers le bas. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas tellement leur influence qui le dérangeait. C'était l'attachement que leur portait Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais de temps en temps, durant leurs repas ou leurs activités, son regard se voilait et un éclat de nostalgie le traversait. En allant fouiller dans ses pensées, Marvolo avait découvert que ce qui distrayait ainsi son apprenti, c'était ses amis, sa soi-disante famille de cœur… Or, la seule personne qui avait le droit d'accaparer à ce point l'esprit de la petite menace selon lui, c'était son tuteur, son futur amant, son futur meurtrier… Lui-même, donc. Enfin, après ce soir, il ne les reverrait probablement plus jamais.

Un toussotement le sorti de ses rêveries.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà arrivé dans l'aile où se trouvait la chambre de son apprenti, que celui-ci venait d'en sortir, et qu'il attendait maintenant devant lui.

Il examina le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

Bien qu'Harry fut tout simplement à croquer dans sa chemise flottante habituelle et son simple pantalon brun, on ne pouvait pas nier que la mode de l'aristocratie lui saillait à merveille. Marvolo avait personnellement choisis cette tenue. Elle était un mélange de verre foncé, émeraude, et de bleu nuit. Quant aux collants dont Harry s'était plein, ils mettaient effectivement ses jambes en valeur, en soulignant avec précision les muscles fermes et bien marqués qu'il s'était forgés tout au long des entrainements et de sa vie d'errance. Cependant, la tenue ne faisait pas tout. Alliée avec l'allure naturelle d'Harry, son dos droit et son regard féroce… Un vrai petit prince...

« ...Riddle ! Vous n'avez pas fini de me déshabiller des yeux? »

Oh ! Il utiliserait bientôt bien plus que ses yeux.

« Ma foi, tu es ravissant mon cher Harry. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ah ah ! Moquez-vous si ça vous chante. Rira bien qui rira le dernier…»

« Mais je suis très sérieux ! Crois-moi, cela te va très bien… c'est peut-être naturel. Après tout, tu as du sang de noble dans tes veines. Dis-toi que si tes parents étaient encore en vie, tu serais habitué à porter ces vêtements. »

À cette idée, Harry ne put retenir une grimace.

« Bon. Je pourrais passer la nuit à te complimenter sur ta beauté, mais on nous attend dans la salle de bal. » Et sur ce, il se retourna et fit le chemin opposé.

Harry le rattrapa rapidement.

« La salle de bal ? »

« Le grand hall. Il fait office de salle de bal pour ce genre d'occasion. »

« Mais quand vous dites salle de bal… ce n'est qu'une expression n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas vraiment donner un bal avec… avec la musique… et la danse… si ? »

« Tut tut tut Harry ! Ce ne serait pas une soirée réussie s'il n'y avait pas tout ceci. »

« Mais… je veux dire, ce n'est pas obligatoire… si ? »

Marvolo s'arrêta et regarda son apprenti d'un air faussement étonné.

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne saurais pas danser Harry ? »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra.

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous croyez qu'on a le temps d'apprendre à danser quand on vit dans la rue ? C'est vrai, il y a les fêtes populaires mais… »

« Je doute fort qu'on y danse de la même façon qu'ici. »

« Exactement ! Et comme vous n'avez pas eu la bonne idée de me faire part de ce petit détail, je n'ai même pas pu me préparer ! »

Marvolo était bien conscient d'avoir _malencontreusement_ omis de partager cette information avec son protégé. Cependant, s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de voir le jeune homme aussi nerveux et embarrassé. Et il devait bien admettre que cet Harry-là, tout comme l'impertinent et audacieux Harry, avait un certain charme… cerise sur le gâteau, c'était là l'occasion de se venger pour la dérouillée qu'il lui avait mis quelques semaines plus tôt. Oui, il était rancunier. Non, il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Dommage pour toi Harry, mais en tant qu'invité d'honneur et protégé de l'hôte, ce sera à toi d'ouvrir le bal… »

Le jeune homme avala sa salive.

« … mais si tu me le demandes très gentiment, j'accepterai d'âtre ton cavalier. De cette façon, tu auras l'air un peu moins ridicule. »

Marvolo s'était attendu à voir de la gêne et de la résignation dans ses yeux émeraude, mais son apprenti était apparemment bien décidé à le surprendre. Au lieu de ces deux émotions, il vit des nuages de colère, un éclair d'amusement et une bonne quantité de défiance s'y installer.

« Dans vos rêves, Riddle ! Merci pour votre offre _sssiiii_ généreuse, mais je m'en sortirais tout seul. »

Le noble leva un sourcil.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir trouver un meilleur partenaire que moi ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas directement. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet des escaliers, et avaient donc une vue imprenable sur la salle de bal et ses occupants. À la surprise qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de l'adolescent, puis au sourire éblouissant qui naquit sur ses lèvres, on pouvait sans difficulté deviner qu'il avait repéré ses trois amis.

Une fois la surprise passée, il se tourna vers son mentor avant de lui sourire d'un air espiègle.

« Croyez-moi, Riddle, je peux trouver bien mieux que vous. »

Avant que le noble ne puisse rétorquer, il continua.

« Maintenant, est-ce que vous comptez m'introduire à tous vos amis, ou faut-il que je le fasse moi-même ? »

Le petit impudent !

 **...**

 **Votre avis ? :) Désolée pour les fautes occasionnelles, ma lectrice test n'était pas dispo pour ce chapitre :/**

 **La suite est assez claire dans ma tête (je vous annonce déjà plus d'action!), donc ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps. (je vais juste donner la priorité à un chapitre de SilK Road).**

 **à bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tout d'abord : Je m'excuse pour ceux qui auront lu le dernier chapitre avant qu'il ne soit remis à jour. Il y avait une énorme faute de frappe/grammaire/orthographe dans le premier paragraphe… j'en ai encore honte. J'espère que j'aurais été moins endormie pour ce chapitre-ci, mais je m'excuse à l'avance pour toute faute présente.**

 **Sinon… Avec la tonne de travail que j'ai, je ne pensais vraiment pas réussir à poster ce chapitre pour Halloween, mais le voilà ! (Je sais, techniquement ce n'est pas Halloween, mais comme mon wifi marche une fois sur deux je préférais le poster dès que possible).**

 **Donc,** **remise en situation** **: fête d'introduction d'Harry, Hermione, Ron , Ginny et Rogue ont été invités, Grindelwlad prépare quelque chose.**

 **Avertissement : légers propos religieux et homophobiques, mais bon... c'est juste une remise dans le contexte de l'époque. Oh! du sang aussi. (rienn de trop graphique)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

…

 **Chapitre 14**

 **« La jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même » W.S.** _ **Othello**_

Harry avait l'habitude de devoir se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il était passé maître dans l'art de se faufiler entre les spectateurs du théâtre ou entre les badauds du dimanche. Cependant, il se trouvait actuellement face à une sorte de foule qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

Les nobles invités par Riddle l'entouraient de toutes parts.

Après avoir introduit son protégé en suivant le protocole à la lettre, le maître du domaine l'avait tout bonnement jeté en pâture aux loups de l'aristocratie. Les noms et les visages défilaient, les poignées de main s'enfilaient. Malfoys, Lestrange, Nott, Rockwood… D'ici le lendemain, Harry en aurait oublié la moitié.

Bravement, il fit face à la masse. Son seul désir était de traverser cette étendue de visages inconnus pour rejoindre la terre ferme, le territoire familier que représentaient ses amis dans le fond de la salle.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, accourant vers lui lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se débarrasser de la dernière sangsue. « Oh mon Dieu ! Comment… Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry sourit à son amie. « Tu n'as pas écouté le discours de Riddle ? Tu sais, le conte émouvant du cousin prodige qui revient à sa famille ? De l'orphelin gracieusement sauvé de la rue et de la misère par son oh si généreux parent éloigné… »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Si j'avais cru à cette histoire, ta façon d'en parler aurait suffi à me faire douter. Tu n'es pas très convaincant.»

« Ha ha… Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione. C'est bon de te revoir. » Le jeune homme secoua la tête, une expression de tendresse sur le visage. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur son amie, il avait regagné son sérieux. « Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

« Harry… »

« N'insiste pas Hermione. S'il-te-plait. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de douteux. La seule relation que j'entretiens avec Riddle est celle de tuteur et élève, protégé et mentor.»

La jeune fille ne sembla pas totalement convaincue, mais elle hocha la tête.

« En tout cas… tu as fière allure Harry. L'opulence te sied à merveille. »

Harry rougit. Plus que toute cette histoire de mage et de fées, c'était à son nouveau mode de vie qu'il avait du mal à s'habituer. Le confort, la nourriture, les vêtements de soie… il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas tout cela, mais il avait chaque fois l'impression d'enfiler un costume, d'endosser le rôle d'une vie autre que la sienne, irréelle et éphémère comme un rêve.

« Mince… elle a raison mon pote ! Tu as l'air d'un vrai prince… et bizarrement, ce n'est même pas bizarre. » Intervint Ron qui les avait rejoint.

Harry sourit à pleines dents, heureux revoir ses deux meilleurs amis.

….

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, du beau ou du mauvais temps, de leurs familles et des derniers ragots en ville, vint finalement la question délicate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te faire remarquer comme ça par ce noble ? Je veux dire, tu as vu cette maison ? Ce palais ? Le gars pourrait facilement rivaliser avec la reine et c'est toi qu'il choisit comme héritier ? Toi ? J'hallucine totalement ! »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi Hermione ? »

« … Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire. Tu es incorrigible. »

Harry croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

« Eh bien, merci pour ton soutien Ron. L'estime que tu as de moi est… stupéfiante. »

Ron eut l'air confus, avant qu'un éclat de compréhension apparaisse dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Oh ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne le méritais pas Harry ! C'est juste que… tu as eu tellement de chance ! Qui ne rêve pas d'un tel revirement de situation ? » dit-il en levant les mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre d'un coup à venir.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent.

« Crois-moi Ron, je n'ai pas été si chanceux que ça… quand la vie te donne quelque-chose, elle te prend souvent autre chose en contrepartie. »

Hermione et Ron levèrent un sourcil. Contrairement à Ginny, qui se tenait maintenant à côté d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quoi Harry faisait référence. La rouquine avait assisté à l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Et si elle ne mesurait pas encore toute la douleur qu'avait éprouvée Harry, elle en avait une petite idée.

« Bonsoir Harry. » dit-elle doucement. Elle était restée en retrait jusque-là, souhaitant laisser au trio son instant de retrouvailles.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir Ginny. Euh… Tout va bien au théâtre ? » Il se serait gifler. Leur première réunion depuis près d'un mois, et le seul sujet de conversation qui lui venait c'était le théâtre ?

« Oh ! » répondit-elle en rigolant. « Tu connais Dean et Seamus. Toujours à faire les pitres, mais tu leur manque. Tu penses pouvoir passe leur dire bonjour un de ses jours ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« J'en doute fort. Je crois qu'après ce soir, Riddle a prévu d'intensifier mon programme d'étude. J'aurai de la chance de pouvoir seulement dormir. »

« Je vois… envoi leur des lettres alors, d'accord ? »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Juste à ce moment-là, une légère note retentit dans l'air, suivit d'une autre. Une mélodie se rependit dans le grand hall. Le bal pouvait officiellement commencer. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était la danse d'ouverture.

Harry repéra Riddle de l'autre côté de la salle, au milieu de ses congénères.

Le noble lui lança un regard interrogateur et moqueur.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce regard. Le noble attendait que ce soit lui qui l'approche, qu'il vienne le supplier de danser avec lui pour ne pas se ridiculiser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'Harry rendit à son tuteur son sourire suffisant, celui de l'homme disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis.

« Harry, j'aimerai te parler en privée… » commença Ginny.

« Je comprends. Mais avant cela, il y a une tâche dont je dois m'acquitter en tant que protégé de Riddle… ouvrir le bal.». Dit-il en grimaçant. Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. « Hermione, si ça ne te dérange pas, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air amusé.

« Bien sûr que oui Harry ! Il faut bien que toutes ces leçons de danses imposées par père servent à quelque chose. »

Délicatement, elle posa une main gantée sur le bras qu'il lui offrait et ils traversèrent la foule pour arriver au centre de la salle. Les musiciens se turent pour leur donner le temps de se mettre en place.

Harry croisa le regard carmin de son mentor. Bien que ce dernier masque bien ses émotions, Harry put y lire un soupçon de surprise, un éclat de colère, et une touche d'amusement. Le tout ajouté à une promesse silencieuse de rétribution future.

Le noble leva son verre, comme pour trinquer avec lui, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

« Harry » La jeune fille regagna son attention. « Concernant le symbole de la bague… tu sais, celle que tu nous avais montré ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai encore rien trouvé là-dessus. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air mystérieux. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il est peu probable que tu trouves quoique ce soit dans ta bibliothèque, Hermione. »

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

« Ne le prend pas mal ! » dit-il en rigolant. « La bibliothèque Granger pourrait certainement rivaliser avec celle d'Alexandrie, mais il faut des ouvrages moins… classiques, pour notre recherche. Et crois-moi, le manoir Riddle en regorge. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux livres, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Harry se promit qu'un jour, peu importe quand, il la ferait entrer dans la bibliothèque de ce manoir.

Lorsque la première note de la danse s'éleva, Harry et Hermione se mirent en mouvement, au grand émerveillement de toute l'assemblée.

…..

Le frère et la sœur Weasley admiraient leurs amis de loin. D'autres couples les avaient rejoint sur la piste de danse, mais ces deux-là sortaient du lot. Ce n'était pas tant leur fière allure, mais plutôt leurs sourires qui les faisaient resplendir. Car au milieu des aristocrates aux visages fermés et aux lèvres pincées, leur joie et leur connivence brillaient de mille feux et attirait les regards, comme une flamme attirerait les papillons de nuit.

« Eh bien. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Hermione, mais j'ignorais qu'Harry savait danser comme ça. Tu crois que c'est son nouveau maître qui lui a appris ? » Demanda Ron à sa petite sœur.

« Non. » répondit –elle. « Harry dansait déjà au théâtre il aidait souvent les comédiens à répéter les scènes de bal. Tu crois… peut-être que c'est Hermione qui lui a appris, non ? Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps après tout. »

« Correct, Miss Weasley. » S'éleva une voix derrière eux. « Mr. Granger a fait d'Harry le compagnon de danse de sa fille lorsqu'ils étaient petits. C'est pourquoi ils sont aussi synchronisés… »

Ils se retournèrent, pour tomber face à face avec un homme qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir à ce genre de festivité.

« R-Rogue ? » S'exclama Ron. « Que…Que faites-vous i-ici ? »

L'alchimiste jeta un regard dédaigneux au rouquin.

«Mr. Weasley, je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me poser cette question. Après tout, votre présence en ces lieux est aussi déplacée que la mienne. » Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent, mais l'homme continua sans sourciller. « Pour vous éclairer, sachez que j'ai simplement la politesse de répondre comme il se doit à une généreuse … très généreuse invitation. »

Ginny s'inclina prestement devant le savant avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Monsieur… si notre présence à tous est si « déplacée » comme vous dites, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Lord Riddle nous a invité ce soir ? Je veux dire… je suppose que c'est pour Harry, mais il aurait très bien pu passer nous voir à la boutique alors…enfin… »

Voyant que la jeune fille, gênée, cherchait ses mots, Severus lui répondit d'un ton moins sec.

« J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je n'en sait pas plus que vous. Toutefois, écoutez mon conseil : dites au revoir à votre ami, vous ne le reverrez probablement pas avant un certain temps, et quittez cette demeure au plus vite. »

« Quoi ? Mais la fête ? Le bu-buffet ? On ne va pas partir sans en avoir profité tout de même !» s'indigna Ron.

« Si vous avez un cerveau dans l'espace entre vos deux oreilles, oui, vous partirez sans y toucher ! Lord Riddle n'est pas un noble comme les autres. Si quelqu'un comme lui nous a conviés ce soir, alors qu'il n'a que du mépris pour les gens ordinaires comme vous et moi, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Et mieux vaut ne pas découvrir ce que c'est. En plus… cela ne m'étonnerai pas si le buffet était empoissonné. »

« Je suis touché par la confiance que tu places en ma personne, Severus. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'alchimiste de se retourner avec surprise. Toutefois, contrairement aux deux adolescents, il cacha mieux cette dernière émotion lorsqu'il salua l'hôte de la soirée.

« My Lord » dit-il en s'inclinant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Merci pour votre invitation. »

Marvolo sourit d'un air moqueur. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait parfaitement que sous l'apparence docile de l'homme aux cheveux sombres se trouvait un esprit vif et tenace. Une menace.

« Nul besoin de me remercier. Je doute fort qu'elle t'ait plu tant que ça, vu la façon dont tu parlais de moi i peine un instant. Tu aurais probablement préférés resté chez toi, à te terrer dans ta cave obscure et malodorante. »

« My Lord… »

« Garde donc tes mensonges et tes jeux de mots pour toi, Severus. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse… mais plutôt cette charmante demoiselle. »

Le noble se tourna vers la rouquine et fit une révérence, comme tout bon gentilhomme devant la gente féminine. Il lui sourit ensuite d'un air bienveillant, révélant des dents aussi blanches et brillantes que les premières neiges.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ? »

La jeune fille, figée de surprise, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Le noble attrapa sa main d'un geste ferme et la guida vers le centre de la salle où défilaient les couples de danseurs. Sans aucune difficulté, il prit place avec elle dans leur parade.

Ils dansèrent quelques secondes en silence, le temps que Ginny puisse s'habituer au rythme et aux pas. Elle n'était pas une danseuse expérimentée, mais son cavalier était exceptionnellement doué et la guidait avec l'aisance d'un maître marionnettiste. Une touche un peu plus forte par-là, un léger déséquilibre par-ci, et la jeune fille réagissait tel un piano parfaitement accordé en posant ses pieds exactement là où il fallait ou en tournant au moment opportun. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était plus à l'aise, le noble lui adressa la parole sans interrompre leur danse.

« Mademoiselle Weasley… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant. » répondit Ginny sans réfléchir.

Cependant, le noble ne s'offusqua pas de son impolitesse. Il rigola tout bas avant de répondre.

« Croyez bien que je déplore les circonstances de notre première rencontre. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Elle ne croyait pas un mot sortant de la bouche du noble, mais l'avertissement de Rogue était encore présent dans son esprit.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Mademoiselle Weasley. Dans la haute société, il est impoli de garder les yeux fixés sur ses pieds lorsqu'on danse. »

Rougissante, pleine d'appréhension, Ginny leva les yeux vers ceux de son cavalier. Ce fut une erreur fatale.

Dès qu'elle rencontra le regard rouge sang du Lord, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son esprit fut envahi par un brouillard, et elle aurait certainement fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue qui la prit s'ils n'étaient pas prisonniers de ceux du noble. Ce brouillard alla se faufiler jusque dans les moindres recoins de son esprit, explorant ses souvenirs et découvrant ses secrets, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque celui-ci se retira et que les yeux carmin la libérèrent de leur emprise un fragment de seconde plus tard, la jeune fille revint à elle-même.

« Que… » commença-t-elle en vacillant. Sans les bras forts qui la soutenaient, elle se serait sûrement étalée au sol.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez le béguin pour mon apprenti très chère ? » demanda Riddle, sans cesser de danser.

Elle leva soudainement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air dédaigneux et moqueur.

« Malheureusement pour vous, je crains que cette fantaisie ne soit destinée à rester ce qu'elle est : une fantaisie. Vous comprendrez certainement qu'il serait inconvenable pour un aristocrate d'épouser une roturière, n'est pas ? »

Ginny s'empourpra. Brusquement, elle se libéra de la prise du noble, interrompant ainsi leur danse et attirant sur eux des regards curieux.

« Harry ne pense pas comme ça ! Il ne se soucie pas des positions sociales.» hissa-t-elle tout bas, de sorte que seul Riddle puisse l'entendre.

« Sous ma tutelle, il ne tardera pas à le faire. » répondit nonchalamment le noble. « Je ne le laisserai pas entacher mon nom ou le sien en trainant avec de vulgaires va-nu-pieds. »

« Nous sommes ses amis ! Même s'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, il ne nous tournera pas le dos. Vous ne pourrez pas l'y obliger ! »

L'homme sourit d'un air condescendant et posa une main sur la joue de l'adolescente. La froideur de sa peau fit tressaillir la jeune fille.

« Je n'aurais même pas à l'y obliger. Absorbé comme il est dans ses études, il a à peine le temps de penser à vous… à votre avis, pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas contacté ce dernier mois ? »

« Vous… »

« Je ne lui ai rien interdit. Il a juste compris que la vie avait mieux à lui offrir que des miches de pain, et il a saisi l'opportunité qui s'est présentée à lui la chance d'échapper à une vie de misère et de médiocrité. »

« Il n'a pas eu le choix ! Vous avez fait arrêter son parrain, et je suis sûre que vous faites chanter Harry avec ça ! »

Le noble faillit éclater de rire.

« Ma chère ! Je crains que vos informations ne soient plus d'actualité. Voyez-vous, Sirius Black n'est plus de ce monde. »

La jeune fille pâlit et écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Un malheureux incident à la prison a eu lieu avant qu'Harry ne vienne se jeter dans mes bras. À croire que tout ce qui le retenait auprès de vous et votre famille, c'était ce criminel. »

« Alors… »

Le noble se pencha vers elle, positionnant sa bouche juste au-dessus de son oreille.

« Oui. Rien ne contraint Harry à rester à mes côtés comme vous le pensiez. Il est là de son plein gré, et il le restera. Oh ! Je sais que mon petit protégé aura du mal à couper les ponts avec sa vie d'avant, mais je l'aiderai avec plaisir. Quelques mots doux chuchotés dans le creux de l'oreille lors d'un instant d'intimité et de vulnérabilité, et il se pliera à la moindre de mes volontés. »

Ginny ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Le choc de la mort de Sirius, la présence menaçante du Lord, savoir que rien ne le retenait ici, loin d'eux, et ces derniers mots… le noble ne suggérait tout de même pas…

« Ce serait un péché… vous êtes le diable, et vous voulez attirer Harry en enfer… » dit-elle tout bas, la voix faible, les yeux baignés de larmes.

L'homme – ou le démon ?- recula et se redressa, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous, mortels, avec vos stupides croyances… vous êtes versatiles et ignorants. Sache gamine, que je ne suis pas le diable. Je doute même qu'il existe, contrairement aux autres créatures cauchemardesques qui hantent tes nuits. Cependant, tu as raison sur un point je compte bel et bien m'emparer de l'âme de ton cher Harry. Et le moment venu, il me la donnera bien volontiers. »

En entendant cela, la jeune fille ne put retenir un sanglot, attirant ainsi l'attention d'un autre danseur.

« Ginny, tout va bien ? »

La rouquine et l'hôte de la soirée se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Deux yeux émeraude passaient de l'un à l'autre, de son amie en pleurs à son mentor au sourire satisfait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus Ginny se détourna et disparut dans la foule.

Harry marcha d'un pas ferme vers son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Harry. Je vois que tu as enfin pu te détacher de Miss. Granger. J'admets que te voir avec cette demoiselle m'a mis de forte méchante humeur.»

« Riddle ! Répondez à la question ! »

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Nous discutions, c'est tout. M'accorderas-tu une danse maintenant ? Tu as suffisamment retardé ce plaisir.»

« Vous êtes en colère parce que je danse avec Hermione au lieu de m'afficher avec vous, et vous vous défoulez sur une fille qui a moins de la moitié de votre âge ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-dis ? » demanda le jeune homme, ignorant royalement la deuxième partie de la phrase du Lord.

« Ils se peut que je l'ai subtilement remise à sa place, et que je lui ait annoncé une ou deux déplorables nouvelles. Rassures-toi, cela fait déjà un cancrelat en moins dont tu devras te débarrasser. Pour cette danse… ?»

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus son mentor. Il fonça à la poursuite de Ginny dans l'espoir de rattraper les insultes et les méchancetés que lui avait balancées Riddle.

…..

Des yeux gris suivirent le départ de l'adolescente aux cheveux roux et du son ami aux yeux verts.

Grindelwald se tenait juste à côté d'une fenêtre, enveloppé dans l'ombre loin des regards curieux et de l'animation. Les nobles n'avaient pas été d'un grand intérêt, tous les mêmes. L'étrange groupe que constituaient les amis du jeune Harry et l'homme grimaçant l'avait intrigué un instant, tout comme le manège de Riddle avec la rouquine, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit le bruit qu'il attendait.

Un léger bruit de crissement, comme un chat grattant à la porte, comme une branche d'arbre grinçant contre des vitraux.

Il baissa les yeux et vit ce qu'il espérait un doigt grisâtre et décharné grattait lentement contre la vitre de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

Il sourit et se pencha légèrement. Un éclair jaunâtre traversa ses yeux gris lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le regard vide, inintelligent et affamé de sa petite créature. Grindelwald posa un doigt devant sa bouche, indiquant à la créature de rester silencieuse. Du même doigt, il indiqua ensuite les invités, et plus précisément un petit groupe.

La créature posa les yeux sur le groupe et le fixa un long moment. Enfin, quand elle sembla les avoir suffisamment observés pour les mémoriser, elle retourna son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. L'homme hocha la tête et la créature se retira.

Grindelwald se détourna de la fenêtre. Appuyé contre le mur, il ne put retenir un sourire. La fête allait enfin commencer.

« Montres moi ce que tu peux faire, Harry… Ou tes petits amis ne s'en remettront pas. »

…..

Le son de pas pressés retentissait dans le couloir vide.

« Ginny… Ginny, attend ! » cria Harry en poursuivant son amie.

Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Même sans savoir où elle allait, elle continuait à avancer. Finalement, elle se retrouva face à une impasse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les portes devant et à côté d'elle, mais n'y parvint pas. »

« Riddle ferme toujours toutes les portes lorsqu'il y a des invités… » dit Harry en la rejoignant.

« Pourquoi ? Il a peur que l'on découvre que ce n'est qu'un vieux, méchant et horrible pervers ? » demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers son ami.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le visage recouvert de larmes de son ami. Difficilement, il avala sa salive.

« Ginny… quoi que t'ai dit Riddle, je suis désolé. Il ne faut pas l'écoute tu sais, ce n'est qu… »

« Est-ce que Sirius est vraiment mort ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Harry se figea un instant, avant de répondre d'une voix faible, la tête baissée.

« Oui. »

« Et tu es tout de même ici, auprès de cet homme ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute… »

« Si ! Si ! Ça l'est Harry ! S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, Sirius ne serait jamais allé en prison, et il ne serait pas mort ! »

« Ginny… Moi aussi j'ai accusé Riddle de la mort de Sirius au début, mais vraiment, il ne la souhaitait pas… Et puis, si on remonte vraiment au début des choses, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai tout commencé en volant sa bourse. »

La jeune fille essuya furieusement les larmes qui ne cessaient d'apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. « Non… Non, ce n'est pas ta faute Harry… mais cet homme… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé la moindre petite lettre ? Sirius n'était pas un inconnu… Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés pour nous dire ce qui était arrivé ? Ou au moins que tu étais encore envie ! Tu imagines le sang d'encre que tout le monde s'est fait ? »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais. Je voulais… J'aurais dû le faire, mais Riddle disait que… »

« Riddle ceci, Riddle cela ! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! C'est comme ce qu'il disait… Tu es complétement sous son emprise. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu partages déjà son lit ? »

Le jeune homme ouvra les yeux, prit au dépourvu.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Non ? Joues-tu l'innocent ou bien ignore-tu vraiment ce que ton cher Riddle te réserve ? Eh bien sache qu'il… »

Cependant, la rouquine n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La fenêtre derrière elle vola en éclat. Si Harry n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'attirer vers lui, elle aurait probablement été transpercée de part en part par les milliers de morceaux de verre.

Lorsque la pluie de verre cessa, les deux adolescents jetèrent un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Devant celle-ci s'entassaient des visages grisâtres, des bouches ouvertes et des yeux jaunes inexpressifs. Parmi cette foule grotesque, Harry reconnut un visage familier.

« Marcus… » Murmura-t-il, sidéré. Qu'était-il arrivé au garçon ? «Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Ginny, pressée contre lui, observaient les créatures d'un air effrayé.

Mais Marcus ne lui répondit pas. Marcus, suivit d'autres créatures semblables, se glissa à l'intérieur du manoir, ses membres arqués et ses doigts crochus. Ses vêtements, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, étaient recouverts de terre et de saletés. Ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur les deux jeunes gens effrayés devant lui.

Puis, il poussa un cri strident et les créatures ouvrirent la chasse.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Serrant son amie contre lui, il tourna les talons et prit la fuite.

…..

Severus était en train de profiter d'un verre de vin, dans lequel il avait bien évidemment versé l'une de ses préparations pour s'assurer que la boisson n'était pas empoisonnée, quand les choses se mirent à dégénérer.

Il se demanderait toute sa vie pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de partir aussitôt que le jeune Potter avait été introduit à l'assemblée. Probablement pour garder un œil sur les pauvres brebis que Riddle avait attiré dans son repère. Le jeune Weasley, en dépit de son avertissement, s'était jeté sur le buffet et semblait bien décidé à y rester toute la nuit, à la grande exaspération de Miss. Granger. Il avait remarqué le départ de la fille Weasley un peu plus tôt, mais voyant que Potter la suivait, il avait décidé de rester dans la salle pour s'assurer que rien n'arrive aux deux autres membres du trio.

Son poste d'observation étant non loin de la porte d'entrée – histoire de faciliter un repli stratégique en cas de besoin – il fut donc aux premières loges pour assister à la catastrophe de cette soirée.

Tout commença lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

L'un des serviteurs de Riddle, assidu travailleur, vint bien naturellement ouvrir la porte pour accueillir le retardataire ou chasser le malvenu.

Toutefois, il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à tomber nez-à-nez avec des créatures venues des enfers, des êtres tout juste sortis d'outre-tombe.

Sa surprise fut-elle qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque l'une des créatures se jeta sur lui et planta ses crocs, ses dents pourries et jaunies dans sa gorge qu'elle déchiqueta comme si ce n'était que du pain. Dans son état, le serviteur n'eut évident pas non plus la chance d'empêcher les autres bêtes d'entrer dans le manoir Riddle.

L'estomac de ces créatures, aussi vide de leur mort qu'il ne l'était de leur vivant, criait famine. Or, leur festin les attendait, vêtus des plus fins tissus du royaume.

…

Marvolo était en pleine discussion avec le patriarche Malfoy lorsque les premiers cris retentirent.

Agacé, il tourna la tête pour savoir qui osait faire une scène en sa présence. Lorsqu'il remarqua que l'insolent était en train de servir de repas à un monstre humanoïde, il se figea un instant avant de se tourner vers Malfoy et les autres membres de son cercle privé.

« Pour ceux qui n'auront pas pris la peine de s'équiper, vous trouverez des armes dans l'armurerie. Inutile de viser le corps ou le cœur de ces créatures soit vous les décapitez, soit vous transpercez leur cervelle. »

L'un des aristocrates s'approcha de lui, le visage pâle.

« Que sont ces… ces créatures, My Lord ? »

Un nouveau cri s'éleva.

Riddle fixa son serviteur d'un air menaçant. « Penses-tu vraiment que nous ayons le temps pour ça, Nott ? » Il s'adressa ensuite aux autres nobles. « Voici l'occasion pour vous de me prouver que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos capacités. Si vous vous en sortez vivant, votre récompense sera une explication. Sinon… et votre réconfort sera d'avoir évité une mort bien plus douloureuse. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les faiblards. Allez ! »

Tandis que ses minions se jetaient à l'assaut de ces créature de l'autre-monde, Marvolo se tourna vers le vieillard qui s'était discrètement approché de lui.

« J'ai bien peur de passer pour un ingrat, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ta surprise. »

« Allons, Riddle. Ces petits sont tout à fait inoffensifs pour ceux de notre genre. Certes, ils peuvent se montrer un peu envahissants, mais donne leur quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et ils te laisseront tranquille. » répondit Grindelwald.

« Dumbledore et toi êtes restés trop longtemps en marge de notre société. Nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de pierre ! Tu ne peux pas lancer toute une armée de non-morts sur un coup de tête. As-tu seulement une idée du mal que je vais avoir pour expliquer tout ça ? Je serai chanceux si la Reine ne me convoque pas… »

« C'est toi qui a choisi de vivre ainsi. C'est à toi de gérer ce problème. Si tu n'avais pas eu un statut aussi « officiel », nous aurions pu nous inviter à la fête de qui nous voulions. Les mortels auraient simplement accusé la folle du village de sorcellerie le lendemain, l'aurait brûlée, et tout le monde serait content. »

Marvolo serra les poings.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous encore vous contenter de cette vie souterraine, Dumbledore et toi ? Si seulement vous acceptiez à m'aider à prendre le contrôle de ce royaume, à monter sur le trône, nous pourrions régner sur les mortels comme il se doit sans avoir à nous cacher !»

« Aaah… mais n'est-ce pas plus amusant de les manipuler dans l'ombre ? Nous avons le pouvoir d'établir et de détruire des monarchies, des sociétés, sans même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive. Pourquoi vouloir attirer tous les regards vers toi quand tu peux très bien laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le blâme ? »

« Nous n'aurons jamais la reconnaissance que nous méritons… Ils devraient nous révérer comme des dieux, au lieu de quoi ils cherchent à nous imposer le leur.»

« Vraiment Riddle, toi et moi sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes supérieurs aux mortels, que ce ne sont que des pantins dans nos mains, contrairement à Albus qui continue à penser qu'il est de notre devoir de nous assurer de l'harmonie de ce monde et de protéger les plus faibles… Si seulement tu laissais ta folie des grandeurs de côté, nous arriverions à nos fins bien plus facilement. »

Le vieil homme reporta ensuite son attention sur la salle, où une lutte sanguinaire prenait place. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« En attendant, ne penses-tu pas que cette épreuve est parfaite pour tester ton petit protégé ? »

« … J'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent de la nature de ses pouvoirs, ni de son étendue. »

« Crois-moi, si j'ai vu juste, nous serons fixés dès ce soir sur l'ensemble de ses habilités. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. En parlant du loup… »

Sans se soucier du sang et des cris de colère ou d'angoisse qui les entouraient, les deux mages se tournèrent vers le couloir dont émergèrent Harry et Ginny, poursuivis par une horde de créatures. Le jeune homme ne les remarqua même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à fuir ses poursuivants et à être choqué par le spectacle chaotique qui l'accueillit dans la salle de bal. Il remarqua ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Rogue au bout de la salle qui faisaient face au même cauchemar que lui. Il voulut les appeler, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

L'une des créatures de la horde sauta en avant, ses doigts crochus tendus vers ses proies. Elle parvint à attraper la jambe du jeune homme, les faisant chuter, lui et sa protégée. Alors qu'Harry se débattait avec son attaquant, d'autres créatures se jetèrent sur lui.

Il n'eut aucun mal à les tenir à distance, grâce à ses capacités physiques. Cependant, occupé comme il l'était à lutter contre de plus en plus de non-morts, il ne remarqua pas l'une d'elles s'avancer vers Ginny.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce n'était pas la peur qui la tétanisait ainsi, ni une étrange fascination pour Harry se battant contre des créatures infernales, mais le regard écarlate d'un certain noble. Celui-ci, à quelques mètres d'elle, avait de nouveau réussi à envahir son esprit grâce à sa première intrusion lors de leur danse. Et grâce à cette emprise, il pouvait manipuler cette jeune fille à souhait. Le fait qu'Harry ne se soit pas rendu compte de la présence du mage rendait tout simplement les choses trop faciles, trop tentantes : il avait l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vermine.

Aussi, quand la créature s'approcha de Ginny, elle ne réagit pas.

Même quand ses crocs plongèrent dans sa peau tendre, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry, elle n'émit aucun son et ne fit aucun geste.

… **..**

 ***Toc Toc Toc***

 **Quelqu'un : *ouvre la porte***

 **Marcus et les enfants morts vivants : « Des bonbons ou des sorts ? » (Trick or treat ?)**

 **Quelqu'un : « Euh, désolée, je n'ai rien… »**

 **Marcus et les enfants morts vivants : « Mais si voyons ! C'est vous le bonbon ! »**

…

 **Mwouai… ce chapitre était prévu de toute façon, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il sorte pour Halloween… J'ai peut-être été légèrement influencée par l'ambiance.**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pas tellement de Tom/Harry moments, mais de l'action, des explications sur les objectifs de Tom et Gellerd…**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! )**

 **Scary Halloween à tous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Des excuses s'imposent: désolée pour l'attente! Entre blocus et petit boulot, je n'ais pas eu le temps de me remettre à écrire avant janvier.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci encore à Silvxnake pour sa correction ^^**

 **Petit résumé des chapitres précédents:** Harry, suite au rituel d'attribution, est maintenant le protégé de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Celui-ci a organisé une soirée pour le présenter aux autres membres de l'aristocratie et a également invité Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Severus. Gindelwald est lui-aussi présent, et il amène un cadeau empoisoné: une bande de morts-vivants, anciennement des enfants de rue, qui attaquent les autres invités. Ginny, immobilisée par l'emprise mentale de Riddle, se fait attrappée par l'une des créatures qui plongent aussitôt ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **"Tout le monde peut maîtriser une douleur excepté celui qui l'a."**

 **W. Shakespeare:** ** _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_**

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne l'avait vu venir.

Un moment, les invités se battaient contre des créatures d'outre-tombe, luttant de leur mieux pour sauver leur vie et celles de leurs compagnons. Ron, Severus et d'autres hommes formaient une ligne défensive autour des dames. Attaquant, feintant, ripostant, ils tentaient de garder les monstres à distance. Si le nombre et le talent à l'escrime avaient été les seuls critères, la bataille aurait rapidement pris fin. Cependant, leurs adversaires avaient un atout de taille de leur côté : peu importe le nombre d'entailles, de blessures, peu importe s'ils recevaient des coups mortels, ils semblaient ne rien ressentir et finissaient toujours par revenir à la charge.

Aucun combattant ne faisait mine de renoncer, mais tous avaient conscience que si l'affrontement s'éternisait, l'épuisement aurait rapidement raison d'eux.

L'instant d'après, hommes, femmes et invités surprises furent tous immobilisés, figés en pleine altercation.

En haut des escaliers, une horde de revenants avait elle-aussi été arrêtée en pleine action, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se jeter sur une jeune rouquine à terre, la gorge déjà entre les crocs de l'un des monstres. Le filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa gorge avait également été interrompu dans sa course.

On aurait eut l'impression d'être entré dans la scène d'un tableau, si ce n'avait été pour les trois individus qui étaient encore capables de se mouvoir.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry accourut auprès de son amie. Il attrapa son attaquant par le visage et l'envoya valser en arrière. Aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon, le monstre cadavérique retomba dans un claquement d'os et de chaire putréfiée.

Harry se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille.

« Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, s'il-te-plait, reste avec moi, ne sois pas morte….Ginny… »

Tout en récitant sa litanie, il mit une main sur sa blessure, tentant d'empêcher le sang de sortir sans remarquer que l'hémorragie était momentanément en suspens.

Ses deux aînés, en revanche, s'étaient rendu compte du phénomène qui s'était produit. Mais des deux, un seul savait comment l'expliquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Riddle à voix haute, sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Sa malveillance avait temporairement disparu pour faire place à de l'ébahissement.

Grindelwald, lui, ne semblait pas si surpris. Il affichait un sourire que le chat du Cheshire lui aurait envié, et fixait Harry d'un air victorieux.

« Ainsi j'avais raison. »

Cette fois-ci, Marvolo se tourna vers lui. « Gellert ! Expliquez-vous ! Les morts-vivants, c'est une chose, mais qu'avez-vous fait maintenant ? »

« Oh, ceci n'est pas mon œuvre, mon jeune ami. » Il regarda son cadet dans les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers le protégé de ce dernier.

Le noble suivit son regard d'un air suspicieux. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Harry ? Mais comment… cela n'a rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs habituels. »

Grindelwald s'avança vers le petit brun et son amie. Au passage, il chuchota à Marvolo:

« Immobiliser cette enfant par jalousie ? Tss… C'est bas, Riddle, même pour toi… Enfin, ta petite méchanceté aura été utile. Dis-moi, lors du rituel d'attribution, n'as-tu pas affronté une autre rousse ? »

Tout en lui emboîtant le pas, le noble lui répondit.

« Oui… une parcelle de l'âme de Lily Evans était ancrée en lui… Apparemment, elle avait apposé un sceau de son vivant sur son enfant. »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de Harry, toujours agenouillé à côté de Ginny. Ils ignorèrent complètement les autres invités et créatures.

Le vieillard hocha la tête. « Exactement. J'avais mes doutes après ma brève rencontre avec cette dame, mais maintenant…. Il se trouve que j'avais raison. »

« À quel propos ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière l'adolescent qui dans sa panique et sa détresse ne leur prêta pas attention. Par précaution, Grindelwald baissa encore davantage la voix, prenant soin de ne pas utiliser ses cordes vocales.

« Souviens-toi de ton enseignement, Riddle. En dépit de vos désaccords, Albus a sûrement du t'apprendre que lorsqu'un sceau était apposé sur un être magique… »

« … cela scellait entièrement, ou du moins partiellement ses pouvoirs. » Une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, Marvolo fixait maintenant son protégé avec curiosité et avidité. « Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry est plus puissant que nous ne le pensions, que ses pouvoirs dépassent ce que nous avons vu précédemment. »

« Oui. Et si j'ai vu juste, tu vas bientôt avoir une démonstration de ce dont ton élève est réellement capable. »

L'aristocrate voulu contourner le corps de la jeune fille pour mieux voir le visage de l'adolescent, mais son aîné le retint d'une main.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu risquerais de le sortir de sa transe. »

Le noble plissa les yeux. En observant bien, il remarqua que, en effet, Harry était entré en état de « transe » dans leur jargon : il était presque aussi immobile que les autres individus présents dans le manoir. La seule chose qui le différenciait d'eux, c'était le soulèvement et l'affaissement de ses épaules et le bruit de son souffle. C'était probablement la panique qui l'avait mis dans cet état voir son amie se faire ainsi agresser avait dû le choquer plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés d'eux-mêmes, immobilisant tous les occupants du manoir sauf les deux autres mages, protégés par leur propre ascendance d'Outre-monde.

À présent, l'énergie était palpable autour du garçon. Un simple mortel n'aurait probablement rien remarqué, mais pour l'œil averti et entrainé de Marvolo et de Grindelwald, l'aura verte électrique qui se formait lentement autour de lui était difficile à manquer.

Tout à coup, le mage fut pris de sueurs froides. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cet instant, quatorze ans plus tôt, où sa propre magie était entrée en collision avec celle de l'enfant… et de l'état pathétique dans lequel cela l'avait laissé.

Prudemment, il fit un pas en arrière.

Grindelwald, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Harry contrôlerait le temps ? » demanda Marvolo à voix basse.

Le vieillard sourit. « Oh non, Riddle. Pas le temps. Quelque chose de bien plus précieux…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses explications. Soudainement, un vent se leva, entourant son protégé et son amie, comme si celui-ci se trouvait dans l'œil d'une tornade naissante. Toutefois, cet air n'avait rien de naturel ou de normal. Il était chargé d'énergie, d'éclairs verts rayonnants et semblait gagner en puissance de seconde en seconde.

Bientôt, le jeune homme et la rouquine ne furent plus visibles : ils avaient disparu au cœur d'un tourbillon d'émeraude qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond.

Puis, ce fut comme si cette tempête d'énergie explosa. Le tourbillon retomba brutalement et l'énergie se répandit dans le manoir, gagnant du territoire sur terre plutôt que dans les airs. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur leur garde dès le début, Marvolo et Grindelwald auraient certainement été propulsés quelques mètres en arrière, comme le furent comme le furent les invités et les créatures.

…

Harry n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Sa vision était teintée de rouge.

Du rouge foncé, épais, cramoisie. Du rouge sang. Une couleur bien plus sombre que les cheveux de la jeune fille devant laquelle il était assis.

Dans son esprit embrouillé, des mots tournaient en boucle.

 _Non, non, non, Ginny… ne soit pas morte, je t'en supplie, ne soit pas morte…. Ginny, Ginny,… non, non…._

La blessure laissée par la perte de Sirius était encore bien trop fraîche. Il n'était pas prêt à voir un autre être cher expirer juste sous ses yeux.

Il refusait de l'accepter.

Tant pis si c'était ce que la réalité cherchait à lui imposer, il nierait cet évènement, il refuserait d'admettre que son amie l'avait quitté.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Non, elle était juste endormie, bel et bien en vie.

En revanche, les monstres qui les avaient attaqués n'avaient rien de naturel. Ils avaient l'apparence de cadavres ? Et bien c'est ce qu'ils devraient être : des corps, inanimés, dénués de vie.

Voici quel était l'ordre des choses : une Ginny en vie, et des cadavres morts. Il n'accepterait aucune autre réalité. Il réécrirait l'histoire s'il le devait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

…..

Marvolo vit la vague d'énergie se répandre dans la salle. Si les êtres humains présents ne semblèrent pas en subir les effets, restant parfaitement inertes alors qu'elle leur passait dessus, il n'en était pas de même pour les créatures de Grindelwald.

Lorsqu'elles furent touchées par la magie de Harry, elles se remirent à bouger… seulement pour s'effondrer sur le sol et se tordre de douleur.

Le noble dû se couvrir les oreilles afin de préserver ses tympans lorsque les cris de ces bêtes envahirent le hall. Des cris stridents, inhumains, plus aigus et affolés encore que ceux des bêtes menées à l'abattoir.

Heureusement, cet enfer sonore ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, les monstres s'effondrèrent, comme des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les cordes. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas restées indemnes : si leur teint était toujours aussi grisâtre, leurs yeux et leurs griffes avaient repris apparence humaine. Là où se trouvaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt des monstres affamés de chair fraiche, reposaient maintenant des enfants de rue d'âge divers, l'air tout aussi affamé, mais moins menaçants. Et vraisemblablement décédés.

Il vit Grindelwald s'approcher de l'un d'eux, l'examiner en le mouvant du bout du pied, pour ensuite s'en écarter avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

Marvolo aurait bien demandé des explications au vieillard, mais un son attira son attention.

Une profonde inspiration, comme si quelqu'un venait juste d'échapper à la noyade.

Il tourna les yeux vers son protégé et ne put retenir l'expression de surprise qui envahit de son visage.

Là, juste devant Harry, la petite rousse qui aurait pourtant dû être aussi froide que les autres enfants à terre, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle battait frénétiquement des paupières et semblait essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama le garçon assis à côté d'elle, l'aidant hâtivement à se redresser en position assise.

Celle-ci regarda son ami, avant de jeter des regards paniqués autour d'elle.

« Harry ? Que… les monstres ? C'était r-réel ? Ou juste un-un-un rêve ? »

Le jeune homme inspecta un instant le visage de son amie, son cou, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il y avait encore des tâches de sang sur le col de sa robe, mais toutes les blessures s'étaient refermées. S'étant assuré de la santé de son amie, Harry soupira, avant de sourire d'un air fatigué et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou pas… mais je décrirais plutôt cela comme un cauchemar, non ? » Dit-il d'un ton à moitié taquin, à moitié sérieux, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le choc, probablement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on revient d'entre les morts.

En voyant les deux adolescents, leur proximité, leur intimité… Marvolo sentit un sentiment dévorant monter en lui. C'était comme si une bête aux yeux verts s'agitait au fond de lui, rugissant devant cette vision et le lacérant de l'intérieur.

Comment avait-elle survécu ? Certes, il s'en était pris à cette fille sur un coup de tête, mais il était certain de s'être débarrasser de cette… nuisance.

La bête au fond de lui se calma un instant, lui laissant le temps de considérer les derniers évènements.

La magie de son protégé libérée, déchainée… les monstres qui retournaient à leur état de cadavre… la rouquine qui revenait à la vie….

Grindelwald le rejoignit au moment pile où les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place pour révéler le tableau complet. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris. » dit le vieillard d'un air moqueur, lui aussi occupé à observer les deux adolescents. « Ils vont bien ensembles, tu ne trouves pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bien qu'agacé, Marvolo ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Harry ne contrôle pas le temps… mais la vie et la mort ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Il plissa les yeux et observa son ainé. « Et comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Ce dernier sourit à pleine dents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai. Cependant, il y a d'autres priorités dans l'immédiat. » dit-il, avant de se tourner vers les autres invités qui semblaient petit à petit regagner le contrôle de leur corps, et leur esprit.

« Personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas de laisser les choses dans leur état, mais je crois que tu préféreras que tes invités ne se souviennent de rien… Tu sais, histoire de ne pas avoir de problème avec la reine des abeilles ? »

Marvolo grimaça. « Je peux leur effacer la mémoire, mais qu'en est-il des corps ? Je n'ai pas de soucis à faire disparaitre un ou deux cadavres, mais vu le nombre de tes sous-fifres et des éventuelles victimes… »

« OH ! Ne t'en fais pas. D'après mes observations, je ne compte aucune recrue supplémentaire…. Plutôt décevant, si tu veux mon avis. »

Le noble était entièrement d'accord avec son ainé. D'après lui, il manquait une rousse aux rangs des morts-vivants de Grindelwald.

« Enfin, si tu veux que je t'en débarrasse…. »

Les yeux gris de Grindelwald se mirent à briller d'une lueur argentée et il claqua des doigts.

Les cadavres s'assombrirent, jusqu'à être aussi noirs que de la suie. Des fissures apparurent sur leurs corps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à s'effriter. Rapidement, des tas de cendres vinrent remplacer les corps des enfants de rue.

Grindelwald se tourna Marvolo, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux. « Rassures toi, ils ne manqueront à personne. »

Marvolo soupira avant d'observer les occupants du hall, puis son apprenti.

Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué le petit tour de Grindelwald, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Quant aux deux adolescents, la jeune fille semblait s'être évanouie dans les bras de son ami et celui-ci, le visage blême, observait à présent le reste du manoir.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il put lire l'étonnement, l'incompréhension et la suspicion dans les yeux de son protégé. Il maintint le contact visuel un court instant avant de se détourner et de s'adresser au mage le plus âgé.

« Si tu pouvais décoller la sangsue collée à mon protégé le temps que je règle les choses, j'apprécierais. J'enverrai Nagini pour… prendre soin d'elle. Dis à Harry que je viendrai le voir lorsque tout sera en ordre. »

Ensuite, il s'avança vers le centre du hall. En marchant, il passa une main autour de son cou, tâtant ainsi les contours d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif.

Il sourit d'un air sombre. Harry avait peut-être la force brute… et d'autres atouts de son côté, mais sa spécialité à lui, c'était le contrôle mental. Lorsque le jeune homme avait attaqué le manoir, le pendentif avait augmenté la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais tenté de contrôler mentalement une salle de bal entière, mais avec le bijou, ce serait probablement un jeu d'enfant.

Et s'il pouvait déjà contrôler tant d'individus avec une seule de ses créations, qu'en serait-il avec l'aide du médaillon et de la bague conjoints? Qu'en serait-il avec les autres artefacts ?

… qu'en serait-il une fois qu'il aurait la puissance d'Harry ?

…

Harry observait son amie d'un air absent.

Après qu'une servante ait nettoyé le sang qui recouvrait sa nuque et ait changé ses vêtements, la jeune fille avait été installée dans l'une des chambres du manoir. Elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, même si elle était à présent en parfaite santé.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit. Même s'il savait que la vie de son amie n'était plus en danger, il refusait de quitter ses côtés avant qu'elle ne se soit réveillée. Il aurait bien voulu aller vérifier comment le reste de ses amis se portait, mais Grindelwald lui avait dit qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, sans aucun souvenir de cette soirée catastrophique. Riddle s'était chargé de tout apparemment.

Le jeune homme soupira.

Riddle, Grindelwald… il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ces deux-là.

C'était comme si… comme s'ils n'avaient pas du tout été surpris par les évènements de cette nuit. Certes, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser leurs réactions durant l'attaque. Son attention était alors concentrée sur les créatures et Ginny. Mais après l'attaque… quand il avait repris ses esprits, une fois qu'il avait été certain que Ginny était bel et bien en vie, il les avait vus. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air le moins du monde décontenancés. Au contraire, ils affichaient un air satisfait et intéressé, comme si leurs invités ne venaient pas de frôler la mort.

De plus, l'aisance avec laquelle Grindelwald avait fait disparaitre les créatures ne lui avait pas échappée. Un claquement de doigt. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. N'aurait-il pas pu agir plus tôt ?

Enfin, il y avait le souci de ses nouvelles « habilités ». Lui-même ne se souvenait de rien, mais s'il s'en fiait aux dires de Grindelwald, sa magie ne se limitait pas à une simple force surnaturelle… le monde qu'il avait récemment découvert lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

S'affaissant dans son fauteuil, il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'ancien alors que les servantes s'occupaient de Ginny.

 _/Flashback/_

 _« Tu es un jeune homme très intéressant Harry… un miracle, si je puis dire. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ainé, prit au dépourvu. D'où venait ce compliment soudain?_

 _Le vieillard le regardait d'un air amusé._

 _« Tu n'as aucune idée du miracle que tu viens d'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton condescendant._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Grindelwald ne semblait pas attendre une réponse car il continua._

 _« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Harry. Ni une illusion. Ton amie a bien été attaquée, et elle était même probablement morte… avant que tu ne la ramènes à la vie. »_

 _« Qu-… Quoi ?! »_

 _« Très éloquent. Enfin, tu sais que j'ai raison. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre pour l'instant. »_

 _Le vieil homme se pencha ensuite vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule._

 _« Tu as un don hors du commun Harry, un don que seuls les descendants de Cermunnos_ _possèdent. Contrôler la vie et la mort… Je m'en doutais, tu sais ? Depuis que j'ai vu ton apparence de cerf. »_

 _Harry était toujours silencieux il était tellement surpris que les mots lui manquaient. Grindelwald le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Cependant, un éclat d'avidité brillait dans ses pupilles._

 _« Je peux t'aider à contrôler ton nouveau pouvoir. Mieux que Tom. Mes habilités sont bien plus proches des tiennes que les siennes… Nous pourrions être imbattables, toi et moi. Aucun autre mage, aucun mortel ne pourrait s'opposer à nous : nous pourrions vivre notre vie comme il nous semble. Nous n'aurions rien à craindre, aucune règle à respecter. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de cacher nos pouvoirs. »_

 _L'adolescent recula d'un bas, se dégageant de la prise de son ainé._

 _« Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »_

 _« Tu dois être au courant maintenant : les mages n'ont pas le droit de révéler leurs pouvoirs aux mortels. »_

 _« Oui. Les livres indiquaient que ce serait trop dangereux, que les m… gens normaux pourraient avoir peur et s'en prendre aux mages. Comme ils le font avec leurs sorcières. »_

 _Grindelwald ricana._

 _« Ces ''sorcières'' ont juste eu la malchance de s'attirer les foudres de leurs voisins rancuniers. Elles n'ont probablement aucune idée que la magie existe, car si elles en avaient… penses-tu vraiment que les mortels s'en débarrasseraient aussi facilement ? Dis- moi Harry, qui penses-tu que cette règle protège ? Nous, ou eux ? »_

 _« Et quoi ? Vous voulez asservir toute l'humanité avec vos pouvoirs ? Et vous voulez que je vous aide ? »_

 _« Non, la domination des autres n'est pas MON objectif, je crois que Tom pourra t'en dire plus là-dessus. Ce que je veux, c'est la liberté. Je veux sortir de l'ombre. Imagine cela : pouvoir utiliser tes pouvoirs quand tu veux, où tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Ne pas avoir à nettoyer derrière toi après les évènements comme ce soir, ne pas te préoccuper de ce que les gens savent, de quoi ils se souviennent. Tu pourrais même aider les gens avec ta magie ! Toutefois, j'admets qu'un petit tout de force pourrait s'avérer nécessaire pour changer les mentalités… mais ce ne serait qu'un petit sacrifice pour le bien de tous.»_

 _Harry réfléchit aux paroles de son ainé, avant de froncer les sourcils et de lui jeter un regard suspicieux._

 _« Ce soir… c'était vous ? Vous m'avez dit précédemment que vous maitriser la magie des morts… Dumbledore a utilisé le mot « nécromancien ». C'était vous, les créatures ? Vous les avez ramenées à la vie ? »_

 _« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le don de rendre la vie, contrairement à toi. »_

 _« Ne jouez pas avec les mots ! » rugit le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez perdu le contrôle de vos monstres, ou bien… ou bien c'était délibéré ? »_

 _Avant que le vieillard ne puisse répondre, la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient s'ouvrit soudainement. Nagini en sortit. S'inclinant légèrement, il déclara :_

 _« Mademoiselle Weasley a_ _été installée au lit, Mr. Potter. Si vous souhaitez la voir, vous êtes maintenant libre d'entrer. »_

 _Grindelwald sauta sur l'occasion._

 _« Eh bien Harry, je vais me retirer. Passe mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement à mademoiselle Weasley. »_

 _« Attendez ! Vous… »_

 _« Je t'en prie, ne me juge pas trop sévèrement. Tu n'apprécies peut-être pas mes méthodes, mais mes objectifs sont bien plus nobles que eux de certaines personnes près de toi… réfléchi à mon offre, veux-tu ? Et si besoin, n'hésites pas à venir me voir. »_

 _Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller._

 _Harry observa la silhouette du vieux mage s'éloignée. Après quelques secondes, il entra dans la chambre où était couchée son amie._

 _/fin flashback /_

Pour lui, c'était certain : Grindelwald était derrière l'incident de sa soirée d'introduction.

Et… était-ce bien Marcus, cette créature ? Le vieux mage était-il responsable de sa transformation ? De sa mort ?

Il sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge en repensant au nombre de créatures. Si chacune avait précédemment été un enfant de rue… Était-ce les mêmes enfants et adolescents qui lui avaient tendus une embuscade la dernière fois qu'il avait été voir Hermione ? Si c'était le cas, leur mort n'avait probablement pas été de cause naturelle. Et Grindelwald devait y avoir pris part.

Même si l'homme n'avait rien avoué, c'était tout comme. Alors qu'importe les motifs invoqués, il ne pourrait pas pardonner son ainé. Il ne pourrait pas pardonner à quelqu'un qui avait délibérément mis ses amis en danger, qui avait assassiner, ou du moins jouer un rôle dans la mise à mort d'une dizaine d'enfants et qui ne montrait aucun signe de culpabilité, de repentance.

Mais n'avait-il pas pardonné à Riddle ? Chuchota une petite voix à l'arrière de la tête.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Le noble était peut-être lui aussi une crapule, un être de la pire espèce, mais en dépit de ses grandes paroles il n'avait jamais mis directement la vie de ses proches en jeu. Sirius… ce qui était arrivé à Sirius était un accident.

Il repensa à la tête qu'il avait « reçue »… À sa manière, aussi dérangée et sadique soit-elle, le noble lui avait même présenté ses excuses pour son implication. Et surtout, contrairement à Grindelwald, Riddle ne justifiait pas sa soif de sang par de soi-disant idéaux.

Il pouvait gérer son « mentor », il pouvait le supporter car l'homme ne cachait pas ses préférences, ses tendances sadiques, et les reconnaissait pour ce qu'elles étaient. En revanche, il savait par expérience n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un homme qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour justifier l'usage de la violence. Son oncle avait été comme ça : c'était pour son bien s'il le battait, pour lui apprendre les « bonnes » manières. C'était pour le bien de sa famille s'il affamait et traitait un jeune enfant comme un esclave…

Un mouvement dans le lit le sortit de ses pensées.

Ginny était en train de se réveiller.

Il laissa toutes ses sombres pensées de côté pour mieux s'occuper de son amie.

…..

Dans son bureau, Marvolo souriait, observant l'aube apparaitre de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre.

Il avait effacé la mémoire de tous ses invités avec succès, avant de leur donner pour instruction mentale de retourner chez eux et de retrouver leur couche. Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley avaient été particulièrement délicats à traiter, car il avait également dû créer de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer ceux de la soirée. Après tout, ils devaient bien avoir quelque chose à raconter à leurs parents.

Brièvement, il avait également été tenté d'effacer tout souvenir d'Harry de leur mémoire, avant de se raviser. Non seulement il n'était pas certain d'en être capable, mais il devrait aussi effacer la mémoire de tous les amis qu'Harry et ses deux compères avaient en commun pour éviter les incohérences.

Trop de travail et pas assez de temps.

De toute façon, ce sera le garçon-même qui coupera bientôt tous les ponts avec les connaissances de son ancienne vie, se dit-il.

Gellert était passé le voir après s'être occupé de son apprenti et de la rouquine. Il lui avait tout expliqué sur l'origine des nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry.

Cermunnos… un être à part, même parmi les fées. Le dieu Cerf, l''incarnation de la nature, du cycle de la vie et de la mort…

Sûrement, une telle ascendance devait conférer à Harry un pouvoir sans précédent. Il l'avait déjà senti lorsque le jeune homme l'avait libéré inconsciemment. Fichtre ! Il l'avait senti leur de leur première rencontre, quand ce n'était qu'un nourrisson !

Il était tentant, très tentant, de sauter les cases et d'avancer ses plans. Pourquoi s'embêter avec l'adolescent, avec ses crises et ses sautes d'humeurs quand il pouvait directement s'emparer de son pouvoir, comme il s'était emparé du pouvoir des autres mages? Rowena, Serpentard, Gryffondor… tous des imbéciles qui avaient décidé de dédier leurs vie à aider les gens normaux, sans recevoir aucune reconnaissance en retour. Il ferait un bien meilleurs usage de leur énergie. Il ferait probablement aussi un bien meilleurs usage du pouvoir d'Harry que le jeune homme.

Mais Magie lui avait fait promettre d'attendre. Quinze ans ! Ce qui lui semblait jusqu'alors comme des poussières lui paraissaient maintenant des années lumières. Quinze ans avant de pouvoir mettre ses plans en action, avant de faire sien ce pouvoir.

Il inspira profondément, puis soupira.

Il ne pouvait pas rompre la promesse faite à Magie. Les conséquences en seraient probablement désastreuses, pour ne pas dire fatales.

Un sourire vint à nouveau décorer ses lèvres.

Certes, il devrait patienter quelques années avant de s'approprier la puissance de son apprenti, mais cette situation n'avait pas que des désavantages. Non seulement avoir un élève à ses côté l'aiderait à endormir la méfiance de Dumbledore, mais il y aurait également d'autres avantages, plus… charnels, à retirer de cette situation.

En plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il aimait bien enseigner. Voir ces yeux verts émeraude fixés sur lui, le visage attentif du petit brun qui l'écoutait comme s'il avait les réponses à tous les mystères de l'univers. Durant ces instants, toute méfiance, toute peur ou toute rancune qui habitait Harry laissait place à la curiosité et à l'émerveillement. Des expressions qui seyaient particulièrement bien à l'adolescent, éclairant son visage. Parfois, lorsqu'il était vraiment passionné par la leçon, le jeune homme ouvrait légèrement la bouche, offrant à Marvolo une vue parfaite sur ses lèvres tendres et rosées…

Oui, en fin de compte, c'était quinze années fortes agréables qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Et il comptait mettre les choses en marche aussi vite que possible. Dès que la rouquine mettrait un pied hors du manoir, les souvenirs aussi soigneusement effacés qu'une tâche sur la table de la reine, il mettrait les choses au clair avec son protégé quant à sa situation, sa place, et les intentions de son mentor.

Avec quelques nuances de gris, bien évidemment.

 **...**

 **Alors, est-ce que cette attente valait le coup? N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me donner votre avis ^^**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront plus axés sur Riddle et Harry. Les autres personnages se feront plus discrets. J'ai conscience d'être passée un peu rapidement sur les premières semaines d'Harry au Manoir, mais maintenant que les différents éléments snt en place, il en sera autrement.**

 **Aussi, pas d'inquiétude! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le chapitre suivant. Mes exams se terminent dans une semaine, et après, j'ai une semaine de libre pour me reposer et me consacrée à l'écriture. Hourra!**

 **à bientôt, donc ;)**

 **P.S.: des amateurs de "gramander" (Graves/Newt Scamander) parmi vous? Conseil, rendez-vous sur AO3: le nombre de fic sur ce couple dépasse de loin celui présent sur .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Regardez qui voilà, même pas deux semaines après le dernier chapitre? Et oui, c'est mouiiiii ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Pour ceux qui commençait à trouver que la relation Tom/Harry commençait à stagner, ce chapitre m'a permis de détricoter le noeud qui m'empêchait de faire évoluer leur relation. Il devrait donc y avoir du progrès dans les prochaines parutions (bon, ils vont pas non plus s'arracher leurs vêtements dans le suivant, mais bon...)** **.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Aime tout le monde, ne te fie qu'à bien peu.**

W.S. _Tout est bien qui finit bien_

Au petit matin, Marvolo rejoignit son apprenti dans la chambre où logeait la jeune Weasley. Les deux adolescents étaient en train de discuter lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux, mademoiselle Weasley. » dit-il, un sourire poli sur le visage.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air méfiant avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui. Merci pour votre… hospitalité, Lord Riddle. »

« Je vous en prie, c'est bien naturel. Pourrais-je vous emprunter mon protégé un moment ? Nous devons nous entretenir sur certains sujets, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse pas attendre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il s'apprêtait à refuser, mais son amie posa une main sur son bras et lui indiqua de la tête d'y aller.

« Allez-y, il est tout à vous. » Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, toutefois le noble vit que la jeune fille regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elle se souvenait probablement de leur conversation durant le bal.

« Oh, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… » murmura-t-il tout bas, de sorte que personne ne l'entende. Il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long. »

Il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de se retourner : il pouvait sentir qu'Harry et la magie qui coulait dans ses veines le suivaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, après avoir fermé la porte, Marvolo alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil et fit signe à son élève de prendre place en face de lui.

Il soupira. « Bon, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais. » commença-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le garçon. « Pourtant, vous ne sembliez pas si surpris par les … les créatures. »

« Crois-moi, même si je ne m'attendais pas à leur venue, j'ai vu des choses bien pires et bien plus surprenantes au cours de ma vie. De plus, je n'en suis pas à ma première rencontre avec ces bêtes. »

« Elles appartiennent… enfin, je veux dire, c'est Grindelwald qui les a créées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un éclat apparut dans les yeux du noble. « Ah oui, tu as eu l'occasion de discuter avec le vieillard… Tu as vu juste, il est bien à l'origine de ce fiasco. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Hélas, j'ai peur que lui et Dumbledore ait vécu un peu trop longtemps. Leur santé mentale n'est plus ce qu'elle était jadis. »

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, Marvolo le devança.

« Cependant, je crois que Grindelwald avait un objectif derrière cette folie… et en dépit de ses méthodes pour le moins douteuses, il nous aura appris deux ou trois choses utiles. »

Son protégé le regarda d'un air sceptique, mais cela ne n'arrêta pas le noble.

« Tout d'abord, nous avons découvert un nouvel aspect de tes pouvoirs. »

« La vie et la mort… » dit Harry dans un souffle, comme s'il n'en était pas complètement convaincu.

« Oui, la vie et la mort. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir modifier ta formation, étant donné que nous devrons travailler d'autres choses que ta forme physique. »

« La vie et la mort… » répéta le jeune homme. « C'est… c'est gros. Enfin, je veux dire… vraiment ? G-Ginny n'était peut-être pas morte, je l'ai juste soigné… »

« Les créatures de Grindelwald étaient bel et bien mortes après que ta magie les ait touchées, Harry. »

« « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai juste annulé l'effet de la magie de Grindelwald ? »

« … Pourquoi toutes ces excuses ? Aurais-tu peur de ton don ? »

Lorsque le jeune homme ne répondit pas, préférant observer ses mains d'un air mal à l'aise, Marvolo comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Soupirant, il se leva pour aller se tenir à côté de son apprenti et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'un coup, outre le fait que tu n'ai été introduit à notre monde que tout récemment. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Vois ça comme une chance : tu n'auras plus à subir la mort d'un être cher, tu pourras toujours ramener les personnes que tu aimes à la vie… »

 _Et même étendre la mienne_ , pensa le mage.

« Mais ce n'est pas naturel. » marmonna Harry.

Son mentor fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

Harry redressa la tête et le regard dans les yeux.

« Ramener les morts à la vie… ç'est contre nature. C'est vrai, la mort de Sirius m'a profondément marqué et je l'aurais probablement ressuscité si j'avais pu le faire à ce moment-là… mais après ? Je l'aurai ramené à la vie encore et encore ? Chaque fois qu'il serait mort, même de vieillesse ? Tout le monde meurt à un moment ou l'autre, même si ça nous fait de la peine, même si on n'est pas prêt à l'accepter. »

« Et pourtant, Ginny Weasley est à quelques mètres d'ici, le cœur battant et les joues roses alors qu'elle a été égorgée par une créature d'outre-tombe. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Marvolo, confus.

Le petit brun passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je sais. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je l'ai ramené à la vie… je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir fait. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont vos dires à Grindelwald et vous. Mais… je me souviens de cette sensation. D'avoir pensé que ce n'était pas normal : qu'elle ne devrait pas être morte, et que ces créatures ne devraient pas être en vie. Ce qui ne change pas les choses : je pense sincèrement que la mort est un procédé naturel que nul ne peut éviter. Pas éternellement, en tout cas.»

Le noble soupira. Cet état d'esprit pourrait compliquer les choses à long terme. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était dans ses plans. Il était juste déçu par la mentalité de son élève : un tel potentiel, et tant de réticences à l'utiliser.

Décidément, il en ferait un bien meilleur usage.

« Nous nous soucierons de ça plus tard. Nous aurons l'occasion de tester l'étendue de tes pouvoirs durant ta formation, et alors seulement, tu pourras décider quoi en faire. En attendant, il y a un autre sujet que nous devons aborder. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cela concerne notamment ton amie qui se repose dans mon manoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et lança à Marvolo un regard interrogateur.

« Je pense que les évènements d'hier soir t'auront fait comprendre que notre monde n'est pas sûr pour les mortels. »

Un éclat de compréhension apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Mais… ce n'est pas comme si ce genre d'incident se produisait souvent… n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors, Marvolo fit un geste inattendu et tout à fait atypique pour le personnage. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui prit les mains. Cependant, en dépit de sa position, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il adoptait une posture de soumission. Au contraire, il incarnait l'image parfaite d'un adulte sur le point d'expliquer à un enfant le fonctionnement du monde.

Harry, figé de surprise, ne réagit pas lorsque son mentor prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Harry… je sais que nous avons eu nos différents dans le passé. Dire que nous avons commencé du mauvais pied serait un euphémisme. »

 _Tu m'as volé ma bourse et je t'ai poursuivi à travers les rues de Londres, prêt à t'étriper !_

« Je n'ai jamais été un homme particulièrement patient, et tu as tendance à me pousser à bout… Malheureusement, cela m'a amené à faire des gestes déplacés… »

 _Comme menacer ta vie et celle de tes ami pour te faire chanter._

« … et à prendre des décisions qui ont eu des conséquences imprévues. »

 _Comme celle d'emprisonner ton parrain._

« Je sais que tu n'es pas non plus un grand fan de mes méthodes. »

 _À savoir, torturer des gens pour avoir des informations ou t'offrir une tête._

« Cependant, à présent, ton intérêt est tout ce qui m'importe. Magie t'a confié à moi, et ce n'est pas une responsabilité à prendre à la légère. C'est pourquoi, malgré la méfiance et de la rancœur que tu pourrais nourrir à mon égard, je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Ce que je t'apprête à te dire est pour ton propre bien, et pour celui de tout tes proches. »

Marvolo attendit un instant, mais le jeune homme resta immobile, tellement surprit par le comportement du noble qu'il en avait la bouche ouverte.

« Harry… il faut rompre tout contact avec les personnes que tu connais qui ne sont pas des mages. »

…

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?_

Harry était en état de choc. Riddle qui s'agenouillait devant lui, qui lui tenait les mains aussi gentiment, qui reconnaissait ses erreurs…

Serait-il passé dans un monde parallèle ? Était-ce une illusion créée à cause de la fatigue ? Ou bien… une créature magique aurait usurpé l'identité de son mentor ?

Malgré sa confusion, les dernières paroles de Riddle lui parvinrent.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il brusquement, retirant hâtivement ses mains de la prise du noble. « Rompre tout contact… »

Il fronça les sourcils. La colère monta tout à coup. « N'essayez pas de me berner avec vos paroles mielleuses. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour vous ! Vous n'aimez pas mes amis ! Vous n'aimez pas les gens du peuple ! »

« Non je… »

« Ben voyons ! Je suis sûre que, mine de rien, vous allez me présenter vos amis de la noblesse pour « améliorer » mes fréquentations. Eh bien ! Vous pouvez vous foutre vos conseils là où je pense ! Vous êtes juste un snob qui… »

Clap

La frappe fut vive, légère mais efficace. Sous le choc, Harry se tut et leva une main pour toucher sa joue.

Riddle, qui s'était redressé, le regardait d'un air sévère. « Langage, je te prie. » Il soupira et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Harry ! Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne sera pas un évènement isolé. Tu n'es conscient de l'Outre-monde que depuis deux semaines, ce qui veut dire que tu ne mesures pas bien les dangers qui t'attendent. Les fées et les autres créatures magiques sont naturellement attirées par les mages… et certaines sont loin d'avoir des attentions bienveillantes. Tu as lu les lectures que je t'avais assignées, n'est-ce pas ? Que feras-tu si un baoban sith suivait ta trace, et tombait sur la famille Weasley au lieu de te trouver toi ? Peux-tu t'imaginer, le lendemain, découvrir leurs cadavres saignés à blanc ? Tu pourras peut-être les ramené à la vie, mais la culpabilité te suivra toute ta vie. »

Harry pâlit. Cependant Riddle était loin d'en avoir fini.

« Et Grindelwald ? Tes nouveaux pouvoirs l'intéressent beaucoup, tu t'en es bien rendu compte. L'homme est dangereux et n'hésiteras pas à se servir de tes proches pour t'atteindre et te manipuler. Il n'hésitera pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs en présence de mortels. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, l'air penaud.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. « Vous vous mêlez bien aux autres aristos, vous. »

« Ma situation est complètement différente. Premièrement, je ne suis pas un novice en magie : je peux me défendre contre toute créature ou contre les autres mages. Ensuite, je ne tiens pas particulièrement aux autres nobles. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous sommes juste partenaires en affaire. Le décès de l'un d'entre eux serait peut-être inconvénient, mais cela ne m'affecterait pas plus que ça. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Quelle froideur… »

« Que crois-tu Harry ? Nous, les mages, vieillissons beaucoup moins vite que le commun des mortels. Nous les voyons naître, nous les voyons disparaître. Tu ne peux pas rester attaché à des êtres aussi fragiles, à moins que tu ne veuilles avoir le cœur brisé à chaque fois. »

Le jeune mage soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ensuite, à la grande surprise de son professeur, il posa son front contre son torse, s'appuyant contre son ainé.

« Alors c'est ça mon futur ? Pas de contact humain, sauf si c'est pour les traiter comme des objets… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Harry sentit les bras du noble se glisser autour de ses épaules, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il était vidé physiquement et émotionnellement. Après les évènements de la soirée, il n'avait pas dormi… et maintenant Riddle lui annonçait ça? Qu'il ne pourrait plus rester auprès de ses amis, à moins de les mettre en danger ? Il comprenait la logique du noble, toutefois, c'était dur. Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de choses à part ses amis, les Weasley, Hermione et même Severus… ils avaient fait sa force. Ils l'avaient aidé à affronter le froid, la faim, la solitude.

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer en douceur… à vrai dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais invité les Weasley, mademoiselle Granger et Severus. Je me disais que les revoir encore une fois t'aiderait à tourner la page. » Avoua son ainé.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. D'un côté, Riddle semblait réellement se soucier de son bien-être, de l'autre… il s'y prenait comme un pied.

Il était maladroit, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'être cher ou en tout cas plus depuis longtemps, réalisa le jeune homme. Si Riddle disait vrai… depuis combien de temps vivait-il dans une telle solitude ? Entouré d'aristocrates et de serviteurs auxquels il ne pouvait pas s'attacher ? Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'amour perdu entre lui et le duo Dumbledore-Grindelwald, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas interagir souvent avec les deux autres mages. Et puisque qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux…

Le visage enfoui dans la chemise de son mentor, Harry hoche faiblement la tête.

« Je comprends… mais ça va être difficile. » dit-il.

Le noble resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme.

« Ça ira. Je serai là pour t'aider, tu peux me faire confiance. » répondit Riddle.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était vrai. L'attitude du noble était bien trop différente de son comportement habituel : pas de pique, pas de sarcasme, pas de moquerie ou d'agressivité… Selon toute vraisemblance, l'homme n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec lui. Cependant il y avait une chose dont il était certain : un contact humain ne ferait pas de mal à Riddle. Peut-être qu'un peu plus d'interactions ferait de lui un homme meilleur ? Plus gentil ? Ou au moins plus respectueux des autres.

Depuis le rituel d'attribution, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Magie l'avait confié à Riddle. Ce n'était pas comme si ses pouvoirs ressemblaient aux siens, et leur alchimie était loin d'être parfaite. Mais peut-être… peut-être que son but n'était pas de venir à un seul mage, mais à deux. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un sacré défi qui l'attendait, qui demanderait de nombreux sacrifices à commencer par renoncer à sa vie d'avant et à se séparer de ses amis pour leur propre bien, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à reculer devant la difficulté.

Riddle pouvait tenter de le manipuler autant qu'il le désirait, il ne serait pas le seul à jouer ce jeu.

…..

Après leur discussion, et après qu'ils se soient lâchés – un air gêné sur le visage d'Harry et satisfait sur celui de Riddle – le noble avait expliqué à Harry qu'il devrait modifier la mémoire de Ginny Weasley avant qu'elle ne quitte le manoir. Ainsi, le garçon n'avait pas à se soucier de ce qu'il lui dirait sur les évènements de la soirée car elle n'aurait aucun souvenir des créatures. Le mage avait laissé à son protégé jusque'à midi pour faire ses adieux à la jeune fille.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre occupée par son amie, Harry eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle était déjà debout et, selon toute apparence, en bonne forme.

« Alors comme ça tu es enfin de retour ? Je commençais à croire que je devrais venir t'arracher aux griffes de cet aristo si votre petite réunion s'éternisait davantage. » dit-elle dès qu'elle le vit.

Il rit.

« Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça : la féroce jeune fille affrontant le grand méchant noble. Serais-je devenu une demoiselle en détresse sans m'en être rendu compte ? » demanda Harry d'un air amusé.

Ginny sourit, mais son sourire ne s'étendit pas à ses yeux.

« Plus que tu ne le crois…. » Elle soupira. « Enfin, je suppose que Harry Potter, pupille de Marvolo Riddle et terreur du quartier Sud de Londres n'a besoin de personne pour venir à son secours. »

« … Plus que tu ne le crois. » dit-il, reprenant les mots de son amie.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un air inquiet avant de l'approcher.

« Harry… tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Devenir le protégé de Riddle… je sais que le luxe ainsi que les autres avantages sont tentant, mais je ne pense pas que la noblesse soit ton monde, contrairement aux théâtres. Si tu cherches un travail, je suis certaine que ton talent d'acteur et ta mémoire t'aideront à en trouver un. En plus, Dean et Seamus seront ravis de… »

« Ginny, ce n'est pas pour sa richesse que j'ai accepté l'offre de Riddle. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé. « Il te fait chanter ? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, mais je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec cet homme. La façon dont il a menacé ma famille... »

Harry soupira. « Non, il ne m'a pas menacé. Ecoute, je sais que c'est compliqué mais… au début je l'ai rejoint parce qu'il était le seul à m'apprendre certaines choses. »

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et non, même la bibliothèque des Granger ne pourra pas m'enseigner ce que je cherche à apprendre. En plus, maintenant… Maintenant, je crois qu'en restant aux côtés de Riddle, je pourrais également lui venir en aide. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Qu'est-ce que toi, un enfant de la rue, pourrait avoir à offrir à un membre de la noblesse qui a déjà tout ce qu'il veut ? Sauf si… » Tout à coup, un air effrayé et dégouté apparut sur son visage. « Ne me dit pas que tu comptes le payer en n-nature ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Surpris, Harry ouvrit si grand les yeux que son amie ne put s'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à une chouette.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est… Euh… tu vois, Riddle est… comment dire… solitaire. Il n'a pas d'amis, pas d'être proche, et je crois que c'est ce qui le rend si cruel et si brusque. Donc, s'il a un apprenti, une personne en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, une personne avec qui il pourrait peut-être tisser des liens, qui sait…. Ça pourrait l'adoucir. En faire un homme meilleur. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un homme pareil puisse changer simplement parce qu'il a un ami, Harry. » dit clairement la jeune fille.

« Pourtant, j'ai souvent vu ça dans la rue Ginny… Moi, par exemple : si je ne vous avais pas connu, toi, Ron, ta famille, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Severus, et… et Sirius, qui sais ce que je serais devenu ? Peut-être aurais-je été pendu il y a longtemps ? Peut-être serais-je devenu un assassin professionnel, ou un vulgaire meurtrier qui égorgerait des passants pour une simple bourse ? Qui sait… quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à vous tous, j'ai appris à respecter la vie humaine, autrui… »

« Puis-je te rappeler que tu volais des bourses avant d'arriver ici Harry ? On fait plus respectueux comme gagne-pain» lui fit remarquer Ginny. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Ce n'était qu'une petite taquinerie.

Le jeune homme lui sourit chaleureusement et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« En effet. » dit-il doucement. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un simple contact humain fait des miracles de temps en temps. »

« Mmmh… » La rouquine retira sa main de celles de son ami pour croiser les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et lui dit, d'un air déterminé.

« Très bien monsieur Potter. Je vais vous faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Alors J'espère que vous ne me décevrez-pas ! »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mademoiselle Weasley » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il fut pris par surprise lorsque son amie s'avança et le prit soudainement dans ses bras. L'étreinte, bien que ferme, n'était pas trop forte. Par réflexe, il glissa ses propres bras autour du dos de la jeune fille.

« Souviens-toi juste qu'en cas de besoin, ou si c'est trop pour toi… notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, d'accord Harry ? » murmura la rouquine dans son épaule.

Le petit brun hocha la tête, sachant que son amie comprendrait son geste.

Il n'y avait pas une grande différence de taille entre les deux adolescents, mais Harry dépassait tout de même Ginny de quelques centimètres. Vaguement, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer leur étreinte à celle qu'il avait échangée un peu plus tôt avec Riddle. Il avait encore du mal à y croire d'ailleurs : Riddle lui avait fait un câlin ! Et il le lui avait rendu ! S'il pouvait mettre le geste initial sur le compte de la fatigue et du choc émotionnel, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait… apprécié ce geste. Le noble avait été sévère mais attentionné, doux – ou du moins, aussi doux que Riddle pouvait l'être. Pour ne rien gâcher, Harry avait eu le nez plein de l'eau de Cologne de son mentor qui - il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois – n'était pas si déplaisante. Si Riddle laissait ses habitudes de sadique de côté et agissait comme il l'avait fait dans son bureau plus souvent, comme un vrai mentor, il ne serait pas contre une répétition.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il lâcha son amie et recula d'un pas.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il. « «Riddle a dit que tu pouvais rester jusque midi si besoin. Il veut juste que tu passes le voir dans son bureau avant ton départ. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la petite rousse.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste à propos des… de hier soir. »

Ginny frissonna. Si elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir. Elle aurait aimé oublier cette vision cauchemardesque et la sensation des crocs plongeant dans sa gorge.

Loin de s'en douter, elle était sur le point de voir ses vœux exaucés.

….

La jeune fille décida de rester avec son ami aussi longtemps que possible. Ce fut donc à midi pile qu'elle se présenta devant le bureau de Riddle, accompagné de Harry et de Nagini.

Le serviteur toqua à la porte, et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il en eut l'accord.

Riddle était en train de travailler derrière son bureau, occupé à rédiger des lettres. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, il plaça sa plume et son encrier de côté, mais resta assis dans son fauteuil.

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Weasley, je me demandais jutement quand est-ce que je vous verrai. »

« Vous aviez dit midi, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry retint difficilement un sourire. Lui et Ginny se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains points : s'il s'était trouvé dans sa situation, il aurait probablement répondu la même chose. Au diable la bienséance.

Le noble sourit.

« En effet, et je suis déjà agréablement surpris que vous sachiez lire l'heure. »

La rouquine se tourna vers son ami, lui lançant un regard qui ne pouvait que vouloir dire : tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son sourire.

« Tu peux nous laissez, Harry. » dit le noble d'un ton sec.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se tourna vers son mentor. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste… pour la sécurité de tous. »

« Je préférerais que ma conversation avec Miss. Weasley reste privée. En plus, je suis sûr que nous saurons tous les deux nous comporter en adultes. Tu peux partir sans crainte.»

« Mais… »

« Harry… » commença son ainé avant que la jeune fille ne l'interrompe.

« C'est bon Harry, ne t'en fais. » dit Ginny en lui souriant. Tu peux nous attendre de l'autre côté de la porte : je crierai en cas de besoin. »

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Si Riddle décidait réellement de s'en prendre à la jeune fille, elle n'aurait probablement même pas le temps de crier. Il jeta un regard au noble, qui le fixait intensément.

« Tu peux me faire confiance.» dit simplement l'homme.

Le jeune mage soupira. Il avait décidé de donner une chance à Riddle, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait construire un lien, une relation entre lui et le noble qui leur serait profitable à tous les deux. Or, une bonne relation, quel que soit son genre, se basait sur la confiance.

« Très bien, je serais dans le couloir. » déclara-t-il avant de suivre Nagini hors de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, Marvolo reporta son attention sur l'adolescente en face de lui.

« Eh bien, notre deuxième face-à-face…. En moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'apprécierais que l'on se voie un peu moins fréquemment, Mademoiselle Weasley. »

« Pour une fois, je suis de votre avis. » dit la jeune fille.

« Enfin, nous ne risquons pas de nous revoir de sitôt, étant donné que mon apprenti et moi quitteront bientôt cette demeure et les alentours de Londres. » déclara nonchalamment le noble.

« Pardon ?! »

Il la fixa d'un air curieux, comme si ce qu'il disait allait de soi. « Mais bien évidemment. L'éducation d'un noble demande de la rigueur et de l'exigence. Or, j'ai bien peur que la ville n'offre trop de distractions. Harry et moi allons donc prendre un peu de distance avec toutes ces… distractions. »

« Ha-Harry est au courant ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

« Pour le voyage, pas encore. » Le soulagement de la jeune fille fut de courte durée, car le Lord continua. « Mais il a lui-même reconnu qu'il devrait, à l'avenir, reconsidérer ses priorités et ses fréquentations. » Le sourire qu'il lui adressa alors n'avait rien de sympathique. « Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Qu'Harry finirait par vous rejeter, sans même que je lui force la main ? »

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle serra les points, faisant de son mieux pour retenir la colère et l'outrage qui grondaient en elle. Après quelques secondes, elle regagna son calme et fixa le noble dans les yeux.

« Peu importe ce que vous me dites, peu importe la distance que vous mettez entre nous et Harry. Il n'est pas du genre à tourner le dos à ses amis ! S'il décide de s'éloigner… eh bien… eh bien, je suis certaine que ce sera pour une bonne raison. Et, au final, il reviendra vers nous. »

Marvolo plissa les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas que cette gamine ose lui faire front ainsi. Harry, c'était une chose. Mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter qu'une mortelle, roturière de surcroit, lui parle de cette façon.

Et pour être honnête, ce qui l'embêtait vraiment, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas de plein gré qu'Harry quittait ses amis, mais par nécessité. Parce qu'il tenait à eux. Parce qu'il les faisait passer avant sa propre une personne. Une fois ses pouvoirs maîtrisés, le danger écarté, il reviendrait probablement aussi vite que possible à leur côté.

Malheureusement pour lui, Marvolo ne le laisserait jamais le faire.

Le mage se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Il vint se tenir juste devant la jeune fille, avant de la regarder dans les yeux, étendant ainsi son emprise sur son esprit.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées de la jeune Weasley la peur qui sommeillait en elle, l'effroi que suscitaient les créatures.

Tandis que le rouge de ses yeux se mettait à briller, il lui dit, « J'ai un petit tour bien pratique à ma disposition. Voyez-vous, je peux supprimer ou modifier les souvenirs… tout en laissant les émotions suscités par ceux-ci. » Il dévoila ses dents blanches. « Je crois, très chère, que je vais vous laissez votre peur. Elle créera de délicieux cauchemars. La seule chose qui m'attriste… c'est que je ne serai pas là pour entendre vos cris épouvantés. »

Avant que le brouillard n'envahisse son esprit, Ginny eut une dernière pensée pour son ami qu'elle laissait au griffe de ce monstre.

 _Oh, Harry… dans quel pétrin es-tu allé te fourrer ?_

 ** _..._**

 **J'aimeais vraiment avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre, avec le premier moment "intime" entre Harry et Tom. Est-ce que ça colle avec le reste de l'histoire, ou est-ce un changement trop soudain? Reviews!**

 **à bientôt ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Désolée pour l'attente! Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre aussi longtemps, mais j'ai traversé une fase de lecture plutôt qu'écriture... En plus de divers événements. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui ont récemment favorité cette fiction!**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas encore bétatisé. Je le mettrait à jour quand ce sera fait, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Avertissement: brève mention de religion - pas d'avis personnel là-dedans, j'ai juste essayé de me mettre dans la peau du Tom Riddle de cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **"Ce pays inconnu d'où nul voyageur ne revient."**

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry observait la calèche qui transportait Ginny s'éloigner. La distance entre le véhicule et le manoir Riddle croissait par minute et elle disparut bientôt de son champ de vision.

Après son entretien avec le maître de la demeure, la jeune fille avait – à nouveau - perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, tous ses souvenirs de la matinée et de la soirée précédente avaient disparus. L'explication sur laquelle lui et Riddle s'étaient mis d'accord était simplissime : la jeune fille avait légèrement abusé de la boisson lors de la fête. Ceci expliquerait sa migraine, sa perte de mémoire et pourquoi elle était avait dormi au manoir plutôt que de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, aucun enfant Weasley n'avait envie de confronter Molly Weasley au beau milieu de la nuit en rentrant chez soi. De plus, le noble lui avait assuré qu'il avait modifié les souvenirs de Ron et d'Hermione de façon à ce que ceux-ci concordent avec cette version des faits.

Derrière le jeune homme, son mentor s'entretenait avec Lucius Malfoy. Apparemment, les membres de l'aristocratie ne pouvaient pas se permettre de partir en voyage sans quelques préparatifs préalables.

En voyage…

Ni plus ni moins, après avoir effacé la mémoire de Ginny et en attendant qu'elle se réveille, le noble lui avait annoncé qu'ils partiraient en voyage pour sa formation.

Harry estimait avoir plutôt bien réagi à l'annonce de Riddle, en particulier après les chocs qui s'étaient succédés ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il n'avait pas ragé, il n'avait pas crié, il ne s'était pas énervé. Il avait simplement demandé à son maître « où » ils partiraient, et « pour combien de temps ».

Aucune question n'avait reçu de réponse satisfaisante. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait tellement entendre le son de sa propre voix, le noble avait été plutôt succin cette fois-ci : « Au Nord » et « aussi longtemps que nécessaire »… difficile d'être plus vague que ça. Le sang-froid exemplaire d'Harry aurait probablement volé en éclat, si son amie ne s'était pas réveillée à ce moment-là.

« … Tu devras également veiller à l'entretien de mes terres. Nagini restera au manoir pour diriger mon personnel, mais si davantage d'autorité est nécessaire, n'hésite pas à intervenir. »

« Oui, My Lord. »

« Concernant la sécurité, le braconnage est sévèrement puni. Qu'il s'agisse de l'un de mes propres manants ou d'un vagabond, je ne tolérerais aucun vol sur mon territoire. »

« Oui, My Lord. »

« Si la Reine me demande, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une extrême urgence, tu es autorisé à te présenter à elle en mon nom. »

« Oui, My… »

« Cependant, ne prend aucune initiative, Lucius. Aucun changement, aucune action ne pourra être faite en mon nom sans mon autorisation explicite au cas-par-cas. Est-ce bien compris, Lucius ?»

Même de là où il était, Harry entendit le noble blond déglutir. « … Oui, My Lord. »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Tournant la tête vers ses deux ainés, il vit que ceux-ci le regardaient. Si Riddle avait l'air amusé par sa réaction, c'était loin d'être le cas du patriarche Malfoy. Celui-ci observait l'apprenti de son maître d'un air agacé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« … Excusez-moi. » dit simplement Harry, par simple politesse.

Le noble aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête, avant de se retourner vers son sous-fifre.

« Ce sera tout Lucius. Tu sais comment me contacter en cas de besoin. »

Touchant son bras gauche de sa main droite, le blond hocha la tête et répondit « Oui… » il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, « …My Lord. ». Après quoi, il se retira d'un pas pressé.

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Si vous espérez que je vous appelle « My Lord » à l'avenir, vous pouvez toujours rêver. »

« Allons Harry, je n'attendrai jamais une chose pareille de ta part. C'est là l'un des privilèges de ta position d'apprenti. En revanche, tu peux m'appeler « Maître » si tu le désires. » dit le noble tout en rangeant son bureau.

« Non merci. » répondit Harry en grimaçant légèrement. « Vous avez fini de régler toutes vos affaires maintenant ? Quand partirons-nous ?»

« Tant de hâte… Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici quelques heures, une fois que nos malles seront faites, nous nous mettrons en route et tu pourras assouvir tes désirs d'aventures et de découvertes. »

« À vous entendre, on dirait qu'il s'agit de mon idée… Attendez un instant ! Dans quelques heures ? Ça veut dire que nous voyagerons de nuit ? »

« En effet » dit le noble. Les deux coudes sur la table, il croisa les doigts et y appuya son menton. Ses yeux pourpres rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude d'Harry. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes deux mages. Avec mon contrôle mental et tes habilités physiques, nous n'avons rien à craindre de quelques bandits de grand chemin. »

« Ce ne sont pas les bandits qui m'inquiètent… Ce que j'ai lu dans vos grimoires, dans vos livres… si tout est vrai, il y a des créatures dangereuses qui hantent la nuit. »

Le noble sourit et secoua à nouveau la tête d'un air affectueux. D'un ton un rien condescendant, il expliqua à son élève, « Tes craintes sont légitimes, mais non fondées. Tant que nous ne quittons pas les sentiers battus et que nous n'allons pas secourir une demoiselle éplorée au bord d'un lac en pleine nuit, nous ne devrions pas faire de rencontre indésirable. La route sera longue, mais je l'ai parcourue de nombreuses fois sans aucun souci.»

Harry soupira. « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où nous allions. »

Le noble prit une carte dans le tiroir de son bureau, se leva et vint s'assoir à côté du jeune homme. Il étendit la carte sur la table basse avant d'indiquer un point sur celle-ci. « Je possède une résidence dans le Nord. Loin de l'animation de Londres, nous serons plus tranquilles pour tester les limites de tes pouvoirs et pour t'entrainer. »

Le jeune mage plissa les yeux, regardant le point qu'indiquait son mentor.

« L'Ecosse ? »

« L'Ecosse. Autre avantage de cette situation géographique: la magie y est plus puissante, plus… brute. Ce sera probablement plus facile pour toi de mobiliser ton énergie au début. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « La magie … change selon les endroits ? »

La noble quitta la carte des yeux et les posa sur son protégé. « J'oubliais, tu n'as jamais quitté Londres et ces environs n'est-ce pas ? » Le petit brun secoua la tête. « Evidemment, vu tes… conditions de vie, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Vois-tu Harry, la magie ne « change » pas en soi selon le territoire où tu te trouves, mais l'agitation humaine, les activités qui s'y déroulent… influencent la sensation que tu en as. Nature et magie sont intrinsèquement liées. Plus la nature règne en maître, plus elle prospère, plus il te sera facile d'accéder à tes pouvoirs. Plus tu sentiras la « puissance » de tes ancêtres courir dans tes veines. »

Harry déglutit. Il leva la tête vers le noble.

« La sensation est différente ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ce sera douloureux ? Vous… vous pouvez me donner un exemple ? »

Riddle sourit et se pencha en avant. « Je vais essayer. Prête attention…» Il attrapa de la main droite le poignet d'Harry, le retourna et parcourut du bout des doigts le bleu de ses veines. Discrètement, sa main gauche vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Tu ne ressens rien pour l'instant. Cependant, dès lors que nous nous éloignerons de la ville, tu sentiras… comment dire ? Ça commence par un titillement… comme si quelqu'un faisait glisser une plume le long de ton corps. Lentement, la sensation se répand dans tous tes membres… »,

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras, remontant jusqu'à son coude. Harry, concentré sur ses paroles, les suivis distraitement des yeux sans y prêter réellement attention.

« Par la suite, alors que tu t'éloignes un peu plus de toute civilisation humaine, ce titillement se transforme en chaleur. » La main gauche de Riddle descendit sur le dos de son protégé. « Au plus profond de ton être, tu sens une force, une boule d'énergie prendre forme. Comme un soleil, elle réchauffe chaque parcelle de ton corps… »

En frôlant son dos, la main vint se poser sur la hanche du jeune homme, « … tu te sens revigoré… », tandis que Riddle remontait la main droite vers le cou du garçon, ses doigts juste au-dessus du pouls de ce dernier « … comme un fleuve d'énergie, ton sang irrigue tes muscles. Tu entends le battement de ton cœur, plus fort, plus sûr… ».

Le mage se saisit délicatement du menton de son cadet, resserra discrêtement sa prise sur sa hanche et tourna son visage vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il murmura enfin, « Tu te sens invincible.»

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans cette position, avant que Riddle ne se penche lentement en avant…

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry sortit de sa torpeur, s'extirpa de son imagination qui s'était emballée en entendant les paroles de son tuteur. Il prit conscience de leur situation : leurs souffles entremêlés, les mains de Riddle sur sa hanche, ses doigts sous son menton, les yeux de l'homme fixés sur lui comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux, son visage qui s'approchait…

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête… donner un coup de tête au mage devant lui.

« Ouch ! »

La réaction fut instantanée : Riddle lâcha prise et recula sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Harry en profitait pour en faire de même. Tous les deux se frottèrent le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda le noble, jetant un regard outragé à son élève.

« Je..aïe… je…vous… » bafouilla Harry, les joues rouges, avant de se reprendre « Qu'est-ce que VOUS étiez en train de faire ? »

« Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que cela te choque à ce point…»

« Evidemment que ça me choque ! Pourquoi me soumettre maintenant à une manipulation mentale ? Que comptiez-vous faire ? Lire mes pensées ? Modifier ma mémoire ? »

Il attendit une réponse, mais le noble se contenta de le regarder d'un air abasourdi. Enfin, celui-ci prit la parole.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire que je cherchais à manipuler ton cerveau ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche… avant de la refermer. Hésitant, il dit, « Eh bien… vous me regardiez dans les yeux, votre visage était très près du mien, vous aviez l'air concentré… et vous me teniez pour que je ne puisse pas bouger ? »

Pourquoi diantre y avait-il un point d'interrogation à la fin de sa phrase ? C'était pourtant évident ! Tous les signes étaient là ! Mais voyant les yeux écarquillés de Riddle, Harry fut bien forcé de remettre son hypothèse en question.

« … Vraiment ? Vous ne tentiez pas de manipuler mon esprit ? » demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

Tom Marvolo Riddle éclata de rire.

D'abord pris par surprise, Harry ne sut que faire. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un rire aussi franc sortir de la bouche de son mentor. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas une once de moquerie, de raillerie ou de colère dans ce rire.

Une fois la surprise passée, l'embarras prit le relai.

« Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?»

Reprenant son souffle et essuyant une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil, Riddle lui répondit.

« Oh, Harry ! Tu es une perle… J'ai un bon nombre de choses à t'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous… »

On toqua à la porte.

Riddle inspira profondément avant de se redresser dans le fauteuil et de lisser ses habilles. « Entrez ! » déclara-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit. Nagini entra et s'inclina devant le maître de la demeure.

« Maître. Tous les préparatifs sont terminés pour votre départ. Nous n'attendons plus que vos instructions concernant vos affaires personnelles et celles du jeune maître. »

« Je vois, merci Nagini. » Le noble se leva. « Rejoins-moi dans mes appartements d'ici quelques minutes pour régler tout cela. »

Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna vers son apprenti. Le coin de ses lèvres tressaillit brièvement avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour ce voyage ? »

« Non, mais.. »

« Bien, je me chargerai de composer ta malle en même temps que la mienne dans ce cas. Aies l'obligeance d'enrouler cette carte et de la mettre dans ta pochette, elle te sera utile. Nous dînerons avant de partir. D'ici-là, tu es libre de t'occuper comme tu l'entend tant que tu ne quittes pas la demeure.»

« D'accord, mais nous n'avons pas fini de… »

Riddle soupira. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu as ma parole : je n'essayais pas de te manipuler mentalement. Quant à mes véritables intentions… » il offrit un sourire carnassier au jeune homme « … tu les découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Sans laisser à l'adolescent le temps de lui répondre, il sortit de la pièce.

Après son départ, Harry fixa longtemps la porte, comme s'il pouvait y percer des trous par un simple regard.

Si Riddle n'avait pas tenté de le manipuler mentalement, quel avait été son objectif ? Harry avait déjà remarqué que le noble avait tendance à envahir son espace personnel à la moindre occasion, mais là… Il grogna et s'écroula dans le fauteuil.

Il restait plusieurs heures avant le dîner. Autant faire une sieste et récupérer un peu de sommeil. Dieu seul savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas dans la calèche, à côté de Riddle, qu'il allait dormir l'esprit tranquille cette nuit-là.

…

Marvolo observait son apprenti. Couché sur sa banquette, celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil profond et paisible. Heureux celui qui dort du sommeil du juste!

Après leur départ, l'adolescent avait passé les premières minutes du voyage à observer le paysage. Si les environs de Londres n'avaient rien de bien exotique, le monde rural était probablement une nouveauté pour un enfant de rue qui n'avait jamais quitté la ville. Toutefois, lorsque la nuit était tombée et que l'obscurité s'était installée, recouvrant chaque colline, chaque arbre et chaque buisson, une ombre ressemblait juste à une ombre. Aussi, était-ce dû à la monotonie du paysage, au roulement de la calèche ou simplement à l'émotion, les paupières d'Harry s'étaient lentement abaissées. Depuis lors, il n'avait plus ouvert les yeux.

Si ce n'était pour le mouvement de sa poitrine, son immobilité aurait presque inquiété le mage.

Il profita de cette occasion pour observer le jeune homme. Il avait été… agréablement surpris par la facilité avec laquelle son apprenti avait accueilli la nouvelle de leur départ. Il s'était préparé une redite de la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Harry qu'il devrait prendre ses distances avec ses amis « normaux », mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Acceptation et résolution. Voilà ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de l'adolescent. Apparemment, leur discussion avait eu l'effet désiré. Oh ! Marvolo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry obéisse à ses ordres sans explication mais le petit brun semblait avoir compris, dans une certaine mesure, ce qu'impliquait sa condition d'apprenti et de mage.

Marvolo avait un peu de temps avant que le jeune homme ne cherche à revoir ses amis. Et si tout se déroulait selon ses plans, le sujet de revendrai plus jamais sur le tapis.

C'était, bien évidemment, l'une des raisons de leur départ. Toutes les explications qu'il avait présentées à Harry étaient vraies: il possédait réellement une demeure en Ecosse, la magie y était plus accessible, mais ses motivations ne se limitaient pas à cela.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Mieux valait éloigner autant que possible son apprenti de la tentation. Le manoir Riddle avait beau être en bordure de la ville, il n'était pas bien difficile de rejoindre Londres à partir de là. Un coup dur, un moment de faiblesse, et Harry pourrait sans difficulté s'en aller trouver réconfort auprès de ses proches.

Au beau milieu de la campagne écossaise, à des miles de là, il en allait différemment. Marvolo serait le seul visage familier, la seule connaissance sur qui l'adolescent pour se reposer.

Le noble ne comptait pas isoler complétement son apprenti. Celui-ci serait autorisé à visiter les villages locaux, mais la distance à parcourir à partir de sa résidence avant d'en trouver un ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Sans oublier l'accueil que lui réserveraient les villageois. Sans se montrer ouvertement hostiles, il était probable que la plupart d'entre eux se méfierait d'un jeune anglais fraichement débarqué. Le fantôme de Marie Stuart hantait encore ces contrées, et les cicatrices laissées par les tensions religieuses ne s'étaient pas encore complétement effacées.

En parlant de tensions... le statut quo entre lui, Dumbledore et Grindelwald s'effritait à vue d'œil.

Il avait toujours cru que ce serait lui qui porterait le premier coup à leur faible équilibre. Tandis que les deux vieillards parcouraient la terre sans réellement s'investir dans la vie des mortels, il avait collecté ses pions et les avait mis en place. Maintenant… il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul. Grindelwald avait lui aussi, sans que son vieil amant ne s'en aperçoive, avancé ses pièces sur l'échiquier. Les cadavres qu'il avait utilisés n'avaient probablement pas poussé sur des arbres, bien qu'ils y aient été pendus. Un si grand nombre, tous des enfants, même étape de décomposition... ce n'était pas un hasard.

L'arrivée d'Harry avait changé la donne. Le vieillard se révélait plus audacieux, plus entreprenant, plus… dangereux.

Une autre bonne raison d'éloigner Harry de Londres. Comme il n'avait jamais parlé de sa demeure écossaise aux deux autres mages, son apprenti y serait en sécurité.

Idéalement, la hâte de Grindelwald causerait sa perte. Marvolo n'avait aucune sympathie pour Dumbledore, mais quant à choisir entre Charybde et scylla, le noble préférait un adversaire qui ne faisait pas également office de rival. Si Gellerd Grindelwald convoitait également les pouvoirs du jeune Potter… il était le premier à devoir disparaître.

S'il jouait bien ses cartes, il n'aurait même pas à lever le petit doigt. Dumbledore avait toujours eu un sens moral… admirable, d'un certain côté. Certes, il avait toujours de l'affection pour son compagnon, mais il était peu probable qu'il laisse ce dernier agir à sa guise si un grand nombre de vies innocentes étaient en danger.

Un mouvement en face de lui le tira de ses pensées. Harry bougeait dans son sommeil, comme s'il cherchait une meilleure position pour dormir. Marvolo ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur : les banquettes de la calèche, bien que recouverte de coussins, étaient loin d'être confortable pour un repos de longue durée.

Il sourit en repensant à la réaction de son apprenti lors de leur dernier entretien avant leur départ.

De toute évidence, Harry n'avait absolument pas compris que son mentor avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Malgré son âge et le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi, le jeune homme était resté étonnamment… pur. Considérant l'intérêt que lui témoignait la fille Weasley et son physique qui avait dû attirer bien des regards, cela relevait du miracle.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas prévu de faire un tel mouvement. Il avait bien sûr profité de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui pour se « rapprocher » de son élève. Depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier au manoir, il avait tenté de l'habituer à sa présence et à sa proximité corporelle grâce à certains gestes, certains plus discrets que d'autres, mais même lui savait pertinemment qu'il était encore trop tôt pour de telles avances.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé si près de l'adolescent, avec ces yeux émeraude rivés sur lui et ses lèvres rosées présentées à lui comme une offrante à un dieu, son bon sens avait cédé devant son désir.

Si rien ne l'avait arrêté, les conséquences auraient été désastreuses pour ses plans futurs.

Il était malheureux qu'Harry l'ait interrompu, mais en fin de compte, cela éviterait bien des complications. Il aurait fallu être complétement aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que l'idée d'avoir une liaison avec un autre homme n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de l'adolescent. Une telle union n'avait pourtant rien de si particulier. C'était une pratique courante dans le passé, même si les hommes avaient également une femme pour assurer la continuité de leur lignée en ce temps. Cette inclinaison sexuelle ne posait d'ailleurs aucun problème aux mages, ni même aux membres du Petit Peuple.

Cependant, avec l'avènement du christianisme…

Alors que les humains d'autrefois célébraient et craignaient la nature, ils honoraient aujourd'hui une entité abstraite et sa marionnette humaine. Ils avaient tranchés tous liens avec le peuple des fées, reléguant ce dernier au statut de superstitions ou de diableries… Ils jugeaient certaines actions « contre-nature », alors qu'ils étaient les premiers à tourner le dos à cette force intemporelle.

Enfin, tout n'était pas bon à jeter là-dedans.

Leur fameux « sauveur » était probablement lui-même issu du Petit Peuple, à en croire ses exploits. Et si les humains avaient été assez crédules pour croire à un miracle « divin » la première fois… pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? Lorsqu'il serait au sommet, il pourrait révéler ses propres pouvoirs. Alors, en un rien de temps, il serait lui-même élevé au rang de divinité.

Il sourit en examinant le visage paisible de son apprenti. Marvolo avait découvert comment s'emparer et exploiter la magie des autres mages, leur énergie-même. Il pouvait donc accroître sa propre puissance. Mais qu'en serait-il s'il trouvait le moyen de leur voler leurs habilités ? Contrôler la vie et la mort, comme Harry… serait la preuve irrémédiable de son ascendance « divine ». Sa mascarade n'en serait que plus aisée.

En fin de compte, ces quinze années de délai tombaient à pic. Cela lui donnerait le temps de mener des études plus… approfondies. Dans plusieurs domaines.

Il se leva et prit place sur la banquette où se trouvait son apprenti, près de la tête de ce dernier.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent, il glissa une main dans les cheveux couleur corbeaux. Le mage sourit quand, inconsciemment, le jeune homme pressa un peu plus sa tête contre sa main. Si l'esprit d'Harry ne lui faisait pas encore pleinement confiance, il en allait autrement pour son corps.

…

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers ses paupières.

Contre toute attente, il avait bien dormi. Convaincre sa conscience et ses muscles d'échapper à l'emprise du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé s'avérait plutôt difficile. En plus, le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête était particulièrement confortable.

Plus épais que les autres coussins qui recouvraient la banquette, celui-ci n'était ni trop moelleux, ni trop dur. Avantage supplémentaire, en dépit de la fraicheur de la nuit le coussin était resté – devenu ?- étrangement chaud.

Comme s'il avait une chaleur corporelle.

« On se réveille enfin, Harry ? »

« Mmm… »

« Il était temps. J'admets que ta tête est plus lourde qu'elle n'en a l'air : je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

« Mmm.. »

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que Riddle racontait encore ?

Chassant les restants de sommeil et se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il tourna la tête vers le haut.

Riddle était juste au-dessus de lui, l'observant avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Riddle était juste au-dessus de lui.

Riddle était juste au-dessus de lui.

Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

En un flash, la scène de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. La proximité de Riddle, ses yeux…

Il se releva d'un bond, ce qui ne fut pas la meilleure décision étant donné leur position. Son front rencontra celui de son mentor et, encore une fois, Harry put expérimenter la dureté du crâne de son ainé.

« Ouch ! » S'exclama à nouveau le noble en se tenant le front, bien qu'il refuserait d'admettre jusqu'à sa mort avoir laissé échapper un bruit aussi grotesque. « J'apprécierais vraiment qu'à l'avenir, tu essayes de te contrôler. Je ne pense pas que mon crâne puisse supporter une répétition infinie de ce genre d'incident. »

« Que… Je me suis endormi sur vos genoux ? Non, vous étiez assis en face de moi, alors comment… Je ne fais tout de même pas du somnambulisme?»

« Calme-toi. C'est moi qui ai placé ta tête sur mes genoux je pensais simplement que tu serais plus confortable. Crois-moi, tu peux m'être reconnaissant d'avoir évité à ta nuque un mal de chien. »

Harry cligna des yeux, mais acquiesça. Prenant conscience du reste de ses alentours, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la calèche et tira le rideau.

Comme il s'y attendait, le soleil brillait dehors. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée.

« Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas dormi du tout ? » demanda-t-il à son maître.

Riddle secoua la tête. En y pensant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été réveillé avant ou plus longtemps que Riddle.

« Inutile. Quand tu contrôleras mieux ta magie, tu n'auras plus besoin de dormir autant. »

« Mmmm… »

« Tu fais preuve d'une grande éloquence ce matin. »

« Oh, ça va ! » répondit Harry d'un air agacé. « Je viens juste de me réveiller… Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? C'est encore loin ? »

« Le voyage durera encore un ou deux jours. Quant à notre emplacement… disons que nous sommes au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise. Nous devrions atteindre les terres écossaises à la tombée de la nuit. »

En effet, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, du vert s'étendait à perte de vue. Une nouveauté pour le jeune homme qui était plus habitué aux paysages urbains.

Harry s'étira.

« Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester dans la calèche tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Son mentor lui répondit. « Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sortirons étendre nos jambes dans peu de temps. Les cheveux ont eux-aussi besoin de se reposer. »

« Au beau milieu de la campagne ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de rejoindre une auberge ? »

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, je préférerai éviter tout contact humain jusqu'à notre arrivée. S'arrêter au milieu de nulle part, où personne ne vit, sera le meilleur moyen d'éviter toute rencontre indésirable. »

En disant cela, Marvolo pensait surtout à Grindelwald et aux humains. Cependant, le cour des évènements viendraient lui prouver qu'Harry Potter avait un talent inné pour attirer les problèmes et les situations improbables.

 **…..**

 **S'il y a d'énormes coquilles, ou s'il manque des (passages de) phrases, faites m'en part. Je me méfie un peu de pour l'instant.**

 **J'éviterai toute promesse concernant la vitesse de parution des prochains chapitres... à part celle-ci: vu qu'une semaine de vacances m'attend et que j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre, celui-ci ne mettra pas longtemps. Je l'ai en tête depuis un petit moment. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire!**

 **à bientôt.**


	18. Désolée pour l'attente

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ?

Donc… vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je n'ai rien publié depuis un bout de temps ? Eh bien je ne suis pas morte !

Je vous rassure, je n'ai rien abandonné, il y a juste plusieurs raisons qui explique mon absence : des tas de projets qui sont soudainement apparus, les examens, des problèmes avec Internet, mais surtout… la mort de mon ordinateur, peinée temps après ma dernière publication (repose en paix, fidèle compagnon ! T-T)

Tout ce qu'il me restait sous la main était une tablette dont la clavier beuguait. Suffisant pour étudier les cours, pas vraiment l idéal pour écrire quoi que se soit. J ai finalement mis la main sur une tablette qui fonctionne (d où ce message) mais ce n'est pas mon support préfèré pour écrire.

Idéalement, fin du moi, je devrais avoir de quoi m'acheter un nouvel ordi, et les examens étant passés, je pourrai aussi reprendre les Fanfic ! Hourra !

Bref, toutes mes excuses pour ce délai. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Et merci à ceux qui auraient follower/favoriter/reviewer mes traductions ou ma Fanfic depuis ma dernière publication.

Chuss!

(J enlèverai cette annonce dès que je posterai le prochain chapitre paraîtra)


End file.
